Serendipity
by sllebswap
Summary: DinoHaru. CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't them? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1129

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF officer Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 05/09/16

* * *

 _ **You're never going out of style**_

* * *

She lifted a hand and waved in greeting when she ran across him along one of the vast hallways of the Manor that late afternoon, on the way out to fulfill her own duties. He smiled easily at her in return, exuding that disarmingly friendly, boyish charm even though at twenty six, the Cavallone Decimo was anything _but_ a boy. If she was any other female passing him by on the streets, surely Haru would have been reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess by now. But no; the young woman had grown up surrounded by dangerously capable and ridiculously attractive men who all too often casually paraded around in two thousand dollar Italian suits like models prowling down a fashion catwalk – she had developed some form of immunity over the years, for her own peace of mind if nothing else.

That didn't mean that Haru could not appreciate the pleasing sight of a sharply dressed man, and her smile warmed just a tad more, returning the amicable gesture freely.

"Hahi, Dino-nii! Has your meeting with Tsuna-kun ended, desu?"

Over the years, he had become '- _nii'_ to her, though she was not the only one amongst the primary Vongola members to address him as such. He was her senior and she also respected him – certainly more than she did the collective group of dumbasses who ran their Famiglia, for sure. She hadn't forgotten all the assistance that he had sincerely provided them, consistently supportive and nurturing through all the crazy time travelling, dimensional hopping adventures that their Juudaime had inadvertently dragged them into one after another.

He had always looked out for them even when he didn't have to, to an extent often above and beyond that which was required of him, and so Dino-nii was Dino-nii, in as far as Haru was concerned. And that was that.

The Cavallone Don whom she called 'brother' nodded at her greeting/question.

"Hey, Haru-kun. Yes, it concluded, and not a moment too soon. Hayato had gotten quite disgruntled towards the end." His command of the Japanese language was impeccable, and was only faintly accented as he replied in her native tongue with ease, his tone a rich, mellifluous baritone. Amused fondness colored his response, and Haru thought that this man would always regard all of them with nothing but familial warmth. She huffed exasperatedly at the begrudging antics of the Storm Guardian.

"Hahi. That fussy smokestack. Tsuna-kun already told him that he didn't have to sit in but he insisted…" She shrugged and eyed the blond curiously. "Will you be staying for dinner, Dino-nii? Kyoko-chan is making katsudon this evening and it'd be a pity if you missed it."

He shook his head, expression faintly regretful at having to reject the dinner invitation.

"I've got another meeting with the Napoleoni Famiglia to attend. It's best to cement this temporary ceasefire before their Boss can change his mind again."

It wasn't uncommon for the Cavallone Famiglia to be the one to reach out and bring new, potential mafia clans into the ever expanding fold of the Vongola Alliance, and this time was no different. Haru inclined her head in understanding.

"Ne, you're always working so hard, Dino-nii-" she broke off then, chocolate brown eyes sharpening on something his throat level; he could not help but notice. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly, before smoothing over once again. She sidled right up to him, and he eyed her curiously.

"Hm, Haru-kun?"

Her gaze flickered up to meet the older male's matter-of-factly, even as her hands were already reaching towards his neck.

"Your tie, Dino-nii," she explained simply, pointing out the reason for her action. "It's crooked. Bend down a bit and let Haru help."

It didn't sound like a request – in fact, she was already tugging decisively on his designer tie, and was in the process of undoing the Windsor knot which was slowly coming apart. Her deft fingers quickly unraveled the rest of it and swiftly smoothed out the expensive Italian silk. Bemused, the much taller man obliged his petite Vongola ally – it was not as if she wasn't already getting her way.

"Trust Haru; Haru has been doing this for years," she uttered in an absent fashion, her eyes fixed on what she was doing, working agilely and surely on an elegant Van Wijk knot that quickly came into shape thanks to her familiar knowledge of the various different ways to style a necktie. She, after all, had been helping the younger children like Lambo and Fuuta with the assembling of their outfits whenever they had to attend formal functions. Sometimes, her assistance was even also needed with a few of the older Vongola, who really should know better by now, she mused with consternation.

"I can do up my own ties too, you know," the Cavallone commented mildly then, even as he held still for her to finish up the rest of the design. Reborn had been very thorough when it came to instilling proper manners into his students, and so they made an almost comical sight; how this powerful Boss was allowing himself to be _bossed_ around by this slip of a young woman, pun intended.

"Haru is happy to help, even if only a little. Don't worry; Haru promises to make Dino-nii look good, okay?"

Within less than a minute, the brunette was done, tightening the neck loop accordingly for the last time before tucking the small end away out of view. She surveyed her handiwork with a careful eye to make sure that the positioning was correct before she finally stepped back with satisfaction, her self-assigned task completed. She beamed at the Cavallone, dimpling with pleasure at his improved appearance. Her companion had a faintly odd, bemused look on his face, as if momentarily caught off guard, but Haru did not pay too much attention.

"Haru is right; Van Wijk looks really good on Dino-nii! Now, you're ready to meet the Napoleoni Famiglia and fight the good fight." She raised her right arm exuberantly, fist clenched in a fired up, encouraging gesture. Her eyes met his golden ones, and her smile was bright and cheerful like the sun.

He could not help but flash her a grin in return, straightening to his full height even as he effortlessly buttoned up his suit.

"A good luck knot then, Haru-kun?" Amusement threaded his tone once more, and she tipped her head a bit further back to meet his glimmering gaze. He was really tall, she thought faintly. She schooled her expression to one of faux solemnity, though her eyes danced with teasing.

"Yes, desu. All the luck for Dino-nii, so even if Romario-san is not nearby, then Dino-nii will still not trip over himself and accidentally start a turf war."

"…"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

…The problem with shipping random crackships is that you can never get enough of a good fix, and then eventually, you grow exasperated enough by the lack of relevant reading material to start making your own.

I did not quite expect to be writing again for this fandom, but here I am. I was randomly browsing through the KHR archive when I got to thinking that Dino/Haru has an interesting potential, and one thing (or rather ' _think_ ') led to another, and before I knew it, this fic quite literally came into existence all on its own. I'm still unsure of what I'm intending to achieve with this mini project/experiment, but hopefully it won't snowball into a monster piece like 'Of Sparrows and Princes.'

But we shall see how things go.

No promises, though!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Bewarned; the chapters in this series may not be posted in chronological sequence. 'Serendipity' is a one shot/drabble collection and while the installments are supposed to be loosely interconnected, they may also be enjoyed independently.

Also, the title for each chapter will be derived from random song lyrics. I spent way too much time scratching my head over chapter titles, seriously.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

This fic is un-betaed, so read at your own risk!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 859

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and the Cavallone Boss have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely, interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 01/10/16

* * *

 _ **The way you save me**_

* * *

"Are you lost, onii-san?"

Dino looked up from where he had recently tripped and taken a spill across the pavement, courtesy of his inherent klutziness which not even Reborn had succeeded in curing completely, and was caught in twin pools of apprehensive chocolate. The pair of doe eyes belonged to a teenager; dressed in a schoolgirl's uniform, slender, coltish figure, long, mink brown hair thrown up in a high ponytail, youthful features arranged in concern… _for him?_

Haru frowned slightly when she received no response from the golden haired _gaijin. Strange_ … she knew that she had gained his attention. He even looked briefly surprised by her presence, and she wondered if they were going to have a problem with the language barrier since he was apparently foreign. His fair, Nordic features were more than enough to attest to his distinctly non-Asiatic blood.

But then again, Haru had also spent the last half an hour curiously observing the boy – who looked to be either in his late teens or early twenties – as he fell all over himself while walking along the streets of Namimori. _Four times. In half an hour._ He was quite clumsy… _Or perhaps he simply suffered from very bad eyesight?_

The middle schooler finally decided to take pity on the poor man, approaching to offer assistance once she noted that he was basically more or less wandering in circles.

The brunette carefully repeated her question again, this time in heavily accented English. She wasn't the most proficient in the language, but could still manage to interpret and convey simple, basic phrases.

" _ **Excuse me…? Are you lost, desu?"**_

Dino snapped out of it. One hand came up to rub the back of his head in overt chagrin, and he finally replied in halting, stumbling Japanese, as if still not used to speaking it but was determined to do so all the same.

"A-Aa, yeah. I seem to have lost my retainer and pet turtle…"

Haru gave him an odd look.

" _Hahi_? You lost your retainer…who is also a turtle…?!"

Obviously something was lost in translation here, a situation which Dino tried his best to rectify.

"No, no. Uh, I lost my turtle – Enzo – first, but then when I went to look for my turtle, I also lost sight of my retainer." The mortification in his tone was quite apparent now, and meanwhile Haru was also wondering _why_ a grown man would still need a minder to watch him…?

But he was genuinely lost, in a land which he was unfamiliar with, and Haru felt bad for him. She gave him a bright, encouraging smile that seemed to momentarily blind him.

"Understood, desu! Haru will help onii-san find his pet and retainer, so it will be okay, desu!" She extended her hand to him, since he was still sitting on the sidewalk. "Let's go, onii-san!"

The teenager's upbeat, effervescent nature appealed to Dino on some innate level, and he found himself instinctively accepting her offer of assistance, reaching out to take her proffered hand, which his own much larger one practically engulfed. She was petite and almost waifish, but she was also surprisingly strong as she quickly heaved him back to his feet. And then he practically towered over her. Belatedly, it was starting to occur to Dino that the adolescent female who had come to his rescue was very much a young girl, probably just into her teens. It was quite embarrassing, really.

Almost as embarrassing as nearly tripping over his own feet _again_ three steps later and almost faceplanting onto the concrete pavement once more.

" _Uwahh_!"

He had been pinwheeling frantically with his arms but still would have gone down without any ceremony had his new companion not leapt in and grabbed him by the back off his shirt to right his equilibrium at the last moment, a funny look on her face.

"Onii-san, are you, erm, did you lose something else, also? Like maybe your glasses, perhaps…?"

"Oh no; I've got perfect eyesight, actually. Why do you ask…Haru-shi? That's your name, right? Thanks for helping out."

If anything, the feeling of consternation and curiosity only grew for the Japanese girl, like the golden haired foreigner was something that she did not quite comprehend.

"Yes, desu. Haru is Haru, desu! But if onii-san has good eyesight, then why is onii-san constantly running into things and falling down?"

"Hahaha. Yeah, about that. I'm actually kind of clumsy. And you can call me Dino…"

Hours later, Haru would watch, flabbergasted, as the klutzy onii-san suddenly moved with all the grace and agility of a cat as he worked swiftly to get her out of the rampaging path of his humongous… _pet_ – which might or might not be a cousin of Godzilla's, but that was not the point. Onii-san hadn't even tripped once then, and had looked _almost_ as cool as Tsuna-kun as he calmed down his angry turtle. Unfortunately, all that adroit nimbleness promptly went up in smoke again once the pressing crisis was over, and he had faceplanted right on top of her shortly after, spluttering apologies the entire while.

Some people, Haru was quickly learning, were just really _strange_.

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

So, here is my take on a possible first meeting between these two. This is, of course, written under the assumption that they hadn't already met each other through Tsuna and/or miscellaneous Vongola antics.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, ' _gaijin'_ roughly translates to 'foreigner' in Japanese.

Also, even though Haru and Dino are unrelated and were unacquainted with each other at the beginning, her referring to him as 'onii-san' (older brother) simply serves as a courteous form of address on her part. It's similar to the younger generation addressing older strangers on the streets as oji-san (uncle) or oba-san (auntie) – all out of politeness and respect.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

In this installment, Dino is aged twenty two as per the beginning of the series, and Haru is, of course, fourteen.

This ship has quite the age difference, so for obvious reasons, Serendipity will be a 'slow burn'-ish series that will span a timeframe of ten years and more. However, since yours sincerely is _really_ impatient and oftentimes cannot wait to get to the shippy parts, be prepared to see all sorts of timeskips happening back and forth throughout this fic!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Last but not least, I'm really blown away by the support that all of you are showing for this fic. Thank you so much!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1641

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and the Cavallone Boss have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely, interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 07/10/16

* * *

 _ **When I just wanna make you smile**_

* * *

After Tsuna-kun had finally taken the time out to explain what was going on and _why_ exactly they were suddenly stranded ten years in the future, Haru had been plagued by relentless guilt for her previously childish and willful behavior. Her friends were fighting so hard to keep them all alive and also to find a way back to the time where they rightfully belonged, and there she was throwing a tantrum and making things even more difficult for the boy whom she had self-professed to have feelings for.

But the thing was; if you liked someone, then wouldn't you trust them wholly, too?

When Haru was crying bitterly in Bianchi's arms, her disappointment in herself knew no bounds. _I'm the worst_ , she thought with no small amount of self-inflicted rancor, _I can't even do a simple thing right, making more trouble for Tsuna-kun and giving him more things to worry about when he already has so much on his plate to deal with._ _ **I'm the worst**_ _._

Bianchi-nee-chan had told her that she had to be strong, and Haru was really trying her best. At the very least, she resolved not to cause any more problems for Tsuna-kun and the others so that they could concentrate on the battle ahead. So she cooked. She cleaned. She looked after the younger children. And she smiled. A lot. Big, bright smiles that reassured the little ones and that also served to motivate Tsuna and his Guardians. They would fight to protect that carefree smile, as well as those of all their friends and precious people.

And so Haru smiled like the sun. She smiled until her cheeks ached. Until her eyes watered. Then she sucked it up and smiled some more, even when it hurt her. Cosplay was a lot like play pretend, no? You put on a mask, and then you do your best to act like the character the mask represented, and it just happened that Haru was very, very good at cosplay.

"Yo."

" _Hahi?!_ "

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the speaker. Whirling around sharply from her position in front of the kitchen sink where she had been in the process of washing some fruits for I-Pin and Lambo, wide doe eyes were greeted by a semi-familiar presence, the latter's expression exuding faint chagrin even as one of his hands gave a casual wave. He had not meant to scare her.

It was the Cavallone Decimo, but to be more precise, it was the him that was ten years older. Haru's startled gaze cleared slowly once she got over her surprise.

"Dino-nii…?"

She had only seen this future version of their ally briefly before he had gone to help train Tsuna and Yamamoto to use their box weapons, and had not expected his presence here and now. Curiosity got the best of her, and perhaps even a touch of loneliness as well. With the exception of Kyoko-chan and maybe Bianchi-nee-chan, most of her time in the Base was spent with the children. She adored the kids and enjoyed playing with them, but there was only so much intellectual socialization that one could hope to achieve around the youngsters…and there really weren't anyone else to turn to. Everyone was busy doing their best to become stronger, and she really should not bother them…

The smile that she had plastered on her face threatened to falter momentarily before she held it up by sheer force of will.

"Does Dino-nii need help from Haru? Are you looking for someone, desu?" she enquired chirpily, eyeing the much taller male as he slowly wandered deeper into the kitchen, towards her. In return, the Mafioso observed her cursorily; for one single moment, his golden gaze glimmered with a keen intuitiveness that disconcerted Haru – but then that moment was gone again as quickly as it had occurred, even before she could figure out how to properly react to it. He flashed her a small, disarming smile, and she blinked owlishly at him.

"Hello, Haru…-shi. No, I'm not looking for anyone in particular. I was simply passing by. How are you?"

The polite honorific seemed like it was only added at the last minute, but Haru was still too busy being surprised by the speaker's presence to ponder the meaning behind the unintentional pause. There was something about the effusing warmth in his tone that soothed the jarring sensation of aloneness that inundated her, and…she was drawn to it. Haru tried not to think about what it meant for her if a random act of regard from someone whom she had not even known too well was enough to stir her emotions. She paused, smile fading, uncertain what to say to his casual question, and her reaction was all too telling.

His shrewd gaze softened, ever so slightly. Dino took a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen counter and wordlessly gestured for her to join him. She blinked again, then slowly dried her hands on a washcloth, and wandered over.

"Dino-nii… Haru is Haru. Dino-nii hasn't called Haru '-shi' for a while already." She was referring to the version of him in the past, of course.

"Mm, is that so? Alright, then." His tone was light, almost faintly amused, as if privy to some inside joke that she did not know about. She looked at him with a vague sort of wonder; had she become very good friends with Dino-nii sometime in the future? The casual ease in which the Cavallone Don was interacting with her seemed to indicate as much, and his comfortable demeanor around her somehow worked to lull her nerves as well. Haru's eyes widened slightly as she remembered something.

"Hahi! Haru forgot to offer refreshments!" She jumped up from her seat before he could stop her, jogged by a previous memory as she automatically went about speedily preparing a beverage even without having to ask the golden haired Sky Flame wielder. It spoke for her familiarity and skill in the kitchen that she was able to whip up a fragrant brew in next to no time. He watched her bemusedly as she went about her self-appointed task. He had already known this; but the young girl flourished whenever she felt needed, and was given purpose.

"Dino-nii only likes black coffee with milk, no sugar, right?" she offered as she gently set the mug of steaming, aromatic caffeine before her guest. A tiny smile grew on her face, softer this time, less brittle, more genuine. "Haru remembers after that incident with the robot alpaca herd in Mafia Land."

'That incident' had occurred only months ago for her, but more than a decade for him. She would not be surprised if he had forgotten already. He accepted the drink with a faint grin of his own, slightly tinged with chagrin because he, too, had _remembered_ that unfortunate day.

"Thanks. And I'd rather you'd forget about that. It hadn't been one of my proudest moments."

She could not help but giggle snort at his understatement, taking a sip from her own mug that was filled with hot chocolate.

"But Haru thinks that Dino-nii is really brave and cool for taking on the ninja squirrels' challenge to save the baby alpaca!"

The thirty-two year old Cavallone Decimo paused in the midst of nursing his coffee, one brow lifted.

"Really?" His tone was unmistakably wry. "If I recall correctly, I was green in the face throughout the entire roller coaster ride and proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes thereafter with my head stuck down a sick bag."

The teenager nodded, biting back her snickers and schooling her expression to an earnest one.

"It's precisely because Dino-nii still accepted the challenge even though he didn't want to that Haru thinks that he is really brave, desu!" She nodded emphatically once to further hammer in her point, her features glowing with sincere belief. Looking at her animated features, Dino could feel a pleasant warmth welling up in him, and he concealed his smile behind the rim of his mug.

"…I think Haru-kun is really brave, too, Too brave even, perhaps," he murmured, and she stilled at his seemingly innocuous comment. He turned to meet her startled gaze, his own rather serious. "Haru-kun is full of smiles for everyone, but maybe Haru-kun should smile more for herself also, ne?"

Her immediate instinct had been to deny. Deny, deny, deny. Besides-

 _How did he know?_

"I- I'm not-" She was stuttering, flustered, not expecting the conversation to go down this avenue. But her protests were for nothing, because Dino-nii offered up no arguments whatsoever. He simply _looked_ at her. Calm, passive.

Understanding.

Her mouth snapped shut, and then suddenly, her mug of hot chocolate looked infinitely interesting.

"It's alright to feel scared and uncertain sometimes, I think," he murmured after a short pause, and there was such gentle compassion in his quietly uttered words, and…somehow, that was enough. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

Haru's vision started to blur. Her shoulders trembled. She bit down on her lips to stop them from quivering.

But the tears welled up all the same, like an unstoppable tide, and this time, it did not feel to Haru like she had to choke them back down…that it was okay to let them go.

Dino-nii did not tell her to be brave. Dino-nii did not tell her to be strong.

Dino-nii simply sat beside her and continued to sip his coffee, and when warm drops of salty saline silently plopped onto the countertop, he glanced away, offering privacy for her to grieve.

But he did not leave her alone.

A large, ringed hand tentatively, almost awkwardly, patted the crown of her bowed head, and her tears fell faster.

Somehow, his kindness was enough.

 _It was enough_.

* * *

 _::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

FYI, TYL!Dino is thirty-two in this installment, whereas past!Haru is fourteen.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

The honorific '-shi' is usually used to refer to a person unfamiliar to the speaker. It's a more formal mode of address as compared to '-san,' '-kun,' or '-chan.'

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

There will be a direct follow up to this chapter in the next installment. It was supposed to be an omake but it got too long in the end so I decided to split it. I'm still in the process of getting Dino's character down – or at least, the version of him that I will be portraying, and so far, it's going well enough. He's very different from Belphegor, that's for sure – but I foresee that it'd be a lot easier to write fluffy stuff with him once I get the ball rolling, heh.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

That unspeakable 'incident' in Mafia Land with the ninja squirrels and the robot alpaca herd was made up by yours truly. Perhaps I may write about it in full detail in the future – still undecided on that yet!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Last but not least, I will try to update faster but between work, games and manga marathons, I'm easily distracted as usual. Heheh. Currently, I have seven chapters written out already (tentatively) but I'm still reviewing them a lot and making changes here and there. Thanks for all of your kind support and patience!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1284

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 31/10/16

* * *

 _ **You got the healing that I want**_

* * *

After the whole time travelling fiasco with the Vongola Famiglia had been resolved and the entire dimensionally displaced group had been returned to their rightful era, Dino took advantage of the brief lull in activity to return to his own territory to oversee the Cavallone operations. Not that there were much for him to do; his men had kept the Family business running as per normal even while their Boss was off gallivanting in Japan assisting with his 'little brother's' predicament. All's well that ends well.

His day was just starting, and he had been reading the morning papers that Romario had personally delivered to his desk when he sensed that he was no longer alone in his study. But the blond was not too worried, and did not react when his newspapers were deftly plucked from his hands, and he was treated to a familiar sight. His golden eyes warmed with welcome, and one corner of his lips lifted in a lopsided smile.

"...CEDEF-chan, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" There was a faint lilt of amusement in his tone as he peered upon the smartly attired figure of one Miura Haru, his gaze touching briefly on the crisp lines of her black and white power suit, not a strand of hair or loose thread out of place. Her sharp appearance was a stark contrast to the casual attire which she had been seen in by her Famiglia circa _ten years ago_ , but then again, the twenty four year old External Advisor had her reasons for keeping her occupation under wraps from her time travelling companions.

Dino's gaze lit upon the mug of what looked (and smelled) like an absolutely delicious serving of coffee that she carried in her hand. His favorite too, if he was not wrong. The Cavallone's smile widened, and he gestured for her to come closer, straightening in his seat in anticipation. Haru obligingly handed him the specially prepared beverage, her own light response accompanied by a slight wrinkle of her nose.

"Is it right for sempai to still call Haru that, now?"

Dino happily accepted the offering, his own reply momentarily forestalled as he elected to enjoy the drink first. He emitted a faint hum of pleasure when he took his first sip of the gently steaming brew, eyes closing as he appreciated the rich, refined taste of the coffee. She had gotten even better at this over the years; and he has always had a great appreciation for the drinks she made him. How could he not; when she always put so much care and thought into them?

He cracked an eye open after a short lull, pinning her with a content, golden stare over the rim of the cup.

"As I recall, I've been 'Dino-nii' until quite recently, haven't I?" he quipped with light teasing. "How long did it take again; for me to upgrade to the position of 'sempai?'"

Her mouth fell open slightly, and he was gratified to see her fall out of that CEDEF-trained composure and discipline, her cheeks rouging slightly at his bald question.

"E-Eh? That's not the same thing, desu! That's not fair at all, is it? We were all busy running interference with Milliefiore Famiglia the last few months and-"

She was mumbling and starting to look even more flustered, and he was hard pressed not to tease her even further. This change of dynamics between them was new enough that she was still somewhat uncertain and jumpy around him. It was endearing.

"I was just kidding," he murmured, cutting her off before she could truly work herself up into a lather, lips still twitching faintly with quiet mirth. "Thanks for the coffee. I was seriously craving a fix."

He set the beverage down and gave her his full attention, once more all businesslike and every inch the Cavallone Decimo. A pair of slacks and a dress shirt adorned his person, the collar unbuttoned, cuffs rolled up to his elbows, exposing lean, strong forearms and adroit, elegant hands, his bold, colorful tattoos sprawling across the graceful expanse of masculine flesh. Whether he actively realized it or not, he cut a handsome, powerful figure seated behind that large, imposing desk, even when dressed informally.

"What brings you here?"

Her gaze sharpened, and she seemed to regain her courage, her hands tucked behind her back as she leaned in slightly over his desk, closer to him. Her face reddened, but there was also a light of determined resolve glinting in her eyes.

"… _Hahi_ …I…Haru came to do this."

Before she could lose her nerve, she reached across the mahogany desk for him. Slim fingers made contact with his jawline and she turned his face to her. Not expecting her unexplainably bold action, Dino was surprised into momentarily stillness as she ducked the rest of the way towards him and brushed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

She drew back almost as quickly as she had struck out, hurriedly letting go and stepping back, her hands nervously returning to their previous placement behind her back. She bit her lips, flesh tingling from where they had briefly touched his skin. _His warm skin_. She wondered vaguely if she could taste him if she licked her lips. And promptly became even more flustered.

"Thank you," she blurted out, and her eyes were wide pools of sincerity as they met his. "Haru has always wanted to thank you."

He looked at her bemusedly. He leaned back in his seat to consider her cryptic remark, silent for a significant pause.

"…For? …Not that I'm complaining, mind you." Tipping his head to the side, one lean hand came up to absently touch the spot on his face where her mouth had caressed. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and continued to regard her, a small smile growing on his lips. "Tell me so that I can do it again."

"Because you were kind, sempai," she murmured, flushing at his faint teasing. "You've always been kind to Haru, even from the very start."

 _Ah_ , he was beginning to see where all this was coming from now. It wasn't hard to put two and two together, especially in light of the last time he met her. Or rather, the her from ten years ago. Even now, there were still _many_ , obvious traces of that same her from that time; how little had her demeanor and personality changed over the years.

His gaze softened imperceptibly.

"You remembered?"

It had been a long time for her, after all.

Her eyes lit up, all but glowing.

"Haru never forgot."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but then her phone buzzed quietly, reminding her that she had other agendas to see to. She stole a quick glance at the message before stuffing the device back in her suit pocket, a busy air quickly overtaking her previously abashed one.

"Hahi, Haru has to go! Basil-kun is calling, desu! Haru is only supposed to drop in very quickly to say hi." She absently tucked her hair back behind her ear, and she bowed deeply, exuding earnestness and thankfulness. "Haru is happy to see that sempai is safe and well at the end of this war-"

"Jo-chan."

His voice was still the same rich, mellow baritone, no change whatsoever in pitch or octave, but she shivered inwardly at the name he had given her all the same. _And the nuances of warm affection in his tone…_

Despite her best efforts, her heart rate sped up. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. They were so _gentle_ that her chest ached, just a bit.

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

As mentioned previously, this installment directly follows the events of the previous chapter. In this one, TYL!Dino is thirty two, and TYL!Haru is twenty-four.

And yes. In this verse, at this point of the timeline, these two are only just beginning to establish some form of romantic relationship. Everything is very new still, hence Haru's skittishness and uncertainty. On the other hand, Dino is considerably calmer, though he probably has more experience with this sort of things, being older, wiser, and all.

I find this contrast rather fascinating, and will be exploring more of it in the future. This pair is really precocious to write!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

'Jo-chan' is Dino's nickname for Haru. 'Jo-chan' (short for 'Ojou-chan') basically more or less translates to 'little lady' or 'little missy.' It's a more affectionate, playful interpretation of 'Ojou-sama,' which means 'Lady,' or 'Princess.'

How and why this nickname came to be will probably be explored in one of the later chapters, so hang tight!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 2156

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 13/11/16

* * *

 _ **I'll let you set the pace**_

* * *

Being the wife of the Cavallone Decimo came with the basic understanding that her husband would _never_ belong to just her alone. No. She had to share him with the rest of his five thousand plus subordinates, and that staggering number did not even include the many allies of theirs, all of whom maintained strong ties with the charismatic and chivalrous Cavallone House. As such, if there wasn't an issue regarding their members that had to be personally resolved by the Boss, then it was some rallying call for assistance by a friend of the Family that he was obliged to ride to the rescue – there was never an uneventful day for all of them, that was for sure.

For the most parts, Haru was fine with it. Her husband had always been the sort to care wholeheartedly and his unwavering loyalty and dedication to those whom had earned his support and friendship were simply part of what she had always admired so much about him. Not to mention, when she had accepted his marriage proposal, apparently she had also inadvertently agreed to marry his entire House as well, though she had only realized that unspoken clause a few months _after_ she had stepped over the threshold of her new home. Her past experiences in caring for/managing various individuals combined with her ability of generally being very adept with domestic skills became really handy as the wife of the Cavallone Don, and Haru took pride in performing her duties well.

But sometimes, Haru wanted her husband's attention too. Sometimes she felt more like an assistant or the Boss's designated right hand man (or woman, in this case) than his wife. She wasn't beautiful or flashy like Bianchi-nee or a lot of the femme fatales that moved in the circles of the Italian Mafia like sleek, self-assured sharks swimming through dangerous waters. She was a foreigner, she wasn't very proficient in combat or even outright intimidation, and even though she was already twenty-five, she still looked embarrassingly like some sixteen year old; childish features, slight, waifish figure and all. She wasn't very womanly or sophisticated and long story short, she stood out from all of the others for all the wrong reasons.

But what she was, however, was useful. And being useful and being helpful made Haru happy. She thrived on being needed, and with a Famiglia as extensive as the Cavallone, there was always something for her to do. She was efficient. She made sure the Cavallone household ran smoothly every day. She hassled and nagged the men who followed her husband like they were her flesh and blood family. She cooked and cleaned and ensured that everyone who stepped into the threshold of the main Manor would feel welcomed and at home with delicious meals and comfortable lodgings. She managed the staff and hosted the guests not with charm and grace, but with warmth and exuberance and sincerity.

And the men adored her. It did not take long for her to earn their devotion and loyalty. Bianchi-nee was right – the way to a man's heart was most definitely through his stomach.

The Cavallone Famiglia quickly learned to love their mistress and her youthfulness and earnest nature only served to make them very protective of her. She was akin to a cute, younger sister – a good girl, their Boss's wife was, even if it was generally agreed upon that she possessed no sex appeal whatsoever.

…

Dino looked up from the book that he had been reading the moment he heard Haru blow into his study. One brow silently lifted at the aggravated air that surrounded her as she paced before his desk, and long, elegant fingers bookmarked the page and set the volume aside. His reading glasses remained perched on the bridge of his nose, though.

"What's wrong, Haru? You look…high spirited."

As always, there was something about his smooth, gentle baritone that served to temper whichever mood she was in, and some of her indignation faded, replaced by a moody bout of depression. She slumped and clapped her hands over her face, mumbling unhappily through them the entire while.

Dino cocked his head bemusedly at her antics, and had to ask her to repeat her words since he could not quite grasp the reason for her upset. She was animated and expressive and it was always entertaining attempting to decipher her quicksilver moods.

"Hahi! Haru is not womanly at all and has no feminine appeal whatsoever!" she wailed at last, looking rather miserable and comically defeated. "Haru is a failure as a woman and Haru cannot look mama in the eye now when she finally meets mama in the flower field of the afterlife!"

It was a good thing that Dino hadn't been drinking anything at the moment or the surprise at her outburst might have caused him to splurt out his beverage there and then.

"... _What_?" His question was faint, almost incredulous.

This was quite the crisis to the young woman, and she looked too agitated to entertain his surprise.

"Wait, wait. Slow down there, Jo-chan. Whatever brought this on?" He gestured for her to come closer, and she obliged instinctively, rounding his study desk to go to his side. Dino swiveled his chair to face her completely, leaning forward slightly as he paid her his full attention.

"Haru overheard some of the men speaking earlier. Hahi, Haru knows that it's bad to eavesdrop on other people's conversations but it was honestly an accident, desu." Even though upset, she was still trying to be mindful of her manners. Her face was red. "T-They were saying that Haru is more like a little sister type and is not s-s-sexy at all. Haru is like a child to everyone in the Famiglia, desu! It's really a shocking blow to Haru's womanly pride, desu!"

Dino's eyelid twitched once - those guys; what on earth did they think they were doing, talking about their Boss's wife like that. At the same time, he was trying not to smile - to think that his wife would harbor such doubts. She was always upbeat and sensible...or was it emotionally independent? She certainly tried her best not to 'bother' him too much and did everything she could to support him and his Family, though he wished that she would depend on him more.

The blond rested his chin on an upturned palm even as his gaze silently observed the young woman.

"That's not true, you know," he murmured in response to her outburst.

She looked at him briefly before wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. It really hadn't been her original intention to go crying to Dino over this little thing but her husband had always been a wonderful listener, patient and attentive. Just by spilling her uncertainties to him already made her feel better, even though this was such a ridiculous topic.

"Dino-nii is too nice," she muttered, though without any heat or resentment. Theirs was a marriage of a convenience, and she had always known first and foremost just how kind and gentle he was. If it wasn't for the fact that it was required for the Vongola/Cavallone alliance to be solidified by way of familial ties, then Haru was sure that there was no way Dino-nii would have gotten married to her. She smiled tremulously at the older man, her gaze warm and earnest.

"Thank you, Dino-nii."

She really was going to be the death of him, he thought with faint consternation. And what was that about being 'too nice?' Jeeze, it wasn't even as if he was aiming for that kind of distinction in her mind...

"Jo-chan, trust me when I say that I don't see you as a child, even though you keep insisting on calling me your older brother."

She flushed at his soft rebuke.

"It's not right for Haru to call Dino-nii by name, desu," she insisted fervently.

"Why not? We're married, and I'm already calling you 'Haru.' ...Unless I'm not allowed to do so?"

Her face went up in flames, and she looked so comically panicked as she almost fell all over herself trying to assure him otherwise.

"N-No! Dino-nii is free to call Haru whatever he pleases! Haru does not mind at all-"

Yep. He was very much aware that he was bullying his little wife, but she made it all too easy for him to do so. For some reason, she seemed to think him incapable of such deeds, though how and why she thought so highly of him was beyond his understanding.

…It was endearing all the same, the boundless faith and loyalty she had for him. She _really_ was very adorable.

Once again, he silently gestured for her to move right up to him, his golden brown eyes faintly aglow with mischief. She obliged without hesitation, trusting him absolutely. She came to a stop right between his long legs, head tilted down, her gaze locked with his. He reached out and grasped her hands in his own larger ones. She twitched, but did not pull away from his hold. He also absolutely refused to let her look away, tugging her even closer until he filled her field of vision and there was no way for her to get out of this.

"Well, then. Let's try it again." There was amusement in his tone, but she was too frazzled by their proximity to take offense. He smiled genteelly at her. She started to look dumbfounded. "Haru. Say my name."

She tipped her head to the side, brows creasing in bewilderment even though she dutifully answered his request.

"Dino-nii…"

He shook his head at her, slowly exhaling through his nose in a huff of disappointment.

"Wrong answer, _wife_. Call me Dino. _Dino_. Without the '-nii,' okay?"

No, it was _not_ okay at all! Was what Haru frantically wanted to say, but then the dratted man _beamed_ her an encouraging smile again (that move should be banned, dang it!) and she shuddered when his thumb lightly brushed over the back of her knuckles. No doubt he had probably meant to be _reassuring_ , but it only made goosebumps prickle her skin, acute awareness of him ghosting across her senses. Abashed, she stuttered.

"…Di…no…"

The corners of his eyes crinkled, and his smile grew warm and gentle. Haru did not know for how long she held her breath while staring transfixed at him (her expression was comically horrified for some reason), but any longer and surely she was going to start turning blue in the face. She deflated like a squeaky balloon, giving up the fight for a lost cause.

"…"

 _ **Blush**_.

"…-nii."

He should not laugh at her, he knew, but he could not quite help the chuckle from slipping past his lips. It did not take much else for her to look indignant again, and then she was tugging her hands away but he had them deftly trapped in his, squeezing them slightly to get her to hold still.

"Dino-nii!" she wailed. "You're just making fun of Haru, desu!"

"No, I'm not," he retorted, his baritone rich with quiet laughter even as he raised her hands to his lips and brushed a kiss over them. She emitted a muffled squawk and started to turn purple.

He had to turn his head to the side to conceal his mirth-filled features, shoulders shaking finely with the effort to contain his amusement.

" _Dino. Nii_."

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I was teasing you a bit too much."

He finally released her hands, and she all but snatched them back – her fingers still _tingling_ from where his mouth had touched them…

She started to turn pink again, her eyes growing wide, looking vulnerable, like a doe's.

"Dino-nii?"

He sighed then.

"You know, I'm not kidding when I say that I'd honestly prefer it if you address me without any suffix. Or you can just call me husband." He brightened as another thought occurred to him. "I know! What about 'anata?' That's what wives call their husbands, right?"

She spluttered.

"Hahi! W-W-What are you even saying, desu?! You're just messing around with me too much again!"

She was all flushed and flustered. _How cute._ He smiled, almost with an unrepentant, leonine mischief.

"The men are wrong. You can be very charming, Jo-chan."

She gave up then, squeaking as she slapped her hands over her burning face. He was really so-!

Dino leaned back in his chair, _very_ amused by her responses. Haru was probably going to resist this shift in their relationship dynamics to her utmost ability, but he had already given her all the time in the world to adjust to him…too much time, even.

"Haru?"

She peeked warily at him from between her fingers. Dino would be lying if he denied satisfaction from sensing her rising _awareness_ of him.

"…Y-Yes, desu?"

"I'm not as nice as you think I am."

 _E-Eeeeh?!_

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

FYI, This installment belongs to a separate verse from CEDEF!Haru. This is (kindaish) a marriage of convenience!AU that occurred to me out of nowhere and I just had to go with the flow since it turned out to be pretty fun to write.

Basic summary of this AU (just in case some of you are still confused): A few years ago, Haru and Dino were paired into marriage to further strengthen the existing Vongola/Cavallone alliance. Haru runs the Cavallone household and manages the internal, domestic affairs of the Famiglia very efficiently, thus freeing Dino and his crew to go gallivanting around the country resolving any crisis encountered by their clans or allies. It is an efficient arrangement that they have worked out and perfected over the span of their marriage. However, the spousal relationship between the two is still very much on paper only. The union is (largely) platonic in nature, though obviously Dino is slowly attempting to change that – no small feat since our dear female lead can be really oblivious at times. Time to whip out the big guns, then.

FYI, TYL!Dino is thirty three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1814

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 20/11/16

* * *

 _ **It's like we're chasing all those stars**_

* * *

The night skies that covered the extensive Cavallone territory of Lazio, Italy, were always startling clear overhead. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they lived not in the city but out in the beautiful, pristine countryside, where there were less buildings, traffic and light pollution, so Haru was always very appreciative of the amazing views that her new home afforded. She had never lived in a place like this before; it was so different from Namimori back in Japan, but she was already learning to embrace and love its many rustic charms. It was so peaceful and serene here, and in the evenings, whenever she was done with her duties and there was still time, the young woman would sometimes be found wandering amongst one of the sprawling fruit orchards that surrounded the villa, looking for a good clearing free of overhead branches, where she could simply spread a plaid blanket, lay down over the soft grass, and simply gaze at the stars.

"So this is where you have been hiding away during the evenings."

Haru was so startled by the familiar voice that came somewhere over her head that she immediately sat up.

" _Hahi_? Dino-nii, you're back? Haru was not told that you'd return this early." She started to stand but the blond waved her back down, coming over the rest of the way to join her on the blanket instead. He laid down, emulating her previous position before he came upon her. Haru stared at him until he gestured once more for her to join him as well. After a while, the young woman slowly acquiesced, settling down beside her husband. It did not take her long to relax once more, and then the two of them were just side by side, companionable, both looking out at the universe and admiring its magnificent beauty.

"I haven't done this for quite a long time," Dino commented after a pause, his tone musing, almost wistful. His hand reached out towards the skies, as if attempting to touch the twinkling stars with his fingers. Haru turned her head to look at him, doe brown eyes reflecting curiosity.

"Does Dino-nii enjoy stargazing also, desu?"

"Mm. When I was a young boy, I'd sneak out to the orchards after everyone was asleep and just look at the stars." He made a grand, sweeping gesture over the velvet, sparkling skies, the infinite celestial bodies glittering above them like a carpet of pristine diamonds. "The skies were always so clear during the summer. _Ah_ , that's when the boarding school would let us go home during the break, see." He snickered as a stray recollection occurred to him. "I remember falling asleep out here in the orchards sometimes, and in the morning, I'd wake up and stumble back to the villa, and poor Romario would be in tears and running around like a chicken without its head thinking that I've gotten carried off by abductors in the dead of the night."

Haru continued to stare at him, her eyes running over the warm amusement in his reminiscing expression, the way he smiled ruefully, as if at the distant memory that only he could see running through the back of his mind.

"Heh, I really gave Romario a lot of trouble back then. He cried a lot at the beginning too. It must have been hard serving such a problematic master."

Haru's gaze softened as she sensed the quiet love and gratitude that Dino has always reserved for his men. Unbidden, her hand came up and rested lightly on his arm. He turned his gaze to meet hers.

"Hahi…Haru thinks that Haru will always be very happy and proud to serve Dino-nii, who always thinks of and looks after his important people so well. Haru thinks that Romario-san feels the same way too, desu. Definitely even more so, _more so_ , desu!" There was nothing but sincerity and belief in her tone. "Besides…"

Her voice turned playful.

"Dino-nii still makes Romario-san cry sometimes," she teased, smiling impishly. "Though these days, Romario-san is probably crying more from happiness than despair, desu."

His eyes widened slightly at her sassy response. He huffed.

"Is that a backhanded compliment, Haru?"

She beamed at him, eyes twinkling, schooling her features to portray innocence.

"Of course not, desu! Haru only says what Haru believes to be true, desu~"

He chuckled.

"You can be pretty cheeky too, huh?"

"Hahi, what is Dino-nii saying, desu? Haru is a good girl, desu!"

"Hoh? Methinks this good girl is kind of braggy…"

"Hahi!"

He laughed softly at her indignant retort, then reached up and ruffled her hair.

"Dino-nii!"

"Of course I know that Haru's a good girl. That's why I'm glad I married you."

He was petting her hair like she was a little sister again, and she flushed slightly, ducking out from under his hand.

"Dino-nii…you always treat Haru like a kid, desu!"

"No, I don't. That'd be quite strange since I also happen to like kissing and hugging you."

Haru's face turned redder. "E-Ehhh? D-Dino-nii-"

He wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer, so that she could rest her head comfortably in the nook of his shoulder. He didn't let her embarrassment grow out of hand, changing the subject even as he brushed a kiss over her hair. His casual affection never failed to make her breath catch in her throat, her heart starting to beat faster in her chest.

"Tell me about yourself too. I want to know something about your childhood."

"Hahi? Anou…" She thought about it for a while before replying. "Haru was very clumsy when she was little, desu. But Haru also liked to go out and play a lot so Haru was always going back home with skinned knees and scraped palms, desu." She laughed softly at the memory. "Haru was a little tomboy. Papa was always despairing too, desu! So Papa signed me up for ballet classes. He heard that ballet might be able to fix Haru's clumsiness, so Haru attended ballet classes for five years."

"Did you like it? Ballet?"

She shrugged after another thoughtful pause.

"Hahi, it was fine. Haru neither like nor disliked it, desu. Ballet helped Haru become more agile and flexible for gymnastics, though. Haru had a lot of fun with gymnastics during middle school and high school, so that was good, desu."

"And did your clumsiness get fixed?"

She nodded, her expression enthusiastic.

"Haru thinks so, desu. Haru is not falling or tripping over her own feet every which way anymore, desu!" She thought about it more, then pondered aloud. "Hahi, maybe Dino-nii should take ballet classes also! Then maybe he won't be falling every which way anymore, desu!"

"Haa?!"

Dino knew that by now he should already be immune to all the randomly bemusing things that his wife often blurted out on a daily basis, but still he found himself surprised often. It was not the sort of surprise he found unpleasant, however.

"Hahi! Just imagine Dino-nii in tights doing pirouettes and grand jetes on stage and maybe Reborn-chan will be happy to help also pffft-"

The increasingly startled look that Dino had turned to panic once Haru brought up the subject of his old tutor. Old fears weren't easy to abate, and while no one could question the efficacy of the master assassin's teaching methods as well as the outstanding results they wrought, they were also rather traumatizing.

"Hey! Don't even joke about bringing Reborn into this, I can't even laugh because the mere thought of you two scheming together behind my back is just seriously terrifying."

Haru could not help but giggle at Dino's honest response.

The blond squinted suspiciously at his wife.

"Are you laughing at me, _Signora Cavallone_?"

Her shaking shoulders and the muffled peals of laughter escaping from her trembling lips were evidence enough. Dino started to mutter about cheeky wives, but then, he was smiling as he did so, which made Haru snicker more. She wiggled around in his arms until she was resting on her stomach, looking down at him. Her lips were tipped up in an elfin grin, her features gently glowing with mirth.

"Haru thinks that Dino-nii is good the way he is now. Even though Dino-nii can be clumsy sometimes, Haru knows Dino-nii always tries very hard for all of his important people, desu. Haru…Haru is happy to have married Dino-nii also, desu!"

His gaze softened, and he reached up to caress her cheek.

"…You're incredibly lovely, do you know that, Jo-chan?" he murmured, fingers tracing the line of her jaw, then that large, lean hand slipping over her nape, slowly, gently drawing her closer.

Haru had to wonder what on earth he was talking about; _the one being incredibly charming and charismatic was him!_

She made a soft noise just as their lips met, her eyes slipping shut, sinking into him. She came to her senses moments later, pulling back slightly, her face flushed.

"Dino-nii," she uttered, breathless, only to be kissed again by him. A muffled whimper escaped her. He stroked the skin over the back of her neck with his thumb, his gaze slowly darkening. He leaned in and gently nipped her lower lip, then drew the abused flesh between his own. She exhaled, shakily, the pit of her stomach feeling languidly warm. Her wide eyed expression made him smile softly at her, and he redirected his attention along her neck, tracking the slender column with butterfly kisses. She had to fight to swallow down the little moan that threatened to escape her, her hands coming up to the front of his shirt, fingers clenching uncertainly into the fabric, as if not sure whether to draw herself even closer to him, to this wonderfully pleasurable sensation that he was giving her, or to push away instead.

He nipped her again, lightly, on her skin along the defined jut of her clavicle.

"This is no good," he murmured, and she raised her flustered gaze to meet his, confused. He continued, huskily. "You test my control more and more every time."

The intimacy in his tone made her shiver.

"H-Hahi?"

He brushed another kiss along the side of her neck. "Little missy, what exactly do you think you're doing to me whenever you're being so impossibly sweet and sincere? Shall I drown you in kisses, and touch you in ways that make that lovely blush on your face grow even more…?"

"D-Dino-nii," she stuttered, turning even pinker. "Dino-nii's being unfair also – Haru, Haru cannot think properly when Dino-nii is being like this. Dino-nii is too good with his mouth, d-desu!"

His shoulders shook slightly as he chuckled at her frazzled accusation. She bit her lip.

"Dino-nii is so sly, desu…"

He did not deny her charge.

"I've got to do this much at least, to get you to notice me more, no?"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Moral of this chapter: Dino would like to remind all readers that it is easier to catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, haha.

So, my personal impression of the Cavallone Boss is that of an extraordinarily shrewd and cunning individual, even though he usually doesn't give off that vibe whatsoever. That's one of the more important traits of his that makes him so dangerous as an opponent, I feel. He gives off so little to no pressure for the most parts and as such it is all too easy to dismiss him as non-threatening right off the bat.

But just think; how else would he be able to bring the Cavallone Famiglia back to power and prominence within such an incredibly short span of time?

Sometimes, I feel like the full extent of Dino's true abilities is underrepresented in the KHR series, but then again, that might be the whole point, 'hidden dragon' that he is.

Something to think about, yeah?

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

This installment falls under the umbrella of the marriage of convenience!AU. It's my most favorite verse at the moment for this pair so expect to see more of all these fun little pieces in the near future!

FYI, TYL!Dino is thirty three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 2312

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 26/11/16

* * *

 _ **You're the cure**_

* * *

Being sick was the worst feeling in the world, Haru thought beleagueredly as she woozily worked her way through her second box of tissue paper, the skin over her nose already rubbed red from all the times she had to blow it. She could not stop shivering even though she was all bundled up under the blankets, her head was pounding relentlessly, her entire body ached, and her throat felt like there was something large and thorny stuck in there. It hurt to swallow – in fact, she hurt everywhere and was extremely miserable. She had already taken her meds under Romario's insistence, and was currently lying in bed and feeling awful just like every sick patient did.

The Cavallone retainer had already came and left earlier after trying to convince her to eat something but to no avail. Her usually robust appetite had left her and she was in no mood to do anything other than just be buried under all her blankets and wait for death to take her.

And therefore that was how Dino had found her that evening, when he returned after a routine check in on some of their more distantly located allies. She had fallen into a fitful slumber by then, her lithe limbs tangled up amongst the duvets, her breathing faintly labored, her face flushed from sickness, an unhappy frown unconsciously wrinkling her brow as she struggled to attain a more comfortable state of rest.

He entered her room and had to uncover her from the mound of blankets which she had somehow burrowed in, and his wife-in-name-only looked so miserable even in sleep that he felt sorry for her. She was usually healthy as a horse and just as high spirited, so she must have caught quite the superbug to be down for the count like this. He placed his hand over her forehead to check her temperature, and she seemed to calm a bit at his touch, tilting her face towards him, as if in appreciation of the cooling relief that his palm provided to her considerably warm skin. She sighed, dense, dark lashes fluttering momentarily against her cheeks before opening slowly, reluctantly. She squinted blearily at him.

"…Dino-nii…?"

Her voice was hoarse, raspy and almost inaudible, and her eyes were foggy from sleep and exhaustion.

"…Back? …Safe…?" Her drowsy mumble almost made no sense, but he knew exactly what her concern was. His gaze softened slightly.

"Yes. I'm home. Everything's fine. Go back to sleep, Jo-chan."

Her hand came up from beneath the blankets, fingers reaching over to brush tentatively against his, as if checking for herself that he was indeed really here and well. She petted him drowsily, and even though she was feverish, the tips of her fingers were icy. She leaned into his hand, satisfied with her groggy inspection. Her eyelids slid shut, unable to fight the heaviness any longer.

"…Mm…kay. Tired. … _Okaeri_ …"

She settled more deeply into rest once more. That furrow between her brows slowly smoothed out.

He waited for a few moments longer until her breathing evened out as well, then he carefully extricated his hand and picked up her wrist, gently slipping the slender limb back beneath the sheets. Her bone structure was almost birdlike – exquisitely delicate and fragile – and he could encircle easily her wrist between his thumb and forefinger. He did not think he was ever going to get over wondering about that realization. He straightened the rumpled, haphazardly strewn duvets and tugged them all the up under her chin, making sure that she was properly tucked in. He stroked her hair unobtrusively, leaned down and brushed a kiss over her forehead. His voice was soft, tender.

"Get well soon, _cara_."

* * *

She woke up hours later, still groggy, disoriented, but at least she was starting to feel a little less like death warmed over, and Haru was also surprised to find that she was not alone in her bedroom like she would have assumed. Sitting on an armchair by the side of her bed was Dino, and he looked up from the papers which he had been perusing when he sensed her stirring, calmly watching her from behind the rims of the reading glasses he wore perched over the bridge of his aquiline nose. His voice was soft, pitched low in deference to her waking state.

"How are you feeling?"

She made a confused sound before she slowly pushed herself up on her elbows. Her hair was sticking up every which way and she was still all stuffed up, as evidenced by her muffled breathing. Her face was still a bit pink, and after a cursory study at her features, he took off his glasses, set his papers aside and stood up. She tilted her head back to look at him as he neared, and then continued to stare at him when he chose to sit beside her next.

"Dino-nii…? What are you doing here…?" She was honestly bewildered, and he lifted a sardonic brow.

"What do you mean, why? Should I be anywhere else right now?"

She nodded.

"Hahi? Haru thought that Dino-nii has a meeting to go to today. …And Haru also feels less sick now," she added in afterthought, recalling his initial question posed to her. So last night hadn't been a feverish dream - he had really been here.

And just like last evening, he reached over and placed his palm over her forehead.

"You're still feverish," he noted, turning over to the bedside and picking up the glass of water sitting there. He handed it to her, together with her prescribed medication. "You need to take your meds and get more rest.

"Did you cancel your appointment because of Haru?" she asked him before she accepted his offering and obediently popped the pills into her mouth, then washed them down with a deep drink of water. "Haru will be fine," she insisted, nudging him in the arm and encouraging him to keep his appointment. "Haru is very resilient, desu. Dino-nii don't have to worry…"

Instead of being successful in her endeavor of placating him, her husband simply gave her a look that was…very disappointed. He looked so disappointed that for a moment there, he resembled a disapproving golden retriever. Haru did not know how it had happened but suddenly it felt like she was being guilt tripped, though she had no idea what she was being guilt tripped for.

"…Dino…nii…?"

He sighed, deeply and exaggeratedly. Then, he took her glass for her and set it back on the bedside table.

"Haru." He spoke at last, and his eyes watched her carefully. "Who am I?"

 _This again?_ She wondered where he was going with this now.

"Dino-nii is Dino-nii, desu? Haru did not have fever high enough to forget Dino-nii, desu…"

He shook his head, briefly amused by her reply.

"No. I mean, who am I in relation to you?"

Her brow furrowed slightly, and she thought "Dino-nii is Famiglia. Dino-nii is Haru's Boss, Haru's friend, Haru's Family. Dino-nii is a very important and respected person to Haru, desu."

That was really nice and all, but the blond looked like he wanted to face palm.

"Is that all?"

She tipped her head, hard pressed to keep confusion from creeping onto her features.

"...Yes, desu?"

The Cavallone Decimo really did plant his face in one hand then. Haru was visibly startled by his dismay.

"Hahi?"

"... _Husband_. I'm also your husband, Jo-chan."

There was a pause, and then, that 'oh, right' moment that dawned on her face was almost unreal.

This was most definitely some sort of spectacularly special failure on his part, that his wife had actually managed to _forget_ that she had a husband. This would be hilarious if it wasn't so damn pathetic.

He looked at her in chagrin.

"You do know that I'm a man, right?"

She looked genuinely puzzled by his question, and by now Dino was seriously hoping that she was just playing along with him.

"Hahi, of course Haru is aware of Dino-nii's gender!" The brunette was quick to assure him. But then, she also continued.

"But what does Dino-nii's gender got to do with anything...?"

Dino groaned.

"In other words, you register my gender but it doesn't really matter to you either way, huh."

She was starting to look lost. This was obviously not the right time or place to have this conversation, and he exhaled, letting the matter go. For now, at least.

"Dino-nii…?"

He reached out and patted her head, flashing her a wry smile instead. Dino knew what Reborn would say if he was here right now. That his wife was failing to acknowledge him as a proper husband was the result of no one's fault but his…and like it or not, Dino was inclined to agree.

"Don't worry about it, Jo-chan. Like I said, I'm your husband, okay? That means I want to be here for you. I want you to depend on me more. You never act spoiled around me, why is that so?"

"E-Eh?" She blinked at his question. "Haru cannot do that! Dino-nii already has so many people depending on him and Haru must not trouble Dino-nii unnecessarily!"

"I want you to trouble me unnecessarily. Bother me more, Jo-chan. I mean it. I won't ever be busy enough to not have time for you. It was quite alarming today, you know, to have to hear from one of the men that you suddenly collapsed this afternoon."

She bit her lip at his gentle admonishment. She looked down at her hands, contrite.

"Haru is very sorry for the trouble, desu…"

His fingers drifted across her cheek, down the line of her jaw, before settling beneath her chin, gently tilting her face back up so that she would look at him. Their gazes met, and he made sure that she could see his sincerity. Then, he slowly leaned in and brushed a kiss over her forehead.

She started to look vaguely dazed, at least until he reached a hand over and lightly tweaked her nose. She yelped.

"Dino-nii!"

"That's your punishment," he retorted.

She rubbed her nose ruefully. He was always doing things like that to her; _not fair_! And what was that kiss earlier about…?!

"For getting sick, desu?"

"No. For not depending on me more."

She was silent for a while. And then…

"Is it really okay…desu? Can Haru really depend on Dino-nii?"

The Cavallone Boss's brow twitched once at her wondering tone.

"Hey, that's really insulting, especially coming from my own wife," he muttered, but there was no heat in his tone. "But yes. That's what I want."

"Hahi…" Haru thought very hard about what she could ask of Dino-nii. There weren't much, to be honest. She was already quite used to getting things done on her own so… An idea eventually occurred to her, and she perked up visibly. "Haru wants riding lessons, desu! Will Dino-nii teach Haru? After Haru is feeling better?"

Dino did not hesitate.

"If that's what you wish, consider it done." The Cavallone House was well known for breeding some of the most excellent thoroughbreds in the entirety of Italy, after all, and the region of Lazio where they were based in was a beautiful terrain well suited for horse riding. Perhaps he should also look into getting her a mount of her own as well, since she had professed an interest in equestrianism…

Haru perked up visibly, and she flashed him a huge, earnest smile, her eyes starting to sparkle with anticipation.

"Haru will look forward to it, desu! And and and! Halloween is around the corner – can we throw a costume party to celebrate? Maybe also send out invitations to some of the other Famiglia as well? Haru thinks that it will be fun to gather everyone, desu."

He looked bemusedly at her.

"You're the Lady of the House. You don't have to ask permission from me for this sort of things. If you feel up to planning a party of that scale, then feel free to go ahead. But I do not want you to overexert yourself, so let the men know if you need help. Or better yet, let me know; you know that I'd love to help."

"Hahi, Dino-nii will be happy to help even if Haru wants him to blow party balloons all day?" she asked, trying not to smile at the thought.

He nodded.

"If you want me to, of course. Manually inflating balloons all day should still be less of a chore than having to mediate between two clans raring to kill each other."

She snickered, all but _glowing_ at his offer.

"Okay, desu. Haru will really depend on Dino-nii more. We will throw the best costume party, _ever_! Hahi, maybe we should even have an inter-House Best Costume competition and Haru will do her best to design the most amazing outfits for everyone in the Famiglia! Should we have a group theme? Hmm…"

She was getting excited now, her mood lifting, and it really did not take much to please her, he thought. Dino shook his head inwardly; this wasn't exactly what he had expected when he had told her to 'depend on him more,' but at least it was a step in the right direction.

"Aren't you getting a bit too excited there, little lady? You're still sick, remember," he admonished, and she shrugged happily at him.

"Haru is already feeling better now that Dino-nii is here," she chirped- or rather attempted to do so even though her voice was still hoarse.

His brow lifted at her carefree reply.

"So it's good that I'm around?" he asked. She nodded profusely.

"Yes, desu!"

"So, I don't suppose you'd have any complaints if I stick around more from hereon then, hm?"

Haru was about to nod again when she registered his question.

" _Hahi_?"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Again, this installment belongs to the marriage of convenience!AU. I find myself really enjoying writing random Dino/Haru moments. They are a very lovely pair and just so _comfortable_ with each other, these two. It's just so nice to work with them. :)

FYI, TYL!Dino is thirty three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 _Okaeri_ translates to 'welcome home' in Japanese language.

 _Cara_ is a term of affection in Italian. It means 'dear,' or 'beloved.'

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Personal headcanon:

The Cavallone Famiglia has always watched over the Italian territory of Lazio for as long as this House has been established. Directly north of this region is the Vongola/Varia protected territory of Tuscany, so this ties in nicely with the Vongola-Cavallone alliance and partially explains the close relationship that two Families share geographically _and_ traditionally.

Lazio is the second most populated region of Italy, and its capital is Rome. It is mainly flat and hilly there, with small mountainous areas in the eastern and southern districts. Agriculture, crafts, animal husbandry and fishery are the main traditional sources of income in this area. Hence, as already mentioned in earlier chapters, the sprawling Cavallone Villa is located right smack in the middle of the countryside, way outside of the congested city zones of Rome, and surrounded by lush vineyards, fruit and olive orchards all bearing the crest of the Cavallone. The expansive, gently rolling terrain of Lazio is also perfect for the breeding and training of superior horseflesh for different branches of equestrianism and therefore the Cavallone stables has also thrived here for generations. Every single Boss of the Cavallone is familiar in the traditional ways of training and handling broncos, and the current Decimo is no exception. Case in point; even the bullwhip that is his signature weapon is a tool that is conventionally used for working with livestock. Even his box weapon Scuderia is a Sky Horse.

Last but not least, Cavallone also _almost_ literally translates to _horse, knight, chivalry, gallantry_ , and that is also how I choose to interpret and portray my version of Dino. The golden knight on a white horse, symbolizing chivalry, valor, loyalty and nobility. Tell me that Dino is not all that and more~

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 4130

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Verse:** Modern Day AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 07/12/16

* * *

 _ **Hey I just met you**_

* * *

The first time he met her, it was by the side of a winding road in the Italian countryside. He had been exercising one of the prized thoroughbred stallions that his Family was famous for breeding when he noticed the little Mini Cooper resting on the other side of the fence that encircled the massive Cavallone property. Like any Good Samaritan would, he had approached to see if there was a problem, ready to offer a helping hand if needed. The first impression he had of her was hearing the accented lilt of her voice muttering to herself as she struggled with all of her might to lift the spare tire from the trunk of her car, with limited success. That was not too surprising; she was a small woman from what he could see of her stature, waifish and petite.

It became quickly apparent that the car had just suffered a flat, and so, he dismounted, hitched his ride to one of the fence posts, and went over to see if he could help out.

" _Ciao!_ You look like you're in trouble. Need some help?"

" _Hahi_?!"

She had squawked in surprise then, jumping straight up in startlement and promptly whacking the back of her head against the roof of her car with a loud thump. He winced. She had been so focused battling the spare tire that she had completely failed to register his approach.

"Are you alright?"

"Itta, itta… Haru is fine, desu. Haru was just surprised, desu."

Her strange manner of speech took some getting used to, and she spoke in halting Italian that very quickly made it obvious that she was foreign. She had also gone back to trying to pry the spare tire out from the depression at the back of the car, but still making little progress in actually doing so. After a moment of watching her, he stepped in, gently shouldered her aside and easily heaved the tire out of its compartment. He started to roll the thing over to the side of the Cooper where the flat tire was, intent on assisting in changing it out with the replacement, but then she was in front of him before he could even move more than a step in that direction.

"Haru can do the rest, desu! Thank you for helping; Haru mustn't trouble the kind mister anymore, desu!"

She was so determined not to trouble him that she was almost literally fighting him to regain possession of the spare tire. And she wasn't just doing that to be coy, he could tell, but with serious intent to complete this dirty, challenging task on her own. So he reluctantly let go and watched as she clumsily maneuvered the spare over to where the tire needed to be changed, and much to his bemusement, almost lost control of the cumbersome thing a couple of times, muttering under her breath the entire while, before she finally got the hang of moving it.

He started to wonder if she actually had any idea what she was doing. It was a legitimate concern since he did not see any sort of tools that were typically necessary to support a tire change sitting around, waiting to be utilized. Was she planning to hoist the car up on her own without a car jack?

Then, she pushed the tire to rest on its side on the road, proceeded to sit on it and whipped out her phone, and he was understandably confused by her peculiarly random action.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you sure that you don't need any help?"

"Hahi? Yes, desu." She waved her phone at him. "Luckily, Haru has bought a good data plan at the airport before coming out here, desu. Haru only needs to watch a few YouTube videos to figure out how to do this-"

'This' meaning the tire change, of course.

Dino just stared at the young woman in silent, flabbergasted disbelief, not that she was paying him any attention whatsoever. No; her instructional videos were way more engrossing than he was apparently. The blond had never experienced such casual disregard before, truth to be told. While he was not the bossiest or most domineering person that was out there, people still tended to find his presence commanding and assertive enough to automatically defer to his leadership – whenever it came to this kind of emergency situations, at the very least.

But then here was this woman appearing from out of nowhere, completely impervious to his subtle attempts to quickly help her out of her problematic circumstances.

To be more precise, it wasn't that she was being rude or anything - he just had not met anyone who behaved quite like her. The whole thing was really rather perplexing. Dino gamely made another offer of assistance.

"You know, I'll feel more comfortable if you let me help, Miss. I cannot with proper conscience leave you be like this when I can assist. I do believe I'll be a more reliable source of support than a couple of how-to videos."

She was scooting over to the back of the car once more to look for the toolkit and was just fishing the clunky bag out, distractedly watching the screen of her phone at the same time as she split her attention between him, her retrieval task at hand, and the video. She registered his concern and flashed him a bright smile. She was infectiously upbeat and sunny, even with a dirt streaked face and her white slacks smudged with engine oil. He wondered how she had gotten herself so disheveled already when she hadn't even started changing out the tire, _yet._ He also wondered how it was possible for anyone to look so disarmingly charming at the same time.

"It's really alright, desu! Haru can manage on her own!"

And surprisingly enough, she did. There were a few hairy moments where things threatened to go south, but she always managed to correct herself before he could step in to prevent the catastrophe. In the end, he only had to help fit the flat tire back into the compartment at the back of the Mini Cooper, and she was so ridiculously pleased with her own success that he had to bite back a grin at her glowing features. Apparently a considerate and civic-minded individual as well, she also started to clean up after herself, briskly picking up every piece of trash that she could see and storing them in a trash bag that she had quite literally pulled out of nowhere. She even went some ways up and then down the roadside in her individualized effort to save the environment, much to his rising bemusement. Then she trotted back, and he reached out his hand to take the full bag which she was lugging clumsily with her, but she promptly mistook his intention and grabbed his hand in her own instead.

She shook his hand in three brisk pumps before releasing him, grinning brightly, face still streaked with car oil.

"Thank you for stopping by to see if Haru needed help, desu! Haru is very grateful for the kind mister's concern, desu!"

He really hadn't helped much at all, to be honest, but she didn't really let him have a word in edgewise, and had an energy about her that was like a chaotic, miniature whirlwind, and before he knew it, she was already in her car cheerily waving goodbye and he was left standing there by the Italian countryside completely confused and holding a bunch of _bananas_ which she had pushed at him since it was the only thing that she had with her that was apparently an acceptable thank you gift.

He was still wondering about the bananas a few days later.

Well, at least his horse enjoyed the plaintains. He did too, to be honest.

* * *

… _ **and this is crazy**_

* * *

The second time he met her, it was in town and she was once again in trouble.

Like the first time, he heard her distinctive voice rising above the crowds even before he actually saw her.

He really didn't know how she kept ending up in this sort of situations but the woman was actually in the midst of being robbed by a snatch thief. Most people in their right frame of mind would have immediately surrendered to the perpetrator whatever they wanted in order to appease a potentially life threatening situation, but not her. No, he came upon the woman fighting determinedly to keep her purse with her, gamely throwing all of her strength into a dangerous tug-of-war, and then she also started clobbering her swearing assailant with the umbrella she held in her other hand.

" _Hahi_! What do you think you're doing to Haru, you…you son of a musty potato! Stop it right now! Your mama will be very ashamed of you, desu! Think about your family more, desu!"

She was _lecturing_ her robber while in the middle of being mugged, not that said robber was very interested in hearing her lessons on morals. She was promptly sworn at in coarse language that made her gasp and turn red in indignation, and then he pulled out a switchblade.

"Jesus." He stopped staring in disbelief and started to run towards the altercation instead. The small, foreign woman was still determinedly trying her best to win this faceoff with the armed snatch thief, and instead of conceding her bag, she pulled harder at the straps, throwing her entire weight backwards and tangling the man's attacking arm with the thin lines, somehow constricting his arm movements even as she nimbly dodged under the incoming blade thrust and head butted the guy right in the chin, still going full steam ahead with self-righteous indignation. The man swore and let go, opting to grab at his face instead, noisily cursing still, now angry _and_ in pain. The brunette pulled away, hurriedly sidestepping and backing away, clutching her purse to her chest.

"Hahi! Haru already said to think about what you're doing more! Cool your head, desu!"

She reversed right into her would be savior, and she looked rather surprised to see him.

"Eh?"

Dino slipped between her and the pickpocket, but there was not much else that he needed to do. Realizing that his opportunity had already slipped by him, the offender cut his losses and quickly fled. The Cavallone watched the other disappear into the distance before turning back to his companion, concern etched on his handsome features.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened with recognition.

"Ah! Haru remembers the kind mister!" She smiled sunnily at him, as if completely unfazed and unshaken by her little misadventure that had just occurred. "Haru is being helped again!"

The blond really did not know what she was talking about.

"That was really dangerous, Miss. Please don't do that again."

She tipped her head slightly to the side, as if she did not quite understand what he was referring to. She ended up flashing him another smile instead, and he was starting to think that she was deliberately being distracting.

"Haru is fine, desu! And that guy is gone so there's no more danger!" She looked briefly thoughtful. "Though maybe it may have been better if he stuck around so that you can teach him how to be a good and decent person, desu."

She seemed to truly think well of him, and he just stared at her. She dusted herself off and was ready to bustle off to continue the rest of her shopping errands when she abruptly stopped once again.

"Hahi, Haru must show her thanks!"

Her hands grabbed his and he was momentarily transfixed by the warmth and vibrant vitality that he could sense exuding from her…and that was how, less than a minute later when he came back to his senses, he found himself with an entire sack of sweet potatoes and watching the back end of the cheerful woman disappear on him for the second time.

He caught himself idly wondering _why_ she was always leaving him random produce and thought that he would have preferred it better if she had left him her number instead.

* * *

… _ **but here's my number**_

* * *

The third time he met her, Dino was starting to think that maybe there was some mysterious cosmic influence out there that kept throwing them both in one another's paths, though the why remained a mystery to the blond man. Maybe he was being taken pitied on and given extra opportunities to attempt to impress the female, which he was admittedly having trouble with, since she remained completely oblivious to his acts at chivalry. Then, Dino had to wonder to himself just _why_ that was even important in the first place; the young woman was admittedly pretty in that sweet-looking manner, but she was also rather quirky and feisty and… _refreshing_ …in the way she was so carefree and unselfconscious, if that was the correct word to describe her.

 _Alright_ , so perhaps he was somewhat intrigued by her, though he had not expected to see her again. What would that sort of odds be, for a pair of strangers to meet for the _third_ time?

But maybe third time's the charm, right?

And _again_ , he came upon the woman just when she was in trouble. It made Dino wonder just how often she got herself into these messes in first place, but then again, she seemed to just as inevitably get herself out of them…

She was lost this time, having decided to go out into the neighboring woods for a walk in the middle of a thunderstorm for whatever reason – _why do tourists always do such incomprehensible things?_ He supposed that was why his work was so important and appreciated at times like this…

Being fished out of gale force winds and near hurricane weather condition had not been part of Haru's To-Do List when she set out for a nice hike that morning. The weather had been pretty great too; warm and sunny and it was the perfect day to go out for a hike, really. She had heard great things about the popular trail at the outskirts of town where her new home was located and had wanted to experience the spectacular views herself, and how was she to know that the deceptively mild weather would turn hideously bad in the blink of an eye? It was a good thing that she had informed her landlady about her whereabouts, for she had gotten herself hopelessly lost thirty minutes into the storm and this time, even her phone had chosen to crap out on her.

The loud _whup whup whup_ sounds of an encroaching rescue helicopter had been music to her ears when she first heard it. It was close to dusk by then and she was cold, soaked to the bone, and starting to become concerned for her own safety all alone out in the dark woods. Haru had ran straight for the largest clearing she could find and had started jumping up and down waving her hands to and fro at the aircraft overhead like some deranged monkey, and it was a good thing that they were searching for her specifically and therefore it wasn't long before the powerful floodlights landed on her person. Haru was so relieved when the helicopter drew closer and a small packet was dropped out of the cabin door by one of the rescue personnel.

It was a walkie talkie, Haru found out as she hurried over to collect the package, and the helicopter briefly picked up altitude again so that the deafening sounds of the rotor blades would not interfere with their attempts to establish communication with her.

"Hahi, Haru is fine, desu. Haru is n-not physically distressed or impaired in any way," the brunette shouted into the radio transmitter, her nerves frazzled. "Haru is only lost, c-c-cold, and also quite hungry, desu!"

The voice that crackled back over the speaker was nigglingly familiar to Haru, and she was instructed to standby and keep to the edge of the clearing while the helicopter attempted to make a landing to collect her. She did as told, and the rest of the operation went smoothly. The aircraft landed successfully on the field despite the fierce crosswinds threatening to blow it off course, and then the cabin door slid open and a member of the Italian Coast Guard came out in full rescue gear, running towards her to assess her situation and quickly guide her back towards the waiting chopper.

The rest of the trip back to civilization occurred in a blur. She waved away an attempt to put her on drip because she wasn't _that_ dehydrated yet, so the medic just gave her some water as well as a heavily insulated thermal blanket to keep her warm. She was actually in quite good spirits by the time they arrived back on the airbase, and was happily chatting with her caretaker and telling him that this was her first experience onboard a helicopter and it had been quite a pleasant one, all considering. She was also full of praise for the Coast Guards, and made the bemused man promise to stop by her café so that she could treat him to a meal in gratitude for having saved her from what would have been a thoroughly miserable night.

The depowered helicopter slowly taxied down the landing strip and came to an eventual stop. Haru was helped out of the cabin, none too worse for wear despite her ordeal, and so she cheerily insisted on sticking around to personally thank the pilots as well for gallantly coming to her rescue. The first officer was a pleasant and large, barrel chested man with a ruddy complexion and a loud, booming laugh that reminded her of Santa Claus. He spoke in a thick Italian accent that Haru had trouble deciphering but managed to glean enough that he would gladly take her up on her offer one day. Smiling and nodding in agreement, she all but tripped over her words as she clumsily replied in this country's native language that he was welcome to drop by for many meals, all on the house.

Turning to the final crew member whom she had yet to meet, Haru was promptly stopped short by a familiar baritone, drifting over from the cockpit of the helicopter where the Captain sat.

"Miss, if you're going to insist on feeding me every time we meet, then I'm also going to insist that you at least allow me to return the favor by taking you out for dinner first."

Her eyes landed on the man, and they very quickly lit up with recognition the moment he emerged from the aircraft and removed his flight helmet with the aviator shades, shaking out his tousled gold hair before slanting her a faint smile.

"Ah! You are-" She was so busy being surprised by this unexpected meeting that she did not even notice the way the man's copilot as well as medic teammate were both goggling and doing double takes at his nonchalantly smooth pickup line.

It was just all too unfortunate, however, that his exceedingly rare attempt promptly flew right over the oblivious head of the intended recipient, and proceeded to crash and burn in a sad ditch behind the young woman. Thankfully, his flying skill as a Search and Rescue pilot was nowhere near as catastrophic as his attempts at launching pickup lines.

Haru smiled brightly at her thrice-savior and had not even appeared to register his comment, much to his ever increasing chagrin.

"Hahi! Haru remembers you! Haru has been helped by the kind mister for the third time now, desu!" She looked at him rather wondrously, eyes sparkling earnestly. "Haru is really lucky, to be saved by the same person so many times!"

He looked at her bemusedly, as if not quite sure what to make of her. It was a feeling that he was beginning to associate with her more and more. Not in the bad way, though – more like she was surprising him a lot and he did not quite know what to anticipate from her. It was fascinating. _She was fascinating._

So, Dino tried again, ignoring the mirthful looks that his teammates were sporting in the background.

"…My name is Dino. Would you mind going on a date with me? I'd like to get to know you better."

This time, he was stating his intention so clearly that there was just no way that she could accidentally mistake it for anything else. She stared at him in a startled manner, eyes slowly growing wide like dinner plates.

"…Eh? _Eh_?!" She looked confusedly between the blond and then his colleagues, the latter two trying their hardest not to snicker at the gobsmacked look on her face. "B-B-But-"

She was rapidly turning pink and stuttering like a dying motor, and she looked endearingly charming like that, even when bedraggled and all wrapped up in a shapeless and bulky eyesore of a thermal blanket. Dino just watched her, eyes gleaming with interest. His attention only served to make her even more tongue tied. _This tall, blond, ridiculously handsome god of a man was asking her…out on a date?!_

 _Was this a prank?!_

Much to her relief, the first officer came to the rescue, laughing and cutting in before she could turn purple in the face from stress.

" _Pegasus_ , let the poor lass be properly looked over by the Medical Corps first before you unleash your devastating charm on her. If you're going to make her swoon, at least make sure that it's not because of overexposure to the elements!"

Dino had the grace to appear chagrinned by the amused rebuke. This time around, he had been so determined to establish some sort of lasting impression that everything else had been shunted to the background. Haru looked as if she had been struck on the head as she watched the taller male rub the back of his head in boyish embarrassment. He wasn't exactly being very smooth and suave right now, but there was something about his candid and honest demeanor that really appealed to her. She blushed, harder. _Oh, goodness._

" _Hahi_ …Haru…H-Haru thinks that she would like to get to know Dino-san more as well, desu, if Dino-san really means it about the d-date." It took all of her will to maintain eye contact. But then, he just had to _smile_ at her, and she was momentarily blindsided by his brilliance. Her face suffused with color. She squeaked and quickly bowed down low, retreating behind basic manners in an effort to regain her frayed composure. "Haru is Haru, desu! Please call Haru by name from now on, Dino-san."

This was really embarrassing. Haru wondered if she was being too forward – back in Japan, calling one another by first names were only reserved for individuals in very close relationships, but then again, this was Italy…they ran by a different set of rules here, so it should be acceptable, right? Haru was working herself into a lather with her mind going in frazzled circles, and therefore she was all too happy when the medic technician started to usher her to follow him to the medical bay to be seen by the doctor stationed at the base.

"Wait. Lend me your hand for a bit, Haru."

She looked puzzled, but obliged his request. Having him call her by name just like that was an extremely distracting experience. Having him hold her hand in his larger one was even more so, and she watched as he pulled out a pen that was clipped onto the front of his flight suit and quickly scribbled something over the back of her palm.

"My number," Dino commented by way of explanation, slow to release her even when he was done. His tone was regretful as he continued. "Unfortunately, we still have mission debrief, and then there's also the rest of the shift to wait out so we'll be parting here…for now. Remember to call me later, okay?"

She nodded obediently, and was still in a daze as she followed the medic back to the medical bay whereas the two pilots went another way to the command center to check in. She looked down at her hand – there was indeed Dino-san's number there…as well as a very quick doodle of what appeared to be a cartoon profile of himself. Chibi!Dino even had a speech bubble over his head as he waved at her. "Be careful on the way home- don't get lost again!"

She snorted.

A heady warmth filled her insides, and Haru could not help but sport a silly, giddy smile for the rest of the evening.

She was already looking forward to their date.

* * *

… _ **so call me, maybe?**_ **:)**

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

First of all, this is the beginning of yet another AU – a modern day verse, to be precise. FYI, this setting is completely _separate_ from that of the CEDEF!Haru verse as well as the Marriage of Convenience verse.

To further clarify, in this one, none of our main leads are affiliated to any triad or mafia group – they are simply normal, regular individuals working normal, regular jobs and living normal, regular lives. So, no special powers or Dying Will Flames or dangerous, magical babies running around. No assorted, random, super-powered crazies to deal with either. Just the normal, regular ones. Still equally random, though.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Some basic backstory to further flesh out this plot, in case it isn't too clear in the chapter proper:

The Cavallone Family are prominent breeders of superior horseflesh in the region, though the heir apparent, Dino, is currently serving a tour of duty with the Italian Coast Guard (aka _Guardia costiera_ ) as a Search and Rescue (SAR) pilot. He flies the AgustaWestland AW139, a 15-seat twin-engine military helicopter that is part of the air fleet of the _Guardia costiera_ , and yes, his official military callsign is _Pegasus_ , for rather obvious reasons. His rank is _capitano di corvetta_ (aka Corvette Captain), and it is the direct equivalent of a Lieutenant Commander in the US Navy, so basically mid to senior officer level in the hierarchy of the Italian Navy ranking.

On the other hand, Haru is obviously new to the country, and in this one, she is a pastry chef/patissier, which partially explains all the random produce that she keeps handing Dino for whatever Haru-centric reason during their encounters. Not only is she in Italy to learn more about the cuisine of the country, but she is also temporarily putting down her roots here for now, working and at the same time exploring the country and its rich food culture. She is pretty good at what she does, though she is also known to create some really…questionable desserts as well, all in the name of creativity…and originality. They actually taste quite delicious, after one gets over the mental trauma of having to put her more…unique creations in their mouths.

I really don't know what's going to happen with these two down the road, but it will be fun to find out, heh. Honestly, this whole plot idea originated just because I was randomly thinking about Dino in aviator glasses and then became stupidly determined to make it come true in some form or another.

…Haru is not complaining, though, hoho.

 _Who wants to see Dino in a full military dress uniform next?_

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

I'm really happy with this AU's version of Haru. Like canon!Haru, she's used to getting things done on her own, and as you can see, it's not like she's badass/fiercely independent and _always_ knows how to get things done – but it's the fact that she's still doing her best _even_ when she has no idea about something that's what I love most about her character. It can be daunting when one is lacking knowledge or not knowing where to start, but Haru has never quite let that sort of speed bump bring her down or bother her and I think that's a type of strength and courage that people easily underestimate and/or take for granted. She's also always so upbeat and carefree and optimistic, and gah, I love this precious little cinnamon roll so much I _almost_ don't want to share her with Dino, ahhaa.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Last but not least, I didn't really intend to title this chapter after Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call Me Maybe.' All my chapters are usually already written out _before_ I even start looking to title them, so it just turned out that this one kindaish fit the song, haha.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 2901

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 18/12/16

* * *

 _ **Love me like you do**_

* * *

For the most parts, Haru thought that her husband was usually quite good at taking care of himself. He was certainly diligent and meticulous when it came to any issue related to the Famiglia or even their allies, but he also didn't skip meals or chronically stay up overnight for work related matters, unless there was an emergency and it was absolutely necessary for him to do so. He did not take drugs, only drank recreationally, and pretty much maintained good habits when it came to sustaining his personal health and general wellbeing. He did not even possess any deviant vices – his interests and hobbies were quite wholesome, actually – and all these traits were probably carefully developed and deeply ingrained in him due to his being painstakingly groomed by his retainer Romario ever since he was a child, and for good reason. As a Mafia Boss with five thousand over members depending on him, it was simply imperative that the head of the Cavallone was both physically and mentally strong enough to shoulder the endless responsibilities and burdens that came with the leadership of such an extensive and established Famiglia. If one could not even take proper care of oneself, then how could one expect to take care of others?

As such, Haru (who was used to mothering and taking care of people) quickly found that she did not have to worry about her spouse too much. The blond was typically quite self-aware and had a good sense of control over his own needs. When he was hungry, he ate to fulfill his hunger. When he reached a certain point where total exhaustion was setting in, he would retire for the evening so that he could work even more efficiently and utilize his time with maximum effectiveness when he was well rested. There was none of that dramatically powering through flagging energy levels – or at least, that was usually the case.

Haru was really happy that Dino took good, conscious care of himself. The blond was already accident prone when left to his own devices so this was one less thing for his wife to worry about…or at least that was supposed to be case until recently.

"Come in," Dino's familiar baritone could be heard filtering through the closed door of his study a short pause after Haru quietly knocked on the lacquered wood panel. Turning the brass knob, the brunette pushed the door open and let herself into the room, shutting it behind her before she ventured deeper. As per his habit whenever he was going through paperwork, Dino had a pair of glasses perched on his nose, and he looked up when she entered the room.

Almost instantly, his sharp gaze warmed.

"Haru," he greeted, his eyes watching her attentively, noting that she was already in her nightclothes; in this case, a comfy light blue button up nightshirt, the hem long enough that it nearly reached her knees, effectively concealing the bottom half of her attire. Dressed as she was, she looked very vulnerable and small, all large doe eyes and waifish slender limbs encased in loose, billowing fabric. She was obviously getting ready for bed, and he set the file which he had been in the process of looking through back down on his desk.

"What are you doing up so late still?"

Haru bit her lip as she briefly hesitated, second guessing her original intention for her impromptu appearance. But then, her eyes grew firm with decisiveness, and in usual Haru fashion, she immediately wasted no time addressing the problem.

"Hahi, S-Sempai is one to talk, desu," she stuttered briefly, tripping over the honorific. Calling him '-nii' now was no longer quite appropriate with how their relationship had steadily progressed over time, and so 'sempai' had been the next most suitable term, though she still faltered over it every now and then. Dino would have preferred that she just addressed him by name, but such a thing was apparently still too challenging for Haru to pull off – at least for now, that was. "Haru's not the one working hard still even when it's already past midnight, desu."

The young woman did her best to affect nonchalance as she ventured closer towards her husband, who smiled at her approach, silently, ruefully registering her faint rebuke.

"It can't be helped; I've still got a few of these agreements to review," he murmured, ruffling the aforementioned papers on his desk for subtle emphasis. Quite recently, the Cavallone had been, as usual, running interference for two of her warring allies for the last couple of weeks or so, stepping in as mediators and preventing the further escalation of the typical triad-influenced violence. However, attempting to broker peace between two belligerent groups that were constantly at each other's throats was always a challenge, especially when towering egos and hot, quick trigger tempers were thrown into the equation. As the neutral third party, Dino and his men had been doing their best to placate the disputing families, trying to help reach a compromise where both sides could agree to abide to, and hopefully, eventually turn the temporary ceasefire into a permanent alliance.

In truth, such sensitive, delicate tasks specializing in diplomacy and tact were not anything new to the Cavallone, and by now, even Haru was familiar with the challenges faced by her Famiglia whenever they had to assert themselves as peacemaker in an ongoing war between rival mafia clans. The good thing was, most of the time, the conflicts were quick to resolve themselves especially when there was a middleman helping to move matters along in the right direction. However, there were also situations like the one which they were currently stuck in, when both involved parties were too stubborn to yield to the other, and hence everyone was locked in a stalemate. Again, this was where the Cavallone's unique brand of expertise came into play – attempting to find a suitable middle ground where the two sides would agree to meet equally on.

Haru knew that Dino had been working tirelessly for weeks to achieve a resolution for the two allied Famiglias, and Haru also knew that he was likely approaching a breakthrough, mainly because whenever the endgame was in sight, it wasn't unusual for him to throw everything he had into the project and just go for broke during the final stretch. Just like what he was doing now, sacrificing all of his time and energy in order to bring matters to a close as quickly as possible.

She rounded his desk and came to a stop right beside him.

"Haru thinks that Sempai can wait until tomorrow morning to review the remaining agreements. It's really late now, desu," Haru emphasized firmly. "Sempai needs proper rest too!"

Usually, Dino would cave in to her requests, but not this time. He reached over and touched her hand, fingers wordlessly appreciative as they grazed her wrist.

"Thanks for checking in on me, Jo-chan. I'll turn in right after I finish up here, I promise."

Haru frowned at his tactful, _tacit_ refusal. Then, after a beat or two, she sighed.

"Hahi, is that really Sempai's final decision? Sempai is truly unwilling to change his mind?"

He smiled at her again.

"Go to bed first. I'll join you in a bit."

That was what he had said the last few nights too, and Haru was not going to buy it this time. Enough was enough! For the past week or so, Haru had gone to bed before her husband but by the time she woke up he was already gone. She was getting quite concerned. The furrow between her brows deepened ever so slightly and she settled her hands over her hips, exasperated.

"Hahi, Sempai, you really leave Haru with no other choice, desu!"

Dino just continued to smile innocuously at her. Haru's eye twitched. Sometimes he really made her want to scream. She wondered if he would still be smiling then. For someone who was supposed to be easygoing and friendly, Dino could be really, exasperatingly stubborn too, and he went about it in such a pleasant and agreeable manner that it was hard to call him out on it, dang him. Well, she could be stubborn too! And in this case, she wasn't going to budge until she had her way!

"Haru wants to lodge a complaint against her Boss, desu!" She pointed at him, just in case he needed reminding that was who he was. Most importantly, a Boss was obliged to address the concerns of his followers, or at least that was how Famiglias like the Cavallone and the Vongola did things. Dino's brow slowly climbed at her statement. He turned his attention fully on her. She was up to something again, he knew. Dino was both bemused and intrigued.

"Oh…?" He asked slowly, swiveling that humongous leather chair of his around to face her, at the same time removing his glasses and setting them on the desk instead. "What's the nature of your complaint, Haru?"

Haru was starting to turn pink again, and it was a rather charming sight. She was trying her hardest to be assertive but also plainly embarrassed by her unreasonable behavior at the same time. Her myriad expressions, guileless and candidly flashing her every emotion across her features, were extremely endearing to him. He had no doubt that she was putting herself up to this for his sake.

"H-Haru is being n-neglected, desu!" she sputtered out at last, inwardly dying of mortification. This was the only thing she could think of at the moment to pry Dino away from his study and if she pulled it off, Haru told herself that she would do it even if she made a complete idiot out of herself in the process. "Haru's Boss has been neglecting Haru a lot lately and Haru is demanding immediate compensation, desu!"

He had to lean back in his chair, silently surprised by the unanticipated direction of this conversation. She, on the other hand, was bravely confronting him still, using every nerve she had to continue maintaining eye contact with him, even as red crawled over her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose.

"W-Well, desu?" she challenged, voice still wavering a bit despite her bravado and bluster. He shook his head slightly, lips twitching, trying not to smile and show his growing amusement. The way his topaz gaze softened with affection gave him away, though. She was plainly adorable. _Did she even know what she was saying?_ Dino knew that he should let the innocents be, but it was hard not to want to _bully_ her a bit when she was being like this.

"I apologize if I've neglected you for the last few weeks, Jo-chan." When he finally spoke, his voice was a low, deliberate baritone. His eyes remained trained on her hot face, imperceptibly sharpening with subtle intent. "Naturally, some form of compensation is to be expected."

The way he was looking at her made her feel strangely hyperaware of herself, hyperaware of _him_. She quickly shook those unnecessary thoughts right out of her head. _Hahi! Focus on what's important, desu!_ She brightened at his agreement – she knew it; attacking at his stubbornness from the angle of a subordinate was still the most effective, after all! It was Dino's greatest strength and weakness; his complete and utter devotion to his Family.

"Hahi, if Boss is really ready to compensate Haru, then Haru wants Boss to listen to her and-"

His hand reached out again; this time, long adroit fingers curled around her slender wrist, interrupting her before she could finish.

"I think you're forgetting something."

She looked at him quizzically, her gaze darting from their joined hands to that look of fond amusement glimmering in his eyes.

"Hahi?"

"I'm not just your Boss. I'm also your _husband_."

And with that, he reeled her the rest of the way in, and tugged her right onto his lap.

She squawked in shock.

" _Hahi?!_ "

His arm coiled around her waist, anchoring her firmly to him so that she would not fall off the chair. Not that she was flailing around wildly at the moment; no, Haru was still too astonished to protest her sudden change in position too much.

"Now, let's try this again." His voice was so near that she could feel the warmth of his breath brushing against her ear. He also sounded unreasonably cheerful, all of a sudden. "How would you like me to compensate you, Lady Cavallone?"

Haru was suddenly starting to get the impression that _maybe_ her supposedly well thought out idea was perhaps not so well thought out, after all.

"E-Eh?"

He was quite happy to prompt her. "Something about not neglecting you any further, yes?"

The fact that he had lowered his head, and was brushing his nose against the jut of her clavicle as he murmured his query made the swift turn of events very confusing for Haru. She had to think about what he had just said for a beat or two before slowly, cautiously, nodding. Heat was unfurling everywhere he touched her and she could not quite decide whether if she wanted him to stop…or carry on.

"What do you want, Haru?"

His voice had taken on a silken timbre, and then his lips softly marked the side of her neck. His soft, wavy hair tickled her skin. She shivered.

"S-Sempai…is not being fair," she muttered at last, a faint note of disgruntlement creeping into her voice even as she flushed at his openly demonstrative demeanor. He had never been the kind to shy away from physical expressions of affection in the first place. "…Haru cannot think properly when Sempai is being distracting like this, desu."

He huffed out a soft laugh.

"At least I'm not _neglecting_ you anymore, am I?"

Haru drew back slightly and glowered suspiciously at her husband, the latter looking quietly mischievous as only he could be.

"Hahi, is Sempai bullying Haru again," she blurted out. Once more, he flashed her that dazzling, artless smile, but she also could not help but notice that he wasn't denying her accusation. Her lower lip started to turn out just a hair, sulky. She probably should have rethought that act because the next thing she knew, he was there, kissing her pout away. Nipping at her tender flesh, his mouth brushed against hers softly before he exerted more firm pressure, a teasing dialogue between lovers quickly escalating into something more sensual and fervent. _Hungry_. She could barely breathe beneath his tender assault. Her eyes slid close and she melted into him, her arms coming up of their own accord to wrap snugly around his neck.

Pulling her closer into his embrace, he gently coaxed her to part her lips for him, tracing the seam of her mouth with his tongue, then pressing even deeper, boldly greeting her tongue with his own. She whimpered, voice muffled, overwhelmed by the sensations his kisses were bringing her. Quivering, her slender fingers tangled into his hair, earnestly returning his ardor with her own. She kissed him back, somewhat clumsy at first but so very irresistibly passionate and eager, and then she was licking sweetly at his mouth, feeding from his rising desire for her and further inflaming her own, struggling to turn around in his arms at the same time and straddle his lap, driven by an instinctive need to get as close to him as physically possible.

She was addictive warmth and sweet smelling softness all wrapped in one innocently enticing package, and he groaned when she rubbed up affectionately against him, like a lovely little feline. It was almost impossible to stop kissing her once he started, and truth to be told, he did not want to stop. His large, lean hands spanned her tiny waist easily, fingers caressing the small of her back and then trailing over the lithe curve of her hips. He broke the kiss, dragged his warm lips down that elegant line of her bared throat, and she gasped quietly.

" _D-Dino_ ," she breathed his name in a trembling, needy voice that made his abdomen grow taut with _want_. He wondered what she would sound like pinned beneath him, wild and frantic and crying out for release. His tongue darted out, tasting her skin, tracing that carelessly sexy line of her collarbone, exposed as the neckline of her shirt started to slide down one slender shoulder. She expelled a stifled whine at his deliberate, assiduous act. He glanced up to see her face flushed and so very vulnerable.

 _So cute._

"…You haven't told me what sort of compensation you're looking for, _cara_ ," he murmured, and there was no hiding the husky quality in his teasing tone, rich and mellow like aged cognac.

She opened her eyes, slowly licked her lips, red and deliciously swollen from his kisses. She looked visibly dazed, her doe brown eyes wide, limpid pools of glowing desire and attraction for this man currently wreaking havoc on her senses. One hand detangled from his hair, soft palm cupping his jaw, fingers tracing his cheek almost wondrously.

"… _You. I want you,_ " she whispered, _aching_. "Come back to bed. Love Haru. _Please_?"

He kissed her hand, more than willing to oblige her sweet request. He was smiling softly at her, eyes glowing, expression infinitely _tender_.

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

At this point, I don't know who is seducing who anymore, ahaha. Whoever it is, they are definitely doing a great job for sure.

I also don't know if Dino actually got much rest as was Haru's original intention after this installment (I seriously doubt it), but at least there are no longer any tedious paperwork involved!

FYI, TYL!Dino is thirty three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

At this point of the timeline, these two have (finally) consummated their marriage – though it's still quite a recent development.

I'm slowly easing into the more physical aspect of their relationship, mainly because this particular pair demands it with their mutual care and affection for each other. So for the readers who are waiting for smut, do be patient for a little longer – this collection will probably be M-rated soon enough.

That's all. :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 4574

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 25/12/16

* * *

 _ **I'll be home for Christmas**_

* * *

These days, Dino could almost always tell whenever Christmas was around the corner. This understanding usually occurred approximately two months in advance, sometimes even more.

That was mainly because the appearance of the stately Cavallone Villa would undergo some rather extensive cosmetic changes during the last season of the year, to reflect the festive period. It didn't always used to be that way, though. Sure, they celebrated the season for traditional, religious purposes since most of them were Roman Catholics, but it was more of a somber, low key arrangement than an actual concentrated effort to spread the Christmas cheer across the entire Cavallone territory.

All that had quickly changed, however, once Haru joined the household.

The first year they had a Lady Cavallone in residence for the first time in what amounted to nearly two decades, the household suddenly erupted into a hive of busy activity and holiday festivities when December swung around. The shift in momentum was a bit disorienting for all the members at first, but then again, Haru has always had a way of rallying people to her cause, and it was impossible not to be drawn in by her infectious enthusiasm. His men were no different, when pitted against their indomitable and vivacious new Lady, most influential mafia Famiglia or not. In the end, that first Christmas with Haru had ended up being quite an enjoyable one spent with the entire Family in attendance, enough to make even the grouchiest Cavallone receptive to the celebrations. And so it continued.

This year was no different.

The golden haired boss of the Cavallone emerged from the backseat of his private SUV and stood in his driveway, surveying the vibrant sight glittering brightly before him. He had just arrived home with a retinue of his men after being away for a few days, resolving yet another dispute between allied Famiglias, and in his brief absence, the villa had been transformed into a magical wonderland, all lit up and impressively dazzling, a shining, twinkling beacon that could probably be seen for miles around in the Italian countryside where they resided.

Fairy lights were strung around all the trees that lined the long driveway leading up to the main entrance of the estate, and all the buildings on the property were also similarly adorned for Christmas, from roof to the ground level. Festive green and red wreaths made from ribbons, fresh spruce and holly hung over doors and windows. There were also golden bells, twinkling star lights, outdoor Christmas ornaments, and the surrounding shrubbery were also trimmed into the jolly, illuminating shapes of Saint Nicholas and his industrious elven helpers. A life-sized, open sleigh was positioned on the lawn right by the main entrance, alit and filled to the brim with colorfully wrapped presents spilling out of Santa's iconic red clothed sacks sitting on the leather seats, but instead of being hitched to eight reindeers as per Christmas lore, the ride was drawn by the prancing, spirited likeness of painstakingly, exquisitely created papier mache Cavallone horses, with the unmistakably noble figure of _Scuderia_ leading the team, much to Dino's silent amusement.

His wife had never failed to be surprising in everything that she did, and this was no exception.

It had been a good three years since she had married into his Family, but Dino still remained very amazed by her abilities whenever Christmastime rolled around. The amount of change and happiness that Haru had brought to his Family was astounding. The country seat of the Cavallone had always been a grand, imposing residence rich in history and steeped in tradition, but it was she – with her irrepressible nature and zest – who had managed to imbue it with vibrant life, and transform it into an actual home.

"…I see that the Lady has already started to work her magic in the short time we were gone," Romario commented as he, too, quietly appreciated the scene before him. Like himself, his retainer was curious and fascinated at the same time, and there was really something to be said about coming home to a house that all but welcomed you with warmth and good tidings even _before_ you stepped through the front door. Dino liked it. It was a feeling that he had not even known existed until Haru came along.

"I told her that I wanted to assist with the decorations, but she's always starting without me," the blond mused in response. His faithful right hand man slanted a wry glance at him.

"I don't blame her. No offense, boss, but you'd probably be more hindrance than help with that terribly maladroit nature of yours."

Dino was chagrinned but he did not deny the other man's charge. "I'm sure that I can still be of use somehow," he insisted. "She's always busy with something, after all."

And that was another thing about her that constantly bemused him. She was like a miniature whirlwind of chaotic energy, constantly juggling a myriad of projects at her fingertips. There was always something that she was doing or paying attention to or trying to help out with – Dino did not know too much about the activity levels of other Mafia wives since he only had this one – but keeping up with his one and only was challenging enough that he felt like he was somehow almost always two steps behind her in whatever endeavor she was energetically throwing herself into.

They walked up to the imposing main doors and entered the manor, only to find that the interior of the house was similarly colored in warm, cheerful notes of Christmas festivities. They were not as surprised by the sight now as compared to the first time three years ago when Haru first started living here, but the men greatly appreciated it all the same, perhaps even more than the mistress of house was aware of. Stepping out from the cold, biting wintry weather outside, having had to deal with the more unpleasant aspects of triad life for the past few days – coming home to all this earnest and thoughtful care and concern felt like being embraced and wholeheartedly welcomed with warmth and love.

A gigantic, twenty foot tall, aromatic fir tree stood by the entryway, just by the foot of one of the twin winding grand staircases that led up to the second level of the manor, catching their attention immediately the moment they stepped through the threshold. It was alit with softly blinking Christmas lights, decorated all around with exquisite glass baubles and delicate, hand crafted ornaments. Equine inspired decorations could also be viewed hanging from the branches, miniature horseshoes and various tack coupled with candy canes and tiny red stockings. Gleaming tinsel garlands and strings of popcorn, marshmallows and cranberries circled the massive tree from top to base, and last but not least, a massive star deliberately shaped and colored in the proud crest of the Cavallone topped off the entire arrangement.

"Is it me, or is the tree this year even bigger than the one last year?" Romario mused, taking a moment to admire the festive additions to the grand foyer. The holiday theme for this Christmas were the Cavallone and their horses, it seemed. The elegant railings of the staircases were decorated in ribbons and holly, and there were gift wrapped presents strewn on the side of some of the steps, seemingly at random. Even the potted plants were jazzed up with festive bows of gold and silver, looking very smart indeed in preparation for the massive Cavallone Christmas gathering that was due tomorrow.

Dino shook his head silently, growing even more amused. Romario was right, though.

"Welcome home, boss!"

Two lines of sharply dressed men stood assembled by the staircases where they had gathered to greet their master, but the suit-clad group was a bit less intimidating than usual…partly in due to the faux velvet antlers they were all sporting on their heads. Despite the…unusual attachments, the bodyguards still managed to maintain their fierce and stoic expressions – this was one herd of reindeers that no one should ever want to mess with, if they knew what was good for them.

"You guys look very… _festive_." Dino acknowledged their emphatic greeting with a faint smile. He had no doubt who had put them up to this – there was only one person in the entire household who could coax his men into such shenanigans, after all, and she didn't even have to do it with overt threats of violence.

The servants emerged as well, smartly uniformed as usual - also appropriately _antlered_ – some bearing trays of hot refreshments for all of them who had just came home, whereas others stepped forward to collect their coats and outerwear to stow in the closet. Dino handed his trench coat to one of the staff whereas Romario turned to instruct and debrief the men, ensuring that the security detail protecting the property were still in place and properly enforced even with all the festivities going on.

"Where's Haru?" the blond asked even as he accepted a mug of mulled wine that another servant was handing him. This was yet another practice that everyone coming into the manor was learning to anticipate at this time of the year. Eggnog, mulled wine, apple cider, _cioccolata calda_ – the Lady of the House was very thorough when it came to welcoming all guests and visitors starting from the moment they entered the villa, and her little personal touches made people feel very warm and cared for. But then again, that was just the unique color that distinguished Haru from the rest.

The servant bowed slightly and considered his question for a moment.

"La signora was at the backyard earlier…helping to rearrange the outdoor furniture. But I also saw her in the dining room a while ago trying to hang something off the chandelier…" he trailed off, and must have seen _that_ expression on his Boss's face because he promptly added. "No worries, Boss; she was on a proper ladder this time! And the others were also trying to convince her to come down and let them do it instead, but…" he drifted off again, ending his report with a helpless shrug. It was a shrug that was very familiar and relatable to anyone who had come in contact with Haru for any amount of time. For a tiny Japanese woman who wasn't very physically commanding or outwardly powerful in the traditional, obvious sense, she was very strong willed and quite unstoppable whenever she put her mind to something, and pretty much did whatever she wanted to do.

Dino sighed.

"…This is exactly why I wanted to be around when you lot started doing this."

The servant tactfully refrained from commenting. Just because he was the Boss did not mean that he was exempted from being _bossed_ about too, as several incidences in the past had effectively demonstrated. It was common knowledge that their Don was very much a pushover when it came to his wife.

Dino obligingly headed deeper into the villa and stopped at the dining room. There was no sign of Haru, though a handful of servants who were in the midst of adding decorative flowers, vases and themed placemats on the long, dining table cheerfully greeted him once they noticed his presence. The main gold and crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the high ceiling, as well as the two slightly smaller, accompanying ones on both of its sides were turned on, illuminating the cavernous, rectangular chamber. Holly berries, pine and pinecone garlands, interspersed with brilliantly red, blooming poinsettias dripped down artlessly from their high expensive perches, and the smell and air of Christmas was very prevalent, not just in here, but throughout the entire house as well. The staff were busy with their allotted tasks but in a good mood, excited and happy chatter interspersed as many hands made light work, so Dino left them to their duties and resumed his search for his wife, whose presence could be felt everywhere, but yet he still had trouble actually locating her.

She was not in the backyard as well, though the winter furniture had already been set out on the large roofed porch, patio and glasshouse gazebo by the fountains and garden, cushy lounges and chaises abundantly padded with brightly colored, fluffy throw pillows and knitted blankets, circling the outdoor fireplace and electric heaters that were also set up around the place. Gauzy day curtains intertwined with fairy lights hung between pillars, with a few partially hidden sprigs of mistletoes here and there, as well as clusters of large outdoor scented candles, still unlit, scattered everywhere, adding onto the Christmassy atmosphere. Even though the entire area was currently devoid of people, Dino could already envision the guests milling around comfortably on Christmas Eve, enjoying the pleasant company and cozy, twinkling mood.

A sweet, fragrant smell of baked goods lingered in the air, and Dino followed his nose. Retreating back into the house, he proceeded to make his way towards the kitchens, where the tantalizing aroma grew in intensity.

There, he finally found that which he was looking for.

She was in the kitchen, in the midst of helping the cooks, oven mitten in hand as she withdrew a tray of muffins from the stove. She was wearing a bright red knitted sweater with dancing horses and a pair of jeans, and like all the others in the house whom he had passed by earlier, a jaunty pair of stuffed felt antlers sat perched on the top of her head. Her chocolate hair was tied up in a little bun at the back of her head, but wisps of silky strands had escaped throughout the day and were softly framing her pretty, heart shaped face. She was utterly adorable in her casual ensemble. The kitchen crew were also not spared from the holiday spirit possessing the entire Cavallone Famiglia, their usual _toque blanche_ replaced by jaunty green and red elves' hats with merrily jingling bells. There were baked goods everywhere, some still cooling off on wire racks, others getting ready to be wrapped up in festive wrappers, probably meant as door gifts for the party, if he had to make an educated guess.

One of the assistants was the first to notice him and promptly set off yet another chain of greetings.

"Boss!"

She was setting her tray on one of the kitchen island when she looked up, and her features lit up with pure pleasure upon seeing him. A smile brighter than any Christmas light. A voice purer than the toll of any bell.

"Hahi, sempai! Okaeri, desu!"

Discarding her mittens on the table, she rounded the furniture and ran towards him, so earnestly happy to see him that she pounced exuberantly at him in a tackle hug. He caught her automatically, of course, and she laughed, her arms curled tightly around his neck, her face half buried in his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, desu!"

She smelled like vanilla and cookie dough, and the softest, sweetest thing he has ever had.

If he was the backbone of this Family, then surely she was its heart.

She was _his_ heart, at the very least.

He drew her deeper into his embrace and pressed a kiss into her hair, reluctant to let her go. Holding her always had a tranquillizing effect on him – if home had a feeling, it would probably be exactly like this, with her safe and happily ensconced in his arms.

The servants smiled faintly at the sight of the reunited couple, and tactfully, discreetly, returned to their chores, respectfully granting them some privacy. Haru was not content staying put for long, though – her current energetic demeanor would not allow her to do so. Like an antsy cat, she was soon loosening her hold around his neck and pulling back to look at him with sparkling eyes.

"Did sempai have a good trip? Haru is glad that sempai is back safely, desu! Does sempai like what we have done with the decorations? Did you see the sleigh at the front?" She was chattering cheerfully and excitedly, just a bundle of feminine energy and sunshine warmth in his arms. He had to grin at her high spirited nature.

"Yes, we got everything settled. I'm glad we made it back before Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola party are due to arrive tomorrow. And yes, I saw that sleigh as well as the clever effigies of Scuderia and the other horses - you outdid yourself with the decorations again, Jo-chan. I would have liked to help as well, you know."

She slipped out of his embrace and took his hand in hers, tugging him out of the kitchen. "Hahi, sempai has already done a lot for the Famiglia, desu! At least leave this to Haru – Haru won't disappoint sempai- _eep_!"

The hallway was devoid of people, and so Dino was more than happy to take advantage of that to back the startled brunette up against the nearest wall and plant a scorching kiss on her lips. She got over her surprise quickly enough; tipping her head back, lifting her face to his, she threw herself wholeheartedly into the kiss, welcoming his passion for her. Lips met, _clinging_ , tongues brushing, _lingering_ , breaths mingled, _sighing_.

Souls so simply _elated_ , to be together again.

When he reluctantly drew back minutes later, they were both breathing a bit quicker, pulses racing, mouths kiss-reddened. She was visibly flustered, cheeks flushed becomingly and also now a bit shy and _very_ needy. She pressed her hot face into the side of his neck, her fingers clutching the lapels of his suit jacket, voice trembling.

" _D-Dino_ …"

He chuckled and lifted his fingers to her small, pointed chin, caressing, and then he upturned her face to meet his once more. He kissed her again, this time softly, tenderly.

She quietly melted and gave into him; how he _loved_ it when she was like this. Warm. Pliant. Wanting him.

" _Buon Natale,_ _cara_."

* * *

 **Omake**

Dino entered the drawing room where his guest was waiting for him. This particular guest was something of a problematic fellow, and had turned up quite unexpectedly on his doorstep today. Since the aforementioned individual was also the Boss of an allied Famiglia, his people had no choice but to admit him into the Cavallone villa.

Ignacio Voltolini of the Voltolini Famiglia was the fifth Boss to lead his Family, after his father had recently retired and relinquished the role in his favor. As such, he was still new to the position, and was still in the process of establishing himself within the Voltolini ranks. The previous Don, the Quarto, had requested that Dino assist his son whenever possible, and as a favor to the elder, the Cavallone had agreed, so here they were now.

Dino paused briefly at the sight of the other man. Like himself, Ignacio had grown up associating with the Italian triad – in fact, the other blond was a couple of years his senior and had also attended the same school for Mafioso as himself and Squalo. Ignacio was also something of a frivolous sort, which explained his parent's worry when it came to his turn to succeed the title.

Currently, the other Don was sitting on the settee in the room, holding a mug of hot chocolate and looking rather bemused. He, for some reason, also had a pair of stuffed felt reindeer antlers on his head. Dino could feel a slight trepidation rising – he only knew one person in his entire household who would be foolhardy enough to do such a thing to another Boss. Perhaps it had not been a good idea to go out riding with Scuderia first thing this morning…

"Hello, Don Voltolini," he greeted evenly, his tone belying none of his thoughts or inner speculation. The tall, lean male took a seat on the armchair across from where the other man was situated, and also helped himself to the gently steaming mug of warm apple cider on the table, sipping the soothing beverage that had been prepared for him. The Cavallone Decimo had just returned from the stables, and was still sharply dressed in his riding apparel; shirt, vest, breeches, riding boots. Leaning back into his chair, he crossed his legs at the knee and turned his full attention to his fellow Boss. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

The slightly older man glanced at him, still looking a bit distracted. He focused on the Cavallone eventually, grey eyes sharpening.

"Dino! You can at least call me by name, you know? How long have we known each other already? Relax; I'm here today for a casual visit only. I wanted to invite you for a fun night out but I didn't know that you were such a huge fan of Christmas."

The other blond was quite the Don Juan – classically handsome, quite glib and charming – and his idea of fun night out typically consisted of copious amount of liquor and beautiful women with questionable inhibitions. Dino was very quickly remembering just why they ran in different circles. He smiled at the other man, unfailingly, amiably polite. "Thank you for your invitation, but I must decline. My Family already has plans spanning the holidays. Perhaps next time?"

"I noticed. Your entire villa is incredibly done up – I had not known that you were the type to get into the festivities like this."

Yes, it was certainly rather unusual and un-mafia-like, perhaps – and they had never really celebrated like that until Haru came along. But then again, the large Famiglias like the Cavallone and the Vongola were also never quite the type to conform to people's preconceptions and biases. Before Dino could offer an appropriate response, Ignacio continued.

"…Though I reckon if I've got someone that adorable running my household for me, I'd probably want to stay home a lot more too."

Dino, who had been in the process of taking another sip of apple cider, paused and regarded the other Don.

"…Excuse me?"

Ignacio gestured vaguely with his mug, looking a bit too interested for his own good.

"There was a young woman who got me here just now. Brunette. Pretty. Quite delightful. Kind of spontaneously energetic but also really sweet at the same time? Makes you want to smile and watch her all day long? I don't think she's local since she had this really charming accent, but she's definitely one of your people, I suppose." Ignacio looked at Dino contemplatively. "Where did you find her, anyway? Mind loaning her to me for Christmas?"

…

Dino had to pause to remind himself that even though the Voltolini Quinto was quite the womanizer, he was also the harmless sort – just really oblivious, apparently. _Also, what on earth did Haru do to him, to charm him that much?_ The Cavallone calmly drank his cider, taking the opportunity to craft an appropriate response.

"I do mind, actually. That pretty, delightful brunette? She's already married. More precisely, to _me_."

Ignacio _goggled_ and nearly did a spit take at his fellow Don.

"Wait. _Wait_. What?! You're _married_? When did that happen? To that little sweetheart I met earlier? Why did I not know of that?"

There were a lot of things that Ignacio did not know, obviously. Dino glanced at the other Mafioso, eyebrow twitching ever so slightly at the thoughtless way the other man was casually giving endearments to other people's wives.

"I don't outwardly advertise my private life for the usual reasons, Ignacio. It protects those closest to me from being easily targeted by enemies."

That said, nearly all the Families in the Vongola Alliance knew of Haru – she accompanied him often enough whenever he was obliged to attend official functions and dinners, after all. Dino was just extremely selective when it came to unveiling her presence to those outside of their closest allies, and for good reason. Case in point was this utterly clueless man before him, and obviously not the brightest crayon in the box, Ignacio opened his mouth again.

"Well, then. If not for Christmas, then what about after-"

"My answer's still going to be a no. She's my _wife_ ," he repeated, just in case the other man did not understand the meaning of ' _married_.' "I'm not loaning my wife to you for any reason. I'm quite fond of her myself. Besides, I don't think _your_ wife will be very happy if she hears of this."

Dino was more exasperated than genuinely incensed by the Voltolini's gall. Like himself, the other man's marriage was also an arranged one – but unfortunately for Ignacio, it wasn't a blissful union. Dino's life could have easily gone down that same route as well, if he hadn't been fortunate enough to be blessed with Haru. So he understood – and to a certain extent, also _pitied_ – the other Don, who lived an unenviably shallow existence filled with transient pleasures.

That did not mean he was going to let the other man anywhere near Haru, though.

It took another half an hour to get the Voltolini out of the house and back on his merry way off of the Cavallone lands, and Dino was just in time, for Haru came downstairs and met him at the foyer right after he saw Ignacio out, bright eyed and curious.

"Hahi, sempai, has your friend left already?" she asked. "He was really nice and friendly, desu!"

In other words, the Voltolini had probably tried to flirt and flatter her with all sorts of pickup lines, but knowing Haru like he did, she had remained completely oblivious to his attempts. It made Dino feel a bit better, especially when he thought back on all those times in the past when he was still diligently wooing her and she never quite seemed to realize what he was up to. At this rate, he really wasn't ever going to have to worry that someone would successfully attempt to seduce his wife.

 _Still…_

Dino wordlessly gestured for her to come to him. She obliged readily enough, seeing no reason _not_ to do so. Once she got near, he draped his arms over her shoulders and leaned in, so that his forehead touched hers. He sighed. Then kissed her nose.

"…You, my dear, really need to stop being so defenselessly _cute_ all the time."

She looked stumped. And then she blushed heavily once she registered his seemingly random praise(?).

" _H-Hahi?!_ "

Her husband continued, quite seriously, and she could not tell if he was kidding or not.

"You're only allowed to be cute with me." There was a pause as he considered the point further, keeping a straight face the whole time. "…And I'll also permit it in bed, so you may be cute there also."

Her face was so _red_.

"S-Sempai! What are you saying, desu! Tsuna and all the others are arriving soon and why are you teasing Haru so much now, desu! Really, you-"

She was still muttering indignantly under her breath, cheeks flaming, when he chuckled quietly and tugged her into an affectionate hug. _So cute._ Flustered, she let him have his way until she suddenly realized what he was wearing.

"Hahi! _Sempai_! Why are you still in riding clothes?! We're leaving for the airstrip in half an hour, desu! Go and bathe, now!"

"…Hahaha, oops. Sì, _sì_ , I'm going. You're kind of _bossy_ , aren't you?"

" _!_ "

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

First of all, happy holidays to one and all! Here, I would like to wish everyone reading this to be happy, healthy and loved! Please be safe this Christmas and have a great end of the year with your families and dearest ones! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

So back to this chapter, which is pretty self-explanatory - I wanted to describe what a Cavallone Christmas is typically like these days with Haru in the picture, and I had a lot of fun with it (maybe even too much fun, haha), so this is what it is.

Haru, with her love for costumes, uniforms, cakes and special occasions, I can already foresee is someone who would really, really enjoy the Christmas celebrations. She's a very ingenious, creative and hands-on sort (as can already be seen in canon with her elaborate cosplays), so can you imagine the amount of wholesome magic she would be able to pull off with a veritable army of Cavallone members assisting her? As such, Cavallone Christmases are typically very fun, elaborate affairs every year with her leading the helm of the celebrations. It's also a good opportunity for all the members as well as the occasional allied Families to congregate, celebrate the holidays and just be together as the current year reaches its conclusion and a new one begins.

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty four, and TYL!Haru is twenty-six.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Of course the Cavallone Famiglia traditionally celebrates Christmas! Random fact: Italy is a Christian country, with 88% of the population belonging to the Roman Catholic Church. As such, Dino, and most of the members in his Famiglia, are very likely Roman Catholics as well. That said, Haru still remains agnostic, though she is raised to be very respectful of other people and their religions. For her, Christmas is a season to celebrate family and togetherness as well, so she's always happy to go the extra mile to spread the holiday cheer to everyone!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 _Cioccolata calda_ is a type of special Italian hot chocolate that is _nothing_ like the powered, microwaveable watery hot chocolate mix that most of us are accustomed to. Cioccolate calda is a really decadent and delicious hot chocolate that is very thick and _almost_ pudding like in consistency. It is sinfully yummy and it is also a popular hot beverage in Italy for whenever you need to be warmed up during the chilling winter months. I first got to try it when I visited Venice a few years back and I still cannot forget how utterly delicious it was. Thank goodness it is very easy to make, and you can find a good recipe with a quick search online. Hail Google!

 _Toque blanche_ refers to the tall, round, pleated, starched white hat that professional chefs wear in the kitchen.

 _Buon Natale_ means 'Merry Christmas' in Italian!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Ignacio Voltolini, as well as the Voltolini Famiglia, are all non-canon and figments of my (overactive) imagination. Ignacio is not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I find him amusing all the same, hehe.

Dino does not find him as amusing though, for obvious reasons!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Last but not least, this chapter is also (mostly) unedited since I only pounded it out very very very super very last minute, so please do forgive me (also let me know) if you spot any spelling or grammatical mistakes!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 5123

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 12/01/17

* * *

 _ **In other words, baby, kiss me**_

* * *

"So, when is it going to be _your_ turn, hm?"

This time, they were attending a party thrown by an allied Famiglia to celebrate the birth of the Don's fifth child, and even though they had already been married for slightly more than a year now, the two were still fielding congratulatory messages from random individuals when they arrived at the extravagant residence of their ally. Mafia or not, there was no escaping this sort of social niceties, it seemed. And apparently, they were also getting to that stage where the more inquisitive ones were starting to enquire about the ETA of future Cavallone offspring, something that never failed to mortify and embarrass Haru every time it happened, since their marriage was still pretty much in-name only.

"H-Hahi...!" The brunette's cheeks were pink as she sputtered and stuck close to Dino, almost about to meld into his shadow. She had not quite expected to have to face this kind of question the very moment they stepped into the manor and greeted the Alesci Boss, and looked very, very startled.

Thankfully, Dino was quicker to recover. Italians were known to be family oriented and those in the triad were even more so, hence why they used the term ' _famiglia_ ' to refer to those in the _business._ He smiled faintly at their host's jovial but unintentionally obtuse question – the man was obviously in a great mood with the successful birth of his youngest offspring, with both mother and newborn in excellent health, and he also appeared to already have had a few celebratory toasts already, judging by his ruddy appearance and loosened tongue.

"Santino, Haru and I are happy to enjoy each other's company for now," he deflected the question with seamless ease. "We prefer to let nature take its course."

Beside him, Haru looked like she was struggling just to look the other Don in the eye. She managed a smile as well and nodded in agreement. Dino silently reached for her hand, _reassuring_. After a beat, he received an equally subtle response, as she squeezed his fingers back. She straightened a bit beside him, seeming to take courage from his presence, and squared her shoulders. Her eyes brightened with genuine jubilation as she offered her own felicitations.

"Yes, desu. Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, Santino-san. Haru knows that the little one will grow up to be as brave and as strong as her father, and as beautiful and as smart as her mother, desu!"

The Alesci Boss beamed at the young woman's sincere, heartfelt wishes.

" _Grazie_ , _Signora_ Haru! Michela is the true star here, as always. I still don't know how the woman does it, but she was a champ throughout the entire birth. So graceful, so composed! Me, I was yelling more than she, and she's the one pushing a little human the size of a watermelon out of that petite body of hers. There's no other woman on this earth who can compare to my sweet, lovely Michela, and I thank the Lord daily for blessing me with such an amazing, _amazing_ woman."

Haru could not help but feel her heart warm over at the passionate and earnest declaration of adoration that the Alesci Ottavo had made towards his own wife…and she wasn't even around to hear him. How wonderful, the young woman thought with slight envy, to be someone so loved and cherished.

"Michela must be overjoyed," Dino commented. "She's wanted a daughter for the longest time, hasn't she? I remember her halfhearted complaints about being the only female in a household full of boys."

"She is! Our four sons, robust and mischievous as they are, are our pride and joy, but this little princess of ours will surely have all of them wrapped around her little finger. They are already so fascinated and mesmerized by their _sorellina_!"

"Hahi, Santino-san! May Haru go and see Michela-san and the new baby?" Haru enquired, her usual enthusiasm and love for cute things and little children in general starting to get the better of her. Not to mention, the no-nonsense Lady Boss of the Alesci Famiglia was a very good friend and staunch supporter when the younger woman first started to live in Italy as the bride of the Cavallone Decimo, also helping to serve as an emotional support during those times when she had been so homesick for her family, and Haru was very, very fond of her older sister/den mother figure.

"But of course! She has been waiting for you, you know!"

Happy to hear the other Don's acquiesce, she glanced over briefly at Dino, as if silently enquiring if he would be fine without her. He could still be quite accident prone at times, after all. He nodded, and she eye smiled at him before excusing herself from the group, her fingers softly brushing his as he let her go. The two men watched as she disappeared deeper into the manor, and then Santino rounded back to his fellow Mafioso just in time to see that unconsciously _soft_ look on the other man's face which he hadn't quite been able to hide. The Alesci started to grin.

"Oho, I recognize that expression," he crowed a bit too loudly in his semi-inebriated state. Dino just cast his old friend a slightly withering look, his earlier fond warmness slipping away now that the woman who seemed to elicit his affection so easily was no longer in the vicinity.

"Would you care to announce that even louder? I don't think your entire Famiglia has heard you yet," the blond murmured dryly. His salt and pepper haired companion was unfazed, and continued to grin.

"So how are you and Haru doing, really?"

The Cavallone feigned ignorance.

"Have we not gone over this greeting earlier?" he asked with faint exasperation.

"Yes, and I can obviously see that you two are a lot less awkward around each other now, but are still hemming and hawing around each other. 'Let nature take its course,' my foot. You're not just halfheartedly wooing the lass, are you? If so, then Michela's gonna have some words to say to you, and you know how she dotes on Haru."

Dino started to look even more exasperated.

"I can assure you that my feelings for Haru are anything but halfhearted. And do we have to talk about this right now?"

"But of course." Santino was shamelessly relentless. "I still haven't forgotten the payback I owe you years ago, when you were gleefully running circles around me while I was courting the missus, you little shit."

The insult was spoken way too cheerfully to be offensive, and never mind the fact that Dino was actually a good half a head taller than the other man. Dino was certainly unfazed.

"…In my defense, my 'running circles' around you actually helped net you the amazing woman of your dreams in the end, excuse you."

Dino's retort was mild, almost amused, and it was also one fact which Santoni could not refute. He laughed and clapped the tall, whipcord lean blond heartily on the back, packing nearly enough force to send the younger Don sprawling forward.

" _Touché_. In that case, consider this my way of returning the favor, then!"

The Cavallone groaned.

"I'd rather you not. I'm doing well enough on my own, really."

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Bronco._ You're married for more than a year already to this lovely, spirited little filly, and you still haven't made her yours yet – that much is obvious enough. That's not what I'd call 'doing well enough.' You're not getting any younger you know, and she's a sweet young thing. If you don't corral her in properly, don't be sorry if some other Italian stallion comes and tries to lead her astray."

Dino's temple was starting to twitch.

"…If I agree to listen to what you have to say, will you – for the love of all that's good and holy – stop making horse puns at me?"

"Oh? Are they working? I wasn't too sure whether to use the carrot or stick approach – after all, you can lead a horse to a watering hole, but you can't force it to drink, yes?"

" _Santino_!"

* * *

The week old Alesci princess was the most darling little thing Haru had ever seen. The tiny little bundle of joy was already sporting a tuff of her mother's fiery red hair, and her father's sapphire blue eyes. She was going to be really striking in appearance when she grew up, and hopefully also possessing her mother's feisty temperament and will. Haru sat on the rocking chair in the nursery, the precious babe nestled in her arms, softly cooing to the little one as she gently rocked the baby to sleep. She had just been fed and burped by her mother and Haru had offered to watch her while Michela went to take a quick shower and get a change of clothes, and it was to this homely sight that the Lady Boss of the Alesci Famiglia arrived to, some twenty minutes later.

"You're going to be a really great mom one day, Haru," the older woman commented by way of greeting, her thick Italian accent something which Haru had to get used to at the beginning of their acquaintanceship, but was so dear and familiar to her now. The younger brunette lifted her gaze to her friend, and beamed.

"Hahi, Michela-san is teasing Haru, desu!" She gingerly stood up with the snoozing baby in her arms, exchanging places with Michela before very carefully handing the little one back to her rightful parent.

"She's so beautiful, desu," Haru murmured with reverence, and she could not help smiling at the sight of mother and daughter. It was so lovely.

"She's a little monster," her dame corrected fondly. "It's as if she already knows that everyone in the family is going to bend over backwards just to give her anything she wants, even the moon and the stars."

If anything, Haru's smile just grew even warmer. "That's because Felisa-chan knows that she is very loved, desu. It's okay to be spoiled if it's like that."

The soft expression on the young woman's face made Michela smile as well.

"In that case, you should let Dino spoil you more also then, going by your logic," Michela quipped, and Haru stilled in a startled manner.

Then, she flushed.

"Hahi!" she exclaimed, but softly so as not to wake the sleeping baby. She was also fluttering her hands out before her like the wings of a flighty bird. "What is Michela-san saying! Dino-nii is not like that towards Haru, desu! Haru is a member of Dino-nii's Famiglia now and Dino-nii loves everyone in the Family equally!"

"Oh _pssshh_. Your Dino-nii is most definitely not as altruistic as you seem to think that he is, silly. He is a good lad, but I assure you that any man who looks at a woman with the same degree of affection and attention that he reserves for you is most definitely not doing so only out of the kindness of his heart, Haru."

Haru blushed even more, her face feeling so hot that it was like she was about to combust.

"Hahi…! Haru…Haru cannot imagine-"

"Don't believe me?" Michela murmured serenely. "Shall I teach you a little trick to prove that I'm right? When you go home with him later, ask him to kiss you. Wet your lips and flutter those big Bambi eyes of yours. See what he does, _hm_? Watch his face. You're a woman too; you'll know exactly what that _look_ he gives you mean."

The fact that the other woman was so calmly and serenely dispensing this kind of advice flustered Haru, a lot. She wished that she could possess even a modicum of the same worldly composure as her friend.

"-K-Kiss Dino-nii-" she broke off, squeaking and slapping her hands over her burning cheeks. "Haru can't possibly-"

"You can. And you will." The Alesci matriarch broke off no-nonsensely. She gave the younger female a firm look. "Be more bossy, be more demanding. Act more _spoilt_ around him. Corner him and pin him down if you have to – if it's you, Haru, I know you'd do it so charmingly he won't be able to resist you. And then you may have your wicked way with him."

Haru made a strangled sound and threw her hands up in mortification.

" _Michela-san!_ "

* * *

She was strangely skittish for the rest of the evening, and kept turning pink every time he looked to her in an enquiring manner. Unfortunately for her ruffled composure, that becoming expression on her face only served to attract his attention even more, and he stayed close to her for the entirety of the party. Haru was so flustered that she kept downing drink after drink as they went around mingling with the other guests, though she kept largely to juice and punch, not liking the taste of alcoholic beverages too much. She also had a flute of champagne to toast the Alesci Ottavo on the birth of his daughter, and thus, by the time they were due to take their leave, she was a bit high on sugar and just a tad tipsy. They said their goodbyes to their hosts, promised to visit again soon, and climbed into the waiting Rolls Royce to be chauffeured home.

Haru collapsed happily onto the cushioned backseat of the partitioned interior with a happy sigh. It had been wonderful to see the Alesci clan again, but she was also very glad to be off of her feet and on the way home – it had been a long evening. The young woman kicked off her heels and stretched lazily, closing her eyes as she simply sank onto the comfortable surface.

"Tired?"

She cracked open an eye to regard her companion who was sitting beside her, and nodded slightly.

"Only a little, desu," she admitted. "Haru does not know how Dino-nii does this so easily all the time! Dealing with so many people can be really exhausting sometimes!"

He laughed softly at her observation.

"You'll get used to it over time," he replied. "Did you manage to catch up with Michela, at least?"

For some reason unbeknownst to him, she started to blush at his question.

"H-Hahi, yesss, desu," she stuttered a bit. "Haru was really happy to see Michela-san again."

She was also suddenly having trouble looking him in the eye, and his brow silently rose. He wondered what the other woman had told his wife, for her to behave in such a way. If the Alesci Lady Boss was anything like her equally meddling husband, then Dino thought that he had a pretty good idea what had been said to her. He sighed softly and shook his head a little. This was why he was careful not to move too quickly with her, lest he spooked her.

"Was Michela meddling again? You don't have to take her and Santino so seriously, okay?"

The gentleness in his tone made her shiver slightly, and she lifted her gaze to meet his. She hesitated briefly, and then she shook her head.

"Hahi, Michela-san was only telling Haru that she has to be more confident…and proactive…so…"

The mild buzz she was having from the champagne was lending her a burst of courage, and she turned over and scooted up to her husband's side. A faint flush still covered her cheeks, and her eyes were bright and limpid as she looked at him. She bit her lip.

"Haru has an earnest request to make of Dino-nii, desu…"

He was a bit quizzical of her politeness.

"Of course. Ask as you will. Anything that you want, Haru."

His readiness to indulge her only made her heart beat in her chest faster, her awareness of him rising further.

"Haru would like to be… _kissed_ , desu…" Her voice was petering out slightly towards the end, and once again, she looked so embarrassed by her shameless request that she was bright red in the face all over again, but she did not look away from his sharpening, intent gaze.

He did not respond for a long moment, and Haru's anxiety slowly started to rise. Was she being too forward? Maybe Michela-san was wrong and Dino-nii really wasn't interested in her _that_ way! Was she burdening him with her expectations, then…?

Dino's expression was unreadable, and then-

"Are you really sure that's what you want?"

She looked at him. And nodded.

"Hahi, but only if Dino-nii wants to also!" she quickly muttered, as if in afterthought. "If not, Haru doesn't want-"

He reached out, long, graceful fingers touching her cheek before she could finish. She stopped talking abruptly, her gaze mesmerized by that warm look in his dark golden eyes.

"Jo-chan, I most definitely do want to kiss you, and for quite a while, already." She trembled slightly at the quiet intensity in his voice, so sure and unhesitating in what he sought. "You're not teasing me, are you?"

She mutely shook her head, snared by his gaze, her body captive to the way his fingers gently caught her chin, the pad of his thumb softly brushing against the plump softness of her lower lip.

"Good. Because that'd be too cruel of you, _cara_ …"

Her gaze lowered, dense lashes covering her eyes, and her tongue slowly darted out, the pink tip softly running along the flesh of his digit, tentatively, _shyly_ , tasting him. If she only lifted her gaze now, then surely she would see that _look_ on his face, that heated desire that darkened his gaze, that _stark_ want, solely reserved for her.

"Please kiss Haru," she whispered.

He tipped her face up towards his, and slowly lowered his head, coming so close that she could smell the faint hint of his musky cologne, that their breaths softly mingled. Her heart was pounding like a drum behind her ribcage, her thoughts flying through her head in a frantic muddle a hundred miles a second, and then-

"As you wish."

His lips touched hers, _finally_.

It was soft, chaste; heart achingly _gentle._

The subtle brush of his mouth against hers, slow, _measured_ , and her lips parted, just a hair, giving way to his sensual _caress_. There was a hint of heady wine mingled with something else which she was quickly coming to associate purely with him; dark and rich and smooth like expensive chocolate, and a quiet burn started to unfurl in her.

It _tingled_ , it was as if _all_ the nerves in her body had migrated to her mouth at that moment, and she could not help but quiver at the overwhelming sensations that promptly assailed her. She had not known that she could be so sensitive, that a simple kiss could be so all consuming, so _tender_. She was frozen in place, eyes still closed, her breath caught in her throat, _captivated_. He started to pull back, but she made a sound of protest deep in her throat, wanting more of him. Her hands came up to the jacket of his suit, clinging, silently beseeching for him to _stay_.

 _Kiss Haru more. Please._

A soft chuckle escaped him, low and husky.

"…So _exquisite_ ," he murmured, almost in wonder. "What even are you made of, little one?"

She really had no idea what he was talking about, she thought dazedly. Her cheeks were flushed, and it was getting harder to think, let alone attempt speech. And then, he was kissing her again, a more deliberate, intent pressure of his mouth against hers, his tongue coming out to slowly trace the seam of her lips, as if desiring to get at more of her subtle sweetness. She emitted a muffled squeak of surprise, her breath stalling in her chest, starting to feel very faint. She was trembling even more like a captured doe against him, and he only had to pull back slightly to look at her to know that she was starting to become overwhelmed by his attention.

He smiled wryly, and instead of frustration, he was more charmed by her guileless demeanor, a curiously languid feeling like affection spreading across his chest, just for her. Desire was still slow to recede from his Haru-intoxicated senses, but he would check his urges for her. "…Too fast, huh?"

She blushed harder. "H-Haru is sorry, desu…"

"Don't be. I'll follow wherever you lead." His hand was gently stroking her cheek once more, and there was a fondness in his regard that made her feel all warm and fuzzy all over. She nibbled on her lip, flustered, and could immediately taste him lingering on her reddened mouth. Her only thought thereafter was that she still wanted more of him. _Oh gods._ She was shameless. She was so greedy. But he was something she could grow addicted to… _so_ _tantalizing_ …

She ended up blurting out her question unthinkingly before she could even pause to ruminate on the wisdom of her impulsiveness.

"Hahi…can Harudo the _kissing_ , instead?"

His eyes darkened a shade more, and he did not speak, merely nodded.

His hand fell away from her face, dropping to her hips, sleek, muscular arm loosely encircling her middle, not to trap her against him, but simply to hold her close. His fingers idly stroked the side of her slender waist through the satin material of her dress, patiently waiting to see what she would do next. She was not protesting his casually demonstrative action, and seemed rather content to remain where she was. Truth to be told, Haru was preoccupied contemplating her current circumstances. She had just asked to _kiss_ him, and he had agreed so readily that it made her head spin. _Hahi, why did she have to open her big mouth? Now what, desu?_ _K-K-Kissing Dino-nii?! How, desu?!_

She already knew that mouth-to-mouth was still too much for her; the mere thought of his lips against hers made her heart feel like it was about to leap out of her chest – _was it possible to pass out from a kiss_? She felt like she could be the first ever victim of such an incident if she went that route… She watched him surreptitiously, hesitating, and then, her eyes caught on his neck – or more precisely, that familiar flicker of fiery blue flame that licked at the side of his throat, almost completely hidden by the collar of his suit jacket and dress shirt.

It was his tattoo, or rather, a part of the series of tattoos that adorned his neck, the entirety of his left arm and even down the side of his torso. Sometimes, she wondered just how far his ink went, but could never quite complete the rest of her unravelling thoughts without turning red in the face, utterly defeated by her own embarrassment. She had always been curious, but it wasn't exactly an appropriate sort of wonder to indulge in even given the nature of their relationship, but right now…

He did agreed to let her _kiss_ him, after all.

She carefully reached out for him, fingers curling around the knot of his tie, gently tugging and loosening the silk cloth, nimble digits undoing the button of his shirt collar, determined to commit to her decision before she got cold feet. She situated herself even closer to his side, soft hands and slender, feminine fingers tracing the warm skin which she had just uncovered, dew drop eyes bright with intent fascination, and then her head lowered to his bared throat, and unhesitatingly, she brushed a soft, butterfly kiss there, right against his Adam's apple.

He stilled.

She pressed into the side of his neck, warm and cuddly as a kitten. Yes, this was her best idea _ever_. He smelled so, so so nice, masculine and mysterious and spicy, and she happily trailed kisses everywhere her lips could reach, freely, generously, affectionate in that irresistibly charming, earnest way of hers, and he was starting to think that he would be very happy to drown in her kisses. _Then,_ that soft, sweet mouth of hers found his ink, and she might as well had flipped him on his head, with the way her movements slowed, became more concentrated, more deliberate. There was an unconscious, unlearned _sensuality_ in the way her lips caressed his tattoo, parting, her little pink tongue darting out and tracing the line of the blue fire, then the stylized black skull entombed within the azure inferno-

His hand molded against the curve of her waist, arm tightening, pulling her closer, until she was almost on top of his lap. She emitted a soft, startled sound of exhalation, but did not stop what she was doing. Her hands found purchase on his broad shoulders, steadying herself, and he groaned when she sealed her mouth over his flesh and started to softly suckle.

She stopped abruptly then, lifting her head from the rather pleasurable act, peering concernedly at his face. All he could think of at that moment was that tender, reddened mouth of hers, and how much he wanted to kiss the ever living daylight out of her.

"Hahi…did Haru hurt Dino-nii…?"

"No. _No_." His voice was a bit roughened, unsteady. It had been more than a decade since he was last a teenager, but she seemed to possess the ability to turn him into one easily, hormonal and lustful. They were even essentially behaving like teenagers right now, he thought with chagrin, necking in the backseat of a car and all that. He shook his head once to clear his muddled thoughts. She was incredibly heady and addictive, he mused with chagrin, and he flashed her a barely perceptible smile. It was _almost_ enough to conceal the lupine _hunger_ glittering in his eyes.

"You're not hurting me…well, not the way which I'm unwilling to bear, anyway."

It appeared to be the wrong thing to say, for she grew more alarmed.

"Hahi! So Haru did hurt Dino-nii, desu!"

She started to pull away, but he quickly ducked in and caught her mouth with his instead. It was a quick kiss, his lips lingering deliberately, almost _possessively,_ over her puffy, rosy ones, and he could not resist running his tongue against that sleek, petal soft flesh of hers, craving for her _taste_.

" _!"_

A muffled exclamation exploded from her, and he pulled back in time before she could turn stiff as a board. She looked endearingly dazed though, which only made him want to kiss her even more. His wife was a cruel being after all, he thought with rueful amusement.

"You're such a confusing, torturous creature," he told her in that low, silken timbre which she had never heard coming from him before, but which made her shiver with growing, instinctive awareness, all the same. He took advantage of her momentary disconcertment to lean in and gently nuzzle the side of her neck, silently coaxing her to fall the rest of the way into his embrace. She shuddered faintly, his warm breath tickling her skin as he continued to murmur.

"…Bewilder and torment me more."

He really made no sense to her, she thought hazily. But then he started to kiss her neck as well, with the same softness and measured deliberation as she had done to him earlier, and she completely lost the ability to think straight. Slowly, she was beginning to understand what he meant by _torture_.

His lips, his scent, his taste, his _heat_ , they enveloped her like a warm, fuzzy blanket, a soft cocoon. _She had never known that kissing could be such sweet, sweet agony._ She whimpered, coming gently undone beneath his tender ministration.

He had to stop eventually, though, even when she was making it very, very hard for him to do so. She was somehow on his lap by then, so pliant and willing, breathing shakily, looking like she would probably not protest too much even if he were to push her for _more_ than what she was ready to give. But Dino also knew that she would regret it if this was the circumstances in which they consummated their marriage…

So he drew back, and reluctantly dragged his mouth from her soft, sweet smelling skin. She looked at him hazily, not comprehending the reason for his restraint. He sighed and explained.

"…If we continue, I won't just stop at kissing tonight, do you understand, Jo-chan?"

It took two seconds before his words sunk in, and she turned red. This time, he did not stop her as she _eep_ -ed and hurriedly slipped off him, scooching back quickly to the furthest end of the seat.

" _Hahi_! Haru is sorry! Haru did not mean to seduce Dino-nii!" Her apology was frantic and heartfelt as usual, and he did not know whether to laugh or to cry at this surreal moment, where his wife was apologizing for _accidentally_ beguiling him with her charms. And she was really _a lot_ more charming than he had given her credit for. "Dino-nii is too good at kissing, desu! Haru was overcome!"

 _Okay_. This seemed like something worth pursuing.

"So you liked my kisses, then?" he asked, looking way too interested for her peace of mind.

She had trouble maintaining eye contact with him, but she nodded, honest to the core as usual.

"Y-Yes, desu." As if he did not know! He had just effectively reduced her into a Haru-shaped puddle just moments ago! With nothing but that magic mouth of his!

The blond looked very pleased by her admission.

"I like kissing you very much as well. I expect to be kissing you more often from now onwards."

What. _What_?

"Heh?!" She looked at him in a very gobsmacked manner. "What if Haru accidentally seduces Dino-nii again?!"

Despite the oddball status of their current relationship, the urge to laugh was growing again – she was really, _really_ endearing like this.

"I don't mind," he told her with a megawatt, charming smile that seemed to rattle her even further. Flustering her was very quickly becoming a favorite pastime of his, he thought. What had he even been doing with himself before she came into his life? "I suppose I'll just have to keep diligently kissing you until the day you're finally willing to seduce me on purpose."

Was he making fun of her? He was _definitely_ making fun of her! She just looked at him, wondering what sort of chaos she had just unleashed for herself.

"That's not fair, desu!" she spluttered. "It feels more like Haru is the one who is being seduced!"

This time, his smile was just so impishly wicked that she could feel her heartbeat escalate, simply by looking at him.

"That's part of the plan, yes."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Honestly, I did not intend to put up this installment at all since it seems like no one will be reading anyway, and going through all the effort of painstakingly editing and uploading the chapters is just not worth the hassle anymore if that's indeed the case. So, I will say this one more time; reviews and feedback are the bread and butter of every writer – if this fic had in any way made you feel anything at all, then please do let me know. It'd take less than a minute and also cost you nothing to make my day by simply dropping off a comment – and I'd also feel less like an idiot sitting around on this little corner of the fandom all by my lonesome wondering if I'm the only one in here muttering to myself half the time.

That's all.

Thank you for reading.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Special shout out to HappyFace1886, whom I'm really grateful to for continuously fanning my love for KHR and this adorable crackship. I hope this brightened up your week, my friend! Just as your messages always brighten up mine! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty-three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

The Alesci Famiglia as well as all of its assorted members, are all non-canon and figments of my imagination. I will probably have more non-canon Famiglias popping up every now and then in this series (if I'm still continuing) because I enjoy that kind of thing and also quite like messing with the series that way.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 3227

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 20/01/17

* * *

 _ **You're a falling star**_

* * *

The first time he held her hand, it was just shortly before they were due to stand in front of the justice of the peace, about to say their vows before the official to make this marriage of convenience ironclad, once and for all.

She had been beside herself with nerves. The civil ceremony in Japan would be a small and simple one with only friends and family members in attendance, with another much larger celebratory ceremony to be held back in Italy once she returned to the Cavallone stronghold with him as the new bride of their Decimo. Dressed in a modest, presentable white dress, the color on her face had been almost pallid enough to blend nicely with her outfit. This was definitely more than just pre-wedding jitters. She had looked so scared then, and so very young. But then again, there was also something keeping her from running off right there and then, from bailing out on this marriage which she had agreed to commit to, even when she was shaking like a leaf and looked like she might pass out very shortly from hyperventilating.

Resolve. It glinted in her eyes, that grim determination to uphold her promise for the sake of her Famiglia even when she was frightened and unsure of her future now, lost and completely set adrift with no one to turn to. That resolve that kept her glued to her chair, stiff like a board, vision not quite seeing, terrified but yet at the same time starkly resolute to follow through with her responsibility, for the dignity and good of the Vongola.

He had nothing but silent admiration for her dogged loyalty and bravery. So amazingly tenacious in spirit, she was. At the same time, that she was in this predicament in the first place also filled him with an echoing sense of responsibility.

He reached out to her, his hand covering hers which she had been unconsciously wringing on her lap. Her fingers were icy cold, he still remembered, her palms clammy. He did not retreat from her regardless, and simply enclosed his larger appendage firmly, steadily, over hers.

She had looked sharply at him then, her gaze a bit wild and panicky, like an untamed filly ready to run.

He squeezed her digits quietly, silently imparting a sense of unshakable calm and strength in his assuring demeanor. _It'll be fine_ , his eyes and behavior wordlessly told her. _I've got your back. You're not alone. I'll be with you all the way._

The malignant mass of worries and anxieties crowding her thoughts and vision seemed to slowly recede in the face of his composed, encouraging presence. Yes. _Yes_. She was not alone. She was getting married, but the other party was Dino-nii. He was on her side – they were in this together now. She was not alone. He was here, too.

The uncertainty was still there, constantly hovering in the back of her mind like a black murky cloud, but now she was also remembering her promise to him. She had vowed to do her best to be the wife of a mafia boss and she refused to fail him, right when they hadn't even started, yet. The warmth of his hand, the steadiness of his gaze as he watched her with concern, she focused on _him_ , determinedly absorbing and taking everything that made him _good_ and _compassionate_ and _faithful_ all unto herself, and borrowing his feelings to steel her nerves.

 _She was so silly._

She felt like crying then, felt that it would be okay even if she cried now, that Dino-nii would definitely _understand_ , but in the end, she stopped short of doing just that. Because it wasn't right. Because Haru most definitely did _not_ want to marry Dino-nii in tears. What kind of bad luck would that be? She thought. She was determined not to jinx her own marriage! So the young woman sucked it up and did her best to muster a smile instead, though she was not quite sure how successful she had been in her endeavor. She just hoped that she had conveyed the right message across, for Dino-nii's gaze softened, and he gently squeezed her hand once more.

It had seemed like such a small, insignificant gesture, but to Haru, it had meant the world.

Her fingers clutched his tightly for the rest of the day, even when they stood before the officiator to say their vows, and even after that. A lifeline. He was a lifeline that she was only all too grateful to cling to, when she was feeling so weak and helpless and not too confident of herself.

And Dino-nii, kind and gentle Dino-nii, he didn't let go either.

* * *

They held hands as she stood beside him before all the other Bosses in the Vongola Alliance, attending the annual dinner for the very first time as a Cavallone.

Tsuna and his entourage of Guardians were there as well, as were the Varia also, the latter group the hosts for this year's dinner. Haru had only just gotten settled in Italy a few months ago and there were still a lot of things that she hadn't quite gotten the hang of yet, so this first event had been daunting, to say the least. It had been hard for her to adapt to so many things all at the same time, even though she had not once complained about the difficulties that she faced. The language was something she was still in the midst of learning, the culture and the people who belong to her new Famiglia were so vastly different from what she was used to back in Japan, and she struggled at first, _a lot_.

The Italians were passionate and fiery in everything they did – they loved and hated with their entire sense of being and Haru admired how they always stayed proudly true to their feelings, regardless of what other people might think of their beliefs and opinions. While she had married their Boss, it did not automatically mean that she would be readily accepted by the rest of the Cavallone Famiglia. Beyond the obvious secured connection to the Vongola, her presence did not seem particularly useful or significant. She was plain, average and was not even fully capable of defending herself. She knew that some of the members of her new Family quietly questioned if it had really been the right thing for their Boss to marry her, so seemingly timid and fragile, even if none of them had actually come outright to say it. Haru did not blame them for their doubts – she did not bring much value back to the Family, as far as arranged marriages went.

But Dino-nii had never felt that way, regardless of what his followers thought. Ever since they signed that marriage certificate that legally bound them together in matrimony, he had been nothing but supportive and attentive, doing his best to help her transit to her new position as seamlessly as possible. He had never given her any cause to believe that he resented or doubted this marriage in any form, and Haru was infinitely grateful for his presence. He was familiar and he was a great friend and she was just really, really lucky to have him as her rock during this most turbulent and uncertain period in her life, and just as he had supported her the entire while with his belief in her and his steady encouragements, Haru yearned to return the favor too. She wanted to be there for Dino-nii. She wanted to be useful to him, she wanted to help him as best as she could, and even when her best now still did not feel good enough, Haru was still determined to start somewhere, and that was to keep putting her foot forward, to keep improving herself.

She was learning constantly these days. Learning the language, learning the culture, and most importantly, learning about the people whom her Boss loved so fiercely and fought so freely for. She was learning the intricacies of how this large, complicated network that was her Family now was being run, she was learning how to better defend herself, learning how to be stronger, not just in body, but in mental fortitude as well. It was difficult, and it was often exhausting, and there were consecutive days where Haru was just so worn out that it took everything she had just to crawl out of bed in the mornings. But she still did it all the same, even when it felt like she was simply, numbly, running through the motions for those days, she could not give up. Her new life was only beginning – if she could not even shoulder these that which were the bare minimum expected of her, how would she ever be of use to Dino-nii and her Famiglia?

"Are you ready?"

She looked up at the question, and met the calm, patient gaze of her companion. He was dressed smartly in yet another expensive designer suit, the sharp impeccable lines of the crisp, charcoal and white formal wear only serving to further accentuate his elegant, gilded profile. Sometimes, it seemed to Haru that Dino was one of those few individuals who gave off a subtle, alluring _light_ all on his own, effortlessly drawing attention in the way that was not excessively blinding or painfully glittering, but one that _glowed_ with a warm, inviting pulse. Like burnished gold. Like the promise of a beautiful morning slowly spreading across a lightening dawn horizon.

Was this phenomena something that all Sky Flame Wielders possessed? She sometimes wondered. Tsuna, she knew, also gave off a warmth that was vaguely similar, but at the same time vastly different. Tsuna's flame could be hot and consuming like an unrelenting _supernova_ at times, but then could also turn flickering and soft as candlelight during others. Unpredictable. In contrast, Dino-nii's _light_ was steadier; controlled, comforting, effusive.

She looked at her husband-in-name-only, slowly realized that she had been woolgathering for too long and he was starting to look bemused by her extended silence. A slight flush crept across her cheeks and she hurriedly nodded, smoothing out the skirts of her silk gown with her palms.

"Hahi, yes, Dino-nii! Haru is ready, desu."

He smiled and offered his hand to her. She looked at the proffered appendage for a silent moment, as if considering once more the rationality of her decision. He had always been the one to share his warmth with her, to offer her shelter in his encompassing shadow, to allow her the chance to rest against his back whenever she felt exhausted or beaten.

One day, Haru promised silently to herself, she would be the one to stretch out her hand to him first. To support him whenever he faltered. To watch his back whilst he strove to protect his and his own. To lighten the burdens that he carried on those broad shoulders of his. Her eyes grew firm with determination, her shoulders squaring, even as her initial anxiety started to slip away like an unnecessary cloak. She looked him in the eye and inclined her head once, resolve glowing on her features. His gaze gentled, alit with a faint admiration for her courage.

"Shall we head in?"

Her gloved hand reached for his, softly settling over his own. His long, adroit fingers closed reassuringly over her slender digits, and it was strange how he could make her feel so calm and at ease simply through the communication of touch alone. Her Boss was really something else, she thought with silent respect. And he was right beside her now. She had nothing to worry about.

The massive twin doors to the grand ballroom of the castle swung opened, and the Cavallone cavalcade's arrival was made known to the entirety of the mafia in attendance.

All the attention fell upon the charismatic Cavallone Decimo, who simply smiled and accepted the brunt of the immense pressure with regal grace.

And in his wake, Haru fearlessly followed her Sky as he led her into this glittering, dangerous world which he ruled supreme.

This was also her world now, _reborn_.

* * *

While he was no longer as clumsy as he used to be many years ago, there were still instances when the noble and sophisticated Cavallone would end up randomly tripping over air and faceplanting rather disastrously on the ground. Most of his men were already used to his random bouts of maladroit ungainliness, not even blinking an eye or flinching with dismay anymore whenever their Boss suddenly decided to kiss the floor or temporarily merge his forehead to the nearest surface his flailing figure could find. Just like the sun rises from the east and sets in the west, just like the grass is green and the skies are blue, they could hardly prevent their Master's catastrophic nature any more than they could disrupt the flow of Time.

No one seemed to have read that particular memo to Haru, however. Or if they had, she had simply chosen to completely disregard it, for every time Dino-nii had an 'accident' and she happened to be in the vicinity, the young woman never failed to run straight over to offer her assistance as well as to exclaim over the ruefully disheveled blond. It was something that Haru had always done even _way_ before she became his wife – in fact, their first meeting all those many years ago had pretty much entailed the very same thing that was _still_ happening, now.

Dino did not mind too much though, the way Haru always hurried towards his fallen form with an enquiring expression of concern on her face, coming to his side to check him over and ascertain for herself that he wasn't injured. If he was, she always had Band-Aids and alcohol swabs which she seemed to readily produce out of thin air to be applied on his various grazes and scratches – or at least it certainly appeared that way to him. Perhaps that was her special power?

If he had any complaints about her attention, it was probably that those tiny itsy bitsy pieces of soaked antiseptic disinfectants really stung like nobody's business and she was _very_ thorough when it came to cleaning wounds. He didn't even mind the bright, colorful plasters which she would unfailingly stick on him in the aftermath. They were the physical proof of her consideration for him, so how could he resent them? These days, there was almost always at least some part of him that was marked by her, in the form of these cheerful, sunny little pieces of adhesive strips whose scattered presence all but spoke for themselves, all in undeniable shades of _Haru_.

 _ **Feel better soon!**_

 _ **Please try to be gentler on yourself!**_

 _ **Remember that your health is important too.**_

 _ **I only want you to be well.**_

They were like good luck charms; he thought fondly, imbued with her sincerity and kindness for him, straight from her heart.

Then, she would reach out, grab his hand and haul him back onto his feet, straining rather comically with all of the strength she had in that petite, waifish form of hers just to get him upright again, and he started to think about how well her slender, delicate hand fitted against his own, how her shimmering, feminine energy always felt so warm and mesmerizing…

* * *

Whenever people first met Haru, they often had trouble believing that she was the real deal; the genuine Cavallone wife. As far as first impressions went, she was so sweet-faced and wholesome and youthful looking that she often appeared woefully out of place beside the sophisticated and urbane refinement of her handsome spouse, all sleek, aristocratic grace and elegant, polished charm.

This made the brunette feel quite self-conscious, but bewilderingly enough, Dino never seemed to notice their apparently startling mismatch in appearance, let alone allowed himself to be fazed by the personal opinions of others. He also solved her dilemma easily as well; reaching out to hold her hand whenever they attended functions together, and that subtle yet affectionate act was enough to affirm their status quo as a couple. He was also often the first to introduce her to all acquaintances and allies alike, his gaze quietly warming, a note of genuine fondness filtering into his tone as he spoke of her, and his endorsement and support had only done wonders in raising her confidence levels, slowly but surely. Haru no longer shrunk away when people turned their attention to scrutinize her anymore, and started to hold her ground by his side better as time wore on, much to his pleasure – and pride. Watching her gently bloom and flourish before his eyes was both an honor and a delight…and unbeknownst even to himself, his eyes had been straying over to her more and more frequently, as their lives interwove intricately and slowly drew them closer and closer together.

They also held hands out of practicality. Although not as often lately, Dino's inborn clumsiness would unexpectedly rear its ugly head regardless of where he was or who he was with, at least that was until Haru entered the picture. The young woman quickly proved to be a surprisingly…effective deterrent when it came to preventing that kind of problem that had always been the norm for the Cavallone Famiglia, halting social disaster with nothing more than the grace of her physical presence.

This was because when she was around, Dino-nii tended to not be as accident prone as he usually was.

To the powerful blond who had quite literally made his family his most important motivation for going full out and giving his all, Haru was enough to keep his inherent klutziness at bay – at least so long as they were connected in some form. She was a Cavallone now, and his instinct to protect also encompassed her, even if that which needed defending against was his own clumsiness. And Haru was simply happy to be of use to her Boss, even if in such a simple, passive way. Dino-nii was an esteemed older brother figure whom she greatly respected, and she also knew that he cared for her. They were a family now, and family helped each other.

It was comfortable, mutual; their interactions. Reaching out, hands brushing, fingertips grazing, fingers interlinked. Over time, handholding became second nature, a familiar gesture shared between the two of them; soothing, supportive, _reassuring_.

An unspoken affirmation.

 _I'll walk beside you. I'll walk with you into whatever lies ahead._

* * *

 **Omake**

Romario sidled up to his foolishly smiling master and commented, expression neutral. "She frets over you, tenderly treats and dresses your cuts and scrapes, and she's also willing to hold your hand so you don't trip and fall all over yourself." There was a momentary pause as the both of them silently processed these observations…and then the retainer blandly shared his conclusion. "…This is not good. You must be equivalent to a problematic three year old as far as our lady is concerned, Boss."

Dino spluttered, but the loyal servant wasn't even done yet. He calmly continued.

"…Though I suppose you'd probably be happy enough too if she starts kissing your wounds and bruises as well, no?"

"Romario!"

 _Admit it, Boss. You do like it so when she fusses over you._

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

…I did not expect to receive so many warm, positive reviews in response to my A/N the previous chapter, so I'm quite blown away right now. I was feeling frustrated and disappointed when I wrote that note, so to all of the lovely readers who had sent in the most encouraging words and feedback with regards to this fic, I thank you all once again for sharing your kindness and empathy. You made my week.

Serendipity may not be as popular as some of my other works, but…I think I will try my best to continue writing for this series and this fandom in particular. I was really happy to receive affirmation that there are indeed people out there who are also enjoying this series and this ship that is so dear to my heart right now, and I can only hope for and look forward to your continual support and patronage.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Coming back to this chapter, yes –this is _that_ couple who will hold hands a lot whenever given the opportunity, but the act of handholding can be something really meaningful as well, though often understated and easily taken for granted. So, I just really wanted to explore how such a gesture could have possibly begun between these two, as well as slowly reveal the progression of their relationship over time, beginning from something comforting and friendly and supportive…to something more.

I'm aware that there are some of you who are really curious about the circumstances revolving around this Marriage of Convenience AU, so consider this a teaser chapter of sorts…? More will be revealed eventually! I'm writing/uploading all these chapters in randomized, non-chronological order but if any of you have questions or discussions regarding this fic/ship, do feel free to drop a message and I will definitely get back to you. :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Also. Romario ships his Boss and his Lady, though he can never help trolling Dino at the same time!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty-two, and TYL!Haru is twenty-four.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 4967

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Modern Day AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 27/01/17

* * *

 _ **I really like you**_

* * *

 **Excerpt #1: All that and a bag of chips**

She had planned their first date, or rather, she had simply called him up a few days _after_ her misadventures in the woods and asked him out before he could even get around to offering. Usually, this thankless, headache inducing task of thinking up the day's program fell upon the male as part of an effort to impress the female with his creativity and sincerity, but he was quickly learning that she was never quite the type to follow the norm. Their first 'date' had ended up more like an errand run with dinner bundled in as an afterthought than a formal outing. She had needed to get some new furniture to furnish her place and so she had invited him along as well – and of course he had accepted. He probably would have accepted her invitation even if she had wanted nothing more than to go grocery shopping, to be honest.

It had been a casual, impromptu arrangement and for someone who had gone on his fair share of first dates, Dino still found himself uncharacteristically antsy when he had gone to meet her. Dating could be such an elaborate ruse, he had sometimes mused in chagrinned consternation. A concentrated effort in the name of courtship where one would strictly be on their best behavior, making attempts to appear as desirable as possible, even if they had to deliberately misrepresent themselves, all for the sake of securing the best mate that one could attract. Dino had often wondered about the overall effectiveness of such an elaborate, ambiguous strategy; this subtle deception of someone who would (hopefully) become a destined life partner.

 _Could true soulmates be found in this manner?_

He had not known what to expect when it came to dates with Haru in particular, but something in his chest quietly eased when she opened the door to her home and smiled cheerily at him, her features alit with warm, honest delight. Dressed in a jumper and in that usual state of enthusiastic, charming disarray which he was coming to associate with her more and more, she had greeted and thanked him sincerely for his company before dragging him off with her for her next adventure. There was no time or need for pretensions or formalities around her random, effervescent energy, and he was happy to learn that she was exactly that same earnest, wholehearted sunshine girl whom he had met that first time by the countryside.

And so now here they were; in Ikea of all places, wandering through the winding aisles testing out various pieces of furniture while swapping outlandish childhood stories and discussing favorite foods, amongst other things. Dino was more accustomed to semi-formal dinner dates at this point of his life, but this was a rather refreshing, interesting, change of pace all the same. She was candid and down-to-earth in a way that made him feel very…comfortable around her. She was not looking to be impressed and there was also no need for him to deliberately go out of his way to capture her interest or attention. She was engaging; animated and vibrantly expressive when she shared about herself, yet attentive and compassionate whenever it was her turn to quiet down and listen. He quickly discovered that she had a way of focusing on him intently whenever he spoke, turning those limpid Bambi eyes on him unhesitatingly, as if she wasn't just hearing the words that he uttered, but at the same time, also silently gleaning the things left unsaid. It was almost unnerving, how someone who was so full of life and fervent could also be so still…and empathetic.

There was nothing coy or coquettish about her. She did not play hard to get or pretend to be aloof about subjects which she happened to be passionate about. She laughed freely, seemed to skip and frolic about with an overabundance of zeal and high strung energy that was almost…cervine-like. There was an unconscious, coltish grace about her quick, deft movements that _almost_ made him feel awkward and ungainly in contrast, but she always paused, always turned around, and always waited for him to catch up to her, smiling, _grinning impishly_ , eyes glowing with lively fervor, pointing out this and that and asking inquisitive questions with such eagerness that she frequently tripped clumsily over her own words. And then more laughter. _Brightness and warmth_.

She made his head spin, just a little. Dino wondered what he was getting himself into.

She was terribly overwhelming. Overwhelming in the way beautiful fireworks were, bursting into the skies with blinding brilliance and dazzling fanfare, disorienting with so many things happening at once…but yet the way those vivid explosions of light never failed to touch the heart was simply undeniable.

She was something like that too, he decided.

Larger than life. Chaotic but oh so vibrant. And when he looked at her beaming face, earnest and upturned like a pretty flower, something very much like budding affection stirred in his chest.

Still, this was only a _first_ date.

While Dino was having himself an internal dilemma, Haru's most important worry for the day was whether if she should get the tiramisu gelato or the pistachio flavored one. In the end, she bought both and gave one to her bemused companion, and while they sat by one of the alfresco tables enjoying their frozen sweets, she requested to try his flavor too, offering to share hers in return. Of course he obliged, and the pure happiness on her face as she sampled the ice cream brought a smile to his own. She was so quirky and straightforward and _sunny_ , and while it was bewildering trying to keep up with her, Dino could not help but be drawn to her all the same.

"Haru, why did you agree to this date?" he asked, and she tipped her head to the side, the tiny plastic gelato spoon half hanging out from the corner of her mouth, looking at him curiously. She swallowed her mouthful of dessert and pulled the spoon from between her lips, reddened from the icy treat, not quite expecting this question from him. However, she did not have to think very hard or long to touch upon her truth.

"Hahi… because Dino-san is so _warm_ , and Haru likes warm and kind people a lot, desu. Haru is very happy to be on a date with Dino-san. Haru is really glad that Dino-san gave Haru his number that night! Haru thinks that Dino-san is a really nice person." She looked at him and nodded firmly, smiling. "Hahi, Haru has not even managed to thank Dino-san for saving her all those times…"

She was a bit embarrassed to have to say all these things so openly, but she gamely flashed him a tiny grin all the same. "Haru is more confused about why Dino-san would want to go on a date with Haru, actually…"

He simply looked at her for the longest time, one brow slowly lifting.

"Isn't my reason obvious?" he replied at last. "It's because I like you, of course."

She stilled in the act of reaching over to steal some more of his pistachio gelato, her eyes widening at his frank remark. Her mouth fell open slightly, and she looked rather comical like that, like an alarmed chipmunk. Dino was quietly amused. For the first time today, she was the one finally caught off guard. His dark gold eyes warmed, and he silently conceded his ice cream, literally spoon-feeding it right into her mouth.

"Here."

 _I-Indirect kiss!_

The brunette nearly choked. She quickly clapped her hand over her tingling lips, turning bright pink. The nutty treat melted sweetly over her tongue, even as she spluttered wordlessly.

" _!_ "

He smiled innocuously at her gobsmacked demeanor, slowly starting to feel that _maybe_ he wasn't the only one who had absolutely no control of what was happening, no way of resisting the undeniable pull of this _gravity_ that was towing him straight to her whether if he was ready or not. She certainly did not look too prepared either.

Maybe this was what it was supposed to be like. Maybe this was why all the other many dates he has had in the past had not worked out in the end.

"…This probably sounds premature, but may I see you again?"

She had just swallowed the mouthful of gelato, and eyed him confusedly.

"Eh?"

She did not seem to grasp the actual meaning behind his request. "See Haru…again? Desu?"

He nodded, affirming his intention. There would be no hesitation anymore, now that he had decided to pursue this path, explore this possibility…of _them_.

"Mm. _Again_. As in another date."

The comprehension finally dawned. He wanted to go on _another_ date with her?! She looked a bit dazed.

"Hahi…?!"

"Are you against it?" he asked, expression carefully schooled.

She thought about it seriously, and then she slowly shook her head. "Haru…Haru does not mind going on more dates with Dino-san, desu..." she responded shyly after a pause. "But Haru does not understand…"

It was a relief that she did not find his presence a chore. "Does not understand…?" he probed, wanting to know the reason for her hesitation.

"Yes." She looked at him, curiosity flickering in those doe brown eyes of hers. "Dino-san...does not find Haru... _boring_ , desu?"

She was terribly self-conscious all of a sudden. She looked down after a while, as if unable to bear the weight of his silent regard. Dino was not having any of that, however. He reached out and gently touched the back of her hand with his fingers. She instinctively glanced at their connected limbs, and then peered up at him in silent question.

"No. Not at all," he responded firmly, matter-of-factly. "On the contrary, you're the most interesting person that I've met in recent times."

She appeared surprised by his admission. She was also doubtful.

"Hahi, how can that be? Dino-san flies helicopters and rescues people all day, like a real life hero, desu! Haru is just plain, simple, Haru! How can Dino-san find Haru interesting; that does not even make sense-"

Before she could even finish her hot rebuttal, his elegant fingers circled around her own slender digits and he brought her hand to his mouth; softly, deliberately brushing a kiss over her knuckles.

Her mouth fell open in a small 'o' as she just _gawked_ at him, and then she blushed furiously.

"It makes sense. You're very fascinating," he murmured against her skin, warm gaze admiring her pink tinted cheeks, her bright eyes. She had effectively gone mute, once again looking like a startled doe. She also hurriedly tugged her hand away the moment she snapped out of her stupor, as if she had been scalded by the innocuous touch of his mouth. Instead of claiming offense, his lips twitched, and he propped his hand under his chin, still watching her with bald amusement. She was very pure-hearted, he thought. But then again, that was hardly surprising. She was so passionate and sincere and he was beginning to realize that she was the type who poured her heart and soul into everything she did.

He really, _really_ , liked what he was seeing, the longer he spent time with her.

"Besides, my life is nowhere near _that_ exciting when compared to yours," he teased gently. "You're the only person I've ever met who had tried to take on an armed snatch thief with nothing more than her umbrella. For someone who thinks herself 'plain and simple,' you sure get into a lot of interesting situations all on your own, little lady."

She flushed even more at his mention of her previous misadventures.

"Hahi!" she sputtered. "That's not true, desu! Dino-san just happened to always be around whenever Haru got into trouble!"

"Then I suppose we make a good team, no? You, who always gets into trouble, and I, who is always more than happy to come to your rescue every time?"

"…"

 _ **Blush.**_

Now, it was his turn to smile mischievously at her, eyes twinkling. He probably should not tease her this much, but she was really cute and so he could not help himself. He had not felt like this towards anyone for a very long time, but she seemed to easily draw a curious mix of tenderness and affection out of him, without even having to try.

"Hahi…but Haru does not need to be rescued, desu," she muttered slowly then, much to his surprise. She raised her head and looked at him, cheeks rosy, still a bit shy and uncertain. "Haru would rather have someone to go on adventures together and get in trouble with, desu…"

He could not help but huff out a soft laugh at her candid, honest response.

"Of course. That can be arranged, too."

* * *

 **Excerpt #2: We throw in extra parts just to mess with you**

"Hahi, Dino-san, are you really sure that leg is supposed to go there?" There was obvious doubt in Haru's voice as she watched what was supposed to be a table looking more and more like some monstrous wooden construct than an actual piece of functional furniture. She also had the instructional paper for assembly in her hands, and the more she looked at the blueprints, the more confused she got.

Her companion took a step back from the piece of furniture which they were attempting to put together in her kitchen, and had to admit to his chagrin that he had no idea what he was doing anymore. Scratching his head, he wandered over to his companion to take a look at the piece of paper she was holding, and the two of them proceeded to try to figure out where they had gone wrong.

"If that's not supposed to be there, then, what are these additional hinges and screws for? Did they randomly throw in extra items just to mess with us, now?" Dino questioned. He peered over Haru's head and reached out to trace his finger over the written instructions on the paper, reading them carefully once more. Since some parts were also in fine print, he had to lower his head to squint at the words, muttering under his breath as he did so. Haru tipped her head back slightly to stare at the taller male. He was not his typically cool, reservedly suave self right now, and appeared a bit frazzled and disheveled. Even his wavy gold hair was sticking up every which way, which became more amusing the longer she watched him, until she could not hold it in any longer.

" _Hehe_."

Her giggle was a soft thing, but he heard it all the same, since they were standing side by side. Lifting his eyes to her, he was promptly met with her sparkling eyes and lopsided grin. " _Hehehe_ ," she puffed out again when he looked at her quizzically.

Thanks to her fertile imagination, she had absolutely no trouble picturing him as a confused, human sized eagle owl sitting right in the middle of her kitchen, and suddenly the peals of laughter just came tumbling right out of her lips.

"…Are you laughing at me?" He sounded more bemused than actually piqued by her random spurt of mirth, and that made him look even more owlish, which set her off all over again.

"D-Dino-s-san...o-owl, d-desu...!"

As if that was supposed to explain it all. Dino just looked more bewildered, if that was even possible.

 _Owl?_

"What owl? Is there an owl here?"

And then she was snickering helplessly again, even though she was also mortified at the same time for laughing at the clueless man. Face flushed a slight pink, the young woman reached for the taller blond and went on her tiptoes, straining to reach the top of his hair. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at her unexpected proximity, but he lowered his head obligingly for her, even though he still wasn't quite sure what was going on.

She smoothed down his wild mane, slim fingers gently ruffling the wavy strands and then slowly, carefully, combing through them, making sure that they were at least no longer trying to start a _vive la resistance_ right on top of his head. She petted him happily; his hair was so soft!

"Hahi, Haru is sorry, desu," she sounded apologetic even as the faint lilt of laughter could still be heard from her accented voice. "Dino looked like an owl just now, confused and with his hair all sticking up, and Haru doesn't know why she found it so funny, but she did, desu!"

Eyes glowing, she lowered her gaze from his hair to meet his, slowly withdrawing her hand from the crown of his gilded head at the same time, and was disconcerted to finally realize that their faces were extremely close to each other's now. She stilled in surprise.

He was smiling at her.

"That's a really pretty expression on your face, all lit up like that," he only commented, and it only took all of three seconds for said pretty face to go right up in flames.

" _Hehhhh_?"

He was struck by an ever growing curiosity, wondering what it would be like to kiss those laughing, cherry blossom lips, but he quietly checked his impulse. _Not yet._

His gaze was unconsciously fond, even as a mischievous spark twinkled in those dark gold depths.

"No, not 'heh.' _'Hoot_.'"

She looked at him with wide eyes, and then she laughed.

"Yes, desu!"

* * *

 **Excerpt #3: You're my favorite thing to read**

He reads. A lot. Mostly during active duty hours, strange as it sounded.

Being a SAR pilot wasn't constantly all action packed, daring rescues and risky, adrenaline inducing flight maneuvers, as he had explained to her once. He still remembered that peculiar conversation with great fondness and amusement; the little lady whom he was gently courting possessed some of the most vivid imaginations he had ever known, and he still smiled to himself sometimes, thinking of the way she looked at him with sparkling sincerity and awe, and called him a 'real life hero.' He hadn't wanted to burst her bubble – there was something really, really flattering when the object of your heart's desire was looking at you like you're the most amazing thing since sliced bread – but he had also objectively described the nature of his job to her, when she had curiously asked about it once.

Usually, his shifts involved a lot of sitting around at base waiting for an SOS to connect to the airbase's command center. Often, there were plenty of shifts that would go by where not even a single distress call would come in, and while it was a good thing that no one was in distress and in need of rescue, all of them in the Guardia Costiera, from the pilots to the medics to the ground crews, still had to wait out their shifts in a permanent semi-ready level of preparedness, and maintaining that constant state of mental alertness was not so easy when there was a whole lot of nothing to do. Most of them found ways to keep occupied and utilize their time at least productively; some trained their bodies rigorously, other officers spent their time filing paperwork or just generally building up rapport with their teammates, and Dino was no different.

But one of the things he liked to do most especially when he was slated to standby for duty during graveyard hours was sit down with a good book and just read the hours away. Most of the air and ground crew would have quieted down by that phase of the early morning, which made it the best time for him to make a decent dent in his reading list. His interests were rather varied, and they were reflected in his collection of fictional novels of various genres, biographies and even research papers on the latest advancements in animal husbandry and horse breeding. He read so much that he even had glasses just for the sole purpose of reading. It wasn't a particularly interesting hobby that he advertised for any reason, but Haru had a way of encouraging him to tell her anything she wanted to know, and there was little – nothing, really – about him that she did not want to learn about.

Sometimes he wondered if she was trying to read him like a book as well.

Even if so, his pages were open for her to interpret and explore as she liked.

And she, this exuberant and sunny young woman, was only too happy to hear all of his stories, listening with bright starlit eyes and a laugh like a sweet song.

Then, much to his pleasure, she shared her pages with him, too. The good, the bad, and the ugly. (Though he thought that her ugly was mostly rather cute and amusing, despite what she felt about it.)

She was slowly teaching him how to read her too.

* * *

 **Excerpt #4: You, me and a hot dog**

They had been supposed to meet at the park that day, but she was running late and had fired off an agitated message full of apologies as well as something about frogs and somebody's runaway pet snake – as always, she was neck deep in something again and so he had told her to take her time, and that he would wait for her.

So he wandered around and eventually found an unoccupied bench by the pond. He reached into his leather bag and drew out the book which he was currently reading. Cracking it open to the page which he had bookmarked previously, he settled in to read and wait. This time, he was revisiting one of the classics, _Il Principe_ , and it didn't take him long to be immersed in Machiavelli's most famous work, or at least he had, until he heard a little whine and a slight movement from the edge of his peripheral vision.

Lowering his book a little to see what was making that noise, he was greeted with the unexpected sight of a dog standing right in front of him. Dino blinked and then briefly cast around his surroundings for its owner – it obviously belonged to someone seeing that it was well groomed, and it also had a collar around its neck – but there did not seem to be any other sign of human life in this stretch of the park that midafternoon with the exception of himself. He looked at the dog again, and the canine looked back at him with soulful brown eyes. It was kind of furry and all black and white, and it looked to Dino to be some sort of Border collie mix, and for a brief moment, man and dog just warily eyed each other.

The canine sat down on its haunches before him and continued to watch him almost expectantly. Dino was rather bemused.

"… _Essendo dunque un Principe nella necessità di saper usare le qualità della bestia, di queste deve prendere ad esempio la volpe e il leone_ ," he started to read aloud to his four legged audience. The collie huffed, and then it shuffled closer to rest its muzzle on the blond's knee, as if keen to hear what else the latter had to say about foxes and lions. And so, the Cavallone gamely continued.

" _Perché il leone non sa difendersi dagli inganni e la volpe non sa difendersi dai lupi violenti. Bisogna essere volpe (astuti) per riconoscere gli inganni, e leone (forte) per impaurire i lupi violenti. Coloro che si limitano all'uso della forza non conoscono l'arte di governare…"_

It was to this amusing sight that Haru had stumbled upon some twenty minutes later – Dino reading a 16th century political treatise to his newest fan while it laid its head on his lap and gazed solemnly at him. It was by far Haru's favorite picture yet, and the brunette was more excited to see the dog than her boyfriend. She was careful not to disturb their tranquility though, and quietly slipped over and joined them on the bench. Dino noticed her right away, though she greeted him first before he could.

"Hahi, Haru is really sorry for being late, desu!"

He smiled at her.

"It's not a problem. Crisis resolved?" he asked, turning briefly to give her a quick once over, to make sure that she was okay.

"Yes, desu. We caught all the escaped frogs, and also found the missing snake. Haru really hopes that the market won't send anymore wrong ingredients to the café next time, desu." She pointed at the dog. "Hahi, whose puppy is this?"

Dino shrugged.

"…I do not know. He just turned up out of the blue while I was waiting for you. We're friends now, aren't we?" He scratched behind the canine's ear, and the dog sighed gratefully. "I'm sure your owner is here, somewhere…"

Or at least he hoped so. Haru reached out and happily petted the top of the collie's head as well. "I guess we should stick around for a little while more then, Dino-san?"

She reached into the carrier which she had brought with her and pulled out two filled paper cups, handing him one.

"For you, desu. Macchiato from that corner café across the park that Dino-san likes," she added before taking a sip from her own. For her, it was café latte with just the slightest hint of vanilla. The hot, comforting drink really hit the spot, as they both sat there beneath the trees, admiring the leaves starting to turn a fiery, orangey red as fall progressed and the weather turned colder.

"Thank you." Dino accepted his drink with affectionate gratitude, which he readily showed with a fond touch brushing against the inside of her wrist. Her cheeks turned a faint pink, and she settled onto the bench, turning her gaze to the dog next.

"Sorry, koinu-kun, Haru has no treat for you, desu." She compensated by rubbing the dog's ears, and all was forgiven as the canine lazily swept its tail from side to side.

She lifted her head and looked at her human companion expectantly, with the same soulful brown eyes which reminded Dino of the dog which he had unknowingly picked up. No wonder he hadn't had the heart to shoo the lost canine away, he thought ruefully.

"…What is it?" he asked over the rim of his cup.

"Hahi, will Dino-san continue to read?" she asked, gesturing to the open book resting beside him on the bench. Her eyes seemed to sparkle hopefully. "Dino-san has a very nice voice, desu. Haru likes it a lot."

"Really, now?" he murmured, lowering his cup and looking at her with renewed interest. "You like the sound of my voice?"

She nodded shyly.

"Yes, desu… Will Dino-san please read more to Haru from now on?"

He smiled at her. "If you make a request so earnestly like this, how can I say no? For you, I'd recite poetry even, if you want."

She pinkened at his offer but also brightened with anticipation and delight at his willingness to indulge her whims.

"Yes, desu! Haru will probably become mesmerized by Dino-san's voice even if he's reading the menu, or the newspaper!"

He could not help but chuckle at her enthusiastic retort, but picked up his book all the same and started to read again. He also set down his coffee on the bench and wrapped an arm around her shoulders instead, drawing her close. She flushed into her drink and happily allowed herself to be tucked into his side, luxuriating in his warmth as well as this feeling of solid, reassuring comfort that being around him gave her.

"… _La prima opinione che ci si fa delle capacità di un Principe, è osservare gli uomini di cui egli si circonda; e quando questi sono valenti e leali, può essere sempre giudicato saggio, perché ha saputo riconoscere gli uomini all'altezza del loro compito ed è stato in grado di conservare la loro fedeltà-"_

Not fifteen minutes later, a frazzled looking young man came into view, and he also looked very relieved when he spotted them. To be more precise, he was extremely relieved to have spotted the black and white dog that was with them.

" _Meno male!_ _Earnesto, vieni qui_!"

Earnesto the dog sighed again before getting up and ambling back to his crying owner, tail wagging lazily in greeting, and Dino and Haru both stopped to see frantic master and laidback pet reunited. Haru cheerfully waved goodbye to the two as they left. It was nice to see a happy ending, and she was still smiling when she turned to look at Dino.

"By the way-"

He lowered his head and kissed her, much to her surprise. It was a simple brush of his lips against hers; soft, gentle, _clinging_. It stole her breath away, and when he slowly pulled back, she looked a bit dazed, dreamy. He smiled, and she turned questioning.

"…?"

"Greeting kiss," he murmured in explanation. "You forgot to say hello properly earlier, little one."

When she looked confused, he quirked a brow.

"We Italians are very particular about our greeting kisses, you know."

She looked even more bewildered, if possible.

"Hahi, but greeting kisses are cheek kisses, desu-"

He leaned in and kissed her again, quelling her doubts.

"This is the only kind of _hello_ I wish to receive from you," he repeated, eyes twinkling almost mischievously. "Okay?"

She licked her lips, and immediately tasted him. The rich, musky hint of macchiato, and something dark and smooth that was quite uniquely _Dino_. She flushed a little, her heart throbbing in her chest like the frantic wings of a hummingbird, and she nodded.

"… _Okay_."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Just popping in really quick to put up this chapter since I'm going to be quite swamped (and stressed out) this weekend because of the Lunar New Year festivities. By the by, this chapter is unbeta-ed and unedited, so apologies to all for any grammatical and/or spelling errors! Better yet, please do let me know if you spot any so that I can correct them, thanks!

A happy Lunar New Year to all who celebrates this holiday! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely reviewer who requested to see more of my Modern Day!AU D86. Thank you for asking about this series, and I do hope you enjoyed reading these 'excerpts' as much as I have enjoyed writing them!

Just to further clarify, this Modern Day!AU installment belongs to the same verse as the one from Chapter 8. :) The above 'excerpts' are random events that occurred along the timeline of Dino and Haru's relationship as they slowly progressed and deepened over time. I may write more for this verse in the future, but we shall see!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

For those who are curious about what Dino was reading, _Il Principe_ (The Prince) is a 16th century political treatise written by the Italian diplomat and political theorist, Niccolo Machiavelli. Yes, _that_ Machiavelli who was ultimately responsible for bringing the word ' _Machiavellian'_ into usage as what we know now. I recommend reading it – it's quite an interesting and thought provoking piece of literature, I feel.

 **Chapter 18 of Machiavelli's The Prince: CONCERNING THE WAY IN WHICH PRINCES SHOULD KEEP FAITH:**

"… _Essendo dunque un Principe nella necessità di saper usare le qualità della bestia, di queste deve prendere ad esempio la volpe e il leone_. _Perché il leone non sa difendersi dagli inganni e la volpe non sa difendersi dai lupi violenti. Bisogna essere volpe (astuti) per riconoscere gli inganni, e leone (forte) per impaurire i lupi violenti. Coloro che si limitano all'uso della forza non conoscono l'arte di governare…"_

 **Translation:** "…A prince, therefore, being compelled knowingly to adopt the beast, ought to choose the fox and the lion; because the lion cannot defend himself against snares and the fox cannot defend himself against wolves. Therefore, it is necessary to be a fox to discover the snares and a lion to terrify the wolves. Those who rely simply on the lion do not understand what they are about…"

 **Chapter 22 of Machiavelli's The Prince: CONCERNING THE SECRETARIES OF PRINCES:**

"… _La prima opinione che ci si fa delle capacità di un Principe, è osservare gli uomini di cui egli si circonda; e quando questi sono valenti e leali, può essere sempre giudicato saggio, perché ha saputo riconoscere gli uomini all'altezza del loro compito ed è stato in grado di conservare la loro fedeltà-"_

 **Translation:** "And the first opinion which one forms of a prince, and of his understanding, is by observing the men he has around him; and when they are capable and faithful he may always be considered wise, because he has known how to recognize the capable and to keep them faithful-"

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 4384

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 04/02/17

* * *

 _ **The way you make me feel**_

* * *

He eventually found her mucking in the stables later that day, earnestly cleaning out the stalls whilst the horses were being let out to graze and frolic amongst the pastures. It was hardly proper work meant for the Lady of the House to do, but by now he already knew enough of her hardworking, proactive demeanor that there was quite literally _nothing_ that she was unwilling to get her hands dirty for, and being helpful and being efficient kept her happy and satisfied with herself, so who was he to tell her what she could or could not do?

Ever since he started to slowly teach her the skill of equestrianship, she had also insisted on learning how to take care of the horses that lived on their property as well. Haru was if nothing a diligent and conscientious student, and it also helped that she had also become rather charmed by the elegant and highly intelligent animals that lived on the expansive ranch, so much so that she was also starting to spend more and more time in the Cavallone stables whenever she had moments to spare, simply wanting to learn and experience as much as she could.

She had an insatiable curiosity that was much like a cat's, he mused, and was always finding something to occupy herself even when left to her own devices. In many ways, her level of initiative was incredibly impressive, especially since there was precious little that he had to do on her behalf ever since she married into his Famiglia _and then_ practically took over all of the domestic affairs of the Cavallone clan – completely without him even having to ask it of her. He also did not quite know where she got all of her endless energy and upbeat, positive enthusiasm from, but even his people were already mostly won over by their mistress's warm, effusive spirit as well as demonstrative care and empathy. It had been a gamble on his part to propose a marital union to the Vongola member, but this marriage had ended up paying off far beyond his expectations.

And therein laid his current dilemma.

It was not difficult to grow _fond_ of Haru. On the contrary, she was so very earnest and genuine and affectionate that it was quite impossible not to notice that sweet, loving side of her once they started to live together as a wedded couple, especially so when he had already liked her as a friend and a person even before they got married. In her usual open nature, she cared for and fretted over him and always tried her best on his behalf in everything she did in the name of the Cavallone. The light of admiration and respect that sparkled in her eyes whenever she looked at him. How she always unfailingly greeted him with such undiluted, expressive happiness and pleasure, her pretty features all alit with unabashed, candid delight whenever he returned to the villa after a mission-

 _So yes_. It was incredibly easy to open his heart to her, as he grew to know her better and better over the span of months, and then over the last year.

Unfortunately, while it seemed like he was slowly becoming more and more charmed by his little wife-in-name-only, she seemed to still view him in the role of a respected 'sempai,' and less as 'husband.' Dino was finding himself at a loss of how to proceed with this unusual circumstance involving his endearing, and also exasperating, spouse. Their union might have had begun as a marriage of convenience, but there was no ironclad rule stating that it was to remain so for the rest of their lives.

Some of his followers were very much _amused_ by their Boss's marital woes. Some of them were even kind enough to offer (unsolicited) advice on what he should do to gain the missus' favor. Most of those were rather suspicious in execution and therefore Dino was at least wise enough to only accept their sentiments and goodwill and less on actually following through on those plans. He did have his own way of making his intention clearer to his oblivious wife, though he was also careful not to rush things lest he scared her into running straight for the hills instead.

When he entered the stables, Dino was promptly greeted by the rather charming sight of his wife dressed in riding boots, a snug pair of black riding breeches and a dove grey shirt hugging her trim figure, as usual throwing her entire being into her current self-appointed task, in this case aggressively cleaning out the stall she was in, shoveling all the horse manure she could find onto a waiting wheelbarrow, then diligently scrubbing the floor with a broom. She was so focused on her work that she did not even notice his presence. Most amusingly enough, she also had with her one of the orphaned wild foals that they were currently fostering, and the youngling was trailing after her like she was its mother, whinnying and lipping her hair and the back of her shirt for attention while she was struggling to pitch fresh straw to properly bed the stall.

"Hahi, Tiramisu-chan! Let Haru finish this first and then Haru will give Tiramisu-chan lots and lots of love, okay?"

The golden haired Cavallone silently took a pair of work gloves that hung from the wall of the stable and put them on, and then he grabbed another pitchfork leaning against the side and went to join his wife, who was currently being bullied by the baby horse, named aptly because of its cream coat with smatterings of cocoa brown dusted all over its flanks and back.

" _Hahi_ , Dino-nii!"

Ah, she had finally noticed his presence in between a halfhearted tug of war with the little equine. He side-eyed her even as he effortlessly took over that which she had been trying to do for the last fifteen minutes or so, pitching a generous amount of straw all over the floor of the stall and then spreading it out evenly. Haru was very envious of his strength and reach, which were both far greater than what her petite figure could ever achieve.

"I see that you're busy getting mobbed by the adoring members of the Famiglia as usual, Jo-chan." His tone was good-humored, and she sputtered in chagrin.

"E-Ehhh, Dino-nii what are you doing here?" she asked, petting Tiramisu as she did so. The young foal continued to nose her affectionately, though Haru was starting to think that the young suckling was probably trying to score another bottle of milk formula.

"My meeting with the other Dons ended a day earlier, so I got to come home sooner than expected." He finished dismantling the last of the straw bale before turning his attention to her. By now, she was looking rather rumpled, bits of straw stuck in her hair and her clothes dirty and smudged from her stall cleaning activities as well as from the attentions of a hungry foal. She still looked rather adorable despite the general dishevelment, and he flashed her a smile.

"You look like you're dressed for riding, so how come you're cleaning out stalls here?"

She shrugged at his question. "Hahi, Haru did want to go riding, desu! But Haru also noticed that Mont Blanc's stall needed cleaning and all the other stable hands were busy, desu. So Haru decided to help...but then all the other stalls also needed cleaning, so..."

Haru trailed off and just ended up shrugging again.

He huffed out a soft laugh, easily connecting the dots.

"So you ended up spending all afternoon in the stables?"

She gave him a sheepish smile and nodded. "Yes, desu. But it's not too bad since Tiramisu-chan kept Haru company the whole time."

Said foal was once again chewing at Haru's shirt tail like cud, and a large damp mark was quickly spreading across the fabric, which was probably no longer salvageable.

"Hahi, is Dino-nii looking for Haru for some special reason?" the brunette asked, looking raptly at him now, just in case he needed her assistance for something.

He shook his head.

"Must I have a special reason before I come looking for you?"

He was teasing, but she appeared faintly confused.

"Eh...?"

Now, even Tiramisu was watching him with limpid but intelligent brown eyes. If Scuderia was here presently, the regal winged steed would have deliberately stepped on his master's feet for bullying the two innocents, even if in jest. Dino sobered slightly, planting his pitchfork against the ground and giving Haru his full attention.

"Well…I was thinking that since my schedule is relatively clear for the next day or so, and you also seem like you don't have anything pressing to concentrate on…why don't we take advantage of this lull to do something together?" he proposed casually, at the same time reaching over to pluck stray pieces of straw from her hair. She looked at him curiously, as if not quite sure what to make of his suggestion. But at the same time, she also did not appear averse to his offer…

"Hahi, do something together, desu?" Her eyes slowly lit up as she started to warm to the idea.

He nodded. "Mm-hm. Is there anything that you'd like to do?"

"Anou…" she mulled over his offer carefully, and then her features brightened as inspiration struck. "Hahi, can we have a picnic, maybe? Leave all the preparations to Haru, desu! It'd be fun, desu!"

She was already getting excited by the prospect, her eyes sparkling with the anticipation of tackling the project ahead. He smiled at her vivacious energy, infectious and warm.

"If that's what you want, then I'd be happy to accompany you for a picnic."

She nodded energetically. "Hahi, Haru will have some planning to do later but how exciting! Haru will do her best to make sure that this picnic will be a great success, desu!"

As always, she was so very spirited, and Dino could only see her zeal as an earnest enthusiasm and expectation of their upcoming date. She was just too endearing; it made him want to reach out and become even more affectionate to her, though he was aware that she would probably be scared stiff if he was too demonstrative now. So Dino took up the pitchfork again and did the only thing he could do for now, when it came to the subtle expression of his growing fondness for his little wife.

"I've no doubt in your ability to pull it off. C'mon; I'll help you clean out the rest of the stalls - hopefully before Romario finds me and ropes all the others in to do this as well."

Haru gratefully and happily followed his lead, though playfully fighting the mischievous Tiramisu the entire way.

"Ah! Dino-nii, did you sneak off under Romario-san's watch again! You're going to make him cry and panic, desu!"

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. He probably knows that I should be with you by now. Besides, how else am I supposed to spend some time with you if everyone else is continuously getting in between us?"

 _H-Hahi?!_

Haru, who had been in the process of shoveling a pile of manure, nearly tripped over her own feet at his blithe commentary. Her head swiveled over sharply to look at him, but the golden haired male was already turning his attention to his task at hand, nonchalant as could be.

Sometimes Haru really wondered about her husband _._ Was he really as clueless as he seemed?

 _And what would it really mean if he wasn't?_

* * *

Shakespeare once said, 'the course of true love never did run smooth,' and in hindsight, Dino should have known that when things seemed to be going over too well, then there probably was something wrong somewhere. This method of caution was especially accurate whenever it came to Haru, for some reason. It carried an ominous precision that was almost like Murphy's Law by this point.

There was nobody to blame, really. Sometimes there were just inevitable instances of miscommunication between individuals and in the case of this particular wedded pair, crossed wires and mixed signals simply appeared to be the norm for most of their more important developments as husband and wife. Truthfully, nobody was very surprised by this outcome, with perhaps the sole exception of the couple in question. For everyone else, this was only to be expected when **i)** one half was too humbly oblivious to pick up any hints of the romantic variety gently nudged towards her and **ii)** the other half remained honor bound by chivalry and the unspoken conventions of the gentleman's code to do anything too far beyond the pace set by his lady.

The retainers of the Cavallone Famiglia as well as their many members and affiliated allies were all closely watching this strange courtship dance happening between the Boss and his wife with varying degrees of exasperation and amusement. Their Don, the pride and joy of their Famiglia, was no fool, they knew. But at the same time, they also wondered if their poor Boss was ever going 'get the girl,' so as to speak.

When the next day dawned, and with it, the anticipated picnic outing, Dino was also eventually found wondering the same thing.

The tall, lissome blond had only just returned that noon after seeing off a visiting ally at the Cavallone-owned airstrip when he caught sight of the unusual happenings on their lands. With an equally quizzical Romario by his side as well as a handful of his men that had made up the cavalcade that day, they could only stare in surprise at the unexpected scene unraveling right before them.

"What in the world…" One of the men uttered, echoing the thought that he himself had in mind at that moment.

Because even as they watched, it appeared as though someone had randomly decided to set up a _country fair_ right in the middle of one of the fruit orchards nestled closest to the villa, much to Dino's bafflement. _Was that a vegetable stall that he spied in that corner?_ There was even a pony ride section on the other side, as well as what looked like a veritable smorgasbord of delicious smelling food and drinks spread across many tables in a happy-go-lucky potluck style, and live music generously provided by a group of hobby musicians helped to further liven up the cheerful atmosphere even more.

Last but not least was the amount of people milling around. Entire families; children, teens, young adults, seniors, you name it. The ambiance was relaxed, friendly, and informal. People were just chilling, chatting and catching up with each other while the younger ones darted around and played together. It was the epitome of a relaxing weekend brunch get-together.

"Did we miss a turn and end up in a weekend market?" Romario asked, sounding rather bewildered. The older man also frowned with rising confusion as he started to put names to the faces. _Many of these people were familiar to him!_

And indeed, they were. Members of the Famiglia, neighbors and tenants of those who lived on Cavallone land and around the region of Lazio, even individuals who worked for the various businesses and properties that the Cavallone privately supported, as well as their families, spouses, children, etc… Though the number currently present was not even representative of a fraction of the entire Cavallone network combined, this unofficial assembly was still quite sizeable, and still altogether surprising.

The more Dino looked at it, the more this gathering resembled a… _picnic_ …to him…

That silent ' _eureka'_ moment of realization did not take long to come over Dino after that, and it was just as well, since their presence was quickly discovered by those who were already there ahead of them. Dino's entourage was happily welcomed and brought into the fold to partake in the revelry as well, and after a while of greetings, small talk and pleasantries, he eventually spotted Haru from the corner of his eye. As usual, his busy wife looked somewhat disheveled and distracted at the same time, keeping an eye on multiple things at once while also interacting with the spouses and families of the various individuals who worked for the Famiglia, doing her best to be a good hostess and making sure that everything was going as smoothly as could be, and that everyone was enjoying themselves.

Dino had not even known that she had gotten so close and friendly with the families of his men. But of course she would. _Of course she would_. She was Haru. Was there any question? Now, Dino was starting to understand exactly what she had meant yesterday when she had excused herself right after they had cleaned out the horses' stalls and proclaimed with a purposeful glint in her eyes that she needed to 'get ready' for today's picnic. He had let her go mistakenly assuming that she had gone off to prepare in that peculiar way most females did whenever they were primping and readying themselves for a date, though he also remembered wondering to himself just what sort of preparation she had needed to put herself through to start that very evening.

Gazing at his endearing wife now, she looked to him like she might have had been roped into playtime with the younger kids earlier and there were still bits of leaves stuck in her hair as a result of all that romping about the orchard, and there was a stain on the hem of her pullover which he was willing to bet was probably another 'gift' left behind by one of the foals again-

But still, she was right in her element; her eyes bright and her cheeks high with color, smiling brightly as she spoke with the others with zeal and enthusiasm. Even he felt _dazzled_ by her brilliance then.

She finally noticed him after turning from her interaction with the wife of one of the proprietors who worked closely with their vineyard. Her expression lit up and she happily trotted over to greet him as well as Romario, who had remained beside his master even while everyone else had already been dismissed to enjoy the festivities.

"Hahi, Dino-nii, Romario-san, welcome back, desu!" She flashed them a cheerful smile, at the same time spreading her arms apart as widely as she could, as if to encompass the entire cheery ambiance. "Welcome to the first ever inaugural 'Dino Appreciation Day!' We just finished setting up an hour or so ago. Is Dino-nii surprised?"

 _Dino Appreciation Day._

Surprised was an understatement, really. Dino was more astounded at this moment. Mentally connecting the dots, he also had some questions that he would like clarified…

"…Did you plan all this on your own, Haru? Since yesterday? After we cleaned the stalls?"

Beside him, he could feel Romario start in silent amazement as well. To be able to pull this off in such a short time…their Lady Boss must possess a hidden networking ability on par with that of the gods.

Haru nodded in affirmative.

"Yes, desu! It wasn't very hard since everyone whom Haru contacted was more than happy to participate and pitch in for this brunch picnic, desu! Just look at all the people who turned up! Haru was thinking that since Dino-nii is always working endlessly for the Famiglia, then of course we must be properly grateful for Dino-nii's hard work and effort!" she chirped at her visibly bemused spouse even as she gesticulated expressively to the gathering of friends and allies before them. "Everyone here is thankful and appreciative of Dino-nii, desu! Just as Dino-nii loves his Famiglia, his Famiglia loves Dino-nii also, desu!"

Her cheeks were dusted an exuberant pink even as she continued to smile sunnily at the blond. Dino was rendered momentarily speechless.

But then, unbidden, wordlessly, his gaze softened, and the smile he gave her was _tender_.

"…You honor me, Jo-chan," he murmured, visibly affected by her sincerity, so impossibly sweet and earnest. She beamed softly at him, shaking her head even as she modestly laced her hands behind her back. Sensing the change in the mood, Romario smiled faintly and silently dismissed himself, leaving the couple to interact in private.

"Hahi, if Dino-nii is happy, then Haru has succeeded in her mission, desu!"

It wasn't exactly what he had expected for today, but looking around at all the warmth and cheer that was being shared by the members of his Famiglia and their allies, Dino came to the genuine realization that, _yes, he was indeed happy._

His Famiglia had always been his main focus ever since the title of 'Boss' had been placed on his young shoulders upon the early demise of his father. He had dedicated his life to the Cavallone, and would continue to do so for as long as he lived. The protection and continued prosperity of his House and all of the members who thrived under his name, who depended on him, was the most important reason that drove him in all of his work and involvement with the Mafia world. That Haru had so clearly understood and grasped his motivations for doing what he did, and in her own way, had even made the point to celebrate his effort out of nothing but a pure, unselfish wish for his happiness…

He had never quite had anyone do anything like this for him before.

To think, he had originally proposed that they spend more time together in an attempt to get to know her better, _to woo her_. In the end, she was the one who always surprised and touched him with her earnest sentiments more often than not, and with her usual blissfully guileless, unexpected charm. Dino just knew it when he had been thoroughly bested. Had he even had a fighting chance from the beginning, even?

His gaze remained centered on this amazing young woman who also happened to be his wife. _His_.

Wordlessly, he gestured for her to come closer to him. When she obliged curiously, he lifted his arms, rested them over her shoulders, and leaned in.

Her eyes grew wide at his unexpected proximity, and when his lips brushed softly against her cheek, she stilled utterly in complete surprise. It felt like he was there with her ensconced in the warm cage of his embrace for a long time before he started to pull away, and Haru had not even known that she had held her breath the entire while, a startled, deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face as she stared at him. It was as though they were the only two people existing on this very plane right now, as everything and everyone else faded into the background.

That faint, utterly _gentle_ smile stayed on his face as he reached up and pulled out the few pieces of stray leaves stuck in her hair, at the same time taking the opportunity to tuck loose, flyaway chocolate brown strands behind her ear, long fingers softly tracing the delicate line of her jaw. His baritone sounded like a low, flitting _caress_ as he murmured, and she could not help but tremble at the intimacy of the moment.

"You make me a very happy man, Haru. _Thank you_."

It did not sound like he was merely thanking her for organizing this surprise gathering…

"D-Dino-n-nii," she stammered, caught in the subtle, intangible snare of his warm regard, so soft and openly affectionate that many little butterflies immediately fluttered into existence within the pit of her stomach. She looked a bit dazed, but also vaguely confused by her own reaction. Her heart was squeezing in her chest at _that_ way he was looking at her, so unguarded and openly fond. She bit her lip, uncertain. Her cheeks glowed when his gaze fell onto her mouth, his eyes darkening ever so slightly, before he dragged them away with visible effort.

She wondered what he was thinking, and also if it was wrong of her to think about what his kisses would feel like peppering her skin and then taking possession of her mouth…

Haru's face silently suffused with color, and suddenly, it was impossible for her to look at Dino-nii anymore. _Oh, gods._

He ended up reaching for her hand, and she shyly nestled her smaller appendage in his. Their difference in physiques was never more obvious; her hand was like a little bird sitting in his own larger, stronger, callused one, and he held her with an exquisite amount of care. She stared at their linked appendages with a strange sort of curious wonder. It was not the first occasion where they had held hands…but somehow, the intimate gesture felt so _different_ , this time around.

"C'mon," he urged, flashing her a slight, lopsided smile, friendly and subtly easing off on the intensity, lest he spooked her off with his intention, harder and harder to keep completely under wraps as their relationship slowly flourished. "Will you take me on a tour of this, uh, 'Dino Appreciation' picnic, Madam Wife? I think that everyone is waiting for us to rejoin the festivities."

She brightened at his suggestion, and nodded.

"Y-Yes, desu! Everyone really worked hard to make today a success! Dino-nii, remember to try the red wine hot chocolate that Castella-san made, desu! Haru has never had that combination before but it tasted really good-"

Her slim fingers intertwined with his, and she happily squeezed his digits in her renewed zeal. Now, she was the one pulling him along back into the crowd, her earlier hesitation momentarily dispelled. She had always been a tactile creature, and so it didn't take long for her to get over her initial uncertainty over their handholding; _still new and slightly peculiar and all too wondrous_. Having a purpose (even if a rather superficial one) to serve as 'guide' made it easier for Haru to take their slowly evolving relationship in stride, and for that alone, Dino was happy to let her set the pace.

For the rest of the day, their palms remained pressed together, heart to heart, skin on skin, fingers clinging.

 _Who would have thought that the simple act of handholding could be so intimate?_

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

February 4th is Dino's birthday, so of course I had to put up something to celebrate our male protagonist's special day! I thought it was fitting to have a 'Dino Appreciation Day' theme, and besides, we all know who the resident expert is when it comes to throwing the best 'appreciation' parties, hahaha.

I hope that the dichotomy between this installment and chapter 12's 'You're a falling star,' is apparent enough, since it does mark the slow, inevitable paradigm shift of their initial relationship to something… _more_.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

For those who were wondering, Mont Blanc is Haru's chestnut mare which had been gifted to her by Dino when Haru started to take up horse-riding. Also, three guesses as to who named her (as well as Tiramisu-chan), and the first two doesn't count!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty-three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Last but not least, I'd really like to give a shout out to all the wonderful reviewers for taking the time and effort to leave such lovely comments for Serendipity. You all have no idea how often I had toyed with the idea of giving up on this fic and moving onto another fandom altogether, as well as how much your kind words and support had encouraged me to keep going instead.

Thank you very much! Hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 2926

 **Rating:** M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) **SMUT WARNING!**

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 24/02/17

* * *

 _ **When you kiss me heaven sighs**_

* * *

She woke up in the early hours of the morning, mind still hazy from sleep, body still feeling deliciously heavy and languorous, lost in that half realm between dreams and consciousness. It was still hours before sunrise, and she was momentarily confused as to what had roused her, in the first place.

Then, she felt the mattress dip slightly beneath her, as a lean, familiar form slipped soundlessly beneath the covers and stretched out all feline-like, taking up all the space beside her. She stirred, a tiny, drowsy frown marring her brow, confused.

The voice that accompanied the intrusion of her bed was a low, mellifluous baritone that she immediately recognized, half asleep or not.

"Did I wake you? Sorry, _cara_." The quiet apology was murmured into the side of her nape, even as strong arms slipped around her middle, gently drawing her back against a broad chest, his clean scent and warmth soothing her even as he spooned her.

" _Ungh_ …Dino…sempai just got back?" she mumbled thickly, even as his lips brushed over the side of her throat. She tipped her head to the side, instinctively accepting his attention. "…Welcome home, desu."

" _Mm_."

He hummed in affirmative, opting not to speak in favor of trailing butterfly kisses over her soft skin instead. She shivered at the faintly ticklish, arousing sensation, a lazy, decadent warmth unfurling in her being as her husband continued his ministrations on her unguarded body.

"Sempaiiii," she whined softly. "Haru wants to sleep, desu…!"

A quiet chuckle escaped him, and he pressed one last kiss on her neck before finally letting up on her. His arms remained curled loosely around her waist, long fingers affectionately stroking the gentle curves of her lithe, slender body, and she arched slightly into his touch, as always liking the way he was so unabashedly demonstrative with her.

He smiled softly at her catlike reaction.

"I thought of you frequently today," he divulged, his voice a warm breath ghosting past the shell of her ear. "It motivated me to finish up work faster to return home to you."

She heaved a tiny huff. Where was he finding the energy to still be so glib at two in the morning?!

 _And why on earth was she actually responding?_

"You're so unfair," she complained halfheartedly, wiggling around in his arms so that she could squint-glower at this man who was currently tormenting her with his tender cruelty. Half curled on her side, face upturned to his, her nose was wrinkled with faint exasperation, mouth pursed slightly…even as she reached for him without hesitation at the same time, drew him into her embrace, snuggling in close, legs tangling. _Bliss_.

"So, _so_ mean, desu," she sighed in the warm, comfortable cage of his arms, face tucked into the side of his neck now, brushing a sleepy kiss on the skin there, softly returning his affection. He laughed quietly again, one hand coming up to stroke her hair, taking the opportunity to touch her, reveling in the sharing of this simple intimacy in the tranquil peacefulness of the early predawn hours.

Now, it was her turn to mark his flesh with little kisses, and she did so sleepily, unhurriedly. Taking her time to taste him, dainty pink tongue flicked delicately against his skin, interspersed with fluttery, barely there caresses of her soft blossom lips, and a low, deep purr of pleasure reverberated from his chest. His fingers drew languid, invisible patterns against the side of her hip, but beyond that, he was content to lie back and let her explore him all she wanted.

She peppered gentle, affectionate kisses up the side of his throat, sleep clearing out of her mind gradually, slowly growing more cognizant of her actions as the electrifying heat between their bodies started to build up more and more. A tiny, playful, nibble on his skin, right on _that_ sensitive spot just by his jawline, and suddenly, he turned his head sharply and swiftly captured that teasing mouth of hers with his own.

Urgent, ravenous desire ignited spontaneously as he slanted his mouth against hers again and again and again, and her hand came up to rest against his cheek, slender fingers sliding into his hair, clinging as she welcomed the dizzying onslaught of his ardor. His _heat_ was incredible, soul searing, and whenever he touched her with his passion, she quickly found herself lost in him. She kissed him back with all the fervor and growing need that she possessed, lips parted, slick tongues hungrily meeting, their bodies pressed so close together that there was not even a hair's breadth of space to be found between them.

She shifted against him with increasing restlessness, a growing ache for more of his attention and touch. One hand pressed softly against his chest, then lower still to slip beneath the hem of his shirt, wanting to feel his warm skin without the barrier of clothing. Fingertips ran across his taut stomach, stroking him with amorous enthusiasm, and he groaned against her mouth, toned abdominal muscles rippling in response to her touch. Dropping a quick kiss on that rosy mouth of hers one more time, he started to ease her onto her back, sliding one lean, muscular thigh between hers, and she instinctively pressed her slim hips against him, sighing as she sought to alleviate that hot, liquid pressure that was growing more and more in the pit of her belly.

"Little one, you're too impatient," he murmured huskily, not that he was complaining. She was passionate and curious and uninhibited, and he liked that she was so expressive and openly, giddily affectionate when they made love. His fingers came up to the buttons of her nightshirt, nimbly undoing them, and she helped him along by shrugging off the thin chemise material. His eyes darkened as he allowed himself the pleasure of gazing at her. Soft, peach hued skin, small, pert breasts, a waist so tiny he could easily span her with his hands, shapely, feminine hips, coltish legs. He knew that she was sensitive about her petite and waifish build, but still he thought that she was simply _perfect_.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked at him with those limpid doe eyes of hers, glowing brightly with yearning for him. _So beautiful_. She lifted her head and pressed a kiss along his chiseled jaw.

"…Maybe Haru has also been thinking of Dino a lot today…" she whispered, cheeks high with color.

His eyes glimmered with mischief, upon hearing her shy confession.

"Oh? And what kind of thoughts were those about, exactly?" he asked with faint teasing, brushing a kiss over one bared breast, right over where her heart was beating really, _really_ fast. A quick lick from a _very_ agile tongue along the curve of her modest bosom, followed by a tiny nip, and she yelped slightly, increasingly flustered by his sensual, frisky attention.

She blushed harder, but did not avert her eyes from his twinkling ones. She bit her lip, already red and puffy from his kisses, before she slowly replied.

"Haru…was thinking of Dino's touch… …Like… _this_ , desu…"

Face blazing bright pink the entire while, she took his wrist, dragged their linked appendages down over her lithe torso, and slipped them beneath the waistband of her panties, the last piece of clothing that she was still wearing. She peered at him from beneath dense lashes, and that hint of open, unguarded vulnerability on her expression was so incredibly _sexy_ that he felt himself react physically to the alluring sight. His blood throbbed through his body, pulse rate jumping. Gods; if she ever learned how to properly utilize her charms, he was going to be in a world of trouble.

Dino's voice grew very quiet, very _low_ when he spoke, and Haru could not help but shudder at the way the velvety timbre of his baritone sent sharp frissons of lust shooting through her.

"…I was thinking the same thing a lot too, _earlier_. Imagine that." He kissed her hard on the mouth, blatantly carnal and wanton. Pulling back slightly, his eyes were so dark and intense as he met hers, that she could barely breathe. "Part your legs a bit, Jo-chan."

Dazed, she clumsily obliged. Those sinfully long fingers of his gently caressed the silken petals nestled between her thighs, applying only the lightest hint of pressure, and her hips immediately _buckled_ in response. She squeaked.

" _Dino_ -!"

He leaned in and kissed her soundly again, swallowing her cry. " _Shh_ ," he hushed in that voice as rich and as mellow as aged cognac. She quivered. She knew what that particular tone signified; he was getting _excited_. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the answering spike of desire that throbbed against his fingers, but he thwarted her efforts and started to stroke her more. Her fingers, still loosely curled around his wrist, dug helplessly into his flesh, even as her slender hips arched into his touch, again and again.

" _Unghh_ …"

He kissed her cheek.

"Goodness, you're so sensitive." His elegant, adroit digits delved deeper amongst her slick folds, probing deliberately, thumb seeking and then finding that wet pink pearl of her clit. "Did you think of me all day, _cara_?"

"…Ha…hi…" She was panting. It was getting really hard to think. She nodded wordlessly, turning her hot face into the side of his neck, attempting to hide from the way he was just _looking_ at her flushed features with those glittering eyes of his. He slid his index finger into her snug body, and started to pleasure her in earnest, intent to leave her completely helpless against his sensual onslaught. She squirmed against him, gasping. He kissed her bared neck softly, latched his mouth over that place where her shoulder blade met her clavicle, and started to suck. Her hand left his and came up to his chest, clenching into his shirt instead, momentarily overwhelmed.

"Dino," she whimpered his name, frazzled and growing increasingly frantic. He slowly worked a second finger into her; she was so taut and small, and he had to make sure that she was ready to receive him. She, on the other hand, could barely care about his consideration. " _Please_ ," she burst out. "H-Haru only wants to be with y-you."

Her restless hand slipped down to waistband of his sleeping pants. There was a visible bulge from where his growing arousal was already tenting the material, and she slid her fingers into the bottom half of his pajamas and boxer briefs. His erection sprung onto her palm, full and heavy, and she curled her fingers carefully around his girth, gently caressing his heated flesh, then stroking him more confidently from root to tip, up and down, up and down, in quick tandem with the way he was touching her.

He nipped her shoulder, a grunt escaping from his throat at her determination to pleasure him in return. She was still relatively inexperienced, but she was also learning quickly and her earnest, eager demeanor was very, _very_ , arousing as far as he was concerned. She was such a compelling conundrum of charming sweetness and guileless, artless sexuality that he was completely mesmerized. His lean hips rocked obligingly into her soft palm, giving into her enticing persuasions, and she squeezed him, vigorously massaging his rigid shaft the way he had taught her how. _Gods_. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Eventually, he unclamped his mouth from her neck, and now there was a reddening bruise flowering over her previously unmarred, a visceral gift of his affection. Rolling onto his side, he coaxed her to mirror him. His hand slipped out from between her trembling legs, fingers slick with the evidences of her arousal.

"…You know, I lied. I didn't only just thought of touching you; I wanted to kiss you too," he murmured, and she looked lost…at least until he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked all traces of her clean from his digits. His eyes locked with hers as he continued meaningfully. "Everywhere."

Understanding dawned gradually over her then, and she blushed, heavily, head spinning a bit. _…Everywhere…?_

" _Hahi_ ," she squeaked, voice trembling as she slowly, shyly, responded. "…M-Maybe Haru won't mind...b-but only if-if D-Dino teaches Haru how to k-kiss as well."

Haru did not think that her face could get any redder. She spluttered like a deflating balloon, looking away. " _But next time!_ H-Haru is already at her limit right now, d-desu-"

His eyes darkened completely. She was. _So. Cute._

"Come here." His hand reached for her, resting on the small of her bare back, tenderly nudging her closer to him. She stretched towards him automatically as well, one arm hooking around his neck, situating herself to him. He started to tug her panties down past her hips and thighs, and she helped by kicking free of the tiny scrap of cotton. Now she was completely naked. She squirmed antsily, blindly following his directions when he lifted her leg and slung it over the angular jut of his hip, holding it tucked there.

Lying on their sides, looking at each other, limbs intertwined intimately, he kissed her, and she passionately returned his ardor, that liquid warmth pooling in the pit of her belly growing when she tasted hints of herself on his lips. He pressed into her hand, velvety steel and _throbbing heat,_ and fumbling, she guided him into her waiting, ready body, sighing softly in carnal bliss when he thrust into her, burying himself fully within her snug, narrow sheath.

They rocked into each other, breathing hard, open mouths seeking one another, fingers hungrily touching, exploring, spreading mutual gratification. His hand slipped over to where they were intimately joined to massage that hypersensitive little button of nerves that sat nestled between her legs, and she mewled helplessly, bucking into his knowing digits even as her own clenched into the back of his shoulders, straining for that sexual release that was hovering closer and closer.

The sense of exigency only grew and grew until it reached a near unbearable level. Haru was wild and incredibly restless by then, writhing against her husband, wordlessly begging with husky, frantic moans for release. She was so incredibly passionate, and her sweet, snug heat mesmerized him, thoroughly seduced him. He obliged her growing need, loins driving into her tight, grasping form with increasing momentum and speed, his fingers digging into her hips as he dragged her in as close as he possibly could, overloading her senses with carnal pleasure even as he continued to rasp erotic little nothings in her ear. Her mind was clouding over, eyes clenched shut, her body shaking as if it was on the verge of shutting down-

Her orgasm overcame her just as he surged into her hard, and she _arched_ , wailing sharply, at least until he sealed her mouth with his own in a fierce kiss, a throaty groan reverberating from his own chest a few quick, heavy thrusts later, as the erratic, erotic contractions of her release brought him to his own completion. Shuddering with satisfaction, he spilled his seed in her quivering body, his arms locked around her waist, keeping her tethered to him.

She was still shaking moments later, when he had come down from that euphoric sexual high and was feeling very, _very_ affectionate towards her. She, for some reason, had quickly buried her face in the side of his throat again, trembling like a newborn fawn, delicate and fragile. The bemused blond quickly became alarmed when he felt a trickle of wetness sliding down his neck.

"Are you _crying_?" He sounded bewildered, then increasingly worried. "Are you hurt? In pain?"

His hands were running all over her body, trying to figure out what was distressing her, and she shook her head in negative before he could start to get _really_ concerned, pulling away from his neck to look at him. Her eyes were teary, her nose a bit red, and she was sniffling in a futile bid to stop the tears. He was very confused.

"…Why are you crying?"

"H-Hahi…" she hiccupped. "Haru d-don't know also! Haru is very h-happy, d-desu!"

A soft warmth started to glow in his chest once he figured out that she was okay. Just… _overwhelmed_.

"…I've never had anyone _cry_ with happiness after being with me before," he commented after a long pause, smiling, lying back amongst the pillows and taking her along with him, keeping her safely tucked by his side. She clung to him, still emotional. He pulled the sheets over their bodies and drew her close, cuddling her unabashedly and lazily rubbing the small of her back, _comforting_.

"Are you always going to be so adorable, Jo-chan?" he drawled, tilting his head down to brush a kiss over her brow. His fingers tenderly combed through her hair as she sniffled, slowly calming down.

"Hahi, stop teasing H-Haru, desu!" she complained weakly, her body still sensitive to stimulation. He looked at her. She was always like this; whenever he attempted to express his feelings for her, she never quite seemed to take him seriously, much to his everlasting chagrin. Sometimes he wondered if she was ever going to comprehend that her husband was very, _very_ smitten with her.

"You don't believe that I find you adorable and really appealing?" he asked. "Shall I demonstrate my level of affection for you again? You'll probably be crying all the way till late morning, at this rate," he murmured, amused.

She was starting to blush again.

" _Sempai_!"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

This was written maybe a couple months back? I was still in the process of trying to get a feel of this pair as lovers, so here is my take on what they are like, when colored in shades of intimacy. This is obviously _not_ their first time together, but this stage of their relationship is still something new to them at this point, and they are still in the process of learning how to best love each other. :)

…Yes. So, sometimes, Haru _cries_ when Dino accidentally overwhelms her with tenderness. Doesn't occur all the time, but she is sensitive and vulnerable, and he is very good at loving her regardless, and so it is known to happen.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty-three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

I'm supposed to be sleeping right now (since its super late over here) but I just wanted to quickly post this for a certain good friend from the same fandom and who also enjoys D86 sexytimez. You know who you are, friendo! XD

Also, for that anon reviewer who badly wanted them to kiss already – I hope this random update pleases you!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 5004

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** You Belong With Me AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 07/03/17

* * *

 _ **The One That Got Away**_

* * *

It all started on the day when his twenty year old 'little brother' had approached him earnestly seeking assistance.

The younger man was not actually his sibling by blood, but the Vongola and the Cavallone Famiglias had always been close knit allies, and therefore Dino had always regarded Tsuna as such from the very first day they met, so many years ago. Not to mention, they also shared the same tutor in the form of the most powerful assassin in the world, and there was a lot to be said when it came to the effectiveness of mutual bonding over similar traumatizing learning experiences at the hands of one Reborn. As far as Dino was concerned, Sawada Tsunayoshi was simply the brother he had from a different set of parents.

The Vongola Decimo had only recently relocated from Japan to the region of Tuscany, Italy – the territory that was traditionally claimed by the Vongola. The young man was still in the process of learning the ways of running the largest and most powerful Famiglia in the Mafia world, alongside his handpicked group of Guardians and various members of his main Family, and Dino was always happy to offer assistance whenever the other Don required it. This time was no different, though Dino had not quite expected it when the panicked Tsuna had finally blurted out the awkward nature of his request.

"Onii-san, please help me! My fiancée is coming here tomorrow and I'm sincerely _begging_ you to please fall in love with her!"

Dino, who had been in the midst of taking a sip of his drink, nearly splurted it right out of his nose in his surprise. So did Romario, as well as the other five members of the Cavallone who had accompanied him on this visit to their neighboring ally.

" _What_?!"

And then the rest of the story quickly spilled out.

It turned out that years ago, back when Tsuna was still living in Japan, he met the acquaintanceship of an energetic young lady who had fallen very hard for him, against all rhyme, reason and common sense. Unfortunately for ' _dame'_ Tsuna, the aforementioned young lady was also of the insistent and strong-minded sort, and before the shy and panic-prone young Decimo, was akin to pitting an unstoppable force of nature against a soggy cardboard. Poor Tsuna still had some traumatizing flashbacks when he recalled a few of the more hair rising shenanigans that his ardent admirer had dragged him into, and beside him, his Storm Guardian right hand man muttered rude words under his breath about a certain 'crazy woman' whereas on his other side, the Vongola Rain Guardian just smiled and commented about the nostalgic good times.

Dino had simply looked between the trio and wondered just whose account was the actual, accurate one. He also could not deny the stirrings of intrigue and curiosity at this mystery young woman who could frazzle the powerful Vongola Boss this much.

And apparently, that same overly spirited young woman had also declared her intentions to be the next Vongola bride, a claim which Tsuna had not quite yet gotten around to correcting her on. And so the Vongola Don had promptly been saddled with a 'fiancée' for the last six years, and that had not been too much of a problem at the beginning since said fiancée had been studying and training abroad for the majority of that time and blissfully out of his business for the most parts. But now, she was finally done with her education and quite ready to come to Italy to look for Tsuna to make good on her promise to be his wife, and while Tsuna really did _not_ want to marry anyone yet, he also did not have the heart to hurt the tender feelings of his 'fiancée' who also happened to be someone whom he regarded as a good friend despite her rambunctious, feisty nature. So, he, as well as a few of his Guardians had put their heads together and evidently this was the best plan that they could come up with.

"…Let me get this straight. Basically, you're asking me to seduce your 'fiancée,'" Dino summarized rather succinctly after he had pieced all the facts together. He also looked rather bemused by this unusual request.

Tsuna flushed faintly, shifting with visible discomfort. 'Seduce' sounded _wrong_. He was already starting to second guess this plan, already feeling guilty for all the subterfuge and the deception required to pull this off.

"No, Onii-san. There should be no seducing whatsoever going on," he clarified a bit nervously, looking not quite like the regal and distant Vongola Decimo that most of the Mafia world thought that he was. "I just- I just want Haru to see other possibilities - that there are other men out there who are much better than I am, who could possibly treat her well and cherish her the way she deserves."

While Dino was flattered by his little brother's high regard of him, beside him, Romario appeared faintly skeptical.

"Won't it be better if this role is delegated to one of your own members instead? Why pick our Boss?"

" _Tch_. Because most of us in the main Family has grown up together with her and she won't buy it if the other party is anyone of us. It has to be someone whom she has never met before," Hayato replied on behalf of his Boss, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and then lighting it up simultaneously. Takeshi nodded in agreement.

"He's right. Also, you're the one whom we trust the most will not do harm to our nakama, Dino-san," the Vongola Rain Guardian stated sincerely.

"And what if the young lady decides to change her mind after this and wants to become the Cavallone bride instead?" Romario asked, still dubious of this latest harebrained scheme that the Vongola had cooked up. Ridiculously powerful as these youngsters might be, they were also all still very youthful and not very matured in their thinking. What was wrong about simply owning up and letting the girl know that her feelings were not returned? These kids really had so much more to learn along the road of life, if they really thought that this was the best way to go…

"No. Haru is not like that," Tsuna replied firmly then, and surprisingly enough, the other two nodded in agreement, instantly backing up their Don's claim. "You'll see, Onii-san. I'm very sorry to have to trouble you like this, but I really hope that you can help me out here. You always seem so experienced and tactful when it comes to interpersonal relations… I wish that I can be more like you, and then maybe I'd have the courage to do this on my own without the risk of hurting Haru."

Romario started beside his Boss, looking like he wanted to say something, to explain that all this diplomacy and sensitivity that seemed so completely innate and natural to his master was actually something that the blond has had to learn the hard way as well, but one brief look from Dino – as well as a faint shake of his head – had the loyal retainer subsiding, his protests dying on his throat.

The Cavallone Boss studied his younger counterpart. The latter looked rather apologetic and rather rueful as well, and he could not quite leave Tsuna in a lurch. Logically, he could already foresee where all this would eventually lead…

 _A lesson, it would be, then._

"…Very well. I'll do it," Dino agreed calmly enough. "Where and when should I be meeting this girl of my wildest dreams?"

* * *

"I still cannot believe that the Vongola requested you to seduce his 'fiancée' – and you said 'yes,'" Romario muttered as they made their way to the airport where they would be picking the young lady in question up, in the blacked out luxury sedan that Dino often used when travelling around Italy. There were also six other similarly tinted and bulletproofed vehicles surrounding his in standard escort formation– a veritable Cavallone _cavalcade_ specifically intended to impress and flaunt the wealth and power of the Famiglia. Usually, the Cavallone Decimo preferred not to travel in such a flashy manner that was also needlessly wasteful of the clan's resources, but he had a role to play today, and he would play it well. The blond appeared vaguely amused by his retainer's disgruntlement and indignation.

"Enough, Romario. It's not like we have anything pressing to work on right now. Something interesting may even come out of this," Dino remarked. He was genuinely curious to see this young woman for himself, who had dared to boss the Vongola Decimo around, but yet still received such consideration and care from the young man. But granted, Tsuna was often quite soft on his precious people – Dino wanted to make sure for himself that this mystery fiancée was truly deserving of his little brother's concern and worry.

"Besides, you already heard what he said – this is not meant to be a seduction. …More like _courting_ …I guess." Dino mused aloud, though Romario simply snorted, completely unconvinced.

"Courting or not, we both know that you're going to sweep her off her feet." If there was one thing good about all those many beautiful women throwing themselves at his Boss all this time, it was probably that the blond knew all too well how to deal with that sort of attention now. "I suppose that's also partly why the young Vongola Boss requested your help in the first place."

Dino turned his gaze from the passing scenery outside back to his right-hand man. He looked serious.

"This young lady is clearly an important friend to my little brother. I'll, naturally, do my best to preserve this friendship if possible."

 _If possible_ , meaning that if the young lady in question proved to be unworthy in character, then of course Dino would not be inclined whatsoever to do any such thing. Romario shook his head.

"You're protecting young Tsuna too much," the older man commented, but Dino only smiled faintly.

"Perhaps, but that's the privilege of an older brother, no?"

They arrived at the airport then, the impressive convoy smoothly pulling up to the curb while passersby gawked at the grand spectacle. As usual, Dino waited for his men to secure the parameters, and then the backseat door was opened from the outside for him. He stepped out gracefully, tailored Italian suit impeccable, wavy gold hair artfully tousled, handsome, aquiline features impassive. Romario disembarked after him, and the retainer stoically handed him a pair of designer shades which he put on, concealing his eyes and his thoughts from the rest of the world. It also had the side effect of enhancing the dangerously suave image which he was subtly cultivating – something had never failed in causing women to swoon after him, even when there was not one part of this false mirage that was actually representative of his true character.

Now he only had to ensure that there was at least a member of his Family near him at all times, lest his accident prone nature decided to rear its catastrophic head and mess up the plan.

"Boss, the flight landed half an hour ago. She should be coming out of the Arrival hall any time now."

He nodded in wordless thanks towards the man, acknowledging the information. The latter retreated and fell back in with the rest of his suit clad comrades in two neat rows on both sides of their Boss, and everyone else gave the silently intimidating group a wide berth. Another one of the men drew out an iPad and held it in front of him, the stylized letters on the screen spelling out a name in both English and Japanese. _Miura Haru._

Dino leaned against the side of the Bimmer, crossed his arms, and waited, Romario attending him faithfully.

Then they waited some more.

And continued to wait.

…

Fifty minutes later, the woman whom Dino had come specifically to fetch and play host to was still nowhere in the vicinity. The Cavallone Boss's expression remained patiently calm, but his men were starting to get indignant on their master's behalf. _Who did this woman think she was, to make their Boss wait for her like that?_

Romario had a very faint frown knitting his brow, barely perceptible. For the third time since they arrived on location, he glanced at his wristwatch discreetly, though this time, he also finally decided to offer a suggestion. Turning to his Don, he was about to tactfully propose that perhaps they should find out if there had been an unexpected hold up within the airport since the lady was _very late_ , when the glass doors slid opened and out came a petite young woman dragging two large luggage trolleys behind her. Most importantly, she was also brunette, possessing a fair complexion as well as delicate, feminine features that were distinctly East Asian in appearance…all fitting the physical description which they had been given by the Vongola when they had agreed to undertake this request.

Dino's gaze sharpened with interest on that slender, waifish figure hurrying towards them.

She was really _petite_ , unexpectedly so, and Romario clearly echoed his sentiments as well, for the retainer could be heard uttering in disbelief. " _This_ is the young lady who has the Vongola Decimo quailing in his boots?"

Perhaps 'quailing in his boots' was too much of an over exaggeration, but the woman could not possibly weigh anything more than a hundred pounds even when soaking wet, and the first impression that one would glean from her demeanor was rather unassuming. Dino supposed that he could understand his retainer's bemusement. It did seem a tad ridiculous now, the notion that Tsuna was so cowed by this mere slip of a lass. The tall, lean blond pushed away from his car and straightened as she approached, her gaze flickering briefly from her name which was clearly illuminated on the electronic tablet, and then curiously to the Cavallone welcoming party who had come to receive her.

She came to a stop a few paces away from the group, inquisitive brown eyes finally settling on him, and he glided forward to meet her.

"Miura Haru-san?" he spoke in a smooth, faintly accented Japanese.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Hahi, that's me, desu." Her voice was a girlish lilt – in fact, everything about her reflected an innocent youthfulness. Her clothing was casual, her makeup minimal, even her shoulder length hairstyle was demurely simple. She was rather ordinary in appearance and, much to his rising bemusement, did not fit the forceful and overenthusiastic persona which he had been led to believe she possessed.

Dino wondered if she was indeed the same person whom Tsuna had described, or was this another Miura Haru from somewhere else? _Impossible; what would be that odds?_

He flashed her an incredibly charming, megawatt smile.

"Welcome to Italy. I'm Dino Cavallone, and I believe that Tsuna has already informed you that I shall be your temporary host for this week."

She blinked at his blinding brilliance, but beyond that, did not seem to react to his deliberate glamor. She nodded, looking a bit confused, though.

"…Yes. Haru has been informed that Tsuna-kun has an emergency to deal with, desu…" She sounded faintly disappointed, as if trying her best to hide her feelings. Her gaze lit on the silent and powerful looking array of men with him. "Hahi, are they all with you, desu?"

Dino inclined his head, at the same time pulling off his shades to look her in the eyes.

"Yes. You're our distinguished guest, Miss Miura. We're pleased to receive you today."

His hand reached out and gently grasped hers, intending to bow his head and brush his lips over her fingers, but she mistook his intention and firmly grabbed his hand in her own small, dainty one in return, giving him a rather vigorous handshake instead. Her grip was sure, and filled with surprising strength and feminine vitality. She looked him right in the eye, flashed him a bright, dazzling smile of her own, and much to his silent astonishment, that smile transformed her pretty features into something quite mesmerizing to behold.

"Hahi, please call me Haru, desu! Haru is happy to be here also. Thank you for coming to get me, desu."

While he was watching her with rising confusion, she stepped in, went on her tiptoes, and _kissed. His. Cheeks._

He stilled in surprise.

Granted, it was not an actual kiss, but merely a gentle brush of her cheek against his – a greeting gesture that was quite common in Italy, but _only_ amongst close friends and family. No one must have informed the young woman about that unspoken clause, so he had not expected her to do anything like that…nor was he prepared for her scent to assail his nose, subtle and faintly _sweet_. Before he could react, she had already retreated, and was moving on to Romario, who looked just as nonplussed as she shook his hand, introduced herself, asked for his name, thanked him earnestly for coming, and then kissed his cheeks also, all in that order. Dino could only console himself with the understanding that he wasn't the only one visibly stumped by her actions.

He watched as she moved down the line – since his men were all conveniently arranged in a straight row and all – repeating the same thing until she was personally acquainted with everyone who had formed the cavalcade.

And his men – the same group who had been growing steadily disgruntled while waiting for her previously, all hardened and fierce individuals with impassive poker faces like stone gargoyles – were very quickly reduced to tongue tied and flustered individuals beneath her warm and sincere attention. The transformation was so ridiculous it was astounding.

Romario muttered. "Is this why it took her so long to get out here? Was she greeting everyone she met on the way out?"

His retainer was quite prepared to remain reserved about their guest from the get go, but even his usual dry, acerbic tone was losing its bite. Dino wondered if Romario was aware of his own softening stance.

The young woman with the star bright eyes and a smile like sunshine scurried back to him then, clapping her hands together in a beseeching gesture as she spoke again.

"Hahi, Haru is really sorry for being shameless, but Haru has a request to ask of Cavallone-san!"

He looked at her, not too sure what she was made of. He was starting to get a feeling like he was dealing with something he had never been exposed to before. Perhaps this was what Tsuna was so concerned about?

"Of course. I'm at your service. Shall we make a move back to the villa first? You must be tired from the long flight."

She shook her head quickly.

"No, desu! Haru must ask for Cavallone-san's assistance, first! Please wait, desu!"

To his rising bewilderment as well as that of his men's, she promptly left her belongings there and scampered back into the building behind her.

"…" Romario silently gestured for one of their people to stow away the lady's baggage first, and the men did so quickly and efficiently enough. "I certainly hope that she's not intending to remain in there for another one and a half hour…" the Cavallone retainer murmured.

Thankfully enough, this time, she did not take that long to reappear. Five minutes later, she was coming back out the door…only that she wasn't alone.

The young woman was in the company of a small group of old ladies, all tiny and petite and grey haired, looking like a flock of lost, confused ducks. They were obviously not local, and were carefully sticking close to the young woman who appeared to be slowly herding them towards the Cavallone group waiting for her. As they neared, Haru could be heard gently reassuring them, smiling comfortingly and doing her best to soothe the distressed nerves of the elders.

"Hahi, oba-san! Don't look so worried, desu! You're all on vacation so cheer up, desu! Haru will help make sure that you meet your guide, okay?"

Unlike Haru who was already more or less used to the mafia shenanigans thanks to her connection with the Vongola, the four old ladies visibly blanched when she led them to the intimidating Cavallone group arrayed before them. They looked at each other worriedly, but Haru did not let their hesitation faze her.

"It's okay!" she insisted with positive conviction. "These here are all fine and honest men, desu! They may look stern but they have good hearts!"

Haru turned and looked at Dino, who had silently come forward as well to figure out what was going on.

"Hahi, Cavallone-san! I was on the same flight with Chiyo-oba, Ami-oba, Teru-oba and Megu-oba earlier and this is the first time they're visiting Italy, desu!"

The rest of story quickly spilled out. These adventurous old ladies were supposed to be meeting their local guide upon touching down at the airport, but for some reason, their guide was missing when they stepped out of the Arrival hall. Haru, who had built up quite a good rapport with them on the long flight over, had noticed their dilemma on the way out...

Dino was the first to put one and one together.

"Were you inside there all this time trying to find the guide?"

Beside him, Romario started silently. Haru nodded but she looked troubled.

"Haru also tried to call the person but the call would not connect, desu! Haru does not feel right just leaving all the grannies there when it's like that..."

So that was why she was so late in coming out. Dino turned from the young woman to the elders whom she had decided to take charge of. He smiled at them, and the foursome shifted and stared at him in an increasingly bedazzled manner. It was reassuring to know that his charm was still working – he had wondered since the young woman who had brought them here had seemed largely immune to his wiles and appearance.

"Hello," he greeted them politely in their native language. "I'm Dino Cavallone, and these here are my people. I heard that you seem to have misplaced your guide. Allow us to offer some assistance."

Once he said those words, things started to happen very quickly. Some of the men came forward to help the ladies with their baggage, while Romario started to make calls, though not before he obtained some pertinent information from the women first. Another small detachment of Cavallone members separated from the main group and silently disappeared back into the airport building, all without their Boss even having to tell them what to do. Their swift efficiency implied familiarity when it came to dealing with this kind of situations, and Haru watched them work briefly before she turned her attention back to their leader.

The tall, lithe, golden haired man was speaking gently to the previously frightened old ladies, going so far as to stoop down slightly such that he did not tower over them in an intimidating fashion, and was doing his best to reassure them instead. Whatever he was saying to them worked, for he managed to ease the furrows that fretted their brows, and even succeeded in coaxing small, hopeful smiles on those lined, weary faces.

Haru caught herself smiling a bit as well – Cavallone-san was a very kind man, it seemed.

Not fifteen minutes later, the resourcefulness and power of the Cavallone name quickly bore fruit, and Romario found out what had happened to the missing guide.

"Your guide got into a minor traffic accident on the way here, and until it has been sorted out, he is still stuck out there with the other party," the Cavallone retainer calmly explained. "He's fine, don't worry – but it will take him awhile to get here."

Almost immediately, the unease and anxiety were creeping back onto the old ladies' faces – it was starting to get quite late, and they were beginning to feel tired and hungry. What were they going to do while waiting for their guide to arrive? And who knew how long he was going to take? Haru looked briefly distressed as well, but then again, her gaze also firmed up with resolve quickly enough, and Dino knew what he would do, if he were in her shoes.

The Cavallone Decimo calmly interjected before they could worry too much- and before the young woman whom he had come to fetch could offer to stay with them until the entire situation drew to a favorable conclusion. Looking at the gaggle of females before him, he politely presented a solution.

"If you ladies do not mind, perhaps I could be of service? Since we seemed to have brought along more vehicles than required today; would you grant my men the honor of escorting you back to your hotel?"

The women looked at each other, their features lighting up. Then they looked at him with such profound gratitude that he could not help but feel humbled.

"Young man, you're truly a godsend! Thank you!"

The naked relief and pleasure on their faces, as well as the bright, approving one of his own guest, were more than enough payment for the Cavallone. Not to mention, he did genuinely enjoy helping others, and it pleased him to make people happy, especially when it took next to no effort for him to do so. Once again, a few members of his Famiglia came forward to lead the old ladies to one of the cars belonging to the convoy. Haru trailed after them, and so he accompanied her as well. The young woman was busy exchanging last minute contact details with her new grannies, and she made them promise to contact her again should they run into any other problems while abroad. Dino refrained from doing the same, well aware that the elders would be nicely taken care of by his men, and that at least one in the lot would leave some means of communication with them as well by the time these ladies were chauffeured to their lodgings.

Just before the group left, they insisted on thanking Haru and saying their goodbyes. Dino watched as the old ladies each drew the smiling, rosy faced brunette into their arms before giving her kisses on the cheeks. Suddenly, he had a good idea just who were the ones who had taught the young woman this particular greeting practice, completely erroneously albeit with good intentions. Then, they turned to him and stretched out their arms expectantly as well, _beaming_.

It was vaguely embarrassing, but Dino could find no good reason to refuse to their unspoken request. Yielding somewhat awkwardly, the elegantly dressed Italian Don also stooped down to receive their grandmotherly embraces and cheek kisses. It was very _warm,_ and Dino could not quite remember the last time when he had been hugged by sweet old ladies who seemed to view him in the same affectionate light as they did their own grandsons.

"Bless you both, my kind dears!" one of the old ladies tittered out, smiling. "You are a well-matched couple – I wish you bliss and happiness!"

Dino's eyes widened slightly, whereas Haru spluttered at the mistaken observation.

" _Hahi_!" She hurriedly shook her hands before her, with such flustered vehemence and denial that it was _almost_ insulting to the man standing beside her. "Oba-san, you're wrong, desu! Cavallone-san is a compassionate and good man, desu! But Haru already has a loving and wonderful fiancé!"

Yes. The same 'loving and wonderful' fiancé who was also subtly trying to break things off with his exuberant and enthusiastic fiancée.

Her words were like a quick splash of cold water to Dino's senses, as he was abruptly reminded of his role and purpose here. He sobered and took a mental step away from the picture. He had not expected to get so involved in this situation, but at the same time, had not been able to prevent himself from being drawn into helping out as well. That was the same for his men, Romario included – and he started to wonder if they had realized that they, too, had been roped into rendering their assistance so naturally that not even one of them had thought to protest the idea.

Dino eyed his female companion carefully as she enthusiastically waved goodbye to the car that had just finally pulled away from the curb, bearing the old ladies to their intended destination. He was perhaps starting to get an inkling of what the Vongola were talking about, when they were referring to her irresistible personality. He hadn't quite expected that this was what they meant when they described her as an _unstoppable force of nature_.

The brunette turned and bowed towards Dino and Romario.

"Hahi, Haru is very thankful to Cavallone-san, Romario-san and all the men for lending a helping hand, desu!" She straightened and smiled at them. "Haru is also happy all the same! Haru now knows that the Cavallone Famiglia is comprised of very kind and gentle people, desu! No wonder Tsuna-kun told Haru to trust Cavallone-san and his Family, desu!"

There was a twinge of discomfort at her honest, heartfelt praise. It almost felt like _guilt_. Dino exchanged a glance with his retainer, before regarding her.

"You don't have to thank us, Haru. Shall we get going as well? You must be hungry – let's have dinner before going back."

She did not seem to pick up on his subtle change of subject, and brightened at his suggestion.

"Hahi, yes desu! Haru is so hungry right now, Haru can eat a horse!"

He had to smile faintly at her choice of words.

"I hope you don't mean that literally, because we Cavallone are quite passionate when it comes to our horses."

"Heh?"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

…So this chapter marks the beginning of yet another new AU, for those who weren't quite sure what they had just read. Unlike the Modern AU-verse, this is more of a canon divergent plot, with the entire KHR!Mafia framework mostly intact safe for some minute alterations between the character interactions. This AU came about because I wanted to play with the 'intentionally fake courtship quickly becomes not-so-fake' trope (with some other additional twists and clichés thrown in for MSG and flavor - it's starting to become a mystery stew at this point), so this was the end result of all my fooling around on MS Word, ahaha.

But yes, Tsuna and co.'s plan is going to turn out about as well as you can expect it to, lol, but _shh_. I think I have spoiled the plot too much as is!

Some main points to clarify:

1) In this verse, Dino and Haru has never met before prior to this staged encounter at the airport. As such, Haru is only passingly aware of Dino and his Famiglia through the words of Tsuna and his Guardians.

2) As with canon, Haru joined up with Tsuna and co. and fell for him back in their middle school days, when he was still quite _dame_. She is also quite assertive in her usual Haru-esque manner and has, _uh_ , established herself as his 'fiancée.' No one is entirely sure if she was just joking or actually meaning it, but after hearing her refer to herself as the next Vongola bride for six consecutive years and running, most are inclined to take her declaration with quasi-seriousness by now, much to Tsuna's chagrin. Hence, the execution of this plan intended to gently _wean_ her of this notion in the first place…

3) Tsuna's plan is somewhat immature, but then again, the entire Tenth Generation Vongola can be notably hopeless/quirky/clueless and socially inept when it comes to matters outside of battles and/or life and death situations. Not to mention, they are still relatively youthful in this AU, so while their intentions may be well meaning, the plans may not be necessarily very well thought out, as can be seen in this case, for example.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

According to what I've gleaned from the internet, cheek kissing (in Italy) is mostly observed amongst close friends and family members (which makes a lot of common sense really). So meaning, people usually do not go around greeting strangers with cheek kisses unless they want to commit a social faux pas (and also possibly get accused of sexual harassment at the same time), hence why Dino and co. was so surprised when an unknowing Haru just went straight up and greeted them like that!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is twenty-eight, and TYL!Haru is twenty.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

…Also, yes. I'm never going to tire of horse puns so long as I'm writing for this series, haha!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Do let me know what you lot think of this verse! Thanks for reading, as usual! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 3542

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 20/03/17

* * *

 _ **When you smile at me you know exactly what you do**_

* * *

It was by far their longest separation yet, ever since they had gotten married. The timing was also rather inopportune, since they had finally gotten to that stage where they were starting to get to know each other better and become closer as a true couple, but such was the way life worked sometimes, especially when one half of the pair also happened to be the Decimo of one of the largest and most well-connected Famiglia in the Mafia world. As such, whenever duty beckoned, Dino was obliged to answer.

This time, he was called upon to assist in the evaluation and training of a young Boss candidate all the way in _Russia_ , where the kid's last known whereabouts was somewhere up in the Altai mountain range near Siberia and nearly inaccessible by all common means. To further exacerbate matters, the way of life in that particular remote region was rustic and simple – something that was actually not too bad in itself, at least until they found out that the standard mode of communication over there was by horse…or pack mule.

…Meaning that it was going to be very difficult to establish long distance communiques back to Italy.

While this mission wasn't exactly impossible, it promised to be quite interesting and challenging in unusual ways, to say the least. Of course, accompanying the blond Decimo would be his loyal convoy of men plus an ever faithful Romario, and it was estimated that the entire trip would probably take a month to complete, probably even more.

Logically, Haru understood the reason why Dino had to go. This was pretty much part of his job description, and the other Famiglia was desperately in need of a new head after their previous one had met with an unfortunate accident a few weeks back, and already there were dissent and infighting happening amongst the ranks.

Illogically, the young woman really did not want to be away from her spouse for so long, and that was especially so _after_ she was told that the reins to the leadership of the Cavallone would be temporarily handed over to her in her husband's absence. Granted, this gesture was more of a formality since it wasn't as if she would be shouldering _all_ the responsibilities – there would be many people in the Family helping her along and supporting her in the process – but she could not help but feel apprehensive all the same.

"Hahi! How can Haru take over Sempai's role in the Famiglia?! Haru knows nothing about how to lead a Family, desu – what will Haru do if she accidentally makes a mistake, or embarrasses the Family, or, or-"

Her husband simply reached out and grasped her hand before she could churn herself into a panic, his fingers tangling with hers calmingly. Now that she was beginning to warm up to his demonstrative displays, he was definitely touching her more these days. Rather than sharing her concerns, he seemed more amused by her worry than anything else.

"You'll be fine," he told her with such simple faith and confidence that she could not help but believe in him. Then, she realized what he was doing and started to frown at him instead.

"That's cheating, desu! Sempai is using his Charming Boss Voice to compel Haru again!" She pointed at him in accusation, already wising up to many of his tricks. Heaven knew how many times he had beguiled her into doing things she hadn't quite wanted to with nothing more than a smile and his megawatt dazzling charisma. Speaking of which, he just flashed her a faintly quizzical smile, as if he had no idea what she was talking about, but Haru knew better than to believe him anymore! There was a reason why this guy was one of the most influential Bosses in the Italian triad, after all, and he certainly didn't earn the title by accidentally falling on top of it, as clumsy as he could be sometimes!

"Hahi! No smiling allowed while we're having this conversation!" the indignant brunette reprimanded her bemused husband. "Actually, don't even look at Haru, desu! Sempai is too distracting – really so inconsiderate; throwing out so much sparkles and glamor all over the place, desu-"

She looked like she was about to turn her head away and follow her own advice, but he huffed softly and tugged her closer to him.

"Are you really sure you want to do that? Turn your eyes away from me?" he enquired in a good humored tone. "This is the last night you get to look at my dashing features before I take leave from your side for the next four to six weeks, you know."

His teasing quip elicited a strong response, for she immediately snapped her gaze back to his face, her worry for him momentarily outweighing her other apprehension. She bit her lips uncertainly.

"Hahi, Sempai will be far away from Haru…climbing mountains, braving the elements…and it's going to be freezing and unhospitable for sure! Maybe Haru should pack more winter clothing and warm underthings for Sempai…and lots and lots more heat packs also, desu!"

Before she could scurry off to consult Romario on squeezing in additional luggage space to contain a packing list that was already ridiculously long and extensive because their Lady Boss was _very_ thorough when it came to making sure that people were being properly looked after and cared for even when she wasn't going to be there to personally do so, her husband stalled her movements by refusing to let go of her.

"I think you've already packed the entire convoy enough heat packs to keep a whole village warm and toasty for the rest of winter, Jo-chan. Any more, and I don't think we'd be able to get up those mountains."

He was more amused than exasperated by her zeal and dedication. Also, it was really nice, to be fussed over like this. Most of his men certainly felt the same way as well – and had even accepted the belly warmers which she had gotten for all of them to wear for this mission. Dino was, of course, not spared either. In fact, his was probably the most special one out of the entire lot, the haramaki personally hand knitted by his well-meaning wife...which explained all the little prancing horses in Scuderia's likeness that decorated the very festive looking material.

Haru did not even appear to be chagrinned by his remark. "It's better to be safe than sorry, desu," she lectured him earnestly. "What if you run out, desu? There won't be any shops in the middle of the mountain range!"

He eye-smiled at her, even though she had already specifically told him _not_ to do so.

"That's true – but you know, I'll also have Scuderia with me and he's pretty warm as well, even though he would not be too happy to serve as a living heater..."

Oh, right. He was a Flame Wielder.

She frowned at him, not entirely convinced by his attempt at assurance.

"What if Scuderia-kun's fire burns too hot and starts melting the ambient scenery and causes an avalanche? Or what if Dino-san gets lost in a snow storm, or accidentally trips and rolls down a snow slope and becomes afflicted with temporary amnesia, then runs into a family of Abominable Snowmen who decides to adopt him, desu?"

He could not tell if she was being serious or not – but judging by the way she was peering at him in sincere concern, these were obviously legitimate worries that had been plaguing her. He was trying hard not to laugh lest he hurt her feelings, and his gaze glittered with amusement.

"I'll try my best not to be kidnapped by the local wildlife, and return to your side in one piece," he assured her as seriously as he could. "Besides, if I do get lost, you'll find me, won't you?"

Need he even ask? She nodded, looking a bit indignant…and also very fired up.

"Of course, desu! Haru is sure that the whole Family will also waste zero effort looking for Sempai, desu!"

"Mmhmm. So you _will_ miss me while I'm gone?"

Haru opened her mouth to reply but then quickly paused again once his question registered. She sputtered.

"E-Eh? Why are we suddenly talking about this, desu? What does this have to do with that? _Hahi_!"

It was obvious that he had subtly, all too skillfully, led up to the question, and she, blithely oblivious as always, had promptly walked right into it. And he wasn't letting her retreat until he had his answer too, darned him. Haru's cheeks were turning a bright pink. She was still a bit _shy_ at times, when it came to expressing her growing affection for her handsome, charming, worldlier husband, and to avoid his _very_ interested gaze, she turned her head and planted her heated face on his shoulder.

"Why is Sempai teasing Haru again?" she complained halfheartedly, her voice muffled against his shirt. "Of course Haru is going to miss Sempai! _Lots and lots and lots…_ "

Her arms slowly came up and curled around his waist, and then, once she had him close, her reservations fell away, and she hugged him fiercely. It was as if she was suddenly hit in the head by this revelation that she really, really, _really_ liked this man very much, and she was going to miss him _very_ dearly when he had to leave for work.

"Haru really does not want Sempai to go anywhere, desu," she mumbled, slowly letting her real sentiments show. He would be the only one she would reveal this side of her to, quietly sulking and already missing him, this easy comfort and familiarity and affection that he always so readily gave her. "Haru wants to stay close to Sempai, like this."

She was simply expressing her feelings and not actually trying to keep him from his duties, they both knew. Before all the others in the Family, the brunette had only been supportive and optimistic and doing her best to help with the arrangements. She hadn't thrown any tantrums or expressed any overt displays of dismay over her pending separation from her husband, and had been very graceful in her understanding of his obligations. But that was only to be expected, right? The wife of a Mafia Boss must be strong – even if not in ability, then most definitely, _especially_ , in heart and in will. Haru always did her best to live up to those standards, but apparently, Dino seemed to know her a lot better than she thought.

He returned her embrace with his own firm, all-encompassing one. He was so _warm_. She snuggled into his arms, feeling safe and very much like she could stay there forever if he let her. Then, he started to rub her back, and she just sighed and melted into him even more.

"It makes me happy to hear," he murmured against the softness of her sweet smelling hair, and she could feel the rumble of his words through his chest. "You've been so calm and accepting about my impending departure, I could not help but wonder if you couldn't wait to see me out the door."

She raised her head so quickly to look at him that she nearly whacked him in the chin.

"Hahi?! Is that what Sempai really thinks?" she sounded so gobsmacked by the possibility, and also plain dismayed.

He was faintly teasing her, of course. He nodded, keeping a straight face.

"Yes. I was a bit concerned, if you must know."

She narrowed her eyes at him, starting to look a bit suspicious. He did not sound or look all _that_ concerned, in her personal opinion…

"Haru is not relieved to see Dino out the door! Haru does not even want Dino to leave in the first place, desu…!"

"Really? I think I'm going to need some reassurance."

That feeling of suspicion was starting to grow even more, especially in light of that subtle twinkle in his eyes. She looked at him a bit warily.

"…What sort of reassurance, desu?"

He just looked at her for the longest time, his gaze so openly affectionate. Her heart started to flutter faster, then. It still shook her sometimes, to know that he could so easily affect her so…

"Let me hold you for the rest of tonight. So that even when I'm up those mountains facing all that freezing weather, your warmth will still keep right here-"

He took her hand and pressed it right against his chest, where his heart laid beneath warm skin and firm muscle, beating steadily and reassuringly. It was impossible not to blush at his words and her cheeks rouged faintly.

"What is Dino saying, desu… Haru...Haru already shares a bed with Dino, desu!" She looked at him, as a wondrous idea suddenly occurred to her. "Hahi…does this means that Dino will…miss Haru also?"

He gave her a bemused stare.

"Of course." There was no hesitation whatsoever in his reply – if anything, he was so matter-of-fact about it that she was a bit stumped. He sighed inwardly at her reaction. "You're my wife. Who else would I miss if not for you, hm? I'm not too happy having to leave your side too, you know."

She blinked at him.

"R-Really, desu?"

"Are you kidding me?" he murmured in return, his head lowering to her neck, brushing a kiss over her skin. "If given a choice between having to train some kid in the middle of a snowcapped mountain range or staying home with an incredibly sweet, loving wife – whom I want nothing more than to dote as much as I can on, by the way – which option do you think I'd pick?"

She was flushing even more…and his innocuous kisses were heating her up and making her squirm.

"Hahi…Why is Dino purposely making this even more…difficult…desu…" she mumbled, voice starting to get a little hazy. She tipped her head to the side a little, granting him more access. He laughed softly and dragged his lips down the side of her slender throat.

" _Hm_ ," he hummed, a low, rich murmur against her pliant, sweet smelling skin. "Because. I want you to miss me so much, I'm all you think about in my absence. Because…I want you to fly right into my arms when I return home after this assignment, simply unable to keep away from me for even a second longer…" Another soft chuckle, a warm puff of his breath brushing right over her ear, and she could only shiver helplessly against him, help captive in the circle of his arms, enthralled by his mesmerizing voice. "Am I being cruel, little one?"

"Y-Yes, very!" she cried out, her voice trembling. "Dino is deliberately tormenting Haru too much, desu!" But even as she murmured her discontent, she was turning her heated face towards his shoulder, her arms still curled around his middle, _clinging_ , so endearingly _flustered_. His hand came up, fingers affectionately running through her hair.

"I'll come back to you, promise," he told her, pressing yet another kiss into the chocolate strands. "In my absence, I leave our Family in your care. You'll be fine," he repeated, full of assurance even as she tensed slightly. "I know that you'll do your best for the Family…because you're the wife of the Boss, right? _My_ _wife_." That was what she had often told him, after all.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, still looking a bit uncertain, but also mostly accepting of this duty that he had placed on her shoulders by now. She knew him, and most importantly of all, she _trusted_ him. He was not the kind to set her up to fail…which meant that he truly believed that she could do this. And that quiet pride in his voice when he called her _his…_

Maybe he was doing it deliberately to gain her agreement, but even if so, how could she let him down, now?

She slowly nodded, her gaze firming.

"…Understood. Haru will do her best for Dino, desu. Haru will do her best to care for the Family, and keep everyone safe, desu." She looked at him earnestly. "So, Dino does not have to worry about us when he's on this mission with Romario-san and the rest, okay?"

He smiled at her.

"It's a promise, then."

She beamed back at him, heartened by his faith in her. He was always, always, _always_ so gentle and considerate towards her, and his care served to make her bloom and flourish even more. She _really_ liked him so much, Haru realized not for the first time. So, so, _so_ much. In fact, she was flooded with such an overabundance of _like_ it felt to her that she would burst from her feelings if she could not express them in some form right away. The pretty young woman with the glowing, becoming features and the bright eyes lifted her arms and locked them around her husband's neck. She tiptoed, brushed a kiss on his cheek, then the corner on his mouth, and lastly square on his lips. Her tongue darted out, and she licked shyly at the seam before softly sucking his lower lip between her own, gently nibbling on the tender flesh. Then, she just kissed him and kissed him and _kissed him_.

If he was surprised by her unusually spontaneous act of affection, he certainly wasn't voicing it, or was he complaining. On the contrary, he drew her closer between his legs where he was leaning against the side of one of the couches in their private sitting room, and she could probably taste the smile on his lips, more than pleased to receive her ardent attention. And then she was pressing closer, enthusiastically planting kisses all over his face too, and his smile grew at her openly demonstrative nature. She was so warm and vibrant – being with her was akin to being enveloped in gentle sunbeams – and he was drawn to this simple _joy_ that her presence brought him.

"Hey, wait. Am I going to get a turn in all this kissing?" he asked with a low, husky laugh. She was all but ready to climb on top of him by then, and he had to admit – her sweet, earnest loving was very, _very_ arousing. A groan escaped him when she nipped at his jawline, soft, soft lips caressing his skin, her slim, nimble fingers playing with the tips of his hair at his nape, then gently massaging his scalp. He had very quickly learned one of the reasons why she was always so popular with the younger ones and with many of the box animals – she possessed a very comforting, soothing touch, an innately tactile ability that easily translated to an all too sensual and pleasurable experience whenever they shared intimate moments like this, and Dino just knew that he would willingly lay the world at her feet if she had asked it of him now.

"Hahi, Haru is determined to get in a month's worth of kisses at least," she muttered tartly against his lips. "Dino's going to have to wait until Haru's satisfied, desu!"

And it was just like her, to be holding out for kisses when she could ask for anything else and he would not deny her; priceless jewelry, luxury goods, expensive cars…

She was worth more than all of those combined, he thought warmly. So _precious_.

"If that's so, aren't you supposed to be demanding kisses from me, and not giving them out?" Even as he was asking the question, he was actually more than happy to simply lean back and let her take the lead, one arm curled loosely around her waist, long, graceful fingers slipping beneath the hem of her blouse to caress the soft, silky skin of her waist and lower back. He was so _very_ fond of her, that much was rather obvious by now.

"Hahi, Haru likes giving kisses. Haru also likes receiving them, desu. So Haru will have both, thank you very much."

He could not help it; he threw his head back and laughed. Then, his large, lean hands came up, framed her sweet, pretty face, and he kissed her deeply and warmly. Surely she could taste his delight…as well as his desire for her.

"Greedy girl," he murmured against her rosy mouth moments later, dark golden eyes twinkling with mirth and that masculine _appreciation_ that never failed to make her shiver with awareness. "Though I doubt one night is going to be enough time to cover _all_ the kisses that I intend to give you in a month."

She pressed in and kissed him again, this time just a quick peck on the side of his lips. There was also the cutest lopsided smile painted on her faintly glowing features when she drew back, and she gazed upon him with such affectionate expectation that he was starting to miss her already, for when she was not going to be around to grace him with her lively presence and charming demeanor.

"That's okay, desu. Haru will remember to collect the rest of the owed kisses when Dino is back, including interest, desu!"

* * *

 _::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

This chapter marks the beginning of a mini-arc for the Marriage of Convenience verse. This arc is approximately five chapters long, mainly because that's the number of chapters I have written for it so far. There's also actually a subplot hidden somewhere, but I seemed to have also lost track of it so kudos if you do find it.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty-three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 4595

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 30/03/17

* * *

 _ **Hold me close and hold me fast**_

* * *

The mission was a success, though it had taken longer than expected to complete. Dino was certainly happy to return to civilization after two months of being stuck in the middle of wildery and pretty much cut off from the rest of the world while he trained and evaluated the abilities of his temporary charge. The good news was that the kid definitely had potential, and he also reminded Dino a bit of how Tsuna had used to be pre-Reborn, with the same unassuming, diamond-in-the-rough quality and mild, gentle personality. Then again, Rome was not built in a day, and the preteen was going to have to receive more formal instructions before he was deemed fit to take over the mantle of his new role as Boss. At least the first step had been made in that direction, the initial hurdle crossed – the youth would return with Dino and his men back to Italy, where his rightful Famiglia would arrange for the rest of his mafia training now that his candidacy was approved and supported by the Cavallone Famiglia.

It was a great feeling to finally get to go home after this extended stint away from his Family. The reports from the other members of the Cavallone in their respective territories were already starting to trickle in the moment he and his group descended from the mountain range and communication was reestablished. There did not seem to be anything out of the ordinary beyond the usual greetings and communiques but that was as expected – his people were all very capable and well-seasoned when it came to looking after their individual responsibilities, and could function and manage their parts of the Family well enough even in his absence.

Evidently, there had been a small earthquake in Lazio a couple of weeks ago but he had been informed that all the necessary assistance and aid had been offered to the affected areas as well as to the people who lived there, and operations had largely returned to normal. There was also something about a couple of territorial disputes between a few of the minor allied Famiglias but apparently tensions had been smoothed over as well in a timely manner. It seemed like Dino would get to enjoy an actual break when he got home, as opposed to having to immediately set out again to deal with pressing issues in the name of the Cavallone even before he could take a quick breather from his previous obligation. The latter was more of the usual case for the blond, but he certainly wasn't going to object to some much deserved downtime, for sure.

Dino was eager to return to the villa; he wondered what Haru had been up to when he had not been around, and was quite looking forward to reuniting with his wife. He could already anticipate her delight when she set eyes on him; homecomings had become more and more enjoyable these days ever since he actually had someone to come home to, and Haru always had such a warm, exuberant manner of welcoming him back that it was impossible not to be affected by her earnest zeal.

He hoped that she had grown to lament his absence so much that she would fly straight into his arms and attempt to smother him with kisses again – just as she had before he left to take on this assignment. The tall, powerfully lean Cavallone Decimo could not help but smile at the thought – he had definitely missed her. It had been a _long_ couple of months.

The flight back to Lazio took a good eight hours, thought thankfully there was no layover since they had opted to take the private jet. Within less than a day's worth of travelling, Dino was finally back on home soil. The very moment he stepped out of the airplane, the blond was immediately and rousingly greeted by the rows of men who loyally guarded and protected the Cavallone land in his absence, and so, as always, he had proceeded to thank them for their hard work in his usual genial, charismatic manner.

Dino was a bit surprised, though, that Haru had not been with all the others at the airstrip as well. In fact, she was nowhere in sight. Since no one was forthcoming about her absence, he was eventually forced to enquire about the obvious.

"Where's Haru?"

The men shuffled and exchanged awkward looks.

"…Boss, la signora wanted to come and greet you as well, but it's currently a bit…inconvenient…for her to move about freely. So it has been decided that she'll wait for you back at the villa instead."

Now, Dino was frowning with faint bewilderment.

"Inconvenient for her to move about freely?" he echoed, openly baffled. "Why is it inconvenient for her to move about in the first place? Did something happen?"

In the face of their master's quietly calm but no less implacable demand for an explanation, they quickly caved.

"Ah, la signora did not want us to tell you like this, but, uh, there was an accident."

Now, they had their Boss's full attention. He rounded on them immediately, eyes sharp and intent.

"What accident?"

Much to Dino's rising chagrin, no one could quite tell him what had been actually going on in his absence. The men just shuffled about awkwardly, mumbled a lot, but all of them were also quick to reassure him by letting him know that their mistress – his wife – was not in any immediate, life threatening danger. Contrary to what they thought, that was hardly reassuring to their Boss; Haru wasn't supposed to be in any danger in the first place, life threatening or not. However, Dino also trusted in his men's judgments – if his wife was in any serious trouble, he highly doubted that they'd all still be hanging around in such a relaxed manner. For one, those who had been specially picked to stay behind to guard their Lady Cavallone also belonged to the same group who were very fond of her, and this arrangement was no coincident.

And so Dino could only exchange looks with an equally bemused Romario, as they returned to the villa in the convoy that had come to welcome him, all the while wondering just what he would find once he reached home.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when they arrived right at the front porch of the sprawling property, but the moment the Cavallone Decimo stepped out of the car, there was a distinct _crackle_ of energy in the air that gave him brief pause. The blond frowned imperceptibly at the unusual occurrence, trying to figure out what could be the cause of such a thing.

"I was told that there was a minor earthquake a couple weeks or so ago," he commented to one of his men. "How badly were we affected?"

Ivan, who happened to be the member in question, shook his head slightly. "Boss, the main territory was largely safe from the tremors, but there were some areas up north that were hit. We went and lent our assistance to those who needed it, Family and allies alike. Even the civies as well. La signora wanted to help out too, so she also went with us."

That was news to Dino. He looked to the man in interest.

"Haru went to the affected areas too?" In hindsight, he wasn't too surprised - Haru could never quite leave those who were in need of help be...

His subordinate nodded in affirmative.

"Yes, Boss. La signora insisted, and she was very good at organizing and assisting with the relief efforts. We were careful to keep her away from the danger zones so she was quite safe throughout the entire mission, Boss!"

The Decimo inclined his head in wordless acknowledgment, satisfied that Haru's safety had been carefully taken into consideration and prioritized. Ivan continued to give his report.

"We were also invited to put up at the residence of the Biondi Famiglia while we were helping out in their territory."

The blond had to pause at that, and even Romario stopped as well.

"Biondi Famiglia? Weren't they still feuding with-"

Dino nodded in agreement, blithely following up on his retainer's question.

"What about the Bruno Famiglia? I can't imagine that they'd be too happy about that invitation of hospitality."

The two aforementioned Famiglias were embroiled in an age old feud so deep, even Dino, with his well serving arsenal of diplomatic skills and Cavallone charisma, was unable to dissolve his allies' mutual enmity towards one another. The whole thing was a bit silly, actually. The cause for the feud had occurred so many generations ago that no one even remembered the actual reason anymore, and so at this point, the two Families were more or less at odds with each other just for posterity's sake…as well as the usual case of ego mongering, of course. The fact that they lived cheek by jowl just meant that the two groups were often in each other's business and territories, which really did nothing to relieve the tension between the antagonistic factions, who often competed in just about anything to one up the other.

The Cavallone member looked a bit chagrinned at his Boss's all too knowing question.

"Uh, the Bruno Famiglia extended their own invitation of hospitality also, so la signora just ended up accepting both, because she said, and I quote ad verbatim; 'it'd be rude not to do so.'"

Dino and Romario exchanged another look, vaguely surprised and confounded.

"Accepting both? How? I suppose one of you preempted Lady Haru about the feud?" the older man asked.

Ivan nodded.

"Yes. We solved the problem by alternating our stay between the Bruno and Biondi residences every other day. The two groups also wanted to battle it out to see who would have the honor of hosting us first, but la signora wasn't having any of that. She put her foot down and made them play a quick game of…rock-paper-scissors instead to get the details straightened out as quickly as possible. She, uh, made it _very_ clear that she wanted to start helping the quake-affected victims immediately and had no time or interest to sit through a turf war."

The man started to look a bit bemused then, but no less impressed. "I don't think those guys expected her to be quite so assertive, but once she really got going…"

It was _that_ helpless shrug again, the one that everyone within the Cavallone Famiglia was very familiar with, especially when their mistress was involved.

Dino could not help himself – he started to grin. It was not difficult to picture what had most likely happened, knowing his cheerfully indomitable wife as well as he did.

"Perhaps I should bring Haru along to help maintain peace and order the next time I have to mediate between those two."

"…Aha, Boss, I don't think you need to worry too much about that sort of thing anymore."

"What do you mean?" Now, Dino was very, _very_ curious. And also a bit apprehensive.

The man scratched his nose, not for the first time regretting being picked to be the unofficial spokesperson for everyone else who had been in his mistress' retinue.

"Well…we were there for a week or so, and we managed to help a lot also, under la signora's directions. However, there was a minor _incident_ …"

* * *

"What's this I hear about you inadvertently participating in a trial of challenge and then accidentally taking over two Famiglias as a result?"

Haru was so surprised to hear her husband's voice so close right behind her that she jumped a good foot in the air, squawking with shock. Of course, she had been already been informed that he was on the way home, but she had expected to at least be a bit more composed when she went outside to greet him – and certainly not like this! And why was he back so early?! She had thought that she still had at least another hour before he was due to arrive home! She wasn't mentally prepared yet!

"H-Hahi!" She whipped around and took a step back, mouth open and about to speak when she finally laid sight upon Dino. She paused, eyes widening slightly. She had missed him dearly for the last couple of months, homesick for his presence, his warmth, even the sound of his voice. His hair had grown longer since the last time she saw him; the wavy, golden strands almost reaching his shoulders now, and as usual, he cut a handsome figure, all sharp, lean lines and lithe, powerful musculature. Standing in their bedroom, still in his traveling clothes, he truly was a sight for sore eyes, and she was momentarily preoccupied just staring at him.

Dino was admittedly a bit more concerned about the news which he had just heard from his subordinate to fully appreciate this reunion. His intent gaze was carefully running all over Haru's slender, petite form, ascertaining for himself that she was perfectly hale and healthy despite the jaunty little misadventure she had gone on in his oblivious absence. It was difficult not to worry about her sometimes; she was always jumping from one thing to another with that innate exuberance of hers that almost bordered on careless, and he swore that she usually had him and the men on the back foot, always scrambling at least two steps behind trying to keep up while she blithely skipped ahead and did whatever she wanted to do. She also did not seem to possess any kind of instinct to be wary of people, and her guileless, trusting nature only made him more concerned at times like this especially.

"Sempai," she squeaked out at last, feeling a bit breathless and lightheaded all of a sudden, her heart beating escalating a bit more in her chest, a giddy _joy_ spreading across her entirety now that he was right before her in the flesh, within _touch_. _Oooh, he's home, he's finally home!_

His brow was knitted slightly in consternation, since she did not seem all too concerned or contrite about the situation she could have gotten herself into, and appeared rather distracted instead. He stepped up to her once more and tried again.

"I know that you're always doing your best to help out, but please be mindful of your limits also, alright-"

She reached out and touched his face softly then, her eyes shiny and a warm, effusive expression on her pretty face. He broke off, now distracted as well, also starting to realize that she was not paying attention to what he was saying whatsoever. He paused, watching her closely to see what she was up to.

She smiled at him, bright and sunny and tremulous.

"You're really back, desu!"

"Yes, I'm home…?" He was bemused by her response, momentarily thrown off from his previous intention of gently reprimanding her about her reckless behavior, though he tried to get back on track.

"Jo-chan, I'm serious-"

She reached out and touched him happily again, a light, gentle caress along the line of his jaw this time, effortlessly breaking his concentration once more. It was impossible not to pick up on her glee, as well as how she could not seem to keep her hands off of him now that he was back.

"Haru…" he sighed at last. It was…difficult to remain strict with her when she was looking so happy and thrilled at the mere sight of him – he had never quite had anyone like her before, so… _sweet_ …and openly loving towards him. In the face of her thoroughly addictive personality, he was fighting a losing battle, valiant as his attempt was in trying to resist her allure.

She looked at him, head tipped slightly to the side, still smiling innocuously. She was also tiptoeing now, one hand resting on his shoulder for balance, straining to pet and touch his tousled hair, which was apparently very fascinating to her at the moment, it appeared.

"Yes, desu?" Her slim fingers ran through his golden locks tenderly, and just like that, he was promptly overcome by an urgent _need_ to love her.

…Oh, to hell with it. He could always read her the riot act later.

His arms coiled around her middle and he lightly tugged her up against him. She did not protest, a quiet laugh escaping her even as she quite happily situated her own limbs around his neck. She snuggled right up against him, unabashedly demonstrative. She rubbed her cheek happily against his shoulder, almost as if punch drunk on his very presence. Dino looked down at this warm, soft, utterly affectionate woman currently ensconced in his arms and wondered what he had done to deserve someone like her.

"Hahi, Haru is so, so, _so_ happy that Dino is back!" she was confessing into his shirt. "Haru has missed Dino a lot…"

She sounded almost shy towards the end, and he simply could not help himself anymore. His hand came up, gently grasped her chin, and tilted her faintly blushing face towards his own. Leaning in, he brushed his mouth against hers, a near imperceptible caress at first, then with a gradual, more intent pressure that made her sigh softly, her sweet, supple lips parting, giving way to his gentle persuasion, her body wordlessly relaxing, quietly luxuriating in this intimate reunion, all too happy to have his attention on her again after so long. Without even her knowing, he had spoiled her thoroughly. He was so, so sly, she thought hazily – she hadn't even known that she had become so accustomed to his constant companionship and affection until she suddenly had to start going without.

Her fingers played restlessly with the tips of his hair brushing against his nape, mouth parting, slick pink tongue flicking out to trace his lips, small, pearly whites nibbling eagerly at his flesh, tugging, _demanding_. Her bossy, impatient demeanor succeeded in drawing a low growl from him, but instead of quelling, she just grew more nippy, _hungrier_. She was all but squirming against him with delight and _want_ \- _more more more please kiss Haru_ _**more**_ – and he gladly gave in to her sweet pleas, deepening their kiss, suckling at that pouting, rosy mouth of hers, sweeping his tongue between her parted lips to run along her teeth, then stroking and dancing with her tongue. He was relentless in the way he launched his sensual assault on her, pulling her tightly against him as if he could not quite get enough of her, greedily basking in her frantic ardor for him, taking and taking and taking from her until she was quickly growing breathless and giddy from being beset by him.

It was obvious that he had missed her too, and now that she was giving him permission to demonstrate his yearning, he was more than willing to press his advantage. She clung to him and kissed him back with equal, voracious need, her fingers tangled in his hair, a soft, urgent moan slipping from her lips, shivering with passion, silently thrilling in the way he seemed to want her so much. They parted briefly only when the need for air interfered, and he very quickly wanted to kiss her again, once his darkened gaze landed upon her glazed, desirous expression, bowed lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed, looking like she had been all too pleasurably ravaged.

"I want to spend tonight in bed with you, doing nothing _but_ you," he told her very quietly, very seriously. She trembled in his arms, her eyes glowing, biting her lower lip in a very attractive manner that made him want to run his tongue along that puffy, abused flesh. Then, she spoke, just as softly as he had, and _hopeful_.

"… _Promise_?"

He smiled faintly at her, pupils dilating ever so slightly.

"Shall I start right now?"

She was so petite and light that it was an effortless thing for him to just sweep her into his arms – she yelped softly in surprise, but also quickly realized that he would not drop her. He cradled her against his chest in a bridal carry, and stole another kiss from her as he walked them straight to bed. She was always happy to kiss him, and this time was no different. He had a way of making her feel like a very precious, very cherished thing, with how he touched her, how he _loved_ her. She did not quite understand it herself – it wasn't as if he always handled her with kid gloves, or as if she was something very fragile and could be easily broken. No, it wasn't anything like that at all, and she _loved_ it, thrived under his special brand of love and care – if she was a wild thing, then surely he would be something she would always come back to, taming beneath the sweet pleasure of his caresses, the gentle timbre of his voice.

When they reached the edge of the bed and he lowered her onto the mattress, she refused to let go, her arms still curled snugly around his neck. She shook her head when he glanced at her.

"Hahi, Haru's not letting Dino go anywhere tonight, desu."

So she pulled him into bed with her, and he could not help but emit a soft huff of mirth at her stubborn insistence.

"I'm crushing you, _cara_ ," his voice was a bit dry, but she was undaunted, wriggling out determinedly from beneath all that six foot worth of lean, lithe muscles only to roll over and push him onto his back. She threw her leg over his middle and nimbly hauled herself upright, straddling him triumphantly. There was an impish light in her eyes as she looked down at him, perched on top of her newly elevated vantage point.

"Nope. Haru is uncrushable, desu!" she crowed playfully, and his brow lifted, lips quirking once more. He rested his hands loosely around her waist, feeling a lazy sense of amusement and contentment unfurling through him now that he was home, everything was fine, and _she_ was within reach, safe and happy. He lifted his hand to her face, cupped her cheek, eyes gleaming.

"I beg to differ. You're _very_ crushable."

She flushed a bit once she figured out his secondary meaning. "Maybe only to Dino," she demurred, becoming a bit abashed again. "Haru thinks Dino is very crushable too," she muttered, fiddling restlessly with the fasteners of his coat, then lifting to touch his hand with her fingers, at the same time softly rubbing her cheek against his palm. Their eyes connected, then locked.

"Tell Haru about your mission. What's Siberia like?" she asked softly. He was a bit lost at the sudden turn that their interaction was taking, but indulged her all the same.

" _Mm_ , as you wish. …Siberia's a very beautiful, remote place. The way of mountain living is…harsh. But I feel that the nomads who has lived there for generations are somehow enviable… Life there is not easy, but there is a sense of unparalleled freedom in living simply."

She closed her eyes and let his quiet voice wash over her. He continued to gently stroke her cheek.

"Shall we go together one day? I think you'll enjoy the trip," he murmured. "By the way, I didn't run into any of those Abominable snowmen that you were so concerned about, but we can go looking for some when we go next time."

She sighed, a small, silly smile sitting on her face now, her eyes still closed. He watched her with a rising amusement. She was so cute, he thought fondly, like a very warm, cuddly kitten.

"Tell Haru more, desu," she insisted, and he was starting to suspect what was going on.

"…Are you actually picking up on the things that I'm saying, or are you just tuning in to the sound of my voice?" He was still rather good humored regardless, by now so used to her oft times endearing antics to be too flabbergasted anymore. She opened her eyes and gave him a faintly offended look.

"Hahi, how rude! Of course Haru is paying attention, desu! It's just that Haru also missed hearing Dino speak like this, is all…but Haru is paying attention!"

Phone communication between the two had been limited and really grainy in quality for the past couple of months, but it could not be helped. She hadn't complained or made any fuss at him, but judging by her telling demeanor and how happy she was at his return, he now knew how much his absence had affected her. It was probably terrible of him to feel happy at this moment, but he was.

The blond curled his fingers around her wrist and gently tugged her down to lie on him. After a moment's pause, she let herself be drawn back into his arms again, settling against his chest, her head resting on that comfortable crook of his shoulder, curled up into his side. He kissed the top of her head, ringed fingers gently sifting through the fine chocolate strands of her hair, his tone growing rueful when he spoke again.

"…Sorry, Jo-chan. I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long."

She shook her head.

"Hahi, Haru understands that Dino had to go, desu. Haru is just really happy that Dino is finally home." She brightened as another thought occurred to her. "Now Haru does not have to wear Dino's shirts to bed anymore, desu!"

She had missed him with increasing intensity while he was gone for the last couple of months. His absence had continuously gnawed at her to the point where she had eventually sought solace in the familiar scent of his clothes just to take that jarring edge of her lonely longing off for a bit, which she had ended up wearing to sleep sometimes because they _almost_ made her feel like she was safely enveloped in his warm presence…

There was a significant pause as he considered her remark. When he finally spoke, there was a strangest, _wondering_ inflection in his tone.

"…You wore my shirts to bed?"

She glanced at him, biting her lips hesitantly before nodding slowly. "H-Haru just wanted to feel closer Dino…" she trailed off, clearly having picked up the curious shift of his mood, though she did not know why. "If Dino is displeased…Haru won't do it again, desu…"

He slowly shook his head.

"I'm not displeased. You're free to use my clothes as and when you wish. I was just…attempting to picture the charming image of you in nothing but my shirt…" he trailed off, before turning his sights back on her. He smiled disarmingly at her. " _Please_ wear my shirts to bed more often from now on, _especially_ when I'm around to see you, okay?"

She spluttered and blushed quite a bit.

"Hahi, what is Dino thinking, desu!"

"Right now? I'm thinking that I really want to kiss you again and make love to you very soon," he murmured with a voice that was as soft and as sinful as crushed velvet. Just hearing him speak was enough to make her whimper and bite her lip again, that slowly rising tension sitting in the pit of her stomach growing taut at the unapologetic _want_ in his words. Her eyes darkened, and her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. He watched her intently. Waiting.

"Okay?"

She jerkily nodded.

"O-Okay, desu," she whispered, yearning stark in her voice. "Haru really wants to, also…"

* * *

 _::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Hence concludes chapter two of the five part mini-arc from the 'Marriage of Convenience' AU.

Has anyone caught a proper glimpse of the subplot yet?

I mean, beyond the obvious 'sexy tiemz imminent' undertone that I was _totally_ going for towards the end of this installment, of course.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

The Biondi and Bruno Famiglias are once again new OCs that I have created for the purpose of this mini-arc. Biondi means 'blonde' in Italian, and Bruno translates roughly to 'brown,' and yes. _Very_ creative and original, I know.

Interesting enough, these are legit family names in Italy, FYI.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Ivan is not an OC, however – but an actual canon member of the Cavallone Famiglia.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Serendipity was originally meant to be a D86 slice-of-life/fluff genre type of fanfic, and it still largely is, only with some random plots and different verses thrown in to make things interesting (ahaha). Hence why it's a multi-verse sort of storyline with the chapters posted all over the place and not really in chronological order. This means that for the most parts, I will be more focused on the relationship aspect of this pairing than anything else, though for the readers who are also looking for something meatier to sink their teeth into plot-wise, I will try to see what I can do!

To the Anon who requested a continuation of the 'You Belong with Me' AU – rest assured that I will indeed be delving more into that verse as well. Uploads may not be in sequence since I tend to post randomly and jump around different verses, but yes, you will eventually see the 'You Belong with Me' AU shuffled in with the other AUs that I have created for 'Serendipity' amongst my updates. Thanks for reading!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty-three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 6253

 **Rating:** M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) **SMUT WARNING!**

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 07/05/17

* * *

 _ **This magic spell you cast**_

* * *

She touched him, had been touching him the entire while; her hands fiddling with his shirt, slender fingers idly running over the smooth, hard planes of his clothed chest with unconscious affection. Her features flushed; she reached over to his collar and gently tugged at the opening of his shirt, before lowering her head to brush her lips along his exposed skin. She seemed to enjoy doing that a lot, he noticed. Kissing his neck, happily nibbling her way up the side of his throat, tracing the lines of his ink with her lips and tongue and teeth…

A slow, sensuous warmth spread across him at her delicate little ministrations. He was wholly focused on her and the exquisite way which she often chose to exhibit her desire for him, and oftentimes, her subtle touches were all too little and too much at the same time. He stretched out on their bed and held her close, enjoying the feel of her against him; so soft and feminine, her faintly sweet scent alluring his senses. Head turning, he buried his nose in her hair, seeking more of the honeyed vanilla and chamomile notes that always seemed to exude from her. She felt like home – she _smelt_ like home. His hands started to rove along her slender torso, affectionately exploring the familiar curves of her lithe, slender body. She was tiny and waifish, but there was a tensile strength, a glowing vitality to her that drew him like a moth to a flame. He stroked her back slowly with his large, lean hand, from between her shoulders down to the soft swell of her hips, and immediately felt her relax against him even more, enjoying his touch. His hand ghosted over her pert rump, and he started to rub. It was as if he had pressed some secret button, for she went languidly limp, sighing with pleasure into the side of his neck.

He chuckled at her reaction, then took advantage of her momentary lapse to upturn her face to his and steal long, deep kisses from her. His tongue dipped into her mouth slowly and possessively, taking his time with the act and drinking from her so thoroughly that he stole the breath right out of her lungs. She was starting to shiver with growing need and longing in his arms, almost as if she was being willingly drugged and intoxicated by him. More, _more._ She needed more of his touch, his mouth on her skin. He was building up her anticipation so slowly, until she was starting to feel like she was going to explode from all the unbearable tension. A muffled little growl escaped her when he teased her for too long, and she hurriedly pushed herself upright, all delectably rosy and frazzled.

" _Hahi_ ," she huffed breathlessly, frowning at him a bit. "You're driving Haru crazy, desu!"

Sometimes, she could not help but wonder if she was the only one all frantic and feverish during their heated interludes – he always seemed so in control of himself, while it felt like she was going apart at the seams. He was so knowing and confident in his touch of her, whereas she was all flustered and hectic at the mere thought of _him_. How unfair, she thought with vague resentment, but _then-_

She caught that stark expression on his face. And she stopped short.

Unapologetic, visceral hunger burned within those dark cognac eyes, eyes that were looking at nothing else _but_ her - and she quickly realized how wrong she was. She wasn't the only one caught up in this uncontrollable storm of need and want. He was just better at hiding it, was all.

She climbed on top of him again, already feeling very hot and bothered. A surge of bold recklessness possessed her, and she reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head in one quick, deft maneuver, revealing the bra which she wore underneath as well as the pale, creamy expense of her willowy form. She haphazardly tossed the discarded article of clothing aside, now dressed only in a pair of Capris and her underthings. She nibbled on her lower lip in brief indecisiveness before leaning over and kissing him fiercely, attacking with sexual frustration and sucking and biting at his lips lustfully until he groaned into her mouth and responded to her heated ardor in kind. His hand slipped over her neck and settled against her nape, holding her in place, and then he was slanting his mouth over hers again and again and again, nipping her back with equal vigor and passion, devouring her so voraciously, not allowing her to pull away anymore, even if she were to suddenly develop second thoughts. Not that she did. Her hands slipped beneath his shirt, soft fingers dancing with delight over smooth, warm flesh, his sleek, toned abdominal muscles shuddering beneath her touch. All but squirming with pleasure, she settled low over his narrow hips, impatiently rocking into him, reminding him – _pleasewantyouneedyounownow_ _ **now**_ -

His arm clamped around her bare waist and he quickly flipped her onto her back, reversing their positions _in an instant_. Her breath was momentarily knocked out of her, and then he was the one straddling her now, all six foot worth of lean, dense muscle and _thoroughbred_ mafia aristocracy coalesced in the form of an impossibly handsome, golden haired god of a man. Limpid, dewy eyes hazy with lust, she immediately reached for him, wanting to touch him as much as she could, but he captured her wrists with one of his hand and pinned them right over her head instead. He lowered his larger form over hers and brought his mouth close to her ear, tongue flicking out to taste that patch of skin right by the edge of her jaw.

"You," he enunciated in that low, deliberate drawl that made her insides quake, "are _incredibly_ distracting."

She merely turned her face to his and quickly kissed his chin, the side of his mouth, his lips. She would have nuzzled him too, if not for the fact that he decided to move his other hand from her waist to her chest. His mouth drifted down her neck, pressing firm kisses as he went, his longish hair tickling her bare flesh. She squirmed against him and had to bite back a startled gasp at the sensation.

"Stop wiggling about like that. I can't love you properly if you're distracting me so…"

She could not help but puff out a breathless giggle at his halfhearted grumble. Then that soft laugh drifted off into a restless moan when he undid the front clasp of her bra, pushing the lacy light blue scrap of fabric aside and immediately covering one dusky pink, erect nipple with his warm, wet mouth. His slick, agile tongue licked hungrily against the hard little nub, again and again and again, and he started to suckle her. She arched and yelped, her face quickly growing hot and red as pleasure rocked her senses. Her other breast was covered by his unoccupied hand – he had very warm, large hands, she thought dizzily and not for the first time. Warm, large hands, with such deft, nimble fingers that caressed and massaged her needy flesh so, _so_ well.

Arousal quickly grew as the sensations he wrought on her bosom immediately shot straight to that place between her legs, warmth spreading across the pit of her stomach as desire spiked. _Oh, gods._

Her fingers twitched over her head, as if wanting to do something; to touch, to hold, to sink into soft golden hair and clutch onto warm male flesh- but he was singlehandedly holding her in place, and she was no match for his easy strength, much to her annoyance. She started to twist her torso against him, whining in her throat, never one to remain docile especially when something she sorely wanted was so close within reach.

"D-Dino-!" She strained against him, her voice breathless. "Not fair, d-desu! Haru wants to touch also-"

Somehow, her mad frantic wiggling worked, and she managed to free one hand from his hold. Her fingers immediately sank into his hair, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, _arching_. It took him a moment or so to figure out that she – this small tiny woman who _maybe_ weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet - was rather ambitiously trying to wrestle him onto his back. He released her sore, aching nipple with a wet 'plop,' lifting his head to eye her bemusedly. She was red in the face, breathing a bit too quick to be considered normal, and trying to scowl at him but failing miserably. She looked charmingly, enticingly disheveled, and he thought that he could happily devote a very long time just to kissing and pleasuring her.

She very much begged to differ, unfortunately.

" _Hahi_! How come Haru's the only one taking off her clothes! Haru…Haru wants to kissandtouchDinolotsalso!" she spluttered out in a rush. And then she got embarrassed by her own bold declaration, amusingly enough. "Why is Dino making Haru say all these things outright!"

He paused at her flustered frustration. They were both still figuring out how to be proper lovers to the other at this point of time, through all the fumbling and the awkwardness, and she was determined to express her feelings for him in her own way.

"…I'm sorry…?" he apologized after a beat, pulling back slightly and letting up on her more. He released her and ran a hand through his hair in a chagrinned motion. "I only wanted to please you. I thought that…" he trailed off, briefly thinking of how none of his past lovers had ever complained… But then again, it wasn't as if this sort of thing could be compared.

She blushed, and sat up as well. "Haru is pleased. Haru is _really_ pleased, desu," she confessed and looked at him earnestly. "But Haru doesn't only wants to be pleased. Haru…very much wants to please Dino also…" She crept closer between his legs, then reached out to touch his face, leaning in even more to kiss his jaw, whispering her secret wish. "Haru…Haru wants to be the one who knows how to love Dino best, desu…"

Her admission was so shy, so _sweet_ , it shook him.

 _Oh._

The urge to simply drown her with his affection was once again overwhelming… but he checked himself. His eyes were so _dark_ when he stared at her.

"…You've no idea what you do to me, do you…?"

She was going to be the death of him, really.

She looked a bit confused by his wry comment, but he simply shook his head, smiling a bit. What a way to go though, subjected to her tender mercies. He started to shrug out of his coat instead, slinging the fur-lined outerwear aside. He removed his shirt as well, simply pulling it over his head and then discarding it on the floor where it joined hers. Her eyes immediately shot straight to his sleek, leanly built torso, attracted to the subtle byplay of wiry sinew and compact, powerful muscles that rippled under his skin every time he so much as moved. Her breathing quickened a bit, and she licked her lips. Her feminine interest was very, _very_ flattering. He shook out his hair and looked at her.

"So, you wanted my clothes off?" he asked calmly. "Now we're more or less even…though I still think you're much more fun to touch and look at."

She blushed at his comment. "Hahi, Haru does not agree, desu!" She nibbled on her lip, already rosy and deliciously swollen from his kisses earlier. After another pause, she slowly crawled onto his lap and then eyed him for his reaction. He lifted a brow.

"…I'm hardly going to deny you, you know," he murmured, and encouraged, she ventured closer, hands touching his exposed torso, fingers happily running over his left bicep, before tracing over where the intricately intertwined azure flames and stylized barbed thorns of his tats raged down his side, eventually disappearing into the low slung waistline of his cargo pants. She lowered her head and pressed a kiss onto his chest, slowly trailing her mouth over to his nipple, first flicking her tongue over the flat, circular disc of his areola, then kissing it as well, looking rather fascinated when his pectoral muscle twitched at the stimulation. She gave him more kisses then, before that soft, _soft_ mouth of hers started to migrate lower, instinctively drawn to his ink… He started to get increasingly restless, pulse spiking, once more intently focused on this woman wreaking havoc across his senses, holding himself absolutely still even when he wanted very much to grab her, tip her onto her back, and set himself upon her sweetness like a ravenous animal.

She was tracing the outline of his tattoo with that agile tongue of hers now, interspersed with meticulous little nibbles, just barely above his pelvis, where the sharp line of his v cut was just starting to deepen.

 _Jesus._

"Jo-chan," his voice was a bit hoarse now. He was becoming so aroused it _hurt_. "I believe you should stop now."

She glanced up at him, liking the way he sounded so flustered and disconcerted, and also very much liking the way his glittering gaze was raptly centered on her. She paused and licked her lips.

"Hahi…is Haru no good, desu?"

He reached down and stroked her hair, her pretty face. She was stretched out now, half over his lap and half on the bed.

"…Don't torture me like this, little one."

She took his hand in her own, and kissed his fingers softly. He rubbed his thumb over those lush lips of hers. She nipped him gently, then drew his digit into the warm cavern of her mouth, her tongue curling around him, softly sucking.

She was really so cruel, he thought. And she could do it so artlessly, still looking at him with that pristine, doe eyed gaze the entire while.

He was utterly _mesmerized_.

She released him from that sweet prison of her mouth and nuzzled her cheek into his palm instead. She sighed, pushed herself upright, and gazed straight into his eyes.

"You're Haru's favorite person," she uttered, her voice so soft and _wondering_ , as if she was also asking at the same time, ' _I found you. You're_ _ **my**_ _person. How amazing is that?_ ' And just like that, something snapped in him. His self-control, _definitely._

In a flash, she was pulled up and against him, his mouth covering hers, kissing her so hard and deeply that she could taste his lust and desire for her, by now honed to a blade sharp intensity. His single minded need to possess her sent shivers of delight dancing up her spine. This time, she did not protest, kissing him back earnestly as he plundered her mouth so thoroughly and resolutely, her fingers tangled in his hair, just so, _so_ happy to be with him.

"I'm going to love you now. Okay?" It didn't really sound like a question, despite it being worded as such. Haru was acutely aware that she was facing _not_ Dino the doting husband right now, but _Haneuma_ Dino _, Cavallone Decimo_. She nodded jerkily, her eyes luminous with passion. He kissed her again, one arm curled around her waist to anchor her to him, the other sliding down to the back of her knee, pulling it up against his hip. Straddling his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist obligingly, and he rewarded her compliance with a sensual nip and kiss of her neck. She squirmed against him and he growled softly in her ear, not that it made her any more docile. She wanted him, wanted to be with him. She could feel him pressed insistently against her thigh, the rigid and unyielding proof of his arousal, _for her_. So she pushed her slender hips up against his, reaching down between their bodies to stroke him through his clothes, and then she wanted to touch him even more, hands fumbling, attempting to quickly undo his belt and unzip his pants, before dipping beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, fingers curling around his length, squeezing gently, eagerly caressing him with her soft palm.

She did not think that she was ever going to cease being fascinated by his body, and was very unabashedly interested as she watched the way he reacted to her. The things that he enjoyed, what made him tense and shiver in pleasure, the places where he was particularly sensitive – she was very attentive about all the little details and logged each and every one down in her mind, learning him thoroughly.

He lowered his head, pressing his face onto the side of her neck, fingers digging lightly into her hip, just pausing there, teetering on a knife's edge, as his extremely affectionately wife happily fondled and massaged his aching erection. The way her fingers danced lightly, teasingly, over his heated flesh, the way she rubbed her thumb feather soft against the sensitive head of his organ, and most importantly, her heady enthusiasm and pleasure simply in _pleasing_ him… So addictive, she was.

He latched his mouth on that patch of skin just over her clavicle, and hungrily started to suck. _Hard_. She whined softly, trembling against him, but did not stop her ministrations. His hands came up to her chest, and he rubbed the soft, modest mounds; she was not the most well-endowed compared to others, but she was exquisitely formed and oh so lovely. There was a subtle womanly grace to her charms, so sweet and innocuously enticing, though he was more likely to attribute the latter bit to her bright and optimistic character than her physical figure. The blond lightly tweaked and rolled her nipples between those long, elegant fingers of his, and she mewled at the sensations he wrought from her.

She was so delicate and sensitive, he marveled. Sometimes it felt to him as though a strong gust of wind would easily bowl her over, but yet he had also come to realize that she was so much stronger than she appeared. He dragged his mouth away from her neck, pulling back slightly to view the faint bruise that was starting to appear, marring her otherwise creamy complexion. He ran his tongue soothingly around the purpling mark; it was a guilty pleasure of his, biting her like this. She did not seem to mind too much, and shivered against him, still stroking him from root to tip and back again, her head lifting turning towards him to seek his mouth with her own, emitting little sounds of growing need and sexual excitement.

He tugged her back down onto the bed with him. She had to release him as he pulled her beneath him on the mattress, and he roved lower down her body. The purposeful expression on his face made his intentions very clear, and his hands made quick work of her capris, adroitly undoing the buttons and then pulling them, together with her panties, right off of her in one swift tug, leaving her completely bared before him. He got rid of the rest of his clothes too before returning his glittering attention back to her. Her face was flushed; he was a very… _fit_ specimen, and she reached out for him. He leaned in and kissed her lustily, but not for long before he pulled away again, shifting and situating himself lower…right between her parted legs. He dipped his head and trailed kisses down the sensitive insides of her thighs, large lean hands holding her lower limbs apart, and she squeaked with embarrassment to be so exposed before him like that. He refused to let her pull away too – she has had her fun earlier and now he was determined to have his turn. Hushing her spluttered protests, he took his time to appreciate and enjoy the deliciously erotic picture she made splayed out in wild abandon, all pretty pink and lush, the soft, inviting petals of her womanhood already dewy with her need for him.

"Let me look at you, _beautiful_."

Haru had clapped her hands over her face in mortification. It was one thing to be spread out like this before her gynecologist – who also happened to be a woman – but quite another thing altogether to have her husband so closely studying her lady parts! _Hahi, what on earth did he think he was doing down there?!_

Then he lowered his head and pressed his mouth right against her very core, and she nearly came off the bed in shock, screeching.

" _Dino!_ "

Her hands flew down to between her legs, fingers spearing into his hair, futilely trying to pull him off. She was arching, face completely flushed, her legs feeling like they were suddenly turning into jelly, and most importantly of all, his mouth-

Oh gods. His mouth was so, so _warm_. It seared her, made her feel like he was branding her as his own with that one long, silent kiss.

All the blood in her head felt like they were draining straight down to that place between her legs, that place that was aching and hot and liquidy and made her feel like she was both screamingly alive and starkly dying at the same time-

His tongue flicked out from between his lips, the slick, nimble muscle drawing a long, deliberate line along the exposed lips of her labia, and she shuddered. Frozen between panic and pleasure. It was quite a strange predicament to be in, in hindsight. Then, he licked her once more, with the same deliberate intensity, lapping at her again and again, and a whimper escaped her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands still clutching his hair, but now she was no longer frantically trying to push him away. Hesitation, confusion, and the wondrous understanding that him kissing her in her most secret of places felt really, really, good, were almost all she could handle.

She tasted tart and tangy, and subtly, so _subtly_ sweet. That flitting, teasing hints of her flavor and scent only served to whet his thirst for more. He pressed in, his fingers digging a bit harder into her thighs, stilling her for his taking. His tongue dipped deeply into her, trying to coax more of that tantalizing nectar to flow from within her honeyed depths. Her mouth fell open as a silent cry escaped her, and her breath whooshed right out of her lungs. Her body lifted from the mattress and she twisted in startled rapture, _overwhelmed_ , but he was unyielding, gripping her tightly and not giving her any leeway whatsoever to escape his relentless hunger.

His strong, slick tongue delved in and out of her in glib, deft motions, deliberately stimulating her sensitive nerves, mimicking the carnal act of coitus, only this time, he was making love to her with his mouth, sucking sensually against the slippery folds of her heaving, aroused body, wrapping his lips around the wet, pink pearl of her clitoris, so diligently and ardently tending to her that she felt like she was going mad from his deliberate, assiduous acts. She was writhing against his mouth, crying breathlessly, her hips jerking against him of their own accord, and she was quickly spiraling out of control.

She lifted her head from the mattress to look at him with lust fogged eyes, only to realize that he was already watching her with that intense cognac gaze of his, and she could not look away. Her breathing escalated; the sight of him stretched out between her legs, his mouth fused to her most intimate parts, doing such lewd things to her which she had never in her life experienced before-

She was shaking so hard, feeling that tight ball of tension in her womb growing larger and larger, and it was as if he could sense it too. His ministrations became quicker, more emphatic, his tongue driving into her repeatedly, roughly dragging along her pulsating walls, ravenously drinking her in, and then, _suddenly_ , it all unraveled.

She bit her lips so hard that she was sure that she had made herself bleed. Overhead, the lights started to _flicker_ , almost as if in response to her chaotic state of being. Her thighs clamped shut around him even as she came undone, her orgasm holding her in thrall as she convulsed helplessly against him, and he momentarily stilled, his tongue buried in her as she came wonderfully undone.

She was sobbing a little, also hiccupping and a bit disoriented when she came back to herself a minute later, overwhelmed by her emotional high. Her sensitive body was trembling, and she could only moan weakly when he slowly, deliberately traced his tongue along her slit, her vulva so deliciously engorged and glistening from her delectable essence. He could not help but lap at the slick flesh of her womanhood some more, until she was starting to twitch again, a second surge of desire flaring to life once more from her already aroused, quavering form.

"D-Dino," she mewed, half begging for him to go easy on her. He finally, reluctantly, lifted his head from between her thighs, slowly licking his lips, and even the sides of his mouth and chin were damp from his earlier _feasting_. With his glittering dark gold eyes and that unusually still, rapt expression on his aquiline face, he looked so breathlessly _predatory_ to her, and this was a side to him that she was not too familiar with. It left her feeling frazzled and _almost_ unsettled, but then, he sat up and reached out to touch her drenched cheek, and the gesture was so gentle, so soft, that she knew that whatever he was, she had nothing to fear from him.

"You're crying too much again, _cara_." His low, husky baritone was affectionately amused, and she shakily sat up as well and turned to him, scooting over onto his lap to be comforted and calmed down. Which was slightly ironic since he was also the one who always wound her up so in the first place….

"H-Ha- _hic_ -hi!" she sputtered into his bare shoulder. "H-Haru only started crying a lot because of D-Dino- _hic_!"

He feigned offence, but mostly thought that she was too adorable for words.

"If you start saying misleading things like that, people are going to think that I regularly beat my wife, you know."

She was a bit moody from her emotional rollercoaster still, and just sniffled. He ducked his head and kissed her cheek, warm tongue flicking out to lick her tears away.

She gasped in surprise and tried to bat him off, her efforts halfhearted at most.

"Why did you do that, desu?!" she asked.

"Why not?" he retorted simply. "And you stopped crying."

He was, quite obviously by now, very unsqueamish about this sort of things. And he was right; the tears had stopped. She narrowed her eyes at him, even as her cheeks flared high with color at his words. He did not seem properly abashed however, and just smiled artlessly at her, though she was not fooled. His eyes were still too dark, and he still had that hungry air around him, that made every instinct that was female in her prickle with sharp awareness. He was definitely a wolf in sheep's clothing! Without warning, she retaliated, leaning in and darting her tongue along his cheek also. She tasted hints of herself on his skin, which made her flush even more, but she brashly forged onwards.

"Dino's not the only one who can do that, desu! Haru is good at licking things too!"

He looked briefly surprised by her declaration, and then, that smile that widened on his face was just purely, sinfully wicked in nature, as if she had just given him a very wonderful present which he could hardly wait to open and play with.

"Alright. We'll test out your claim later," he all but _purred_. Her heart starting to race all over anew. He ran his tongue teasingly along the corner of her pouting mouth, still smiling, and she parroted him, still blushing, presenting his cheek and jaw and chin with soft, sweet little licks as well. Licking quickly turned into a series of open mouthed kisses, and then she was breathless and flustered and moaning his name once more, straddling his thighs and wriggling and rubbing against him like an amorous little cat, her little claws digging into the back of his broad shoulders this time, as he finally guided himself, fully turgid and erect, into the erotic, snug heat of her body. She gasped her pleasure when he was fully sheathed within her, then again when he started to move and rock slowly against her body, all the while whispering in her ear how _good_ she made him feel, how he had missed being with her for the past months.

She clung onto him and shivered, the rich velvet of his voice combined with the way he held her, _touched_ her, how he seemed to know exactly what to do to draw out the full spectrum of her emotions for him…he made her feel hot and heavy, and so very warm and languid and _wanted_ ensconced in his strong arms. He was kissing her neck, her lips, biting and sucking, at the same time loving her so well with those long, sure strokes of his loins arcing into hers. She could not seem to get over the way he filled her so deeply and fully, her slick, taut inner walls grasping at him every time he slid home into her body, then doing their best to keep him, resisting his withdrawal as he pulled out only to repeat that emphatic driving motion again, with increasing fervor and need. The sinfully addictive friction drove her insane, and she was starting to get very, very restless as he enticed her closer and closer to that edge once more.

She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, as her heart rate spiked, her chest heaving, the slender curvature of her ribs rising and falling in quick, successive rhythm as she panted and squirmed against him, sharing breaths and kisses and caresses and it was all oh so good. He continued to tell her all those sexy, erotic little things that made her blush and moan even more, riling her up and flustering her when she was already so sensitive from everything else he had been doing to her. _Not fair_ , she thought. He knew that she had missed him, the feel of his touch, the sound of his voice, so to use it on her like this was, _was_ -

She pushed her face into the side of his neck and bit down, partly because i) he was acerbating her sexual frustration by being both the cause as well as the cure, and also ii) because she was becoming so frantic by now that she really needed to sink her teeth into something at the moment and he happened to the be the closest (and best) specimen for her to be an animal towards. Since ii) was a direct consequence of i), her current condition was really all his fault and so she really had no qualms letting him have it.

…Only it turned out that he seemed to not mind her violent little act of love, a rumble of pleasure reverberating from his chest at her ministration, his grip on her tightening.

"Impatient little thing," he growled lowly in her ear, before rewarding her act with a sharp nip of her lobe. Then, his warm, wet tongue laved sensually along the shell of her ear, meticulously tracing that sensitive patch of skin right by her jaw, and very quickly, she was reduced to squirmy, gasping puddle against him. His way of _punishing_ her for her misdeeds only made her want to misbehave even more…and hazily, she wondered if this was his intention. Really, he was so, so _sly_.

" _Unngh_ -!"

She bucked impatiently against him, needing, needing, _needing_. Her coltish, lithe legs were locked around his middle by then, her fingers digging deeply into the back of his shoulders, straining hard, and at that point, she was ready to wrestle him onto his back and have her wicked way with him. He coiled his arm taut around her waist, stilling her, and started to increase the pace of his thrusts, angling his lean hips against hers such that she would receive the maximum stimulation from their avid coupling. Breathing were starting to come in harsh pants, entwined bodies were slicked with perspiration from the steamy, frenetic acts, and this time, Dino realized that it really had not been his imagination earlier, when the lights in the room started to flicker in tandem to the rising tide of his wife's passion once more, and a crackling, pulsing, aura of Lightning Flame started to _leak_ from her, wild and uncontrolled, simply reacting to her chaotic emotions.

The presence of the flame attribute was surprising, to say the least, since she had never before exhibited any sort of Flame usage before, to his knowledge. However, before the situation could grow out of hand and she ended up inadvertently drawing out even more of her latent powers, the Harmony factor of his Sky Flame automatically set in and proceeded to envelop and engulf her unsteady, unlearned powers, neutralizing them before they could manifest further into an actual combustion.

She whimpered and pressed her face into the crook of his shoulder, and did not even seem to have realized what had just happened. Her lips ran restlessly along his neck and collarbone, and the wet, sexual sounds of their passionate mating filled the air. She was inflamed for him. They were both so close to the edge that it was impossible for him not to give in to the sweet persuasions of her lithe, lissome body; she was also starting to tense against him more and more, and then, when she finally teetered over the precipice and came apart in his arms, a sharp cry escaped her, her taut form clenching tightly around him as she experienced the powerful onset of her second release. Her slick, slippery heat clamped down upon him like a velvet vise, the inner walls contracting rhythmically along his erection, trying their hardest to milk him of his essence.

When his own orgasm seized him mere moments later, he gave into the earthly pleasure willingly enough, pulling Haru's smaller form tightly against him in a possessive embrace even as his control slipped and he thrust deeply into her one last time, spending himself into her waiting body with a husky, gratified groan, his face buried in her hair. She quivered like a leaf as the warm flood of his seed coated her womb in heavy spurts, a soft moan lingering on her lips at the erotic sensation. Going boneless with pure satisfaction against him, her hips twitched, as if trying to take in as much of him as she could, glowing with so much pleasure and contentment, and just like that, her powers _overflowed_.

The entire wing of the villa abruptly blacked out from the power surge, much to the muffled exclamations of alarm and dismay rising from various parts of the affected Cavallone household.

Haru groaned.

" _Oh no_."

She would have reacted with a greater sense of apprehension if not for the fact that the post coital bliss was just setting in, and she was still completely limp, recovering from the tiny little aftershocks of her orgasm, entwined with her lover. So was he.

Dino sighed after a beat or two, mumbled and stirred.

"…I'm assuming _this_ is the reason _why_ you're being confined at home lately?" he asked softly by her ear, in the darkness. He did not sound too perturbed or even shocked, much to her surprise.

She slowly nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see her anyway. However, the quiet glumness in her voice was unmistakable.

"…Hahi, Haru has been accidentally zapping people and causing all sorts of random electronic interferences ever since she returned from the combined Biondi and Bruno territories, desu…" She sounded quite miserable now that she was reminded of the circumstances of her temporary house arrest. She had been steadily going stir crazy!

"Mm." And that was all he commented, before he gently tipped her back onto the mattress, following her down at the same time, and started to kiss her neck all over again.

Her breath hitched, especially when his hands started to caress her hips and waist with amorous affection.

"D-Dino?"

"Your powers are not going anywhere," he murmured against her skin. His hand slipped between their bodies to where they were still intimately joined, and he started to gently finger her clit. It was quickly apparent that he was still far from done with her. She moaned, her flanks pushing up against his adroit fingers.

"B-But…!" In the vague corners of her lust clouded mind, she was aware that something should be done about the blackout, at least. Dino was not so similarly concerned, however. He started to move between her legs again, lean, powerful hips rolling languidly against hers, and just like that, her protests promptly fell short. He rasped quietly in her ear.

"I _still_ need you. Let me have my fill of you first."

* * *

 _::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

…I didn't intend for this chapter to drag on for so long. 6000++ words! Gah.

Note to self: Do not play Pokemon Moon while writing sexy content at the same time!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

At the point of this installment in the Marriage of Convenience!AU timeline, these two are still relatively newish when it comes to their physical relationship. Hence I'm putting in a lot of focus/emphasis on their mutual intimacy as they slowly learn and settle into the roles of _lovers_. There are many moments of tenderness and affection scattered throughout the smut, mostly because the nature of this couple all but demands it.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

In one of the official KHR-franchised games, I vaguely recall that Haru was given a Lightning Flame attribute. Even though this factoid was never confirmed/demonstrated in canon, I believe that it remains largely accepted by the fandom. So Lightning Flame it is for Haru.

Sky Flames are canonically known to be able to harmonize and neutralize the Flames of other affinities, so it's not too farfetched an idea that Dino was able to quell Haru's uncontrolled and unlearned ability with his own. This is especially so since her Lightning Flame was inadvertently leaking out of her during moments of duress, and not out of her actual intent.

For those who may be somewhat confused by what's going on, poor Haru is having a pretty hard time controlling her newly awakened Flame, hence the reason for her (temporary) home confinement. Shifts in emotions and even bouts of surprises would cause the unstable power to flare and act out, indiscriminately zapping everything and everyone in her general vicinity. She's something of a walking, breathing lightning conductor at this point, possibly/unintentionally disrupting wireless/electronic devices and short circuiting entire power networks when the breakers are not adequately rated to handle the surges, so this is quite a problem.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty-three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 9174

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 17/07/17

* * *

 _ **You've been Thunderstruck**_

* * *

"Good morning, Boss. Did you have a good night?" Romario greeted wryly in the hallway the moment his master emerged from his bedchambers the next morning, shaggy blond hair still slightly damp from his recent shower. He really needed to have a haircut soon, the retainer observed, and made a mental note to schedule in an appointment with a hairstylist as soon as possible.

"G'morning. And yeah, I did," Dino agreed in a content manner. He glanced at his assistant, flashing a faint, happy grin at the other man. The Cavallone Decimo was in a superb mood, and it showed in his relaxed demeanor and that gleam in his cognac eyes. "It's great to be home."

Haru was still fast asleep in bed, utterly wrung out from lovemaking which had carried on all the way into the early hours of the morning. Truthfully, Dino would have wanted nothing more than to sleep in with her – leaving the bed earlier had been harder than he had anticipated it would be. She had been so warm and soft and cuddly curled up in an exhausted ball beside him, and she hadn't wanted him to go, too. But by now, he was too well trained from the combined efforts of Romario and Reborn over the years to even consider neglecting his duties as Boss, even if for the span of a single morning. Fact was, these days, the blond was quite the early riser – his responsibilities were many and there was never a lack of matters that needed his attention. Dino consoled himself with the understanding that the sooner he got some things done, the quicker he'd be able to get back to spending time with his wife.

"What do you have for me today, Romario?"

The loyal manservant fell into place beside his Boss, his expression deadpan as usual.

"Well, the first thing I did this morning was have a team of electricians called out here to have their largest surge arresters available installed onto our power grid," he intoned rather neutrally. "After four separate blackouts last evening, I thought it prudent to beef up our power system so as not to unduly alarm our men in the future – some of the less discerning individuals had been very concerned about all the electrical malfunction going on and thought that we were under attack..."

His Boss had the sense to appear vaguely chagrinned. But at the same time, there was also a mild light of amusement in his eyes, coupled with a happy sort of pride at being the indirect cause of all this unintentional mayhem. It wasn't that Dino thrived on causing trouble, per se, it was simply more of a manly sort of satisfaction that he had done really well in pleasing his chosen female and this was the proof of all that mutually gratifying pleasure from the previous evening. No doubt his delightful wife was going to be quite mortified once she learned of all this accidental chaos that their lovemaking had unleashed…

"I think that's a good idea. Haru's going to have some trouble controlling her Flame for a while…at least until she learns how to properly channel it. I'll work with her on that."

Romario's brow lifted.

"I'm sure you will, Boss." As always, his tone was placid and bland, but yet somehow still managed to convey the retainer's actual thoughts on the matter, much to his Boss's consternation.

"Anyway," Dino changed the subject. "Did you manage to learn anything about the situation with the Biondi and Bruno Famiglias?"

The older man nodded at that.

"Actually, yes, I did. It's as Ivan has reported; they are determined to uphold the conditions of the trial and pledge to us. However, at the same time, they would also like to hold onto some of their autonomy, maintaining their respective Famiglias as part of an extension branch of the Cavallone, as opposed to complete assimilation."

Dino furrowed his brow thoughtfully as they reached the end of the hallway and descended the winding grand staircase to the foyer at the ground level. There, their conversation was momentarily put on hold as he accepted the greetings of the men who had lined up in neat rows, paying obeisance to their Boss as per what they typically did first thing in the morning. The blond received their salutations and exchanged words with his men, giving out praises to some while asking about the wellbeing of others – his meticulous care for his Family was what made him such a popular Boss, after all, and those who elected to call him their leader were some of the most loyal and capable individuals in the Mafia world.

Half an hour later, they were already wrapping things up, and Romario reminded him that there would be a meeting with the Cavallone Capos later that afternoon, the men and women in the Family who each led precisely divided sections within the considerable Cavallone territory, ensuring that operations within their individual districts ran smoothly, and that the Famiglia's businesses and interests were well protected. The monthly meetings usually did not take too long, typically quick reporting sessions just to ensure that the various territories were all being properly looked after, and that there was no problem that required an escalation of authority for their Boss to personally take care of.

"I'll permit their request," Dino picked up the discussion that they were having earlier, as they strolled to the back of the villa, towards the dining hall. "I think that will actually be best since I really do not wish to interfere with their internal operations. _But_ if they are joining the Famiglia, then they are going to have to start attending the monthly meetings as well with the other Capos. Someone is going to have to bring them up to speed too, to familiarize them to the way we do things."

Romario nodded.

"Agreed. I suggest that we attach Crispino and his group to those two Families; their borders adjoin each other after all, and I believe the Bruno and Biondi Famiglias will be willing to accept their guidance-ship."

The Cavallone Decimo inclined his head. "I was thinking the same thing as well. Let Crispino know, and I'd also like to hear from him just how my wife who was only supposed to render relief aid to his territory returned to me having conquered two Famiglias and also became a Flame Wielder in the short span of time I was away from home."

Romario was very amused by his Boss's faintly aggravated speech. He also knew that the only reason why the blond was annoyed was because he was concerned about Haru, as well as the circumstances which she must have landed herself in in order for her latent Flame ability to awaken. By now, it was becoming very evident to everyone in the Famiglia that their Don was very fond of his wife…and thus did not take kindly to her being put in danger for any reason.

"Aaa. Yes, Boss. I will see to it that Crispino has his explanations prepared. By the way, both the Biondi and Bruno Dons have each sent their heirs to stay with us indefinitely."

Dino had to stop at that peculiar news, turning his head to his retainer, brow lifting.

"Whatever for, pray tell?"

At his question, Ivan, who had been quietly following behind his Boss and Romario, carefully interjected.

"Uh, Boss. Officially, since those two groups are going to become vassal Famiglias to the Cavallone, they figured that it would be a good idea for the future leaders to foster a strong relationship with us."

That made sense, of course. But Dino also had not missed the consternating tone in his subordinate's remark.

"And unofficially?"

"…Unofficially, those kids have grown very fond of our lady…and after she managed to complete the trial, those Bosses really liked her too…?"

The last part was spoken in an unsure manner, and now even Romario was looking at him. Dino's brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Ivan scratched his head. "Well, Boss – the trial of challenge which our lady accidentally took on was supposed to determine which of the two Famiglias – Biondi or Bruno – would be the stronger one next Generation. Since our lady managed to fulfill the conditions of the challenge where the two heirs failed, the two Dons initially wanted to amend the rules of the trial to return the focus back to the two Families…"

"That's not very fair, is it?" Romario pointed out. "Our lady already won, unintentionally or not."

Ivan fervently nodded in agreement.

"Yes. That was what we insisted as well. So they proposed another trial for their heirs instead, this time centering around our lady. We quickly shot that idea down also, of course," the man with the Mohawk hair was quick to reassure his master. He hoped that his reply would be enough to satisfy the blond, but really should have known better.

"What was the new challenge about, involving Haru?" Dino asked.

"Well... Since the original trial was supposed to reveal which would be the stronger group of the two…"

"Don't tell me that they tried to do battle with our Lady in order to satisfy the aim of this ridiculous contest," Romario muttered. Ivan hesitated, but shook his head.

"No…they already knew that our lady isn't a fighter. And…the old Dons _really_ liked her already at this point…so one of them stated that he'd be willing to concede victory to whichever of their heirs who…" Ivan trailed off, reluctant to continue. But his Boss and second-in-command were still looking at him attentively, and so he quickly, awkwardly, muttered. "Who gains her hand in _marriage_."

There was a long pause. Dino and Romario just stared.

"Marriage?" the Decimo enunciated in a dangerously calm tone.

Ivan nodded, and then quickly shook his head, a bit frazzled by Dino's sharp gaze. "Yes, Boss – but of course we _very_ emphatically disagreed with that idea…! We also reminded the two Famiglias that our lady is already very much married and that no one in the Cavallone will appreciate their attempts to, uh, _wed_ la signora, least of all you, Boss."

"Isn't that the truth," Romario murmured dryly. "Though aren't the Biondi and Bruno heirs a bit too young to be worrying about wives and marriages still?"

"Those two are the same age…sixteen, I believe," Ivan noted.

In other words, teenagers. Or more specifically, teenagers with raging hormones and who were also very _fond_ of his wife.

"Our lady is unexpectedly popular, isn't she?" Romario noted, obviously drawing the same conclusion as his master.

Dino shook his head slightly.

"What does Haru thinks about the whole thing?" he asked, fighting not to sigh in consternation. Haru and the mafia was always a volatile mix, he thought.

Ivan shrugged.

"La signora doesn't believe that they are really serious and is, uh, happy to make new friends. She also made them go back to school for now…so I believe we're safe from those two menaces until summer break and the institution releases them for the holidays."

"Why do you call them menaces?" Romario enquired curiously. His fellow Cavallone looked rather put out by the question.

"Those kids are very…competitive with each other. Sometimes destructively so. And since they both decided that they really like la signora…"

They all paused for a moment to consider the ramifications. Then, Dino started to walk again, and the other two dutifully followed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," the blond remarked. He did not appear too concerned anymore, but then again, his expression was impassive now, so it was difficult even for his own men to tell what he really thought about the entire situation.

Ivan was just glad that his Boss was back and he was no longer solely responsible for the safety of his mistress. As with many of the others in the Family, he had come to really like her and was happy to serve and protect her, but their Lady Cavallone was also very spirited and had a mind of her own when it came to doing things and thus did not necessarily make an easy target to defend. Ivan had lost count of the number of panic attacks he has had in the last two months alone, whenever he turned around only to find that his mistress was not where she should be, and also nowhere in the immediate vicinity…

Their lady was definitely a handful, but it seemed like their Don was able to keep up with her well enough, and that to Ivan only served to further solidify his admiration for the Master whom he so faithfully followed.

"Yes, Boss." Everything was going to go back to normal now that the Boss was home, and so reassured, Ivan moved on to the next problem they had been facing. While it wasn't exactly a pressing, life threatening, issue, they were a bit at a loss trying to figure how to deal with it…

"Should we also do something about the lightning deer that followed us home from the Biondi and Bruno territories?"

"The _what_?"

* * *

"Jo-chan. It's time to wake up now, Jo-chan."

Haru curled up tighter in bed at the quiet, gentle entreaty, coming from a familiar, beloved voice which she would normally be all too happy to hear more of, but just not right now when all she wanted was to be left in peace to sleep some more. The brunette huddled stubbornly beneath the covers, hoping that her husband would take pity on her and leave her to her rest. She was still exhausted and he had been the main contributor to her current condition, after all. She still felt like a puddle of well-loved… _thing_ …and wasn't in any appropriate state for halfway decent human interaction this morning, but much to her tired aggravation, he was choosing to be quite unkind. She could feel the mattress dip slightly from his weight as he sat down on the edge closest to her, and then he started to uncover her from all the layers which she had determinedly burrowed herself into.

The young woman clutched tightly to her blankets, refusing to relinquish her protective coverings. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and pressed the side of her face into her pillow, her voice muffled as she unhappily protested his action. " _Hahi_! Haru is really tired, desu! Don't bully Haru so much…"

He was silently amused by her response, and she could vaguely sense his weight shifting across the bed as he moved closer. The subtle scent of his aftershave tantalized her nose, as he carefully peeled the sheets partially off of her, and she could feel the tips of his hair brushing ticklishly against her skin…before warm lips softly kissed her bare shoulder. She shivered at the stimuli, whining a little in her throat.

"There you are," he murmured against her bare flesh, nibbling gently at the slender jut of her clavicle, even as he slowly continued to expose more of her from beneath the duvets, his large, lean hands caressing her in a way that made her drowsy senses prickle with growing awareness, her sleep heavy body slowly heating up more and more. She whimpered and turned towards him when she could not bear his teasing anymore, her arms coming up to snake around his neck, holding herself to him, her head tipped to the side as he slowly dragged his lips along the enticing line of her throat. She mewed softly, and his tongue flicked out to trace a tender, faintly purplish love bite which he had personally left on her the evening prior.

"Dino…" she breathed his name a bit shakily, and he reluctantly pulled away to look at her, his cognac eyes just a shade darker than usual as he surveyed her sleep tousled appearance and dreamy expression. She was so very responsive to him, and he did not think that he was ever going to get over how mesmerizing and attractive her particular brand of charm was. He cupped the side of her face with his hand, fingers stroking her cheek. She nuzzled into his touch, her eyes fluttering close again, as if she wanted to doze some more, even though already aware that she was simply prolonging the inevitable.

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty. Time to get up. There are freshly made pancakes and scrambled eggs waiting for you," he cajoled. She cracked one eye open and gave him a baleful stare.

"Hahi, does Dino really think that Haru is someone so easily bribed, desu?"

Before he could even reply, her stomach did it for her, growling loud enough to make itself heard.

He smiled slowly at her chagrinned expression.

"…I won't say that you're easily bribed, per se. But you've exhausted a lot of energy last night…so I need to make sure that you eat well this morning to recuperate, no?"

She blushed at his words, a pale rose staining her cheeks now. She was really too enticing for her own good.

"Besides, we still need to deal with your little problem-" It was all too easy to coax her powers to the surface – her control was still very unstable and the faintest brush of his Sky Flame aura was enough to send her abilities crackling in response. She yipped in surprise at the faint static, sputtering.

" _Hahi_!"

"I'm sorry; did that _jolt_ you awake?" His attempt at a solicitous apology sounded more like he was trying not to laugh at her frazzled response. She squinted indignantly at him, but she was in such a state of disarray that he could not take her too seriously. She rolled onto her belly and pushed herself up to sit on the mattress instead, the sheets slipping the rest of the way down her lithe torso, then pooling around the curve of her slender hips, and he thought that she looked really pretty in the morning light…and very _well loved_.

His gaze grew tender with affection, and before she could say anything else, he leaned over and kissed her lips. Just like that, she was promptly distracted, at least momentarily, before she realized her own condition and hurriedly batted him away.

"S-Stop, desu! Don't kiss Haru when Haru hasn't brushed her teeth yet!"

Dino was completely unrepentant, though.

"Hahaha, if the Prince can kiss his Sleeping Beauty after she has been asleep for a hundred years, I'm certainly more than happy to kiss my wife awake in the mornings."

"Hahi! That's because you just want to get Haru out of bed, desu!"

* * *

An hour later, Haru's mood was much improved after a shower as well as the promised breakfast. Dressed in a comfortable ensemble of a cream turtleneck pullover and well-worn jeans, she was quite happily enjoying her meal in the dining room, and even though Dino already had his breakfast earlier, he opted to accompany her as well, nursing a cup of coffee while he perused the newspaper by her side, keeping an idle eye on her as he did so. As usual, she ate with gusto and was happily complimenting the cook between bites, and he enjoyed the way she always seemed so appreciative of all the little things that made her happy. It was also probably why she was always so humble and easy to please, he mused silently – but that side of her only made him want to spoil her all the more.

He watched with amusement as she polished off two generous stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, a serving of fluffy scrambled eggs with cheese, and then finally washed them all down with a tall glass of papaya milk before proclaiming herself satisfied. Her appetite was certainly healthy as a horse's, that was for sure. Now reenergized, she jumped to her feet and looked like she was ready to go forth and conquer her day when he spoke up.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked before she could excuse herself, and she looked faintly surprised by his question.

"Haru is thinking that she wants to visit the stables, desu! Haru hasn't gone for the last week or so because Haru kept giving off electric charges randomly, desu…"

Actually, that peculiar problem of hers was still persisting, but she was tired of letting it run her life. Not to mention, she was already suffering from cabin fever something fierce and was raring to go out regardless of what anyone said!

He gently waved for her to sit back down, indicating that he still wished to talk to her, and after a pause, she obliged, watching him curiously.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go horse riding now, at least until you can control your Flame fully," he told her seriously, and the light of concern in his eyes was apparent as he watched her. "I really don't want you to get thrown off if you accidentally spook your mount with your unstable powers."

She looked disappointed by his observation, but knew that his reasoning was sound. Dino usually tended to let her do whatever she pleased, and only ever expressed caution to her activities whenever they were questionably alarming…or alarmingly questionable, whichever applied best.

The brunette sighed, forlorn.

"Hahi, at this rate, Haru's never going to get on top of a horse for a very long time, desu," she muttered unhappily. But maybe that was the wrong thing to say, for Dino, who was in the midst of sipping his coffee, nearly spilled the drink on his lap. He also started to look very amused once he recovered from her comment. He watched her over the rim of his cup, cognac eyes twinkling with quiet mirth.

"…You know, they call me _Bronco_ for a reason…and you're welcome to get on top of me anytime you wish, wife."

It took her a beat or two to get the gist of what he was saying, and then she sputtered and turned beet red at his teasing.

"H-Hahi! What is D-Dino saying?! Haru is serious, desu! Haru hasn't exercised Mont Blanc for days and Haru is really starting to get stir crazy, desu!"

"The grooms have been exercising her in your absence," he soothed at her fretting. The beautiful chestnut mare which he had given her when she had wanted to learn equestrianism had become very dear to her, and she took very good care of the horse, just as he had taught her. "But I'm serious, Haru. No riding or going to the stables when you're still like this. I don't want you to endanger yourself, or the horses, or even the others working on the ranch if an accident really were to occur."

If there was any immediate way to quell her objection, then he had just gotten it right on the nose there and then. The mention of possibly harming others with her hypothetically reckless action was enough to stall her protests before she could even begin. That side of her that was always thinking of others would never allow her to do anything to bring danger to those around her. She slumped, rather downtrodden, and he felt bad for raining on her parade. Setting the cup down, he stood up and rounded the table, going to her side. He crouched soundlessly beside her, trying to coax her to a better mood.

"I'll assist in your training," he promised steadily. "You'll be back in control in no time."

She looked at him. She was trying not to sulk but it was hard.

"Really?" she asked slowly after a pause. "Haru is a bit…worried…desu… Haru does not want to keep hurting people accidentally, desu…"

 _Now_ , the true reason for her reticence was quickly revealing itself. He reached out and took her hand in his own, fingers entwining with her nervous ones.

"I know." There was such quiet, implicit understanding in his simple response that she could not help but look at him in silent gratitude. _Of course he knew_. Of course he was more aware than anyone else the responsibility that came hand in hand with the reins of power. "I'll teach you how to protect yourself…and eventually, also how to protect others. Okay?"

 _You're in good hands. Safe hands._ Was what he seemed to be wordlessly telling her.

She slowly nodded. Her fingers squeezing his in return.

"Okay, desu. Haru trusts Dino, so…"

He smiled softly at her, and she trailed off, cheeks pinkening. They were already married for a little more than a year at this point and he still possessed the effortless ability to make her face glow and her heart flutter in her chest. Haru wondered if this was the kind of thing all wives experienced, or was it just her.

"Now, are you going to tell me about my love rivals or am I only supposed to find out about them when they are knocking on my door?" he sounded good humored, but she seemed more mystified by his question than anything else.

"Hahi, what love rivals?"

He lifted his brow at her. "The pair of romantic suitors you seemed to have picked up from the Biondi and Bruno Famiglias, both groups whom I have been told are very fond of you now, apparently."

Understanding hit, and she sputtered.

"Dino is mistaken, desu! It's a misunderstanding! Jiordano-kun and Anjelo-kun are really nice to Haru, but they just like to tease Haru a bit too much sometimes, desu." She brightened up a bit at the thought of the pair of teens, all the same. "Haru is happy to have new friends though – they are really fun to hang out with, desu! Haru thinks that they are like cute little brothers; Haru is also thinking that when Lambo-kun and Fuuta-kun comes to visit in the summer, then it'd be fun for everyone to meet and have a ball of a time together, desu!"

Ideally, that would be an interesting meet up…but then Dino also remembered that those Vongola kids were also very fond of his wife. He didn't think that the Vongola Lightning Guardian had quite forgiven him yet for stealing his Haru-nee-chan from their Famiglia, and the Ranking Prince was always trying to get her to visit Japan and the rest of the Vongola more often…

He shook his head slightly, still smiling.

"You're very popular, wife. One day soon I'll have to start beating off your fanboys with a stick," he teased, and she flushed slightly in response.

"Hahi, what is Dino talking about; Haru is not the one with five thousand over followers, desu…" she muttered back. And that was not even counting the admirers he had, both men _and_ women. She was fairly certain that when he married her, many had also mourned that he was officially taken off the market… "Haru should be the one hefting the stick, desu!"

He seemed amused by the notion of her attempting to defend him from his admirers, but turned back to the topic he was intending to breach.

"I actually brought up the Bruno and Biondi heirs for a reason. When you interrupted the trial between their Famiglias – what exactly did you do?"

She frowned at his question, but he looked like he really wanted to know, and so she obliged him. She thought back carefully about what had happened that time before replying.

"Hahi… Haru really did not mean to interrupt the trial that day, desu. But everyone was fighting and it was a big mess and even Ivan and all the others in our Family were getting dragged into the brawl, so Haru just wanted it all to stop before people really started to get hurt, desu. Haru was told that the trial was something that the Bruno and Biondi Famiglias always did every generation to determine which of the two heirs is the strongest…but Haru thinks it's a really silly tradition, desu." She wasted no time sharing her thoughts with her husband. "If they all want to be stronger, then won't it be best if they just joined forces and work together, desu? Men are so strange sometimes…"

He could not help but chuckle at her matter-of-fact observations.

"Hahi, Haru is glad that Dino is not like that, desu." Her hand slipped from his, then softly stroked his cheek. He was pleased by her blithe affection, and his gaze softened.

"I'm sure you'll let me know how silly I'm being if I ever go down that path."

She nodded. "Of course, desu!" She took his hand again and tugged him up so that he wouldn't have to keep staying crouched beside her, and he obliged, finding a seat on the chair beside hers, pulled up close so that their hands could remain linked. It made her happy to hold his hand, and she traced lightly over those long, elegant digits with his gold Cavallone House signet ring as well as the simple wedding band that represented his commitment to their marriage, seeming to please her restless, energetic nature by fiddling with his fingers. She continued to speak.

"The trial which Jiordano-kun and Anjelo-kun had to fulfill…well, they were tasked to unlock a box weapon, desu – and whoever can successfully summon and release the unknown box animal within it will be labeled the strongest, the future leader with the greatest potential, desu."

The Cavallone Decimo considered the condition of the trial. It was simple enough, definitely – and it certainly made sense in theory as well. Everyone knew that the higher the purity of Flame injected into a box weapon, the more powerful its latent abilities would be drawn out.

"…Let me guess, when the two heirs tried to fit their rings to the box, nothing happened?"

Haru nodded.

"Yes, desu. They tried a few times but the box did not react to their rings…" she trailed off and started to frown again. "A lot of people got talking, then arguing and yelling, and then the fighting started, desu. Haru did not know how but she ended up with the box weapon. Everyone was duking it out and Ivan and the rest of our men were trying to keep Haru out of it…I think." She looked a bit chagrinned. "Haru was preoccupied trying to break up fights and might have accidentally made it a bit difficult for our guys to do their job, desu…"

He wanted to sigh at her admission, and eyed her wryly. "I'm not surprised anymore, but I do wish that you won't do that type of thing so often. What happened?"

She smiled apologetically, sweetly, at him, and then she continued. "Hahi, Haru is not too sure also, actually… Haru was running high on adrenaline because everyone was so worked up. …Haru remembers clutching very tightly to the tiny box and maybe wishing that she had the power to stop all this fighting…? Then there was a big flash and heat and-" she broke off and shook her head. "Haru still does not understand, desu. Then everyone was yelling for a different reason and they were saying that Haru passed the trial…but Haru did not even do anything! Haru does not even have a Ring, so nothing made sense at all, desu." She looked earnestly at him. "Haru thinks that the Box Weapon is probably faulty, or maybe rigged? Nothing came out anyway, desu…"

It was certainly mystifying how she had possibly managed to unlock a Box Weapon without a Ring to channel her Dying Will Flames, but then again, she was untried and stranger things had happened. He shook his head at her mystified comment.

"Actually, something did came out of that Box Weapon, perhaps in response to your strong feelings when you were holding it. It definitely also has something to do with how your powers are so unstable and volatile right now," Dino mused, and his wife was suddenly looking at him like he was most interesting thing that she had ever seen.

"Hahi, really, desu?" Then she registered the full impact of his words. Her eyes grew wide. "Something came out of that Box Weapon? How does Dino know, desu?"

He smiled mysteriously at her.

"Come with me; there's something I want to show you."

* * *

She was confused.

He had brought her out to the ranch, and also hadn't really explained what he actually meant earlier with what he had told her, so she was left guessing and mystified. It would have been almost frustrating, if her sense of curiosity wasn't so strong…and there felt like something was drawing her towards that direction which he was leading her, anyway…

"Hahi, is Haru allowed to be out here…?"

He glanced at her bewildered countenance, and then pointed to himself.

"Consider me your safety precaution," he added with a faint grin. "My Sky Flame has worked pretty well in absorbing and harmonizing your Lightning flares so far."

He wasn't wrong, and besides, having him around calmed her significantly, knowing that he would be around to keep her from going out of control should anything untoward happened. She nodded, but her brow furrowed slightly when she realized that they weren't heading for the stables like she had assumed, but towards one of the fenced pastures bordering the forests. _They weren't driving one of the mini carts to get there also, so…_

Her eyes widened slightly when she watched Dino release Scuderia from its Box. From within a roaring, blazing inferno, the Sky Horse stepped into majestic existence with a regal toss of its wild, fiery mane and a distinct, challenging whinny.

Haru started to smile at the sight of the sleek, powerful equine gaiting elegantly up to its owner demanding ear scratches and neck rubs; no matter how many times she witnessed this sight, it never got old for her. Dino greeted his horse and obliged the Box animal, rubbing down and praising the magnificent creature enough to satisfy its pride and vanity, and he gestured Haru over as well. The brunette happily did so – she really liked Scuderia-kun and thought that the Cavallo Alato was the most beautiful stallion she had ever set eyes upon, with his gorgeous form and rippling muscle tone, gleaming white coat all but boasting of excellent health and vitality. Scuderia-kun's impossibly sharp intelligence could easily be detected in the light of his keen, bright eyes, yet there also coexisted an exquisitely perceptive sense of empathy, coupled with that proudly spirited, irrepressible nature…

No wonder it was the Box animal chosen to represent the powerful and charismatic Cavallone Decimo.

Scuderia watched as his Master's favorite female wandered towards him. Fearless as always but radiating a curiously tender air of wonder and admiration, she went to him in that warm and friendly manner that seemed most unique to her. The Sky Horse shook his great head and snorted, then leaned in towards the petite, sweet smelling woman, careful to be gentle so that he would not accidentally knock her over with his great strength. He lipped her hair delicately, then bobbed his head and pushed his muzzle into her hand, inviting her touch.

His Master, exasperating furless funny looking two legged being that he was, only had a harem of one, _by choice_. That made little sense to Scuderia at all, since the strongest stallions always had the largest harems, and his Master was _very_ strong. But then again, his Master also seemed to be quite happy with his one chosen female…and _maybe_ Scuderia could understand a little, as she gave him the most blissful ear scratches as she always did, and her lilting voice sang his praises softly and warmly as she spoiled him thoroughly with her generous affection and adoration.

Scuderia whickered and pushed his head a bit harder against the young woman, seeking more of this blatant pampering, and Haru was nearly bowled over by the stallion's receptive enthusiasm, if not for Dino reaching out to steady her. Haru grinned and renewed her efforts at pleasing the equine. Scuderia was always so sweet with her that she did not understand why many of the other grooms working on the ranch seemed so terrified of tending to their Master's Sky Horse. It was just as well that Dino usually took care of his battle companion on his own, though sometimes Haru also enjoyed helping to brush out Scuderia's luxurious coat, and whenever her husband allowed his Box Weapon free run of the entire Cavallone ranch (which was most of the time), the highly inquisitive Cavallo Alato would take to following her around every now and then, since she would sneak him treats and also did not jump and scream like some of the other workers always did whenever he snuck up on her.

"Hello, Handsome-kun," the brunette greeted cheerfully, using the pet name which she had dubbed him. "Did you have fun with Dino up at the mountains?"

Scuderia snuffled at her and hung his head over her shoulder; he lipped at her hair some more and the ticklish sensation made her laugh. She petted the Box animal happily. "Haru has missed you too, Handsome-kun."

Dino was amused by his horse's interaction with Haru. The Cavallo Alato was typically quite aloof and finicky when it came to interacting with other people but it was just as well that he had taken a shine to Haru. Then again, his wife was always popular with young children and animals alike, so it was really no surprise that she had his Sky Horse eating out of her hand with such deceptive ease.

"Why does Scuderia gets to be called 'Handsome-kun' but I don't get any pet names from you, madam wife?"

She looked across the back of the white stallion to meet her husband's glimmering gaze. And she turned a bit pink.

"Hahi, Dino already has a lot of nicknames from everyone, desu!" she protested.

"That's true, but it's not like I can expect my men and associates to call me 'honey,' or 'darling.'" He was really teasing her a lot, she thought as she sputtered at bit at the mere notion of addressing him with such endearments. She was also honestly a bit astounded that he harbored such thoughts. _H-Hahi…! He wants me to call him d-darling…?!_

She turned redder at the thought, though she was saved from replying when Scuderia suddenly swung his head around and started to chew on his master's hair, of all things. Dino exclaimed in surprise, protesting.

"Scuderia, what are you _doing_?"

But the Sky Horse was determinedly grazing at his master's head despite what Dino felt about such an act. To be more precise, the equine was not exactly trying to _eat_ Dino's hair more as he was actually attempting to improve his master's appearance. The Cavallo Alato was in a helpful mood and was trying to assist the blond in looking more attractive in order to better captivate his chosen female. Scuderia worried for his master sometimes; humans were always kind of funny looking to the horse and he often felt that his master would do better with a more prominent _mane_. Sure, the stuff on the man's head was shiny enough and all golden, but the Sky Horse's opinion of the matter was that surely his master would look even more impressive with a mane like his own.

Unfortunately, Dino was (for some reason unbeknownst to his horse) never very appreciative of his Box animal's efforts whenever the latter attempted to _set his hair on fire_. So Scuderia was resigned to grooming him the normal way, and while his master was also quite vocal about it, at least he more or less put up with Scuderia's attempts to fluff up his hair to make it more… _outstanding_.

Haru could not help but giggle at this unique problem that Dino was facing, much to his everlasting chagrin. He gently but firmly nudged his mount away, and tried not to grimace at the horse drool now coating parts of his hair and causing locks of it to stick up in all sorts of haphazard manner. Whoever thought that raising horses was a noble and elegant pursuit obviously had no experience whatsoever in the understanding and workings of equines. Haru was not too fazed by the antics of both her husband and his box weapon, though, and continued to pet Scuderia's neck even as she fished out a fresh handkerchief from her pocket for Dino to clean up with. He accepted her offering readily enough, by now already used to her amazing ability of conjuring up cleaning material from out of nowhere whenever necessary.

She watched him as he wiped off the worst of Scuderia's 'attack,' her gaze glimmering with faint mirth.

"Hahi, Dino's missing a spot there, desu."

" _Hm_? Where? Here?"

Rather than trying to guide him by spoken cue, she rounded the horse to Dino's side, reached over and took the piece of cloth from him, stepping up further to dab at his temple. He was going to have to take another bath later if he wanted to be really pristine, but for now this would do.

"Okay, desu. All clean now… _koishii_ ," she whispered the last bit almost shyly, much to his pleasure. He took the soiled hankie from her, intending to return it to her only after it had been properly washed and pressed.

"Koishii…huh?" he asked, smiling, and she blushed a bit.

"Is that not good…?" she questioned, and he shook his head.

"I like it. Call me 'beloved' more from now on," he requested, and she flushed even more. He was charmed by her sweetness, and the soft expression on his face indicated as much. "Come; you haven't ridden Scuderia before, have you?"

She was startled by his question, but she shook her head all the same.

"No, desu… Everyone knows that Scuderia-kun will accept no rider other than his master…" And it was just as well, Haru decided. The Sky Horse was a powerful and majestic creature and not just anyone could possess the steady hand and firm patience required to handle and work with it.

"I believe Scuderia'd be willing to make an exception today, just for you."

"Eh?" She looked at the white stallion, and then back to his master. Haru balked. "Haru does not think that's a good idea, desu! Haru has just started learning horse riding and Haru is hardly experienced enough to partner Scuderia-kun!"

Mont Blanc, on the other hand, was so much more gentle and forgiving, and Haru had only recently gotten more comfortable working with her sweet chestnut mare. The brunette just knew that she was going to be really nervous if she ended saddling up on Dino's Sky Horse, and that her anxiety was for sure going to translate over to the mount and affect Scuderia in an adverse fashion. Dino reassured her otherwise, however. The blond pointed at himself.

"I'll be here. Trust me." _Well, if he said it like that, how was she going to refuse now?_ And Scuderia had appeared already wearing his bridle and tack…but there was no saddle. Haru looked to Dino again.

"…No saddle, desu…?" She had never ridden bareback before!

His response was to smile at her, and then he drew her to Scuderia's side, where the stallion had stilled obligingly to be mounted. His hands reached down to span her waist, and she hesitantly reached up to the Cavallo Alato's neck to brace herself. He lowered his mouth to her ear, uttering assurance.

"Don't be so nervous." He brushed a kiss over her nape, and while she was momentarily distracted by his demonstrative gesture, he effortlessly boosted her slender form on top of his horse. She scrambled up and threw her leg over Scuderia's back, and then she steadied herself as much as she could. It was strange not having a saddle on, though before she could worry too much about that, he handed her the reins and lightly, deftly, vaulted up behind her.

She stilled in surprise, but relaxed just as quickly – his presence was a relief, and she knew that he would not let her fall. His arm curled around her waist, gently situating her against him, so that her back was pressed against his chest, her bottom nestled between his legs. She was a bit flustered, but he seemed to take it all in stride, though he was faintly entertained by her fidgety behavior.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded wordlessly.

Dino nudged Scuderia forward, and the horse eased from a walk to a quick trot, before shortly transitioning to a fluid canter. And then Haru quickly became too busy trying to stay on Scuderia's back to worry too much about anything else. It took more effort on her part to maintain her riding posture when riding without a saddle, she noted, but it was also an _amazing_ experience! Scuderia was several hands taller than her Mont Blanc, and so the view from over the white equine's pricked ears felt more…expansive, if that was the correct way to describe it. It wasn't any better or worse compared to what she was used to, but it was an interesting change all the same. The greatest difference between her dainty mount and Dino's Scuderia was definitely in power and speed. Haru was very fascinated by how the Cavallo Alato's dense, rippling muscles shuddered with strength and top class horsepower beneath her as it quickly and effortlessly picked up speed even while carrying two humans on its back.

Her previous hesitation fell away like a cloak; eyes sparkling, she started to lean forward a bit more and tried to move in concert with Scuderia's quickening gait. Her hair was flying every which way but she could only laugh with delight as they started to gallop in full strides down the dirt trail along the pastures, and her amused spouse gladly let her take the lead…not that Scuderia needed a lot of guiding in the first place. The Cavallo Alato was incredibly intuitive and intelligent, and quickly perceived what his riders expected of him.

He poured on the speed readily enough – he was the fastest and most graceful out of all the box animals for a very good reason, and that reason was being deliberately flaunted right now, much to Haru's glee.

They did not ride for too far or too long, however. Even though Scuderia could have easily gone on for much longer, Dino eventually interceded and made the fiery, spirited stallion slow back down to a canter, and then a trot, as they neared the furthest pasture they had that was bordering the woods. They were still well within the sprawling Cavallone land but Haru did not complain. No, the grinning brunette twisted her torso around and exuberantly threw her arms around her husband's neck, and he huffed out a surprised laugh at her effervescence.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his neck, still flushed with pleasure and adrenaline. "Haru is feeling really spoiled and happy right now, desu. Thank you for taking Haru out riding on Scuderia-kun! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She was so fervent in her sincerity, and he thought that he hardly deserved so much of it. She was so easy to please, he mused.

"If you want, we can go on more rides together in the future," he promised her, brushing a kiss over the crown of her head. She responded with a happy murmur of agreement and a nuzzle of his neck, and her affectionate demeanor was something he would not mind exploring more of if not for the fact that they were right out in the middle of the countryside…and there was actually a purpose for their being here despite what she thought.

"Let's dismount; I brought you here for a reason, you know."

Haru's curiosity started to grow anew and she nodded her assent, watching as Dino alighted from Scuderia's back easily before helping her do the same. She wasted no time petting the Box Animal enthusiastically, thanking the Sky Horse for the ride.

"What are we here for, desu…?" Even as she asked her question, her attention was already drifting towards the forests, and it was impossible not to sense the unusual energy in the air. Scuderia snorted and stamped his front hoof, shaking his head slightly in response to the presence of an intruder lurking in his territory. The Cavallo Alato was almost ready to whinny out a challenge, but a single touch from his master was enough to quell his restlessness. For now.

"There's something there, desu…" Haru trailed off, still looking off distractedly into the forests, frowning a bit thoughtfully by now.

"What are your senses telling you?" he asked her quietly and unobtrusively, coming to stand beside her. It seemed that she was already at least partially tuned into the creature that had specifically followed her back all the way from the Biondi and Bruno territories. She was fully alert now, her gaze focused on the tree line, tense, but still. She was untrained, but it was becoming quickly apparent to him that she possessed a delicate sensitivity that allowed her to connect to that escaped Box Animal…even though she had no Ring to concentrate her Flames with.

"Hahi…it feels _lonely_ …desu…" she murmured, her chest aching just a bit at what she was feeling from the unknown source. Her hand came up to rest over her bosom, instinctively trying to ease away the muted, echo of desolation. She started to slowly drift closer to the tree line, her gaze searching with a slowly growing sense of urgency and empathy, needing to lay her eyes on and identify the unknown creature _reeking_ of such mournful sadness. "Where are you?" she asked softly, almost as if to herself. "Come here; it's fine, desu. Don't hide alone – Haru will be your friend…"

"Haru-" Dino started to call her back in caution, only to stop when he noticed that her powers were starting to react once more, as she started to emit a faint, greenish glow of Lightning Flame. The dull, crackling sound of electricity could be faintly heard, as her innate ability started to respond and softly pulse in time with another slowly approaching, similar, light gathering somewhere beyond the dense cluster of trees that bordered their location. Dino lapsed into silence, his stance wary but vigilant, ready to intercede at any time, but watchful for now, willing to stay and observe the event slowly unfolding before him.

Haru did not appear afraid of the slowly growing consciousness that was becoming more and more concentrated and stronger as it drew closer to her, tentatively attracted to her warmth and inviting presence. The brunette was starting to remember just where she had first sensed this familiar presence. It was back when she was in the middle of that fight between the rivaling Bruno and Biondi factions; she had been upset and worried for everyone and she had just wanted to do whatever it took to stop all the fights and keep everyone safe…so _it_ had responded to her heartfelt plea.

 _It_ had helped her.

And now, it was her turn to return the favor.

The dainty, graceful creature that stepped out quietly from beyond the shadowy forest took her breath away as their eyes met.

" _Oh_ ," Haru breathed, feeling like a tiny little part of her which she had not even known was lost all this time had just returned to its rightful place in her heart.

The gently shimmering form of a young fallow deer stood shyly by the edge of the woods, watching her with limpid, almond eyes that hinted of a watchful intelligence. It was small for that breed, but sleek and slender and really agile looking. No horns or antlers adorned its graceful, angular head as was the case for the females of most cervine species, but even without those armaments, its body crackled with a thin coat of potent Lightning Flame, casting it in a whitish green glow that seemed almost unearthly. It was hard to see its actual coloring with how it was adorning itself with its Flame, but Haru thought that she looked like _maybe_ she was chestnut, with white mottled spots adorning her back and sides…and she was _beautiful_.

"Hello," the brunette murmured softly, trying not to spook the wary animal. "You helped me that time, didn't you? You didn't want to come out of that box at all, desu….but you did it all the same because I asked you to…"

Her brown eyes glowed with gratitude.

" _Thank you_."

The Box Animal continued to watch her, and Haru slowly edged closer, careful not to appear threatening to the _Cervi Fulmini_. Those long, silky ears prickled slightly at her tentative approach, but the doe did not retreat or balk. Encouraged, Haru continued her approach, until she was mere paces away from the animal. She paused, and then she slowly crouched down before the ungulate, so they were both at eye level.

"Haru is really sorry to have forgotten about you until now, desu," she whispered contritely. "You must have been so lost and scared, desu… Haru is really sorry…Haru did not know that you were stuck out here all alone all this while, desu…" Her gaze grew beseeching, silently apologetic as she continued to look at the Lightning Deer. She reached out her hand, palm facing upward, letting herself be vulnerable in this moment, stopping just short of touching the doe.

"Forgive Haru, please?" she asked earnestly, trying her hardest to express her sincerity. "Haru won't ever let you be alone anymore, desu. Please give Haru a chance to be your friend…? Haru is not very strong or powerful…but Haru will really do her best to help and protect-"

Before she could finish her entreaty, a soft, velvety muzzle nuzzled the heart of her palm, and the brunette's words died in her throat. The gentle, dainty cervine had lowered its head to her proffered hand, and it lipped delicately at her fingers, all too careful not to bite the young woman by accident. Haru just stared, stunned by the box animal's gentle forgiveness…and acceptance. She turned her head to stare at her husband, who was still standing beside his own box animal.

Dino smiled slightly at her gobsmacked expression. In all honesty, this was not an entirely surprising outcome, knowing Haru's natural affinity with the little ones and wild animals the way he did. Besides, if the Cervi Fulmini had not wanted to be found by Haru, then it would not have followed her all the way out here in the first place. Haru made a soft sound of absolute wonder as the doe took another step closer to her, and softly, curiously, snuffled her hair. The blond slowly moved towards the bonding pair, Scuderia trailing in his wake, both interested in interacting with the new Box Animal.

"I guess this means that our Family just grew one size bigger, now..."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

So, I'm still alive (in this fandom)!

…I do feel bad for staying away from KHR for a while, so in compensation, please have a super long, double chapter update! I hope you enjoyed it!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, this installment is the combination of Parts Four and Five of the mini-arc (encompassing Chapter 17-20), so for those wondering, this update neatly wraps up the whole arc. I'm also aware that this seems more like the beginning of a new plot than an actual conclusion, and you're not wrong if you made that assumption also, since my main intention for this mini-arc was to introduce Haru's box animal for future subplots and shenanigans.

Mission accomplished, and if you are even the least curious about what's going to happen next, then my job here is done! Hehe.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Fallow deer are so pretty! Do you know that they come in four colors?

Whenever I think of Haru, I equate her to a deer for some reason (but you probably already know that, since I always purple prose so much and describe her doe-like features repeatedly, lol). They are so energetic and lovely creatures to watch, agile and fast, and I think they have a temperament very fitting for Haru, too! As such, when it came to picking out an appropriate box animal for her, it was really easy for me to choose the fallow deer!

Haru's _Cervi Fulmini_ translates directly to Lightning Deer from Italian to English.

Speaking of Box Animals, I had a lot of fun writing out Scuderia also! He's really sassy and spirited, and I think the two box animals will get along well. Scuderia has a new friend to run with in the wind now!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is thirty-three, and TYL!Haru is twenty-five.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Last but not least, this update is dedicated to Ilse, who left an anonymous review so I wasn't able to respond anywhere else but here:

Hi there!

I hope that you're feeling better, and that maybe this new chapter has brightened up your weekend a bit more also! Your thoughtful review was what prompted me to update this fic tbh, so thank you for that! I'm glad to read that you eventually got onboard with the marriage of convenience AU; the reason why I like this particular AU is because it really demonstrates the potential of Dino and Haru as a maturing couple slowly drawing close together over time, and I also really liked your comment because _yes_! This is most definitely the ship that's supposed to slowly grow on you…or at least that's my personal take on D86, ahaha.

Oh, I also wasn't aware that there were readers who enjoyed CEDEF!Haru! I do have a few chapters written out for that AU, so I shall put one of those up for the next update. :)

Regarding, Shokugeki no Souma, yes! Please do! It's a different kind of series from KHR for sure, but I personally find it lighthearted and enjoyable, so I do hope that you will like it also!

Thanks once again for supporting my writing and sharing your thoughts!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1334

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** CEDEF!Haru AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 16/09/17

* * *

 _ **I knew you were Trouble**_

* * *

The last person Dino expected to run into while attending that dinner function with the Abbadelli and the Bulgari Bosses was his little brother's family.

But not Tsuna. Not Reborn. Not even any of the Guardians.

In fact, there was _no_ Vongola presence whatsoever except for-

 _Haru-kun._

And she was… _Heh_?

To his credit, the Cavallone's double take was very subtle – just the slightest, near imperceptible widening of his eyes – and before he could do anything else, one of his hosts had stepped forward to greet him and he was forced to redirect his attention to the other man, while at the same time wondering just what exactly the young woman was doing in the middle of a potentially volatile situation between two warring clans smack dab of Sicily, of all places.

The current Tenth Generation Vongola was based in Japan, after all. And as far as he was aware, operations in Italy and even Europe in particular were mostly undertaken by the Varia, and also CEDEF.

…Which once again begged the question; what was Haru-kun doing here, so far away from home?

Puzzled as he was, Dino was too well trained to give away any of his thoughts, instead settling swiftly into his role as mediator, attempting to broker a truce between the two embattled clans. Faithfully at his back, Romario was professional as always and took his Boss's cue, even though Dino was equally sure that his retainer, too, recognized Haru's presence amongst this crowd.

Out of a partial sense of concern and responsibility as well as a favor to Tsuna, Dino kept an eye on young woman through the proceedings…only that she wasn't exactly behaving in a way that he had come to expect from her uniquely exuberant personality.

… _Is this even Haru-kun?_

" _More wine for you, Sir?_ "

Her Italian was only faintly accented, and there were no hints of any of the obvious verbal tics that he had known her for. Dino gave the smartly dressed female _sommelier_ a cursory glance that betrayed none of his thoughts and nodded.

" _Yes, please_."

Her manners were impeccable, her movements gracious and fluid as if she had indeed been trained for this role all of her life. There was not even a glimmer of acknowledgement in her polite gaze that hinted of the fact that they were acquainted, and after her duty was done, she executed a faint, graceful bow before excusing herself to attend to the other guests. Dino picked up his wineglass and took a sip; the red that she had chosen for him paired well with his meal… Turning to his fellow Dons, he proceeded to spend the rest of the evening sorting out the pair's displeasure with one another.

He had gone in hoping for the best but preparing for the worst, but fortunately, the talk went well. There were some bumpy patches here and there as well as several tense moments, but the blond was nothing if not diplomatic and tactful enough to steer clear of troubled waters. In the end, the two rivaling bosses grudgingly decided to call for a truce, and the remainder of the dinner party was spent celebrating the improved relationship between the two clans.

His main objective fulfilled, Dino took the backseat and let the rest of the evening play out without too much interference from his House. It wasn't long before the presence of the Cavallone faded almost completely from the night's revelry. There was nothing like an overabundance of alcohol and raucous frivolity to forge bonds amongst the Famiglias, as he had learned over the years. Meanwhile…

" _So, what are you doing here actually, Miss Sommelier?_ "

Haru looked up from behind the bar counter situated at the back of the restaurant and met the patient gaze of one Dino Cavallone. She continued to polish the glass in her hands with a dishcloth while watching him steadily.

" _I'm working, of course, Don Cavallone._ "

"Working?" Dino switched back effortlessly to Japanese since there weren't anyone else in their immediate vicinity. Haru set down the clean shot glass before him and poured him a glass of Scotch whisky on the rocks. The blond accepted the beverage; he was currently leaning over a bar, after all.

"Are you even of age to be serving me?" he murmured bemusedly before taking a sip from his drink. He looked all too casual and relaxed even dressed in a suit, as if making small talk with the 'bartender' after the high stress dialogue with two of Sicily's most powerful crime lords had merely been a walk in the park for someone of his caliber.

Some of Haru's earlier professional polish faded away and she huffed softly at his offhanded comment.

"I'm considered of age in this country at least," she replied faintly, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dino-nii."

She was eighteen and happy to finally be serving her Family, even if she had to do so in secret. It was an unexpected turn of events that she had run into one of their closest allies on her very first solo assignment. Said ally was now watching her over the rim of his glass, and he gave her a slight, wry grin.

"…Yeah. I know." He redirected the conversation. "I didn't expect to meet you here. Are the others somewhere around too?"

Haru shook her head immediately, before Dino's eyes could light up in anticipation of seeing his Vongola counterpart.

"No, they are not." Her voice grew even lower as she muttered under her breath. "Not the usual ones you're expecting to see, at least…"

Now, Dino was intrigued. He took another sip of his whisky and continued to eye Haru until she was finally compelled to elaborate.

"Turmeric-san is nearby," she uttered, looking down at the glass which she was intently polishing. The Cavallone's calm regard always had a way of making her feel like a child being caught in the act of doing something she was not supposed to do. But then her resolve caught up with her and she squared her shoulders, lifting her head to meet the older man's perceptive gaze again. "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your knowledge of my presence here to yourself, Dino-nii."

The seriousness of her request was further compounded by the earnestness in her eyes. He was also quickly putting one and one together and arriving at a startling conclusion-

"Don't tell me that they don't know-"

She shook her head once, cutting him off.

" _Dino-nii_. Secret. Promise." Her gaze was slightly pleading now, fathomless pools of beseeching doe brown making it nigh impossible for anyone to deny their owner. "I'm not doing anything bad. Or dangerous."

His brow silently rose at her last statement, and she looked chagrinned at her embellishment.

He leisurely finished off the last of his drink, and then he set the glass back on the counter. "Here's not the right place to discuss this. Where will you be reporting in to Tumeric after this?"

She hesitated briefly before replying him. Her answer was deliberately coded, but it wouldn't be something that her blond companion was unfamiliar with.

"Right, I know that place. I'll see you there later." There was no mistaking the steely thread of command lying beneath his usual friendly, casual tone, and Haru sighed inwardly. She would not expect anything less from the Cavallone Decimo. Her shoulders slumped slightly, defeated.

"As you wish, Juudaime-sama."

She yelped faintly when long, graceful fingers reached over and tweaked her nose. Her hand immediately flew up to her poor, reddened appendage and she gawked briefly at her blond companion, who, in return, gave her a rather arched look.

"That's still Dino-nii to you, little missy." His rebuke was mild, tone almost amused.

She rubbed her sore nose ruefully and watched as the lean, lissome blond strode off to rejoin his hosts.

"…Yes, Dino-nii."

 _Maybe her secret life as a CEDEF newbie agent could still be kept under wraps, after all…_

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

As promised, an update ft. CEDEF!Haru! This is one of my older writings with regards to this verse, but when I was rereading/editing, I thought that maybe I should try exploring more of this verse because there definitely is potential in this plot…!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, TYL!Dino is twenty-six, and TYL!Haru is eighteen.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 3070

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 02/12/17

* * *

 _ **Stand by me**_

* * *

The whole situation occurred when he carelessly agreed to help watch over the younger Vongola children that day. I-Pin, Fuuta and Lambo's caretakers were preoccupied with their finals – in fact, almost all of the main Vongola members were busy preparing for their exams with varying levels of intensity, and Reborn was certainly going to town on the teenagers in his usual overzealousness.

Dino was privately relieved that it was no longer him who had to face Reborn's extreme teaching methods. Mentally wishing poor Tsuna all the best, he had turned up at the Sawada residence that morning to take the rambunctious and energetic children off of the hands of his relieved/harried little brother, freeing the latter up for his revisions which their assassin tutor was rather enthusiastically (read: _sadistically_ ) helping with. The blond had been putting up at Kyoya's place as he always did whenever he visited Namimori. The Vongola Cloud Guardian was a reluctant host as always but by now had grudgingly accepted the Cavallone's presence, if only to 'keep an eye' on the foreigners traipsing all over his domain. At least Romario and Kusakabe were having a grand time hanging out with each other, having struck up a firm comradeship while their masters were training together.

So Dino had innocuously turned up that afternoon to take the children out. Summer was just about to begin and therefore the weather was quite nice outside, and how hard could it be to look after a bunch of young kids? Not to mention, Romario would be with him to help out. This would be a piece of cake.

A couple of hours later, the harried young man was very much ready to take back his impressions from earlier. Obviously, some deity up there who watched over babysitters and caretakers of little ones had heard him and had decided to smite him for his arrogance.

Out of the three charges whom Dino had been originally entrusted with, he was only left with one. Fuuta had wandered off some half an hour ago without his minder's notice because the latter had been too busy attempting to mediate between I-Pin-chan and Lambo-kun, who had gotten into _yet_ another fight which threatened to erupt in uncontrollable explosions as well as the unlawful and frivolous use of illegal arms and ammunition, all which would have most definitely brought the wrath of Namimori's infamously moody guardian down on their heads. Children or not, Kyoya was never one to go easy on anyone disturbing the peace in his territory. Then I-Pin-chan had ran off and Romario had quickly followed, promising to bring the upset child back together with the also missing Fuuta, which left an increasingly frazzled Dino attempting his best to calm down a wailing, tantrum wielding Lambo…all on his own.

The next time anyone dared say that babysitting was easy was going to get it from him, thought the beleaguered and mentally exhausted blond as the angry baby Vongola Lightning Guardian kicked him in the shin, tripped him, called him 'baka jii-chan' (he wasn't _that_ old!), before booking it for the hills and rapidly disappearing out of sight. Great. Just when Dino thought that he could not sink any lower as a babysitter, he had gone and lost _all_ of his charges. With growing dismay, the twenty-three year old just knew that Reborn was going to have something to say about his former student's incompetence when the latter learned about this later.

Dino groaned but picked himself up quickly from the faceplant on the ground, in the middle of the street where the crying Lambo had left him, not even concerned by the stares that he was being given by passersby. He resolved to worry about any possible retribution later – there were still the missing children to recover, though-

The blond man had clearly forgotten one thing. He was once again stranded on his own in a land that was not Cavallone territory, and _none_ of his subordinates were anywhere in his immediate vicinity. That quickly proved to be a huge problem, especially when his inherently clumsy nature kicked in with a vengeance and a series of unfortunate accidents began to befall the mafia boss in chained succession.

…Fifteen minutes later, after tripping and landing face first onto a grocery booth displaying fresh cabbages and eggplants, being chased down the street by someone's escaped pet dog, slipping and then rolling down a steep incline along the boulevard of downtown Namimori, Dino was rumpled and covered in bruises but there was still no missing Vongola children in sight. The poor Cavallone Boss was starting to think that this… _babysitting_ gig was even more dangerous and difficult than some of the other Famiglia related assignments that he had undertaken when his saving grace entered his vision.

A familiar face peered down at him from where he was still lying flat on the grass patch by the riverside where he had somehow ended up at amidst all the chaos.

"E-Eeeh, Dino-nii, you're really here, desu!"

The peach-hued, youthful visage of fifteen-year-old Miura Haru filled his immediate sight, and she appeared both surprised and pleased to see him. There was also a mix of amusement and dismay reflected in her tone as she took a good look at his less than neat appearance. Her presence prompted Dino to quickly push himself up onto a sitting position, one hand spearing through his messy, tousled hair even as embarrassment crept over his features. For a grown man to be caught in such an unsightly manner by a high school girl was quite mortifying. Thankfully, Dino did not have to spend too much time steeped in chagrin, for his eyes quickly settled on the thing…or rather, person, the brunette was carrying.

Nestled safely in Haru's arms was a sniffling, sulky Lambo. The cow print wearing baby was clinging to the younger woman and looking petulant with chubby cheeks still wet with tears and watery eyes that had only just stopped crying. He would have looked utterly adorable if not for the fact that this was also the same little devil who had caused all sorts of trouble for Dino today. The Cavallone Boss consoled himself with the reminder that the young Lightning Vongola's natural propensity for mayhem and destruction was only a boon for his Famiglia, especially when he finally grew up and would direct all that chaotic energy on the poor enemies of the Vongola, who really weren't going to know what had hit them, lord have mercy on those poor unfortunate souls.

"Eh, Haru-kun, you found Lambo. Thank goodness." Dino picked himself up from the floor and proceeded to watch as the younger teen quickly and successfully placated the sniffling child in her arm. He was amazed and impressed by her babysitting prowess. _How is she doing that so effortlessly?_

"Hahi, what's Dino-nii doing with Lambo-chan?"

Dino suddenly remembered that he was still missing two of his charges, plus one retainer.

"Gah, I still need to find Fuuta and I-Pin-chan!"

"Hahi?"

The whole story quickly spilled out, and sadly enough, even the young woman looked doubtful when he mentioned that he had been entrusted with the task of caring for all the younger ones.

"Dino-nii is having a really hard time today, isn't he?" There was a hint of sympathy in her observations – combined with his usual clumsiness and his ruffled appearance, he certainly did seem kind of sorry looking. By now, Lambo was sleepily observing the two from his perch in Haru's arms, docile now that he had tired himself out with his boisterous antics earlier whilst running all around town. His usual caretaker was still the best; Haru nee-chan _always_ smelled so nice and she _always_ knew the best games to play…

The baby nuzzled into the teenager's neck and the latter could not help but giggle at his affectionate demeanor. Haru obviously enjoyed being around children, regardless of how bratty or spoiled they were.

"Can Haru help also, Dino-nii?"

"You don't mind, Haru-kun? Don't you have exams too?"

She shook her head. "Haru's not from Namimori High. My school has an accelerated program so I don't need to take exams in order to graduate, desu." Her smile grew sheepish. "But Haru has had a lot of homework and club activities lately, so Haru didn't have much time to babysit even though she really wants to!"

"Are you sure that we won't be troubling you?"

The fifteen-year-old shook her head once again in cheerful refutation. "It's fine if it's just for a short while, desu! I can spare a few hours for my precious people too, hahi~!" The lilt of her voice coincided with the way she playfully nuzzled the baby in her arms, and Lambo sleepily plopped a wet, drowsy kiss on her cheek in return. Haru's features filled with color and her gaze was nothing short of adoring as she watched the afro-haired child.

Despite the hectic day, Dino found himself smiling faintly, warming up to Haru's offer.

"You really get along well with the little ones, don't you?" Decision made, he clapped his hands together before his face in that universally beseeching manner and flashed her a helpless grin. He was way over his head and he was smart enough to acknowledge it and accept her offer of assistance. "Then, we'll be depending on you today, Haru-kun! I'm in your debt!"

"Hehe, Haru is happy to help, desu! Dino-nii, you have been trying your best, haven't you?" she commented, more a matter of fact observation than an actual question, since she could see the physical proof of all the effort that he had made – the poor guy's appearance was rather ruffled, even more than he usually was. Her eyes landed on the grass stains on his clothes, and propping Lambo-chan higher up against the side of her hips, she freed one hand to briskly brush off the bits of vegetation stuck on his outfit. "Hahi, you look like you got ran over by a farmer's cart – even your hair has grass in it, Dino-nii!"

She let him deal with the mess on his head – he was way too tall for her to help straighten him up, anyway! Her companion immediately attempted to fix his appearance with a mutter of apology, but Dino-nii only seemed to be making things worse for himself, to the point where tufts of golden blond hair were sticking out randomly all over the place. Haru tried not to laugh at the comical sight. It was hard to believe that this man was the Boss of one of the largest Mafia clans in the world. Actually, it was astounding that said Boss had volunteered to babysit in the first place – and the fact that he was having so much trouble with the task was also very amusing to Haru. The brunette could not help it, her shoulders quivered with quiet mirth.

Once again, Haru found herself wondering how someone like him was the head of a Mafia syndicate, but then again, so was Tsuna-kun…

Haru's heart fluttered slightly at the thought of the brown-haired boy whom she admired so much. Her cheeks glowed faintly even as she cuddled Lambo to her even more, the stirrings in her heart heavy and sweet at the same time with puppy love. It had been two years since she had been rescued from that canal by Tsuna, and even now, her feelings for him were still unchanged. Tsuna-kun was kind and gentle and so very brave whenever it came to his friends and the people he felt he had to protect and keep safe, and his endearing qualities only made Haru strive harder to earn his recognition and approval. That was easier said than done, however, and Haru's shoulders slumped slightly at the reminder of how difficult it was to get across to the Vongola Decimo that she really did not mind becoming more involved in the triad business so long as she could be useful to him and the Famiglia.

But then again, how could she blame Tsuna-kun for his stubborn insistence to keep her out of his world as best as possible? It wasn't as if she had any special skills that could serve to help protect the Famiglia…

Haru mulled glumly over the reality of her situation, but paid enough attention to her surroundings to lunge out to grab hold of the back of Dino-nii's jacket and haul him backwards just in time to keep him from tipping face first into a telephone pole, going so far as to lean back desperately in the other direction so that both herself and Lambo did not end up falling together with the clumsy blond.

"Hahi, Dino-nii!"

By now, she was more or less used to the Cavallone Boss's… _quirks_. "We really need to find Romario-san for you, first thing first!"

Haru managed to heave the flailing blond back to his feet, and then just for further precaution, she also grabbed his hand and started to tow him along so as to make sure that he would not somehow cause further injury to himself.

"Sheesh, Dino-nii, you really are still as accident prone as ever-" Now that she was paying attention, she noticed the scrapes on his hands and palms, most likely a result of his various misadventures earlier. Shaking her head, she tugged the man towards the nearest bench and made him sit down. Then, she set Lambo down beside the older male and wasted no time fishing supplies from her schoolbag. A small juice box was handed out to the littlest Lightning Guardian before he could start to fuss, while for the Cavallone Boss, it was a generous pour of water to wash his raw cuts and minor bruises followed by a spritz of stinging antiseptic spray and a quick application of plasters, all over and done with before _he_ could start to fuss as well.

Really, if there was anything that Haru had learned while neck deep in mafia shenanigans, it was that men could be such babies – some, like Reborn-kun, more literally than others.

Dino gazed bemusedly at the brightly colored, cartoon Band-Aids that now adorned the back of his hands and fingers. Then he turned his attention to the teenager who was now stowing her mini first aid kit back into her bag.

"Thanks, Haru-kun. You're really well prepared for this sort of things."

She shot him a beatific smile together with a thumbs up gesture.

"That's because Haru was really clumsy in the past and also used to fall down a lot during gym classes, desu. Haru is happy to be useful today, desu! Let's go join up with the others!"

 _Join up with the others,_ Dino repeated her cheerful declaration in his head. She sounded like they were simply embarking on an excursion, or an adventure. Lambo picked up on her upbeat, carefree tone and was more than happy to follow her lead, offering one chubby hand for her to hold as they led the way back to town. And then they were off.

Dino's new companion proved to be worth her weight in gold because she knew exactly where to look for the missing children. Fuuta was quickly found and picked up from a nearby bookshop and not long after, I-Pin and Romario were located in a ramen stall where the older man was attempting to bribe the fretting little girl with food. As with Lambo, I-Pin's mood quickly brightened once she saw Haru, the child all but leaping at her older sister figure with a gush of indecipherable mandarin.

"Go 'way, 'Pin! My nee-chan's mine!" Lambo yelled, attempting to scooch up Haru's leg like a capuchin monkey even as his 'rival' was clinging onto the teenager's other limb. I-Pin was hardly intimidated and frowned slightly at her playmate.

" _Bu!_ Haru _jie jie…_ is mine also!"

For once in quite a long time, the one being aggressively fought over was _not_ him, something that Dino did not mind at all as he stood bemusedly by the side with Fuuta and watched the Vongola youngsters squabble over what appeared to be a long-disputed territory disagreement. Romario joined them, giving his Boss a careful once over to make sure that the latter was relatively well as he did so.

"Haru-nee sure is as popular as ever," the Ranking Prince commented with good natured humor. Easy for him to say, since his favorite person Tsuna-nii was nowhere near this childish powwow of juvenile proportions, or the boy might likely have waded in as well to claim his share of the pie. Haru tottered backwards at the combined weight of the squabbling children, though before it could degenerate into further chaos and mayhem like before, the girl burst into laughter and crouched down before the two younger children, her arms extended to engulf the pair in an affectionate embrace. Adorable squeaks of disgruntlement and token protests could be heard, but for the most part, the little ones settled in her arms.

"Hahi, Haru knows already! No more fighting, desu! You're both Haru's favorite people too, I-Pin-chan, Lambo-chan! Stop, okay?"

The twin growls of little rumbling tummies were almost timely in nature. Haru's shoulders trembled faintly with concealed laughter and she patted the kids' backs lightly.

"Let's have lunch together. Haru's sure that everyone's grumpiness will go away by then, and Haru promises to play with you two after that, okay?"

The two youngest Vongola agreed, and then they were breaking out of her hold and trying to drag her down the street by the hand, one on each side. Fuuta joined up with the trio, chattering to the brunette easily and helping to herd to two children along as well. Haru swiveled her head around to look at the two Cavallones. Her cheeks were high with color, and her wide smile was bright like the sun. She was in her element, shining like a jewel.

"Dino-nii, Romario-san; let's go!"

"It's fortunate that we ran into Haru-san today, isn't it, Boss?" the right-hand man murmured, echoing his master's thoughts.

Dino smiled slightly, beginning to enjoy the day more now that everything is falling in place. Absently, he fingered one of the Band-Aids on the back of his hand. The girl was aptly named, he thought, embodying a refreshing Spring zephyr that came and went easily just as she did. It was comfortable, warm, soothing.

"Yes, that's right."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

I'm alive! Just being super busy IRL and hence I didn't have time to indulge in writing/editing as much as I would like to. As always! Hope you enjoyed this update!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Babysitting is hard work, as Dino had come to discover in this latest installment, haha. Haru totally deserves more credit in the series for 'just cooking, cleaning, and looking after the kids!'

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

No particular verse specified to this chapter – this can basically apply to all the timelines of my canon-divergent AUs actually, so make this as you will!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, Dino is twenty-three, and Haru is fifteen.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1918

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 09/12/17

* * *

 _ **From this Moment on**_

* * *

"…The truth is…Haru still loves Tsuna-kun…even though things are like this now…"

Her gaze was downtrodden and lowered, as if she could not quite meet his eyes. She wrung her hands with anxiety and distress, before she bit her lips and squared her shoulders. It took effort to finally raise her head and look at him. Her doe eyes glimmered with apprehension, tinged with sadness and hesitation, unsure if she was making the right decision, doing what she had resolved to do…for the sake of the Family and the one she loved.

But therein laid the crux of the problem. Because. _In an hour's time, she would become a Cavallone wife_.

Truly, this was the first and last official mission she would ever take for the Vongola Famiglia…and the mission wasn't even meant for her in the first place. It was Kyoko who had been the chosen one, partly because she was so close in temperament to the Vongola Decimo's mother, Sawada Nana, and also partly because of the close association she shared with the current Boss…

Tsuna-kun had always insisted that they were all just friends, but the very moment the engagement offer from the Cavallone Family was made known, there was no hiding the dismay that had flashed across the young Boss's expressive features. No matter how he tried to deny it, Kyoko-chan had always been a special person to him…

Haru's gaze darkened slightly at the thought. There was no point agonizing over that anymore. That door was closed to her – had always been. She had tried, she had _tried_ so hard to pry it open, to make a place for herself in his heart, but…

"…Haru will be a good wife. Haru will do her best to honor Dino-nii, so…"

Standing before her soon-to-be spouse, the young woman's bravado faltered. Dino had not said a word at all, and was silently watching her. It made her nervous, the fact that this was one of those few times where the older man was completely unreadable. _Or had he always been like this_? But they were stuck together now. Like her, he, too, did not have any other choice but to go forward with this official arrangement.

"Are you really sure, Haru-kun? It's still not too late to change your mind."

His voice was level, calm, and despite her reservations, the concern in his tone was painfully reassuring. As always, Dino-nii was so kind. Even though they did not know each other very well, he _cared_. Her eyes started to water, and she quickly looked down again, so that he would not see the degree of her upset.

"Y-Yes, it's fine," she croaked, her emotions leaking out of her even with her best efforts to contain them. "I…Haru knows…that this is not the best scenario for any one of us, but maybe we can still make something good out of it."

The twenty-four-year-old bride-to-be bowed before her groom. There were worse men to be hitched to; she knew that. At least if it was like this, then she could still protect the happiness of the boy she adored. The Tsuna she loved was the Tsuna who should always be carefree and smiling, and so it would be fine like this, wouldn't it? She had tried her hardest for the last eight years to gain his love, but Tsuna-kun had, _always_ , only eyes for Kyoko-chan…

Her heart ached painfully at the reminder. Today was her wedding day, supposed to be the happiest day for every woman, but she could not be more miserable.

"I…Haru'll be in your care from today on, Dino-nii."

A vague thought occurred to her– she had been so steeped feeling sorry for herself that she had almost forgotten that this _marriage_ involved not only her. She lifted her head again.

"Will Dino-nii be fine with Haru also…?" she asked, her mind buzzing at the same time. She did not know too much of what went on in the Cavallone's private life – for all she knew he had someone he liked as well…or maybe even a significant other! She shuttered at the notion – the thought of once again becoming an inadvertent third party to another couple's relationship was enough to send faint tremors of distress rippling through her. Would she forever be destined to be entangled in this sort of painful bonds? Truly; it wasn't like her to be so uncertain and doubtful. But then again…

"If you're asking if I have someone waiting for me in the wings, Haru-kun, then the answer is no."

She could not help but look disbelieving. Dino-nii was a good- no, _great_ person; warm and gallant and with so much _heart_. How was someone like that unattached? Dino-nii was also much older than she was – surely he had way more experiences in relationships than he was choosing to divulge.

"The truth is; I've always known that I was going to end up in an arranged marriage," the golden-haired man explained. "My clan is…unique for our charisma and chivalry. The Cavallone House has always maintained the tradition of relying on our strong alliances to reinforce our standing in the Mafia world. Intermarriages between Famiglias are not as rare as you think, Haru-kun. It is simply one of the many ways to strengthen bonds between allies."

Haru chewed on her lips again, not comprehending how it was possible for Dino-nii to accept this type of arrangement in this day and age. Her expression showed plain bewilderment.

"Is that…really okay?" she asked again, brows furrowing. "Is it really okay to give up on love…like that?"

Even as she asked that question, Haru was immediately aware of just how hypocritical she was being. _Wasn't she doing the same thing?_

"What makes you think that I'm giving up on anything, Haru-kun?"

She stared at him, but the Cavallone Boss looked perfectly serious.

… _Eh?_

"Eh? But-"

"Feelings can, and _will,_ develop over time. More importantly, a strong foundation of trust and understanding has to be built first for any relationship to flourish." Again, his gaze was unwavering as he met hers. "I _will_ love and protect you because you'll be my wife, Haru. That is, if you've indeed prepared yourself to becoming the wife of a Mafia boss."

His tone was sure, steady, but instead of romantic adoration in his eyes, there was only a firm determination and resolve to commit to his decision…for the sake of all of them. He truly was a great leader, she thought faintly even as she started at his declaration.

In the past, she had often joked that she would become the wife of a Mafia boss. Now, that joke was swiftly becoming reality…and she certainly was in no mood to laugh. _But_ , as she stood before Dino-nii right now, Haru could not help but feel a faint sliver of optimism pierce through the dense fog of her disorienting misery, influenced by his unyielding confidence.

 _If it is with Dino-nii, then maybe it won't be so bad…_

A strange sort of calm inundated her. Perhaps this was simply the calm before a storm, but she would take it all the same. Enveloping herself in it like a large, fuzzy robe…or an armor, trying so hard to protect all of her tender, bruised parts. _She didn't want to keep hurting anymore._

Slowly, she nodded.

"…I understand. Haru will resolve to do her best to be the wife of a Mafia boss."

Dino's eyes lightened at her agreement, clearly made with no small amount of serious thought behind it. Smiling gently, her future husband petted her on the head like how one would do with a younger sibling…or a _subordinate_.

"Excellent! I believe that Haru-kun will grow to love and support the Cavallone Famiglia just like she does the Vongola, so it will be fine."

 _Huh?_

"Hahi?"

Dino seemed to easily take her confusion in stride.

"We may not be as powerful as the Vongola, but the men and women of the Cavallone Famiglia are steadfast and loyal and in those aspects, we do not lose to any of our allies. Haru-kun, if it's love that you're looking for, you'll find no lack of it with all of us."

 _Why was this starting to sound more and more like a recruitment speech? What on earth…_

In her rising shock, her earlier upset was quickly fading away. It was impossible _not_ to be at least a bit stirred by the charismatic Cavallone's strong, impassioned words, but that was not the main point here!

"Wait a minute, d-desu-"

He was petting her shoulder now with comradely understanding.

"You'll fit right in with everyone, Haru-kun. There's no need to worry. After all, I already promised Father-In-Law to take good care of you."

 _Father-in-law._ Haru colored at his address of her parent, but more importantly-

"E-Ehh?! What do you mean, 'you promised?' You met Otou-san already?!"

"Yes, naturally. It's my responsibility to ask for your hand in marriage – that's how it usually goes, right?"

Haru's mouth opened fruitlessly, then closed again just as quickly, speechless. Nonetheless, she tried again, frazzled and sputtering.

"B-B-But how?! When?!" And why was she not told about any meeting until now?! Also, if he had already asked her father, then did that not mean he had already more or less anticipated that she would commit to this marriage? Then what even was the whole point of him asking her if she was indeed sure of her decision? _This man; was he testing her?!_

"Yesterday. I did as Reborn taught me; I got down in _seiza_ before the Honorable Father and then challenged him for permission to marry you by drinking him under the table."

Haru was trying not to gawk in disbelief.

"Hahi, Haru cannot believe this… Are you trying to tell Haru that Haru's getting married today because Otou-san _lost_ to you in a drinking game?"

The civil ceremony hadn't even been held yet but already Dino was quickly wising up to the moods of his future spouse. His eyes widened slightly at her rising screech. "I think it's fairer to say that I've adequately demonstrated that I'll make a good husband for you, Haru-kun."

How and why winning a drinking competition would convince any father of such a thing still remained a mystery to Dino, but Reborn had said that this was the way things were done in Japan and so he had succeeded all the same, though less in due to his own abilities, and more because of the fact that the Miura patriarch was quite the lightweight when it came to alcohol. It was fortunate that there were no other contenders vying for Haru-kun's hand, or surely there would be plenty of husbandly candidates who would pass this challenge even blindfolded and with their hands tied behind their backs.

"Did I do it wrong, Haru-kun? I thought that it might be easier for you if I went and greeted Father-In-Law first."

It was impossible to be upset when it was so obvious that the man's intentions had been well-meaning. Haru groaned, mortified. She also really did not know what to make of Dino-nii now. They weren't exactly strangers but they weren't exactly close the way she was close to Tsuna-kun and the other Vongola Guardians. He was a friend, for sure – but now he was also going to be her husband. Her stomach twisted in knots, almost cramping with anxiety. Did this count as pre-wedding jitters?

 _Was it really going to be okay like this?_

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Received so much love and encouraging feedback from my fellow Haru fans, I got really motivated to edit and post this chapter up quick. If the rest of you are wondering who to thank for this (considerably) fast update (from the reliably tardy me), thank them for being so awesome and supportive! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

This chapter is the prelude to the Marriage of Convenience!AU. Poor lost and heartsore Haru hurt my heart to write, but at the same time, there probably is no one better than Dino (and by extension the entire Cavallone Famiglia) to help heal her and distract her from her current misery! For those of you who wondered about the premise of this AU, I hope that this update has shed more light on how their relationship eventually came to be!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Next instalment will be one from the You Belong with Me!AU – stay tuned! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, in this chapter, Dino is thirty-two, and Haru is twenty-four.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 3992

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** You Belong with Me AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 18/12/17

* * *

 _ **I'll be the one if you want me to**_

* * *

After the entirely pressing fiasco with the other Famiglia had been resolved, Dino had returned his focus back to the most important thing at hand – intently wooing the young woman whom he had grown very interested in developing an actual relationship with, after his previous false courtship in which he had attempted to 'steal' her affections from her now ex-fiancé. She had remained stubbornly loyal despite his best efforts to charm her and win her over, and in the end, had even chosen to release Tsuna on her own…since that had been her original intention from the very get go.

Not surprisingly, she had also been exceedingly unamused when she learned of the ridiculous scheme that her Boss and the Cavallone had concocted to fool her, and had been understandably upset by the entirely unnecessary deception. Tsuna was still recovering from her retaliation and could not quite look her in the eye anymore without remembering that scorching kiss which she had planted on him in her anger, and as for Dino – well, she was actually more hurt by his direct involvement in this grand scheme of events than she was by Tsuna, since he had been the one to actively, deliberately, engage her feelings under false pretensions – even if it had been under the suggestion of the group of dumbasses she called Family.

Before Dino could find the proper opportunity to apologize as well as let her know that he hadn't entirely been _falsely_ appealing to her feelings, one of their rival Famiglias just had to decide to launch an untimely surprise attack on the Cavallone, forcing him to direct his attention to quelling the unrest. Travelling down to Lazio to settle the problem and then back again had taken him an entire three days, and by the time he returned to the Vongola estates in the heart of Tuscany, he was further greeted by more bad news - his plans had been derailed even before he could actually get them on track.

"What do you mean, 'she's gone?'" Dino had demanded to know once he was told that Haru was no longer residing on the property.

Some of the Vongola Guardians had shook their heads in collective surprise and bemused disbelief when they discovered that the Cavallone Boss had grown infatuated with Haru.

"You know, Don Cavallone, when Boss asked you to 'fall in love' with the crazy woman, he hadn't expected you to really go ahead and actually do it." Hayato had uttered, though Takeshi appeared more sympathetic to his plight.

"Sorry, Dino-san. Haru, uh, declared that all men are useless and that she's temporarily giving up on love."

"That's not surprising, considering the unimpressive specimens that she has had to put up with so far," Romario commented, subtly needling his Boss at the same time. The retainer had turned into a staunch supporter of Haru after really getting to know her, and not to mention, he had already thought that their plan to trick her was an incredibly stupid and thoughtless one from the get go.

"If she's not here, then is she heading back to Japan? When did she leave?" Dino persisted, more intent on following up on his next course of action than taking issue with his right-hand man's faint rebuke. He did deserve the censure, after all.

The two Guardians exchanged a glance with each other, and then Takeshi replied, scratching his nose at the same time.

"No, she's not going back to Japan. A few days ago, she abruptly decided that she wanted to travel the world. …She's heading for…Antarctica…to see the penguins. And no, we have no idea _why_ she's doing that, or when she's planning to come back."

 _Antarctica? Penguins?_ Romario silently mouthed in an incredulous manner. Dino did not seem too surprised though – at this point, there was little about Haru's whims and quirks that would give him pause anymore.

Hayato looked vaguely amused then, as if remembering something.

"No, wait. She did say why. Crazy woman mentioned something about less chances of running into someone trying to steal her heart at the end of the earth." The silver haired Storm Guardian smirked at the Cavallone Boss. "Care to prove her wrong, Cavallone Decimo?"

His Rain Guardian counterpart interjected before Dino could reply, briefly glancing at his wristwatch as he did so. "Actually, I don't think that Dino-san will need to pursue her all the way to the end of the earth to catch up to her. Her flight's not due to depart for a few more hours."

For a moment, Dino just stared at these two, golden brow twitching.

"You couldn't just have told me that earlier, really?"

Hayato remained unrepentant, and shrugged cheerfully.

"Hey, you're the one who actually went full steam ahead and fell for a crazy woman – I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that you're masochistic."

"…You're not wrong about that, young man," Romario deadpanned, much to Dino's chagrin. Takeshi masked his laugh behind a cough.

"I think you better get going, Dino-san. You have an important flight to stop, no?"

* * *

Haru sat at the waiting lounge of Rome's Fiumicino Airport, determinedly trying to read the mystery novel in her hand but making little headway into the storyline, much to her frustration. The young woman had been trying her best to quell the restless thoughts occupying her head by distracting herself with other tasks but to no avail.

 _Hahi! Think of the penguins which you're going to see, desu! Stop thinking about anything unnecessary, stupid!_

But she could not even do something as simple as that.

Her heart was aching something fierce, and her chest was burning with a strange mixture of unhappiness and…longing. She was still reeling from the sting of betrayal, not just from Tsuna and the others, but also from Dino as well. She had felt horribly toyed with the very moment she understood that the whole plot of the Cavallone Boss showering his attention and affection on her all this time had been nothing but an elaborate ruse, and unexpectedly enough, that had _hurt_ more than the knowledge that Tsuna's love for her was not the romantic love which her fourteen year old self had envisioned for the last six years or so, though maybe the lesser impact was also due to the fact that Haru had _always_ suspected that the Vongola Boss had never felt that way for her, even though that had never stopped her from hoping otherwise all the same.

Coming to Italy to find him after all these years had been her way of trying to figure out if her childhood crush was just that – or more – and in his own way, Dino's involvement had given her that final push to bring this matter to a close once and for all.

The blond had been charming, and gentle, and so, so, so _kind_. He paid attention to her and indulged her whims. He didn't think that she was ridiculous, or foolish, or childish. And he had a way of looking at her with that soft, warm light in his eyes, and he was incredibly comfortable and fuzzy and safe to her and she was attracted to him. Everything that she was weak for, he was all that and more. Her heart was shaken by him despite her resolve to abide to her affection for the object of her girlhood affections, but in hindsight, Haru supposed that she should have known that something was up when everything was too good to be true.

It was all an elaborate deception, and the moment the cat was out of the bag, everything was over.

She had been very angry with Tsuna, but her friend had apologized and she could never stay mad at him, no matter what. So she had extracted her payback in the form of _that_ kiss – he owed her at least that much for all the years she had spent pining for him, dang it! – and then she had proceeded to forgive him. It still hurt a bit to think that he had apparently felt that he was unable to come clean with her, but Haru resolved not to let this turn her bitter, and to get past it. And she would, with some time and space.

The idea to get away, to travel, had come to her just days after the fallout, and the more she thought about it, the better she liked the notion.

It wasn't as if she had anything here holding her back anymore. Tsuna was like a sorry puppy these days and she found it impossible to deal with his guilt. And Dino- Dino had left almost right away once the truth came out. And why would he stay? His role in this entire play had been fulfilled. He had performed his part all too well, and now that his job was done, of course he had departed. Haru was torn between resentment…and just silently missing, _aching_ , for his companionship. It wasn't like he had seduced her or led her on with romantic intentions – their interactions weren't like that at all – but it was that simple understanding and easy comfort that he provided, that made her feel so at ease and cozy and happy…and she missed it, missed him, even when he was not for her to miss in the first place. Was he even real? Or just a character that had been painstakingly created and acted out just to pull wool over her eyes? He hadn't even said goodbye when he left abruptly with his men, and she had felt abandoned and lost, not even worthy of an explanation…or an apology.

Haru scowled to herself and clapped her book shut, giving it up for a lost cause. Here she was again, foolishly mooning over another man. Why was she so pathetic? When was she ever going to learn? Why was she always attracted to all the men who would never want her?

 _Men are all disappointing,_ she reminded herself grumpily, in a distinctly un-Haru-like manner. _Haru is better off depending on herself, desu._

 _And maybe penguins. Surely penguins would be less disappointing than men._

Now, if only her bruised and wounded heart would pick up the memo already, and stop this foolish longing.

After waiting for another half an hour, the PA system finally announced her flight number, an impeccably polite voice reminding the passengers that the aircraft was ready for boarding and would be departing shortly thereafter. _Finally_!

Haru stood up and hefted her bag over her shoulder, heading briskly for the boarding gate. The walk took quite a while since the gate was situated at the furthest end of the airport, but Haru did not even notice, lost in thoughts and feeling miserable as she was. She was perhaps fifty meters or so from the boarding gate entrance when a familiar baritone called out her name from some ways behind her.

"Haru! Wait!"

She froze briefly, and then turned around, disbelief very apparent in every fiber of her being. Her eyes widened when she saw a tall, lithe golden-haired man closing in quickly from the distance, impeded only by the sea of people that existed between them. He was impossibly handsome and put together as always, though his hair appeared just a bit more mussed and windswept than usual, and his expression was… _worried_?

Haru gaped stupidly.

Dino. Dino- He was here? What was he doing here?

And even though he was still quite far away, she would be blind not to detect that air of intensity and purposeful determination swirling around him, and he was charging towards her with all that _intention._ Stunned, she took an instinctive step back.

 _He's coming. …Why is he coming here? Never mind that, desu, he's coming! Hahi!_

Like a doe being hunted, Haru jumped into action. Faced with all that implacable resolve coming at her in the form of a six-foot-tall Italian Mafia Boss - she turned back and ran the other way, literally sprinting away from heartache and tears.

Heartache and Tears continued to pursue her hopelessly fleeing form, though, stubbornly persistent.

"Haru! Stop right there!"

She skidded to a stop, alright, but right before the attendants manning the booth at the mouth of the boarding gate. She frantically shoved her ticket and passport at the bemused pair, willing them to work faster as they accepted her documents and started to process them.

"Please let me pass, quickly, desu!"

She watched them and then turned anxiously to track Dino's progress. Amazingly enough, he had already crossed three quarters of the distance between them, in the few seconds' span when she wasn't watching. Had he always been able to move so quickly and so gracefully?! What happened to being inherently clumsy?! Haru squeaked in rising panic.

"Welcome onboard, Miss Miura."

Haru hurriedly thanked the attendants, grabbed her passport and other papers, and slipped through the gate. Oh gods oh gods oh gods. She knew that she was being irresponsible and unfair but she did not think that she would survive an encounter with Dino right now. Her heart was still bruised and wounded, she needed more time to forget _! Sorry sorry, Haru is so sorry,_ she silently repeated in her mind, her eyes already started to grow moist with distress. There was one thing that was the most important to her right now; she only wanted to leave Italy without incurring any more heartache.

She was making her way down the aerobridge when Dino finally reached the boarding gate, and there he was prevented from going any further by the barrier and the airport security. His voice still reached her loud and clear, though.

"Are you really going to leave me like that? Are you really that cruel, little one?"

What was he talking about, she wondered incredulously to herself. Who was the cruel one here? Her heart trembled. Still calling her 'little one' like he did, coming all the way here to torment her like this! Head bowed down, she continued to walk forward, determined to ignore him, determined to cut things off right there and then.

But of course he wasn't intending to let her go so easily.

"Don't you think that you ought to take some responsibility, for what you have done?"

Haru stopped dead in her tracks, her back still turned to him, but now, there was the funniest look creeping over her face. Her eyelid twitched, her hands starting to curl into fists by her side. She whipped around, unable to stay silent any longer - which was, in hindsight, probably what he had been angling for the whole time, but Haru was just too indignant to care anymore. At least her outrage was overriding her need to get away, high spots of color riding on her cheeks as she glowered faintly at him. From a safe distance. Ten meters away.

"Hahi, what are you talking about, desu?! What does Haru have to take responsibility for, desu?" she demanded to know, starting to bristle with displeasure. Come to think of it, she had never gotten mad at him before, not even when she had found out about his role in tricking her feelings – she had felt more hurt instead – but now it was as if all of her repressed emotions were unraveling and she _hated hated hated_ that she was going to lose control because of him.

He, on the other hand, just wanted to walk right up to her, pull her into his arms, and never let go. His dark golden gaze pinned hers, silently willing her to come back to him.

"You made me fall for you, Miura Haru. So take some responsibility."

She stiffened, looking like she could not believe her ears. Then she turned a dull red. What nonsense was he spewing out of his mouth? And how was he saying this sort of shameless thing in public without even batting an eye?!

"No, d-desu! Haru did no such thing!" she sputtered. They were starting to attract the attention of everyone in the vicinity now – as if Dino's ridiculously attractive appearance wasn't already drawing stares on its own. She took a step back, and was about to take another one when his gaze on her intensified. She stilled again, like a petrified rabbit caught under the paralyzing stare of a wolf.

… _Why was he glaring at her now?_

"Yes, you did," he insisted firmly, and now that he had her locked in place, stalling her imminent retreat, his glittering gaze gentled, his tone became more deliberate, almost cajoling, _hypnotizing_. "Come back over here. Please. We're not done yet."

She was tempted to obey his request when he had worded them like that. When he was looking at her like that. But she paused and caught herself, then slowly shook her head, balking.

"Hahi, Haru already knows that Dino was just p-pretending to be infatuated with Haru all along. H-Haru already knows, d-desu." Her voice trembled with hurt, her eyes large and tremulous, becoming watery. "Isn't that already e-enough? W-Why are y-you still doing this to Haru?"

He looked like he had been punched in the gut – the face of her despair made him feel like the lowest scum of the earth. He had made this mistake, and she was paying for it. The need to touch her now, to imprint his apology on every inch of her skin, was so overwhelming to him it was almost physically agonizing.

" _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry, Haru. But I'm not playing games with you, I swear. Please, just trust me this one more time," he coaxed, a pained look on his face. She was so close, but yet so _far_. "Haru. Little one. Jo-chan."

She trembled at his gently beseeching words, the apology in every caress of the names he had for her. Despite her conviction to remain unmoved, they still touched her heart, making her ache even more, making her yearn for him. He was terrifying, this effortless power he seemed to hold over her. She wanted to run right into his arms, but she also knew that option would surely lead straight down the path of ruin. If it had hurt being denied by Tsuna, then surely being abandoned by Dino was going to be an experience she did not ever want to chance.

So maybe it would be better if they stopped here.

She shook her head again, stubbornly. His eyes turned grim with resolve at her refusal. Just as she was refusing to yield to this…thing between them, he was also refusing to let her pull away completely from him. They had barely just begun – he would not let them end like this.

"I'll keep chasing after you, you know," he told her pointblank. "No matter where you go. I'll woo you again and again, and keep courting you until you forgive me."

She did not want that, obviously. _Should not want that._ A feeling like panic rose in her throat, because she knew that she had no protection against him and if he was determinedly sieging her defenses like that, then she would surely succumb. She did not know if the frantic beating in her heart was due to rising anxiety…or hesitant anticipation. She shook her head again, furiously and getting agitated.

"No, desu! Haru does not want that! Haru does not like Dino that way, Haru does not want-"

"Prove it, then," His voice remained level, but subtly challenging. His eyes never left hers. She looked at him sharply. "Prove that you really don't want anything to do with me, and I shall stop."

 _Why did it feel like all the air was being sucked right out of her lungs?_

"Hahi…? How?" she croaked out. Her eyes were starting to overflow with saline, and she haphazardly brushed them away with the back of her hand. She was crying already, and a strong sense of conflicted helplessness rose within him at the wretched scene. He had never known how much he hated the sight of her tears until now. But at the same time, he was never more aware of the stakes that hung in balance, as well as his resolve to do right by her.

"Say your farewell properly. Kiss me goodbye," he told her, expression unreadable. "If you can do that, I'll let you walk away. I shall never bother you again."

She looked at him like he was asking for the impossible.

"A _kiss_? Why does it have to be a kiss, desu? We never even-" She broke off abruptly, flushing. They had never even kissed before! _And their first kiss was going to be a goodbye kiss?_

"You're so cruel," she breathed.

He was merciless.

"Come here," he coaxed, one hand outstretched towards her, with a ruthlessly controlled calmness that belied his actual feelings. He could not afford to spook her, now. "Come to me, Haru."

She did not want to go. Why was he doing this? Where he was…what he was offering…was everything she had ever wanted. And how was he expecting her to walk away after…after…

She took one small step forward. Bit her lip.

Then took another.

And another.

One foot after the other, they brought her closer and closer back to him.

She stopped again, mere paces away. She looked at him with those pristine, limpid eyes of hers. Searching. Seeking.

 _For what?_

"Will Dino…will you…really let Haru go, after this?"

His jaw muscle jumped at her question. His gaze burned into hers.

"…Yes," he promised after a long, _long_ pause, his voice low, nearly inaudible. "If that's what you truly want."

Her heart ached sharply again, seeing the pain reflected in his eyes. _Maybe_ , she thought, maybe she wasn't the only one hurting right now. And scared.

And _hopeful_.

She slowly stepped forward again, emerging from the entrance of the boarding gate, coming to a stop right before him. She tipped her head back, just a bit, to look at him. She looked at him for the longest time.

He was so beautiful and dazzling, it was painful to watch him. And the way he was watching her in return. Silently, waiting. And with such _softness_ , she could barely breathe. It took all of her courage to lift her arms, and to reach out for him. Her hands shook finely. Her mouth trembled, whispering.

"Haru…has only ever wanted to be loved, desu…"

Her raw, vulnerable confession settled over his chest like a tiny, timid cat, a bit jumpy, a bit ill at ease. _But yet, he had never met anyone more courageous._

His arms curled around her waist, drawing her up against him, and he finally had her engulfed in his embrace. She was soft, warm, and felt to him like she had always _belonged_. Slowly lowering his head, their gazes remained locked, until she closed her eyes, dense lashes brushing against the slopes of her cheeks. He closed the rest of the distance between them, and finally stole a taste of her lips for the very first time. So _sweet_. He could not get enough. Pressing in, his mouth slanted over hers again and again, increasingly _hungry_ , desperate to show her how _wanted_ she was.

She clung to the front of his suit, knees going weak, overwhelmed by his scorching ardor. The heat of his desire blew her doubts away – she could barely think, let alone figure out a way to escape his warm, dizzying embrace. He kissed her for what seemed like the longest time. He kissed her until they were both out of breath. Until her lips were rosy and swollen and her doe eyes were foggy with need – and then he thought of all the intimate things he _ached_ to do to her. His gaze darkened, and he nipped the corner of her soft mouth.

She mewled his name shakily.

"Little braveheart," he murmured huskily. "For you, anything."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

As promised, an update for the You Belong with Me!verse! I have never written a dramatic airport departure scene before so I really wanted to try my hand at it, haha.

Hope you guys enjoyed!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

For those who are a bit confused, this chapter occurred _after_ Dino and Tsuna's deception had been revealed…and yes, some of you will be asking what happened to the middle part of this verse and why I'm suddenly jumping straight to the end – FYI I will be skipping all over the timeline posting bits and pieces of the story…in between all the other verses currently existing in Serendipity.

The main reason is because I don't have a lot of time lately to sit down and plot/write out whole AUs anymore the way I want to due to IRL commitments, so I felt that this was the next best thing to do – loosely connected one shots all randomly scattered in the same universe.

That said, if you have any confusion or queries regarding the chapters or various AUs, do feel free to shoot me a message and I'll be happy to reply!

Thank you all for reading and supporting this fic and crack pair, as always!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 5452

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Modern Day AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 02/03/18

* * *

 _ **Your love was handmade for somebody like me**_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Haru lifted her head and drew her eyes away from the task which she was currently preoccupied with, and her gaze lit up when it landed on her boyfriend, who was looking rather bemused by all the craft tools and various materials scattered all over the table. The brunette beamed at him in welcome, and she would have also gotten up from her seat to give him a quick hug too if not for the fact that she was currently in the midst of sewing something and did not think that he would appreciate being accidentally pricked with a needle in her exuberance. So he went to her instead, stopping beside her and bending down slightly to brush a hello kiss over her forehead. How her smile grew even brighter at his automatic gesture of affection; he was always so demonstrative with her, and it made her feel…so warm. And _loved_.

She lifted the project in her hand to give him a better view of what she had been working on, in answer to his question.

"Hahi, Haru is making plushies, desu!"

"Plushies?" he echoed, sounding even more bemused, if possible. She nodded, not the least fazed by his faint bafflement.

"Yes, desu! Haru is making them from scratch! Haru used to make these a lot when she was younger, so this is very nostalgic, desu," she mused fondly, her fingers running over the soft felt cutting. "Haru was thinking to make some plushies in the likeness of Scuderia and the other horses on the ranch, just for fun!"

She was very enthusiastic as usual, and he wasn't too surprised by her deftness with art and crafts – after he had gotten to know her better, he had quickly learned that she was a very handy, practical, do-it-yourself sort of person, making costumes and accessories or even quickly mending clothes or trying to fix things that needed to be repaired. He had to say, out of the two of them, she was definitely the more useful one to have around the house. Sure, he had a pilot license and made a noble living out of rescuing people in need, but she was the one who could wade into the bathroom fearlessly to unstopper a toilet in two minutes flat and whip up an entirely delicious meal from random ingredients found in a practically empty fridge, amongst other miracles. Little, seeming inconsequential daily things, but she made them all look so simple and effortless when they were anything but so, and he was very much in awe of her casually irrepressible and gung-ho spirit, sometimes.

"Sounds like an interesting project," he commented honestly, and her smile grew even larger.

"Hahi, Haru thinks so too!"

He pointed at the vaguely human shaped object that she was working on. "That does not look like a horse, though."

Her eyes twinkled at his astute observation.

"Hahi, that's because Haru isn't making a horse for this one, desu…" she trailed off a bit before she shot him a secretive, impish grin. "Haru is making a Dino plushie!"

He had to pause for a moment, just to ascertain that he was hearing correctly. He slowly pointed to himself next.

"Dino…as in me? You're making a doll of… _me_?"

She nodded with a soft puff of laughter at his visibly stumped expression. "Yes, desu! Look! Haru is using this yellow felt to make chibi!Dino's hair! Haru has already traced out the shapes with a pencil and now Haru only needs to carefully cut the patterns out, desu. Haru is also going to make clothes for chibi!Dino, and see here; Haru already has a design done-"

He blinked at her effervescent enthusiasm, and then he let the lilt of her elated technobabble wash over him. A feeling very much like fondness and contentment slowly unraveled in him as he listened to her earnestly explain the entire handicraft process. Dino had to admit that he knew next to nothing about making plushies or whatnots, and he most definitely could not sew well enough to save his own life, but this was obviously something that his girlfriend was very passionate about, and so he paid attention, pulling out a chair beside her and sitting down, watching her with a faint smile on his own face as she gesticulated and happily showed off her progress to him. It was only when she was starting to wind down that he spoke again.

"… I can't say that I've done anything like what you're doing right now, but I don't mind giving it a shot," he quipped with faint amusement, reaching out to pull off a straggling piece of thread that had gotten itself stuck to the top of her head. He really did not know how it was that she always seemed to be in a state of perpetual disarray…but it was kind of charming, all the same. "If you don't mind having to teach a new student, sensei-chan."

She looked at him in surprise…and dawning delight.

" _Eh_? Really? Does Dino really mean it? Dino wants to learn…?"

He smiled faintly at her. "Yes…? Why are you looking so shocked?"

But the truth was, she was quite taken aback. Most guys weren't really interested in these sort of things, after all. Let alone willing to give it a try. But her boyfriend had always been attentive whenever she spoke about the random things that caught her interest or occupied her. He always listened to her, and just like in this case, even though he knew next to nothing about the activity, that he was still making the effort to try to understand all the same, just for her, made her feel very, very cherished.

She started to beam at him, her smile bright like sunshine.

"Yes, desu! Of course Haru will be very happy to teach Dino, desu! What does Dino want to make?"

His smile grew a bit wider, glad that she asked. "…If you're making a plushie of me, then I think it's only right that I learn to make a plushie of _you_ in return," he commented innocuously, and now it was her turn to gape slightly at him.

" _Hehhh_?!"

Turnabout was only fair play, after all. His eyes twinkled at her.

"Plushie Dino is going to need a companion, don't you think?"

The brunette was speechless for a while, but then, the humor of the situation kicked in, and she could not help but erupt in giggles, much to his quiet mirth.

"What's so funny? You don't think that I can do it?" he asked in mock affront.

She quickly shook her head, still snickering a bit.

"Hahi, Haru did not mean it that way, desu!" She dropped what she was doing on the table and turned to him, leaning forward in her seat, towards him. The corners of her lips were pulled up in an irrepressible smile as she reached out for him. Her hands framed his jaw, and her kiss tasted as sweet as her laughter. Her eyes sparkled when she drew back slightly to look at her boyfriend, and she confessed. "Haru thinks that Dino is very lovable when he is like this, desu. Haru likes it a lot, desu."

He flashed her a small, lopsided grin, turning into her affectionate touch.

"I'll be as lovable as you want if it means that you will kiss me like this all the time," he teased, and even though she blushed at bit at his words, the brunette leaned in to brush another kiss on his cheek. And another on his nose. One more on his lips.

"Haru will be happy to kiss Dino lots, desu," she confessed almost shyly as she pulled back, but then her gaze turned impish, and she quipped good-humoredly. "Haru will have to do her best now, so Dino won't replace Haru with her plushie, desu."

As it turned out, she had a lot less to worry about than she had originally believed; it quickly became apparent that her lovable, adorable boyfriend was completely HOPELESS when it came to anything that had to do with a needle and a thread. He pricked himself more often than he actually succeeded in sewing the materials together, though she had to give him credit for gamely persevering even through all the injuries that he had accumulated in what amounted to be a very short period of time. She eventually took pity on him, and gave him other parts of the project to work on instead.

"Hahi," Haru clucked as she bandaged another one of his poor, abused fingers, holding his hand gently with her own as she carefully stuck a Band-Aid over where his latest needle prick injury was at. At this point, every single finger on his hands was decorated with colorful plasters, courtesy of her first aid kit. She shook her head slightly; this had to be some sort of special achievement - she had never before met anyone who was so bad with needlework until today. "This is the first time that Haru has seen so much blood being shed from sewing, desu! Maybe Dino should leave the sewing to Haru?"

Much to her surprise, he rejected her offer to help. He gave her a wry, chagrinned look, but was no less determined for it. "I know that I'm not very good at this, but I'd still like to finish what I've started," he murmured. "It's you, after all…or rather, a likeness of you. Can't leave you half done."

At his almost embarrassed, awkward admission, her gaze glimmered and she gave him a large, warm smile. Her heart felt so full then, as if a soft, delicate happiness was slowly expanding, _unfurling_ in her chest. What a wonderful, delightful feeling it was, to love so dearly and to be so dearly _loved_. Really, she should have known – he had never been able to ignore her, even from the very beginning.

"…Haru understands." Her fingers intertwined with his. "Haru will support Dino's hard work and dedication one hundred percent, desu! But before that-"

She brought his hand to her mouth, and gently, softly kissed each and every one of his bandaged fingers. She only looked up at him when she was done, answering his silent question, that little smile curling at her lips.

"Haru is casting a magic spell! To protect Dino so that he will be safe from needles. Okay?"

Her sweetness was enchanting. And so very endearing. _I love this woman_ , he could not help but think it then, and not for the first time. This loving, exuberant and bright girl-woman, with her starlit eyes and glowing sun kissed features, who held his heart in her hands with such exquisite care and tenderness, that he knew for sure that she would always keep it safe, for as long as she was his to call _home_. And he knew there and then, with an absolute certainty, that he wanted to always return to her, for the rest of his life, for as long as he lived. And so, when he opened his mouth, he almost blurted out the question that he had been thinking about more and more these days, as their lives intertwined more and more over time until he could no longer picture a future without her.

 _Marry me._

Thankfully, he stopped just short of saying the words, as common sense caught up to his moment of dazed realization…and steadfast, affirming intention. For one, he did not have a suitable ring prepared yet, and god knew that she deserved more from him than a random, impromptu proposal that had come from nowhere, as much as he was possessed by the strong feeling that they were ready to breach the next level of their relationship. At this point, they had been together long enough that he was sure, _very_ sure, of his feelings – this was no momentary, passing flight of fancy.

He was going to need to prepare and do his homework first, for she was worth only his best efforts – and more.

"I love you," he could only utter for now, heartfelt and fervent, the three words of affection shared often between the two of them.

And she smiled at him with that same brilliance and pure, beatific joy as always, just like that moment when she had heard him declare his love for her for the very first time.

"Hahi, I love you, too!"

* * *

In the end, the plushie of her which he had painstakingly completed really wasn't anything to write home about, but she had looked at it, declared it perfect in all of its mismatched, lopsided glory, and had thoroughly adored it, all the same. She had set up her doll with his own likeness (the one which she had made) in a special place of honor in the living room of her apartment and gleefully showed the pair off to just about anyone who visited. One would mistakenly think that her plushie was encrusted in priceless jewels and dipped in precious metals for all the pride and pleasure she derived from it, and when asked, her response was so blithe and sincere and so _Haru_ -esque, that he could only love her all the more for it.

"What do you mean, desu? The person I love the most made it for me, desu! It is Haru's most favorite treasure."

"You're my most favorite treasure," he had retorted with a smile, and she had grinned cheekily at him. No doubt she had thought that he was teasing her, but he was being perfectly serious. And so he started to earnestly make plans to make this beloved treasure his one and only, a feat which turned out to be a lot more challenging than it seemed. Picking out the perfect ring was an ordeal of patience and dedication that took him to countless jewelers across Rome. Figuring out the right ring size without tipping her off was also an exercise in covert setups the likes of which should only be seen in spy movies…but he had managed. Those were actually the easiest parts of the entire operation, believe it or not.

The most challenging portion of the whole thing was figuring out how to go about springing the question. Some of his married colleagues had advised him to keep it simple. After all, the simpler and more straightforward the proposal, the lesser the likelihood of the entire thing going south in uncontrolled and unexpected ways. Dino had agreed with the wisdom of such infallible logic, but still, the execution of the entire thing was easier said than done. For one, the timing was always off and something always seemed to crop up just whenever he was ready to pop the question. It got to the point where he was starting to carry the jewelry box wherever he went, and even then, the opportunity was never right.

On his first deliberate attempt, he had been abruptly called back to the airbase to replace a teammate who had called in sick before he could even get around to broaching the topic. His second attempt was disrupted when Haru's friends from Japan decided to spring a surprise visit on her, and so they had ended up spending the entire week hosting the boisterous and dysfunctional group. Haru had been so gleeful and delighted to see her friends, and so he had decided to hold off on his proposal to let her have a good reunion with them instead. Unfortunately, that was not the end. A local charity drive followed right at the heels of her friends' departure and as always, his well-meaning girlfriend immediately threw herself wholeheartedly into the project the moment she was invited to do so, and naturally he had been roped in to assist as well. Dino did not mind helping the less fortunate, but the timing was a bit unfortunate…

They participated in the charity bazaar all the same, there was even a bachelor auction and a kissing booth, though none actually helped in furthering his plan of proposing marriage. Between the rest of the various activities that always found them coupled with his shift-based work schedule and the hours she lovingly poured into her café, the next couple of weeks flew by in the blink of an eye, and still with no future wife in sight, Dino was starting to wonder if the ring sitting in his pocket was ever going to see the light of day at this rate. The poor man decided not to jinx himself, and then-

It happened.

Just not in the way he had planned it to be.

But then again, things had never gone exactly as predicted whenever he had to factor Haru in. He really should have known that this time would be no different.

Dino could only look at his girlfriend in silent astonishment and faint chagrin that evening, when she got down on one knee before him after dinner one evening at her place, an open jewelry box materializing in her hand, an engagement ring nestled in the velvet confines…as she blurted out the question which he had been trying to ask her for the last month or so.

"Hahi, will you marry me?"

He had been momentarily stunned by this unexpectedly role reversal and had gone speechless as he tried to register what was going on. So this was why she had been so restless and oddly fidgety today, only that he had simply attributed her mood to her naturally energetic, exuberant nature… Come to think of it, the dinner which she had made had been unusually extravagant as well, and she had been extremely attentive when it came to him all night.

In hindsight, Dino wanted to smack himself for not seeing all the signs. Though who could blame him? What were the likelihood of a woman proposing marriage to her boyfriend? …But really, it just figured that his girl would be one of the rare handful of people out there who saw no issue with completely disregarding traditional gender roles to do whatever she felt needed to be done. Instead of consternation, he started to feel a growing sense of sweet wonder and pleasure. Always, _always_ , she never failed to blow his expectations right out of the water, and this time was no different. How he loved and adored this woman all the more for it, he thought.

His long, silent pause must have given her the wrong impression, for her initially hopeful expression faltered and grew a bit more nervous, but she schooled her features and bravely plowed onward, speaking quickly as if she was determined to say everything she wanted to say before he could form his response to her.

"Haru's papa once told Haru that if she ever finds someone precious, then she has to do whatever it takes to protect and keep them beside her, desu," she uttered earnestly, still looking up at him and meeting his gaze head on, trying to impress upon him her utter sincerity. Not as if he couldn't tell already – she had gone entirely out of her way to propose to him, after all. If that alone was not a declaration of abiding affection, then he did not know what would count as such.

"Haru loves Dino, very _very_ much, desu. Haru is very sure of that, with her whole heart," she continued staunchly. "Haru wants to achieve happiness together with Dino, for the rest of her life, desu. Haru really, really wants to create a family with Dino! Haru will cherish Dino, and will be good to Dino, and will do her best to be a good companion, through all the good and the bad, desu-"

He raised up a hand to stall her before she could continue, and so she petered off perplexedly to an uncertain halt.

"Dino…?" she asked hesitantly.

"You need to stop."

At his words, her features started to fall in dejection, her shoulders slumping in disappointment, but then he got out of his seat and sank onto his knees before her. Now, they were face to face. She started to look confused by his demeanor – he did not appear like he was trying to reject her, but…?

"…Stop, so that I can have a say in this too."

… _Eh?_

He was smiling softly at her, his gaze glimmering with so _much_ affection, that her heart trembled helplessly in her chest at the warm sight.

"I swear; you're always at least three steps ahead of me; I'm left forever scrambling to keep up with you, you know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny jewelry box which he had been carrying with him all this time and opened it for her, and her eyes widened at the sight of the ring that sat within the silk cushion, a slender gold band crowned with a flawless, glittering solitaire cut diamond, breathlessly elegant in its simplicity.

It matched the one which she had gotten for him. His was gold as well, set wider in a masculine design, double edged with a satin finish. Even though they had both procured the rings separately for the other, they made a complimentary pair, presented side by side. Haru could only stare, now her turn to be stunned into silence.

So Dino continued to speak, his voice soft, coaxing, and so very tender.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to wake up to you every morning, and to go to bed kissing you sweet dreams every night." His eyes glowed with fondness. "I've been trying to find a good time to propose all this time, but you beat me to it. I'm still going to ask, though. Miura Haru. I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

She could not help herself; she started to cry. Her face screwed up in a grimace, her features reddening, her shoulders shaking with sobs…of _relief_. It was as if all the tension had suddenly left her in an instant, reducing her to a boneless, shapeless vacuum of unexpressed, overwrought nerves. Tears rolled down her face, and she wasted no time letting him know what she thought of this whole situation.

"H-Hahi, Haru t-thought that D-Dino is going to s-say n-no, _hic_ -"

The sight of her honest upset tugged at his heartstrings, and he reached out to her, fingers gently caressing her dampened cheek.

"You're severely overestimating my ability to resist you, _cara_." His tone was faintly wry, but filled with so _much_ fondness for her. "Have I ever been able to say 'no' to you?"

Now that he had mentioned it…

She sniffled, and tried to curb her tears. She was still crying, though it was more an outlet for her pent up emotions than actual distress. "Dino is very mean, teasing Haru like that, desu…! Haru is going to have to seriously reconsider this marriage proposal, desu!"

He had to huff a soft laugh at her disgruntled words. "Hey now, it's much too late for that. No take backs after you already asked." His arm wrapped around her shoulder, drawing her close and pulling her into an embrace. His head lowered, and he brushed his lips across her temple. She could not be _too_ mad at him, he reasoned, for after a short moment, her hand came up, fingers curling into the front of his shirt, and she turned her face into the side of his neck, seeking comfort. He obliged her silent requested, turned his head and pressed another kiss onto the crown of her head, his expression tender. Infinitely affectionate for her.

"You haven't answered to my proposal, you know," he commented minutes later, after she had calmed down more, and she lifted her head reluctantly to look at him. They were both still on the floor, and it was just as well that she had decided to propose at her home because this would certainly be an odd sight to the bewildered members of the public.

She was starting to flush a bit, remembering that he had only interrupted her proposal to counteroffer with his own.

"H-Hahi, Haru has never been able to say no to Dino also. Haru is unlikely to start now," she mumbled, suddenly so, so _shy_.

"So, will you be mine?" he pressed gently, faintly charmed by her bashfulness, intent on getting a definitive reply regardless. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth, little one?"

She responded by picking out the ring which she had gotten for him out of its box, and then she reached for his left hand. She did not look at him as she carefully slid the gold band onto his ring finger. He did not resist either. It was a perfect fit. The brunette looked up to meet his warm gaze. Her tears were starting to dry now, and her doe brown eyes glimmered with a myriad of beautiful emotions that were impossible to miss. Softness. Warmth. Contentment.

"Is that a yes?" Surely his expression was a direct reflection of her mood now – he certainly could not quite seem to keep that tender, coaxing expression from taking over his face.

"Please say yes."

She looked at him, so utterly sincere and boyish in his genuine earnestness as his gaze met hers unwaveringly. Slowly, she started to nod in acquiesce, her own lips twitching upwards at the sight of his growing delight and pleasure, and then she was returning his smile with an equally silly, giddy one of her own, because right there and then, with that full, endearing feeling he always gave her, she understood with an absolute certainty that there was just no one else in this world whom she would want to grow old together with beside this man before her.

She laughed, a slightly wet, but wholly elated sound, as her eyes grew moist again with pure, indescribable joy.

" _Yes_."

She brought his fingers to her mouth, and planted an affirming, demonstrative kiss over the back of his knuckles, over the ring which she had just put on him. A symbol of her pledge to him. A vow of devotion. _I will have no one else but you._

"Yes," she whispered tremulously once more, repeating that wondrous word that was akin to music to his ears, and that warm, blissful feeling in her heart grew all-encompassing until it was almost a tangible happiness that she could have touched, euphoria rushing through her veins like a rapturous drug, as she watched his features really light up with ecstatic jubilation.

She was looking at the rest of her life, she thought then. And it was warm. And it was bright. And it _glowed_ and pulsed like a blood red ribbon fluttering against the backdrop of night, offering the enduring promise of a bond that would last a lifetime.

 _Destiny_. She had only ever been his.

How could she not _want_ him?

Her tears fell faster, but she could not stop smiling at the same time, as his large, warm hands came up to cup her dampened cheeks, as he leaned in to kiss away the crystalline droplets of her happiness, as he quietly, _fervently_ , declared his love for her again and again. She could not stop weeping gently, overwhelmed, as his mouth ran reverently over her skin, loving and worshipful, over her closed eyelids, her nose, her lips.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

She could not wait to marry him; she could not wait to start.

* * *

 **Extra**

She was admiring the glittering jewelry that now sat on her finger. Perhaps the sentiments were still new and her emotions had not quite settled yet from the euphoria of the mutual proposal, but it was a beautiful sight to her, and brought her a giddy sense of joy every time she so much as looked at it. The ring was gorgeous and elegant in design, but it was more the symbolism of it sitting on her finger that made her feel so light and airy with happiness that she could almost sprout wings and fly. He could have put any sort of ring on her, she thought, and she would still have been equally thrilled and exhilarated. He had quite literally kissed the air right out of her lungs right after she had tearily agreed to his proposal, and then he had returned her gesture previously; removing the engagement ring that he had gotten just for her, and gently slipping it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. It had been a perfect fit, which told her that he had painstakingly prepared for this proposal too, that it wasn't just something which he had decided to do simply on a random whim, and that made her cry a bit more, because the notion of being _wanted_ and _cherished_ the way he always did her was just something that was never going to get old as far as she was concerned.

"…You know, you're crying a bit too much for someone who just got herself engaged," the warm, good-humored baritone of her fiancé could be heard coming from somewhere near her ear, as he turned his head towards her and kissed her temple. They were currently on the couch; he had an arm draped around her shoulder, and she was curled up into his side, simply taking comfort in each other's proximity. They were taking their time to come to terms with this new status of their relationship. He was absently, slowly running his fingers through her hair, and she had one hand clinging to his shirt, wanting to touch him just as he was touching her.

She brushed her tears away with her fingers, and tilted her head back to look at him. Her smile was bright, and she was glowing. He returned her smile with his own, his gaze _soft_. She was always so eye catchingly pretty whenever she shone like that - he could never look away.

"Hahi, Haru cannot help crying, desu. Haru is just too happy..." She turned her face into his shoulder, mumbling. "Dino gave Haru such a beautiful ring, desu! Haru is not worthy…"

He nudged her a bit, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against him tighter.

"You're going to be my Mrs. Cavallone. You're worthy," was all he said, firmly and so simply that there was no way to argue otherwise. "Besides, you got me a ring too." He still sounded a bit bemused by that, because typically, men did not wear engagement rings. He started to smile as another thought occurred to him, slanting her a slightly goofy smile as an expression of wonder crossed his features. "You proposed to me."

Faint amazement could be obviously heard in his voice, as if he was still quite stunned that she had really gone and done _that_. He looked down at her. "I don't think I personally know any man who has had their girlfriend go down on one knee and proposed."

He did not sound upset or affronted that his 'role' in their relationship had been usurped by her. In fact, he sounded quite happy. She started to turn red. The brunette quickly sat up a bit straighter to look him in the eye, ready to defend her actions.

"Hahi! There's nothing wrong with Haru proposing, desu! Haru knows- Haru already knows that Haru wants to spend the rest of her life with Dino, desu… And Haru just did not want to wait anymore!"

She was flustered and blushing something fierce, but he simply caught one of her fluttering hands with his and intertwined their fingers together.

"No, there's nothing wrong at all. I'm very happy that you thought to propose," he divulged the truth quite honestly. His warm, twinkling gaze met hers. "I had not expected that you would do so, but I'm really happy all the same. Thank you, little one, for loving me so. I'll spend the rest of my life doing my best to bring you happiness too."

Her bottom lip quivered slightly at his sincere words, at least until she bit down on it. Her eyes shimmered, and she lifted her other hand to caress his cheek. He turned his head slightly, kissed her palm. Her gaze shone even brighter at his affection.

"Hahi, Dino is going to make Haru cry again," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut and settling back into his embrace. "Okay…Okay, desu. Haru will be in Dino's care from now on. Please be kind to Haru too, desu."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

This came a bit late, but my awesome friend Happyface1886 recently reminded me of Dino's birthday on the month of February, so I decided that I wanted to do something for our birthday boy! I finally got around to cleaning and editing this piece, but better late than never, right? :)

So much fluff in here- I hope you guys are not drowning in it, hehe!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

This is part of the Modern Day AU-verse, featuring SAR-pilot!Dino and café-owner!Haru. I wanted to do something more domestic here, showcasing Haru in her natural element…and of course as always, Dino got dragged along her pace, hahah. Plushies FTW!

And as for Haru proposing to Dino, whyever not? Besides, I really do believe that our girl is a go-getter for sure, and rather than sitting around demurely waiting for things to happen, I'm 150% certain that she'd grab opportunity by the reins and run with it.

Who would blame her? Dino's a keeper, for sure. xD

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Hope you guys enjoyed this belated birthday/V-Day special!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 7655

 **Rating:** M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) **SMUT WARNING!**

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 05/05/18

* * *

 _ **I'm in love with the shape of you**_

* * *

It really was the strangest piece of clothing that Bianchi had sent to her so far, and Haru was still puzzling over how to wear it.

The Poison Scorpion had always been a good friend, and back when Haru was still a member of the Vongola Famiglia, they were often known to be thick as thieves, visiting new cafes to have tea together and sample sweets, looking after the younger ones, _cooking_ (thankfully for her new Famiglia, Haru had _not_ picked up on Bianchi's infamously deadly culinary skills), and even in making costumes for Haru's cosplaying hobbies. As such, every now and then, her Bianchi-nee would send her stuff the older woman thought she would need and/or appreciate, and Haru was always happy to receive her friend and sister figure's consideration and care.

This time, it appeared that she had been given… _clothing?_ But it was such an odd piece of attire…and Haru really did not quite know what to make of it…

Perhaps some parts of the outfit had gotten lost in the mail, she mused. It would certainly explain why the knitted sweater looked so… _skimpy_. The woolen material was a soft dove grey and felt really nice to touch. It was also sleeveless, had a turtleneck collar and presented like a somewhat longish, demure looking vest from the front. However, if viewed from the posterior...that was where the oddness came in - the thing was entirely _backless_ when she turned it around, much to her silent bewilderment. How was anyone supposed to keep warm with that huge gap there? And it was so low cut at the back that Haru wasn't even quite sure if it would adequately preserve the wearer's modesty…

The young woman picked up the short note that Bianchi-nee had sent her together with the sweater, once again attempting to make sense of the whole package.

 _They call this the virgin-killing sweater, and it's all the rage in Japan right now. I thought that you might like it since you are interested in cosplays and the like._

And that was that - the end of the short, cryptic message. Bianchi-nee could be really mystifying sometimes, and so, instead of shedding light on this baffling situation, Haru found herself growing even more perplexed.

 _Virgin…killing…sweater…?_

That sounded rather ominous, she thought, once again glancing at the deceptively innocuous piece of clothing in her hand. Despite the impressively menacing name, it looked like modern apparel to her…and was nothing traditional or folklore-ish like the _Namahage_ cosplay she used to favor in the past. How intriguing. Was this a western thing? Was this a cursed artifact? Would the wearer of this…sweater suddenly be imbued with the powers that be and be able to go around slaying _virgins_? Was this a sacrificial costume of some cult?

The more Haru thought about it, the more intrigued she got.

It was probably not the most prudent thing to do, the course of action which she chose to take next. But Haru could not help herself; she was curious!

So she tried it on.

It was awkward, to say the least. On her first attempt, she simply pulled the whole thing over her head and shimmied it over the existing outfit which she was wearing. Since the sweater was so...sparse in material, it did not take her long to get properly fitted in. Then, she studied herself in the dresser mirror by the bed, frowning at how frumpy it looked bunched around her large but cozy pullover (technically not hers but Dino was hardly going to complain that she was permanently borrowing his clothes to wear), making her look like some wooly monster with a turkey neck, a lumpy middle, and fuzzy noodle arms. She looked more ridiculously comical than actually frightening. _Hmmm_.

Perhaps she should take off her original clothes first?

So the virgin killing sweater came off, and Haru also peeled off her pullover and jeans. Now, clad only in her underwear, she tried again. This time, the results were…not quite intimidating, too. Though truthfully, whatever was she expecting? She was a slender, petite woman who weighed maybe around a hundred pounds at most and who was also not exactly very tall, either. This time, however, the virgin-killing sweater fitted her better; the slightly stretchy material settled over her lithe, willowy form. It was surprisingly comfortable to wear…if she were to ignore the veritable draft blowing against her back that was, with how exposed she was from behind. Swiveling around before the mirror, she inspected the other side of her outfit, and was a bit dismayed by how she looked from the rear. The waistband of her panties could be seen riding up the extremely low cut back, and of course her bra could be seen as well, only partially obscured by the long halter tie-like strings dangling from her nape down between her shoulder blades. This virgin killing sweater was obviously not meant to be worn with _any_ underclothes…that much even she could tell by now.

Haru stuck out her tongue to the side and was preoccupied wondering, _now what?_ She studied her reflection once more, biting her lip hesitantly before she brought her hands to her hips, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her panties, pausing unsurely for a moment or two before she quickly, decisively, pulled the scrap of cotton down the length of her bared legs and right off. She decided to go all in, and her bralette followed also, joining her underwear on the floor. Now she was completely naked beneath the sweater/pullover/vest/whatever it was supposed to be.

"Haru supposes it probably should look like this…" she muttered to herself unsurely, a faint furrow knitting on her brow.

Haru was very concerned about her modesty – or lack thereof. The entire backless material now left her sides feeling very bare and exposed too, and while there was no cleavage exposed (her bust was not substantial enough for that sort of thing anyway…), there was a hint of pale, smooth flesh that could be seen from the sides of her bosom. Her Namahage costumes in the past had never left her this uncovered, that was for sure! …This was definitely _not_ something that she would ever wear in public, cosplay or not, she quickly determined.

 _What virgin killing sweater?_ This was obviously just her in a half-dressed state! The brunette was vaguely disappointed but not too surprised by the outcome. And to think she had actually hoped that perhaps it was really some cursed artifact that would effectively gain her some interesting special powers or something like that…

Haru still did not quite understand the whole purpose of this outfit, and she had been about to take it off and put on proper clothes when her husband – of all times – swept into their shared bedroom. Of course, this was also partly her fault for not double checking that she had locked the door first before embarking on this silly adventure, but hindsight, as they said, was twenty/twenty.

Dino had been looking for his phone and was wondering if his wife had seen the bothersome device. Sometimes, his things had a habit of disappearing on him – or more like he had a habit of misplacing them – but it was quickly discerned that Haru had a complementary counter ability of easily finding lost things, a power that was probably honed by all the times she had spent picking up after toddlers and young children in her youth. The golden-haired man had been preoccupied scanning the bedroom for his errant phone, and therefore hadn't exactly noted what was different with his significant other right away.

It did not take long for him to figure it out, though.

"Haru, have you seen my-"

The Cavallone Decimo stopped abruptly like he had just hit a brick wall, mouth still half open in mid-speech, the moment he walked in on her. His gaze snapped to her, or more accurately, to what she was wearing, and for one long, dumbfounded moment, his eyes widened ever so slightly, and he was struck silent. When he finally regained control of his voice seconds later, he sounded a bit strangled.

" _What are you wearing_?"

Red bloomed across Haru's face. Dino had entered the room so quickly that she hadn't quite had the time to react, and now she was filled with much embarrassment. The young woman whirled around to face her spouse, but the act was just a tad too late since he already had a good glimpse of her posterior.

" _Hahi_! It's not what Dino thinks, desu!" she hurriedly squeaked out. "Haru was just testing out this virgin-killing sweater that Bianchi-nee sent over!"

"…The _what_?!"

 _What on earth was a virgin-killing sweater?_

She answered his non-verbalized question by gesturing to the revealing outfit that she was currently dressed in.

"This is a virgin-killing sweater! Bianchi-nee said that it's very popular in Japan right now, but Haru cannot figure out why! This clothing is defective, desu! It doesn't even have good coverage!"

"…"

Unlike his bewildered wife, Dino could tell immediately just exactly _why_ the thing was so popular. His gaze remained centered on her slender figure, briefly flitting over how the soft, clinging fabric draped over her waifish, lissome figure, hugging her girlish hips, accentuating her coltish, bare legs. She had her hands tucked behind her now, no doubt trying to provide some cover for all that bared skin on her back, looking a bit mortified as she did so.

Haru's gaze quickly fell upon her discarded apparel on the floor, and after a moment's pause where she was no doubt debating on the prudence of collecting her clothing, she slipped into action, scooting over in a concentrated effort to gather her underthings and casualwear. As she bent over, the baggy front of the sweater slipped a bit, exposing a delicate sliver of the smooth, pale curve of her breast from a lateral angle, alluring like the waxing crescent of the moon. Just like that, his attention was caught, the man stilling at the enticing, innocuously teasing image.

He silently acknowledged that this so-called 'virgin-killing sweater' was _dangerous as hell_.

"…Cara."

There was the strangest inflection in his tone that caught her frazzled attention, and she lifted her head to look at him. Her movements stalled, and her distracted gaze was caught by the _sharpness_ of his own, the way he was so raptly focused on her. She froze, suddenly feeling a tad nervous as a frisson of awareness sizzled across her senses.

"Hahi…?" Her voice trailed off in an uncertain question. She slowly straightened…then instinctively took a step back.

His head cocked slightly to the side, her movement only serving to draw his attention to her body once more, and his intent eyes took a leisurely, appreciative route down her torso…and then back up again. Logically, Haru knew that it wasn't as if he hadn't already seen her stark naked, but still…

There was just something about the way he always paid her so much attention that never failed to make her feel acutely aware of her own femininity.

She flushed and trembled faintly as his gaze met hers once more. He finally ventured his opinion.

"You look very delectable, wearing that."

His voice was very quiet as he gave his admission, and her eyes slowly widened in comprehension. _Oh_. Okay. She had not considered this a possible outcome…but the way he was looking at her made butterflies flutter in her chest.

"Does Dino-" She broke off, blushing at what she was about to say before trying again. "Does Dino like it, desu…?"

He graced her with a smile, one all too indicative of the pleasure he took simply by _looking_ at her.

"Come closer and show me properly, then ask me again."

It was apparent that Dino's search for his missing phone would be temporarily postponed for other more…interesting developments.

Haru bit her lip, and then she lifted her fingers to absently tuck her hair behind her ear. It was such a dainty, womanly gesture, and even though it was not a calculated act of wile to draw him, the effect was undeniable. She padded slowly towards him on bare feet, shyly like a doe, all wide eyed and a bit hesitant, until she was standing right before him.

 _Now what?_

The art of seduction was not something she was expert in – actually, Haru was beginning to suspect that her husband was much, _much_ better at it than she was…but _yet_ …

He was entranced all the same. Dark, golden eyes tracked her intently, lingering over her blushing face, his heated gaze caressing that enticing bare curve of her pale shoulder.

"…Turn around."

Her blush darkened a bit more, knowing that once she did so, he was going to see the entire expanse of her bare back…and probably also a good portion of her butt as well. Haru's arms twitched, as if she was toying with the idea of preserving her modesty a bit…but then again…it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her… _naked_ …before…

She met his glowing eyes, absently licking her lips before she wordlessly acquiesced to his request. The slender brunette presented her back to him, trying not to shiver at this rising sense of anticipation and delicious tension that was slowly filling up the space between them. His voice, when he spoke again, was so unexpectedly close that she could feel his warm breath brushing against her ear lobe. She could not stop the soft hitch of her breath as she reacted to the faintly ticklish sensation, goose pimples pebbling across her skin with acute awareness of him.

"Close your eyes."

She hazily followed his quiet instructions, her eyelids obediently slipping shut, wondering what he was planning to do. Her every sense was so very attuned to the blond standing behind her, not touching her yet, but near enough that she could sense the heat emanating from his lean, powerful build.

For a few deliberate seconds, nothing happened. Utter stillness.

There was no way for her to know that he was simply, silently, enjoying the feel of her presence brushing up against his. Vibrant. Electrifying. _Tantalizing_.

When he finally touched her, it was with the tip of an index finger, drawing a slow, deliberate path down that graceful line of her spine, from the back of her neck all the way to the base of her back, stopping just between the charming twin dimples that could be seen faintly indented on her skin. She quivered and arched slightly at the provocative sensation, followed shortly by the unmistakable feel of warm lips pressing against the soft skin of her shoulder. His hair brushing against her cheek. The faint scent of his cologne teasing her nose. Everything that which were so familiar about him, but still made her insides tremble and her body heat up with growing _want_. She had to fight not to sigh, and then, he very quietly, _ardently_ , murmured.

"You're so _lovely_."

"Dino…"

She squirmed at the sensation of his ticklish kisses, almost twitching with the need to reciprocate his demonstrative behavior, but all it took was the press of his palm against the small of her back to still her once more.

" _Shh_ ," he hushed her, in between soft, open mouthed kisses over her shoulder blade, slowly drifting lower. "Allow me to demonstrate my appreciation."

She bit her lips and reluctantly quieted, could feel his hands slip around to her sides and easily spanning her slender waist, _caressing_ , subtly holding her in place while he continued to press slow, deliberate kisses over her bare flesh. She shuddered and gasped when he nipped her softly, tongue flicking out to taste her skin… as he gently guided her towards the bed.

The moment her legs bumped against the mattress's edge, his fingers around her middle tightened ever so slightly in warning before he effortlessly lifted her onto the middle of the soft surface, gently setting her onto her knees. She was a bit startled and disoriented, but then he lowered his head and touched his mouth to her skin once more, resuming what he had been doing earlier, only that he was migrating even lower now – the middle of her back, worshipping the graceful, willowing lines of her slender, female form with almost chaste, wordless kisses.

Sweet, _sweet_ kisses, and he took his time with them – silently impressing upon her that she was worth all of his time and his full, undivided regard, and by now, she was starting to expect nothing less. He was so very addictive, she thought, and another quiet mew escaped her when he nipped her again, taking her flesh between his teeth and marking her tenderly with his special brand of affection, quickly leaving her quivering like a leaf and so very flustered.

She was so close to wriggling around and throwing herself into his arms, but he preempted her by nudging her lower onto the bed, bending her over until she had to put her arms out in front of her to evenly support her weight on her hands and knees, and then he was right behind her, the mattress sinking a bit more under his weight as he joined her, his larger, more powerful form dwarfing her petite one, not crushing her per se, but roving, hovering lower, his mouth spreading kisses down the small of her back now, intently concentrating on that area where her charming back dimples sat at the base of her spine, more pronounced than usual thanks to her current position. He took his time lavishing his attention on them, tongue sweeping out to deliberately trace the faint dips, followed promptly by more sensual kisses.

She shuddered, her fingers digging into the duvets, becoming acutely aware as his hands traversed the gentle swells of her clothed hips and over the sides of her upper thighs, before those long, adroit fingers of his started to gently tease the hem of her sweater. Callused digits stroked the smooth skin of her legs, slowly working the woolen material higher and higher up her softly rounded flanks. …Then, he came to a surprising realization.

He paused. His hands stilled against the bare curve of her hips. His head lifted slightly, and even though she could not see the wonder on his face, his faint, husky voice was enough to clue her in to his quiet delight.

"…No panties?"

She blushed violently and shook her head. She was also mutely silent – what else was there to say?! She was dying of chagrinned mortification.

Another pause. And then, his long, graceful fingers slowly drew languid patterns along her skin, feeling the way she tremored faintly beneath his touch.

"…I think I'm starting to understand."

She was really distracted by his touch, his presence right behind her, and so she did not immediately make the connection to his comment. Oh goodness, this anticipation was going to be the death of her!

"Understand…what…desu?"

He slowly eased the hem of her sweater higher up her hips, revealing more of her peach hued, flawless flesh, until the clingy grey fabric bunched around her slender waist, leaving her very much _exposed_. Haru whimpered.

"Why your outfit is so… _dangerous_."

His murmur was punctuated by a warm kiss, right on her pert rump, and Haru jumped forward, emitting a breathless squawk of shock at his action.

"H-Hahi! _D-D-Dino_!"

Her face was comically red, and it was obvious that she was at her limit. His charming, spluttering wife wiggled around to face him, sitting quickly on the bed, her hands scrabbling to push the knitted sweater back down over her flanks, about to protest in embarrassment even more when he aimed a slight, lopsided smirk at her and leaned down to steal her lips for a quick, smiling kiss. That brief contact quickly deepened into an erotic, lingering one, and Haru's initial fluster slowly quelled, her embarrassment fading as a warm, tender heat unfurled within her. His kiss was unhurried, drugging, thorough. She responded accordingly, her lips parting, her tongue rubbing shyly against his, sweetly suckling on his oral appendage, slowly, earnestly, exploring his mouth. Her arms snaked up around his neck to hold him close, her eyes sliding shut, luxuriating in his presence and affection.

He wordlessly wrapped his arm around her middle, hand caressing her bare waist, and then he pulled her towards him and reversed their positions – such that he was the one sitting on the bed now…and she was sitting on him. She broke the kiss, startled and distracted, her hands falling upon his chest for more support, only for him to lean in and kiss her again, peppering soft kisses on her lips and jaw. He was also holding her close, and she liked it very much, how openly demonstrative he always was of her.

"H-Hahi," she breathed softly, her lashes lowered, cheeks rouged, voice a bit high and unsteady. The smallest pout formed on her kiss-reddened lips. "Dino is teasing Haru too much again, _mou_ …"

He could not help but flash a small, unrepentant grin at her halfhearted complaint. "My apologies; I could not help myself. You have a very cute derriere; I was overcome by the urge to pay homage to it."

She blushed even harder, especially when his fingers drifted lower over the soft, feminine swell of her hips, lightly drawing playful deliberate patterns all over the smooth, silken skin. The hem of her sweater had ridden up again, but this time, she was quiet, biting her lips a bit and leaning into him more when the tips of his long, narrow digits ghosted closer towards that enticing, shadowed cleft of her bottom, slowly trailing a deliberate line along her sensitive flesh, closer and closer towards the center of her splayed thighs…

She quivered at his increasingly intimate, knowing touch.

"Dino…" she breathed his name softly, senses starting to feel a bit fuzzy around the edges at his gentle teasing. A growing restlessness spread within her, his caresses eliciting frissons of heat to erupt all over her body. Her fists clenched into the front of his shirt just as his fingers brushed lightly against the soft, dewy petals of her womanhood, and she moaned quietly. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and Haru arched a little as he continued to trace the warm, satin flesh at the apex of her legs in lazy, languid motions, up and down and up and down…and she started rock her hips helplessly against him.

He kissed her bare shoulder softly and affectionately – she was always so very responsive, and he did not think that he would ever tire of how she always reacted so guilelessly to him.

His darkening gaze affixed upon the rosy flush on her face, how her breathing was quickening with unfurling arousal, her dense eyelashes spread out like twin fans against her cheekbones, biting her lips to stifle the sounds of pleasure that his actions were causing…

" _Beautiful_."

Her eyes opened in bare slits to look at him, and she lowered her head to kiss him passionately, an act that he was more than willing to reciprocate, nipping at her lips and ravaging them with an amorous thirst that had her squirming with a rising surge of lust. There was something really sexy in how she was so charmingly disarrayed…whereas in stark contrast, he was still dressed sharply in formal wear, having just came out of a teleconference mere moments ago. He was obviously overdressed _now_ , but she could not find it in herself to protest how he looked. Her husband in a crisp, well cut suit was always going to be a weakness she would never grow immune to.

Drunk on oxytocin and a blind need to have _him_ , to lavish this man in pleasure the way he always did her, Haru's hands reached down towards his belt, fumbling and swiftly unbuckling the leather strap, then undoing the fly of his pants. Her soft, slender hand innocently stroked the growing bulge of excitement tenting his boxer briefs, then dipped beneath material to run her fingertips lightly along the length of his turgid shaft.

He bit off a muffled oath against her mouth, a quiet growl escaping him at her touch. She drew him out of the confines of his pants, her thumb flicking softly against the sensitive head, the rest of her digits wrapped snugly around his girth. She pulled away from his mouth, licked her sensitive, cherry red lips, and then she scooted down the length of his legs to bring her face close to his aching loins.

She probably should have seduced and teased him more, but she had never been that coy, coquettish expert at playing with men like _that_. No, her charms laid in her earnestness, in her freely giving and all too affectionate demeanor, and even though blushing, she ducked her head and pressed a kiss over the mushroomed tip of his penis. It was a very fond, loving kiss, her soft, full lips pursed and clinging, and then that little pink tongue of hers darted out, flicking a quick lick across his sensitive flesh.

He stilled.

" _Haru_."

She wasn't done yet. More slow, thorough kisses and licks down the entire length of his arousal, like touching her mouth to warm steel, subtly throbbing, and so, so enticing with an overwhelmingly _male_ vitality. She carefully licked him up and down like a popsicle, her eyes narrowed, just firmly concentrated on pleasuring him. Dino whispered her name again, his hand restlessly stroking the crown of her head, his hips twitching, his pulse rate escalating as sexual excitement roared through him.

"Does Dino like this?" she asked huskily.

His jaw clenched, and he nodded sharply. Once.

" _Yes_."

She looked up at him with those large doe eyes.

"Tell Haru what to do next. Haru wants to please Dino very, very much, desu…"

His fingers brushed against her cheek in response to her entreaty, his expression almost wondrous. Then, he quietly rasped.

"Take me in your mouth, little one."

She was hardly unwilling.

"Like this…desu?"

Her head lowered, lips parting, and he watched with glittering eyes as she slowly drew him into the soft, slick warmth of her mouth, carefully protecting him from her teeth. That deft, agile tongue of hers automatically started to sensually caress the broad underside of his cock, as she slid him deeper and deeper in, until she could no longer do so. Her hands cradled the rest of what she failed to take into that petite mouth. Her lips firmly encircled the width of his heated, pulsing flesh, and then she looked obediently at him, waiting for him to instruct her further. He swallowed hard, a bit dazed by the overwhelmingly erotic situation.

 _Gods_ , she wanted him to tell her exactly what he wanted from her. His pupils silently dilated at the explicitly carnal sight she made, his sweet little mate half naked and splayed over his thighs in careless abandon, his rigid length half lodged in her mouth as she quietly purred in her throat and suckled him softly. _Dear god._

"Now, _move_..."

Truth to be told, she already knew instinctively how to please him. Friction. Hot, wet, sinful _friction_. With a careful slowness that was exquisitely torturous, she _dragged_ her lips back up along his heavy erection, deliberately disgorging him from the tender sheathe of her oral cavity, all the way until he was almost free of this sweet torment, and then she sank back down quickly, engulfing him anew in an all too serpentine motion, delighting in the moan she wrung from him. Her fingers danced along the rest of his twitching member, and she repeated the motions again and again and again, her head bobbing up and down over his splayed thighs, her cheeks hollowing as she lapped and worked his male flesh with ardent dedication and pleasure.

He tasted faintly musky and salty to her, the flavor of his essence not entirely disagreeable to her, and Haru thought that it was something she could learn to enjoy, especially in conjunction with that stark sense of focused, barely restrained lust that seemed to have taken hold of his entirety, the electric, gratifying feel of his sexual enjoyment of her act stoking her own hypersensualized senses in turn; arousing him was arousing her. Her bright eyes locked attentively with his, taking her cues from his reactions to her ministrations…

He was satin slick and his rising need for her satisfyingly palpable cradled in the mesmerizing heat of her mouth, and her raspy tongue ran restless, eager patterns against the head of his penis even as she sucked hungrily at him like a favorite lollipop.

Another throaty groan of her name, his fingers tangled in her hair, no attempts to control her movements whatsoever, but…wordlessly _appreciating_ her labor of love. His roughened admission of pleasure sounded so _good_ to her. She hummed happily in response, bottom wiggling a bit in the air…and the exquisite vibrations of her vocal chords did…very _interesting_ things to his physique.

 _Jesus_.

His hips jerked on their own accord as she swirled her tongue along his slit, her hand moving to the top of his thigh to still him as his composure and self-control were quickly crumbling beneath the beguiling persuasions of her delicate fingers and mouth. He was certain that she would have no trouble whatsoever coaxing his tensely strung body into surrendering to her…but Dino had no intention of spending himself in his wife's mouth, enticing as the prospect was. He had a better plan.

Haru's jaw was starting to ache uncomfortably when Dino's hands cupped her face and drew her away from she had been doing. She whined softly in protest at the interruption, but then he leaned in and kissed her fiercely, quieting her discontentment. She melted into him, a bit overwhelmed by his assertiveness, as he swept his tongue into her mouth and tasted himself on her lips, and somehow, it was erotic as hell. He nipped at her lips, sucking hard enough to steal the breath from her lungs, one lean hand wrapped around the back of her neck to still her for his hungry, relentless plundering, the other reaching down between her thighs to cup her mound of Venus in an unusual display of possessiveness, before he pushed his fingers into her, first the index, and then the middle… She was so slippery with desire by then, her slick folds all lusciously puffy and flushed with acute arousal.

She cried out into his mouth, her bare hips bucking into his hand. The hem of the sweater was now bunched around her hips, and entirely forgotten as far as the pair was concerned. She bit at his mouth impatiently as he started to move his fingers in and out of her grasping body, and he growled softly, pulling away before she could do so again. So feisty and passionate, she was certainly quite the handful sometimes. It was just as well that he had two hands then, wasn't it?

He did not take long readying her, she was so jittery and on edge at that moment that she was about to jump out of her skin at his slightest stimuli. He slipped his dampened fingers from between her trembling legs, and spanned her slender waist instead, half lifting her, half nudging her onto her hands and knees on the mattress. She was a bit disoriented, but did not resist his directions. He followed closely behind her, one hand nudging her thighs to part wider, and then he rose over her, his whipcord lean form dwarfing her softer, feminine one, effortlessly mounting her. His head ducked down to press a lingering kiss over the curve of her shoulder, his golden hair brushing against and tickling her skin, and she bit her lips and squirmed antsily at the decadent hint of his heavy shaft nudging, teasing her wet, weeping entrance.

" _Ha-hi_ …!"

He wasn't penetrating her yet, but was torturously tracing the slit of her womanhood with the tip of his erection. Haru wanted to scream. _He was always so, so mean to her!_

" _Dino_ ," she panted, tone begging.

It turned out that Dino wasn't being _deliberately_ cruel to his cute little wife. Well, not too much, at least. The Cavallone Decimo plucked a couple of pillows strewn on the bed, folding one in half and then lodging them both beneath her lower belly, letting the padded cushions taking off some of the pressure from her trembling limbs. He brushed his palm lightly against the small of her back, watching as her body tightened near imperceptibly, reacting to his touch.

"Arch for me, _beautiful_ ," he drawled softly, and after a momentary pause, she slowly let her arms collapse and bowed forward, until her chest was resting on the mattress, her spine curving, like a graceful willow. She was so very exquisite, he thought not for the first time, taken by the subtle elegance of her flowing movement.

The motion also resulted in the delightful effect of her pert, shapely bottom lifting even higher in the air. _Good girl_.

He surged smoothly into her without warning, one deep thrust that completely sheathed him within her snug, slick heat, and she yelped faintly in surprise, her inner muscles twitching spasmodically as they struggled to accommodate his girth. Firmly embedded within her tight body, he stretched out languidly over her and nuzzled the back of her neck, pressing more butterfly kisses along that swanlike column of milky flesh, and she whimpered. His deft fingers drifted down to where they were intimately connected, and he started to gently rub her clitoris. Her mewls slowly grew louder in volume and intensity, as he concentrated on that one sole act of _tantalizing_ her.

He whispered.

"Do you like it?"

He was parroting her words back to him, it took her a moment or two to realize. Incredibly restless and trying her hardest not to control her raging libido, she could only nod wordlessly, flushed and breathless.

"Good. Because I want nothing more than to please you, _cara_." His warm breath ghosted past the sensitive shell of her ear, and she could not help but let a moan slip when his hips started to circle deliberately against her softness, and he slowly withdrew, pulling out of her rippling, resisting form inch by painstaking inch, until only the mushroomed head of his length remain lodged in her. Then, a casual flex of his sleek, powerful flanks sent him effortlessly sliding home into her once more, and all the breath whooshed out of her lungs. She squeaked, feeling like she was going to pass out from the overstimulation very soon. The way she was carefully _positioned_ by him ensured that she could feel every acute movement he made. Every glide. Every stroke.

Oh goodness. _Oh. Goodness._

He paused again. Kissed her ear. His tongue lazily traced her lobe. She was starting to sob a bit with frustration.

"Tell me…what to do next."

She quickly burst out her frantic demand. He was driving her out of her mind!

"P-Please, please make l-love to Haru properly already!"

He knew, that he really, _really_ ought not to bully her so much. But Dino just could not help it. The more he teased her, the more flustered and endearingly _adorable_ she became. Dino was secretly very pleased, that he was the only one to get to see her in such a sweet state of disarray. It was a privilege that he was not looking to relinquish anytime soon. Another kiss marked her delicately clenched jaw, even as he murmured in a tone rich with masculine satisfaction, sinful like dark chocolate.

"Your wish is my pleasure."

The sense of restraint in the low bay of his voice was belied by the _tension_ that ran taut along his leanly powerful physique, thrumming with a barely pent desire and intoxicating lust for the petite female whom he had caught under him. His loins separated briefly from hers, and then reunited with her quivering flanks with a swift, sure thrust. He rocked against her, slowly and deliberately at first, but the driving motions increased in intensity and fervor quickly enough, and each masterful plow of his hips sent his slender mate deeper into the bedspread. She dug her fingers into the sheets and held on for dear life, pleasure igniting on every nerve ending that he touched. _Unngh_.

She tossed her head to the side, and he was there, sealing her lips with his own, swallowing her cries of passion, mouths fused, tongues mating heavily just like how he was so vigorously making love to her. His arm wrapped around her middle felt like an unrelenting band, solid and so deliciously, _fiercely_ possessive and needful of her, and she could not seem to get enough of his caresses, his attention, the wild, burning fervor that he stoked in her blood.

He knew that he should probably control his urges, check his strength more around her, be gentler because she was delicate and bruised so easily, but his little wife did not seem to care about all the insignificant little details at the moment. She boldly pushed her hips against him, whining demandingly in her throat, all those sexy, throaty vocalizations of encouragement and blatant enjoyment erupting from her just egging him on, and she moaned his name like a sweet prayer when he finally broke their hungry kiss and ended up marking her shoulder and upper back with many, many love bites.

The wet, explicit sounds of their union filled the bedroom. The musky smell of sex, the subtle scent of his cologne mingled with her own faintly floral fragrance, sweat and sizzling heat, breathlessness and the rumble of his voice reverberating against her back, as he told her how much he wanted her, as he whispered erotic little nothings in her ear…they all contributed to the growing restlessness and tension spreading in her belly and over her chest, until she was overwhelmed, until it felt as though her body could no longer take the strain of keeping it all contained within her.

He persisted with his heavy, relentless thrusts; piston-like motions that drove her to complete distraction. Her heart rate was spiking through the roof, her ribcage rising and falling rapidly as she panted, shuddering, starting to crest. He felt so good that she was fighting to keep him in her for as long as possible, rubbing up against him like a feline in heat, pressing her bottom into the cradle of his loins, but he pinned her down and continued to steadily drive her insane, fingers pinching lightly at the wet pink pearl nestled between her thighs at that exact, timely moment his emphatic stroke hit that sweet spot in her, and just like that, her legs _buckled_.

Her quivering inner walls bore down hard on him as the wave of her orgasm hit her, dragged her into its euphoric embrace, enticing her into surrender. She went stiff, a yell escaping her, muffled as she turned her head into the mattress and sank her teeth into the bed sheet, her expression one of rapture. The rippling effects of her orgasm did not take long to seduce him to his own completion as well. The rhythmic convulsions of her snug core made it very hard for him to concentrate on anything else but seeking his own fulfillment. She was all alluring tight heat and slick, velvet softness. His arm tautened around her middle and the pace of his strokes grew absolutely frantic, until with one last, forceful thrust, he buried himself deeply in her and gave in to the irresistible persuasions of her body. With a hoarse, guttural shout, he arched slightly as he coated her womb with potent clouds of pearlescent seed, his climax strong enough that his member pulsed as it continued to release semen into her welcoming, shuddering form.

Breathing hard from his exertions, he sank bonelessly on top of her, for a few seconds at least, before he finally gathered the presence of mind to take the bulk of his weight off her, rolling onto his side instead but drawing her along as well, so that he was spooning her, and they remained _joined_. She did not protest, still a bit sex-dazed, still catching her breath, post coital bliss like a drug slowly robbing her of any remaining strength that she might have left. Exhausted but pleasurably satisfied, she was quite happy to remain tangled in him, her sensitive body still twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm, and she quietly purred in languid contentment…her features still rosy…and looking so thoroughly _loved_ and _worshipped_.

Little goddess.

He sighed and pressed a small kiss onto the crown of her head, and she snuggled into him. She adored lovemaking with him. Every aspect, the foreplay, the main act itself, the aftermath…

"I love you," she uttered softly minutes later, as he was recovering from their mutual workout. "I love you," she repeated steadily, voice growing stronger, louder.

He paused. Stilled. Looked at her intently.

It was the first time she had said such a thing to him. A tender warmth slowly unfurled in the vicinity of his chest at her earnest confession, growing and growing, until he was completely filled to the brim with her infinite _lightness_.

"… _Again_. Tell me again."

She wiggled around in the circle of his arms to face him fully, her expression was soft, and sweet, _sincere_. By this point, there was no hesitation, no more doubt. Truth be told, her heart had belonged to him since quite some time ago. She just hadn't known _how_ to properly tell him. Turned out that there was no 'proper way.' Turned out that there was no 'right time.'

 _This was perfect enough._

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She reached for him and interspersed each and every one of her declaration with soft, ardent kisses all over his face. On his jaw, his cheek, his nose, his lips. "I love you, Dino Cavallone," she sighed blissfully, feeling like the words had to be said _right now_ , or her heart was going to explode from keeping all this happiness to herself for any longer.

His lips curved; he started to _smile_ , and she was momentarily mesmerized by how _elation_ lit up his handsome features. She emitted a laughing squeal when he hauled her bodily up to him and planted an ecstatic kiss on her own upturned lips. She was only too gleeful to reciprocate. She just wanted to let him know, she just wanted to let him hear the words, her heart's truth. That was all there was to it.

But her heart sang a song of its own too, when his heart replied.

"I love you too, Haru."

* * *

"…I approve."

"Of what, desu?"

She turned quizzically to her husband, the latter who was in the process of removing his clothes. _Finally_. They had been a bit…preoccupied earlier and hadn't actually put too much focus on this part, but now it was time to correct that oversight. Haru rested on her stomach in bed and watched as Dino shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt… There was a casual grace in his movements that was very, _very_ deliciously eye catching, and as always, Haru could not decide which she liked best; the sight of him taking off his suit, or the sight of him putting them on.

 _Both_ , she sighed inwardly. Yes. Both were equally good.

His suit was unfortunately crumpled by their vigorous activity earlier, but it wasn't unsalvageable. Haru's eyes greedily tracked the very nice view of her spouse's sleekly muscular pectorals, followed by his toned abdomen. She cradled her chin on the palms of her hands and continued to linger her attention along his torso, his very kissable torso. The young woman licked her lips and wondered if he would mind too much if she crawled all over him now to do just that. She hadn't had the chance to do so earlier, after all…

"Your sweater." He sounded faintly amused, as if finding her distracted demeanor entertaining.

She dragged her gaze reluctantly away from the teasing v-lines that ran adjacent to his narrow hips, disappearing down the waistline of his pants, nibbling on her lip at the same time. It took her awhile to figure out what he was talking about.

"My sweater, desu? Hahi? This sweater?" She pointed to the article of clothing which she was still currently wearing. She should probably change out of it soon but at the moment she was loathed to move. Besides, her husband was putting up a nice show for her and it would be rude not to pay attention.

His eyes gleamed with silent laughter…and mischief.

"Yes," he drawled. She was stretched out on the mattress with the duvet haphazardly draped over her lower half; her current attire was a bit lacking in coverage, after all – and she had muttered about cold legs (and cold behinds) before burrowing under the covers. "Though I don't think I can agree to let you test its capabilities on others, virgins or not." The lean, rangy blond teased as he padded over to his wife, reached over and tugged her out of bed, petting her rear end and receiving a disgruntled and somewhat fussy squeak from her in the process.

"Hahi! How can Haru wear this anywhere? It doesn't cover anything…" Her protests petered off a bit, and she blushed when he interjected, pulling her into the adjoining bathroom to clean up after their mutually…pleasurable interlude.

"I don't know…I'm quite partial to it now. Perhaps we should rechristen your outfit."

She looked dubiously, adorably confused.

" _Heh_?"

He flashed her a small, cheeky grin.

"Call it the 'husband-slaying' sweater. You can slay me anytime you want, Jo-chan."

" _!_ "

* * *

 _::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Nothing much to add here, just popping in to throw down some fluffy smut for the D86!shipper soul, haha. Hope you enjoyed!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 3535

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 13/06/18

* * *

 _ **Anywhere I would have followed you**_

* * *

She found him all alone in the study that evening, even as the revelries and festivities continued throughout the rest of the villa, unlikely to abate for at least the next few days. The men had earned the right to celebrate – they had fought hard to defend their Famiglia and thus took great pride in their success. The rival Famiglia, the Carbone, whom they had been pitted against had been a thorn in their side for some time now, and many in the Family were glad to finally see this long feud reach its inevitable conclusion. Some had even privately thought that it was a long time coming, but as per the Cavallone's modus operandi, the decision to use physical force and take up arms against their opponents had been put into effect only _after_ all other possible, diplomatic means of resolving this conflict had been exhausted.

Unfortunately, there was no way to settle this discord between the two clans amiably, and in the end, the use of deadly force was sanctioned to move this matter to a close once and for all.

The Cavallone had emerged victorious – there was no doubt to such a conclusion, partly in due to the impressive martial prowess of their large, powerful Family, and also in due to the fact that their opponent was not considered an active threat of the same level in the first place. These days, there were not many Famiglias that could rival the might and strength of the Cavallone, and so, truth to be told, it had been akin to pitting an elephant against an ant. Even though it had to be done, Haru knew that the short 'war' (if it could even be labeled as such) against the other Family had left a bad taste in her husband's mouth.

The blond looked up at the sound of her quiet intrusion, his previously distant, brooding gaze sharpening, focusing intently on her. His desk was empty of paperwork for once, and the only thing that sat there this time was a crystal decanter and a snifter, the latter half filled with the dark gold of rich cognac. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly at the sight of the liquor – he did not choose to imbibe often, even though he had a high tolerance for alcohol. The few times she witnessed him do so were usually in the company of friends and family…not like _this_.

She sent him a gentle, enquiring look.

"Hahi, is Haru disturbing, desu? Haru was wondering why Dino wasn't with all the others…"

He shook his head in response to her question. His expression cleared slightly at the welcome sight of her, though. His gaze softened ever so minutely then, and that unconsciously affectionate regard never failed to send warmth spreading across her chest. She slipped the door shut behind her and wandered towards him, her gaze quietly empathetic.

"What are you thinking about, all on your own?" She had a good idea what was plaguing him, but did not think that it was right for her to forcibly intrude upon his thoughts, or even make assumptions on his behalf. He had a way of surprising her, after all, and for someone who was so charismatic and popular, there also remained an unpredictably secretive, mysterious side of him that was impossibly enigmatic and difficult to figure out.

Not many knew him well enough to bear witness to this altogether _different_ façade of his especially since he took such great care to cultivate the seemingly benign, friendly image that characterized the Cavallone Famiglia, but it quickly became apparent to Haru that the shadowed, inscrutable side of him was close to the surface this evening. But that did not stop her, or even gave her pause to approach him, however.

She was safe in the knowledge and the unyielding trust that whichever side of him he chose to present, she had nothing to fear.

He smiled at her, a genteel, beguiling smile that never failed to charm and distract those whom he had aimed it at. It was a tactic that probably would have worked to fluster Haru a year or so ago, but the brunette was more discerning of his subtle plays these days and knew better than to let herself be sidetracked. He could be so good at all these diversionary tactics, she thought, finally coming to a stop beside his chair. Her hand came up, fingers softly touching his cheek.

"Hahi, Dino is cheating again, desu," she rebuked him gently. "Dino is not allowed to use that 'charming Boss' smile on Haru, remember?"

He lifted his hand to hers and entwined their fingers together, turning his head slightly to kiss the insides of her wrist. "I'm not…allowed?" he mused quietly. "I don't quite recall agreeing to that, milady."

There was the faintest lilt of teasing in his voice, and she shook her head in slight exasperation at him. "Dino is changing the subject again, desu!"

His quietly glimmering gaze sobered ever so slightly. "I was thinking about…sins…and retribution," he murmured at last, and she looked at him with rising puzzlement.

"Sins…and retribution…desu?" she parroted him a bit unsurely. No wonder he had been wearing such a somber expression, but most importantly… "Hahi, why is Dino thinking about this in the first place? Everyone else is out there celebrating, desu…"

He gave her a flitting, wan smile.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure if there's anything to celebrate in the first place."

She tipped her head to the side at his remark.

"Hahi…of course there's something to celebrate! We won, and all the men who followed you into battle are safe and accounted for, desu!" There were some who had sustained injuries during the fights, but all were expected to recover from their various afflictions with no permanent damage, so as far as Haru was concerned, that alone was already reason enough to be in good cheer. For some reason, her husband did not share the same sentiment.

"Yes, we won. And yes…I'm always relieved and gratified when the men emerge safely from the altercations with their lives intact…but our victory is only pyrrhic at best, I always think."

She was interested to hear what he meant. The young woman perched on the armrest of his chair, and gave her undivided attention to him.

"Why does Dino think that, desu?"

"Because whenever there is a war between two Famiglias, one always has to lose. The defeated loses the right to survive," he murmured, his gaze distant. "…And the victorious has to bear the responsibility of eliminating the vanquished."

It was clear that he was referring to the recent battle that had occurred between their Famiglia and their opponent. Haru's expression saddened, briefly thinking of the other clan that, as of a few days ago, no longer existed on the active roster of the mafia registry. Several generations of triad adhered pride and tradition, all gone within the span of a single night…the steep price to pay for treachery and unwarranted brutality against an allied Family. Even despite that, retaliation had been the absolute last resort that Dino was willing to commit to after all other attempts to establish a compromise had failed. In the world of the mafia, the line between black and white was often blurred in varied shades of grey – what was right and what was wrong, what was acceptable and what was not, often differed from Family to Family, in line with the moral compass of the Boss who led them.

The Famiglia they had been up against…had not always followed that dark path which their newest leader had chosen to go down with.

Haru did not claim to know or understand the relationship that her Famiglia had once had with the Carbone that was no more – but she silently empathized with her husband's… _regret_ …if that was the correct word to term his melancholy. She said nothing, just simply continued to sit by his side and looked at him, offering a quiet, wordless support and comfort, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"The previous Carbone Don was a close friend of my Father's," Dino murmured. "…He was very supportive when my parent passed away and I had to take over the responsibilities of the Cavallone. He was a good man…and very wise, so I still don't understand how it was that his heir turned out the way he did."

Under the guidance of the new Don, the other Famiglia had quickly turned to crime and vice in order to sustain the increasingly debauched and extravagant lifestyle demanded by their Boss. Those who had protested and resisted the change had been summarily removed from the ranks and charged with sedition and disloyalty, and the resulting power vacuum was quickly filled up by sycophants of the worst kind, further encouraging the increasingly tyrannous and brutal acts of a sociopathic Boss who was rapidly spiraling out of control. Things had quickly degenerated from there…and when that syndicate had decided that it was a good idea to mount an attack against one of the civilian families under the protection of the Cavallone, it was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

Dino had been reluctant to act against the other Famiglia in the spirit of past loyalty to the previous Don, but he had been forced to move when all other attempts to stop his friend's successor had failed. And a few days ago, the culmination of all that back and forth struggle and dispute had finally erupted in the grim decision to take out that clan for good, and peace-loving and diplomatic as the Cavallone was known to be, they also had the firepower to back up all of the efforts they took to maintain harmony and peace amongst their allies, and that power came out in full force during that final altercation.

In the first place, the Carbone Famiglia had never been in the position of strength to stand on the same level fighting field with the Cavallone, and so the outcome had never been more obvious, even before the fight started. _If_ that effectively one-sided altercation could even be called that. Whether if it was because of ego or an overly inflated belief in the superiority of his clan's ability, the other younger Don had foolishly committed a mistake that had cost him fatally. The Cavallone's retaliation had been extremely thorough and left no opportunity, no second chances for a surprise revival – they had been systematically isolated from their allies, their funds had been completely cut off, and last but not least, the Cavallone Decimo had been very exacting in his demonstration of just why it was _not_ a good idea _at all_ to mount attacks on and harm the Family that which he loved and was so protective of.

In short order, the threat had been thoroughly neutralized and removed.

Dino would never allow any harm to come to his Famiglia, potential or otherwise.

That did not mean he was entirely, emotionally removed from the repercussions of his act.

"If Don Raffaello was still alive, he'd probably be second guessing his decision to support me as much as he had back then," Dino mused.

The man had been like an uncle to the young blond, and had been very helpful in showing the then inexperienced new Boss the ropes to the whole Famiglia business. Dino could not help but feel ungrateful for what he had to do now - this was not how he had intended to repay the other Don, by dismantling the small but close knit Famiglia that the old man had once been so proud of when he had still been alive, but now was sadly not even a shadow of its past glory. Poisoned by depravity and vice, all the good that had taken several decades to accumulate had been corrupted in the span of one generation, and by the time the Cavallone stepped into the picture, it was by far too late for them to even attempt to salvage and repair the irreversible damage that had already been dealt.

The blond's shoulders lowered ever so slightly, weighed down by regret.

Haru shook her head. She did not agree with Dino's self-deprecating line of thought. "Hahi…maybe Dino is thinking of this the wrong way, desu," the brunette finally offered her commentary.

She reached up and around to him, using one hand to rub absently at the back of his shoulders with slim but firm fingers. Physical contact had always been one of her ways to offer support, and how could she stand by and do nothing when he was so obviously tormented by this? Her deft, slender digits quietly massaged his nape, and he sighed and leaned a bit more into her touch, appreciating her steady, non-judgmental company so much more than he had expected that he would. Haru continued to elaborate on her point.

"Maybe Dino should consider this from another different point of view," she proposed thoughtfully. "Haru has never met Don Raffaello-san before…but he sounds like a good man, desu. A good Don," she repeated. "What would Dino feel…if one day the Cavallone were to go down the same path of destruction as the Carbone Famiglia? Would Dino be okay with the Cavallone going out of control, harming innocent people, terrorizing civilians who has nothing to do with the Mafia?"

The blond stiffened at her questions. His eyes flashed; partly in response to the absolute ridiculousness of such a scenario – as if any man in _his_ beloved Famiglia would ever stoop so low to commit such crimes that went so blatantly against the beliefs of the Cavallone, as if he would ever allow such a thing to come to pass on his watch – and partly in response to a _fear_ which he had been trying his best to ignore all along, even as he had seen the same horrific fate inevitably befalling other Families over the years.

 _Sins and retribution._

Maybe this was why those whose blood ran for the triad were doomed to be forever cursed.

Sometimes, Dino thought that he understood Tsuna's determination and conviction, especially when it came to the younger Decimo's vow to destroy the Vongola himself if it ever came down to it. But Tsuna's at times tenuous relationship with the Vongola could not be compared to his own intrinsic bond with the Cavallone. Unlike the Vongola Don, the blood of Dino's Famiglia ran thick in his veins from a direct lineage of _nine_ generations of past Cavallone Bosses. He was born into this position, on the very lands that all but thrummed in recognition of the protector that preserved the peace and ensured order whenever as he so much as walked the vast grounds, and he could not help but blindly, instinctively, _love_ this land and all of her people even as he had struggled to deal with the massive responsibility of caring for his large Family in his youth. How could he not _love_ the Cavallone? The very idea was simply unthinkable. Even on the very worst days of his life where everything else was unsure, uncertain, one thing would always remain constant – his Family as well as his commitment to ensuring its longevity long into the future.

Unfortunately, not every Boss in the triad felt that same sense of time honored dedication and responsibility towards their clans. In fact, it seemed that many had already forgotten the origin behind the reason why all of them in the _business_ referred to their subordinates and all who lived and fought under their banners as _Famiglia_.

 _My dearest brothers-in-arms and battle sisters. My precious, beloved family. Without you, I am nothing._

There was just no guarantee that such a sentiment, bone deep and important as it might be, would be continuously passed down from one generation to the next. Sometimes, it skipped only to manifest in other branches of a bloodline as with the case of Tsuna and his cohort. Other times, it disappeared altogether…as with the case of the Carbone Famiglia. Dino had seen it happen before and he knew that it would happen again. When would it be the Cavallone's turn to pay the devil's due?

 _Sins and retribution._

The blond closed his eyes, and beside him, Haru made a quiet sound of sympathy. However, she did not let up on her questions, did not leave him be to suffer the cruelties of his dark thoughts.

"Dino? What would you do?" she asked quietly. "Would Dino allow our Family to continue that downward spiral into depravity, allow the further tainting of the Cavallone lands, the senseless abuse of the people whom our Family had vowed to defend and to protect, and the betrayal of our allies?"

He was tense under her touch, his shoulders stiff despite her efforts to sooth him.

"…I… _can't_ answer," he fought to reply with obvious difficulty. His expression was one of concentrated discomfort, his ingrained loyalty towards his Famiglia warring with his instinct to do what was right. What would he do, if ever the values of the Cavallone was no longer in line with that of his own moral compass? "I… _don't know._ "

Silence greeted his outburst.

However, his wife who had posed such an impossible conundrum to him did not appear surprised by his troubled response. But neither was she disappointed by his conflicted demeanor. She continued to rub his back, offering him respite the best way she knew how.

"Good, desu." Was all she said, much to his surprise. He looked at her, focusing on the temperate way in which she was smiling slightly at him. And when she spoke, her voice was soft but firm with belief and conviction. "Do you know why you don't have an answer? It's because Dino is a good, just Boss, desu. And because Dino is a good and a just Boss, Haru knows that Dino will _always_ struggle to find a way to make sure that our Famiglia will never go down that same path as the Carbone Famiglia had, desu." She looked at him with a quiet, unshakable light shining in her eyes.

"Dino had to put a stop to the Carbone Don's acts, not because he wanted to destroy Don Raffaello-san's legacy, but because Dino had to, for the good and dignity of the Carbone Famiglia and all the others who were involved as well, desu." Her hand moved from his nape to his hair, fingers gently running through the longish golden strands in a comforting, rhythmic motion. "Perhaps Don Raffaello-san would be really sad that this had to happen…but Haru thinks that Don Raffaello-san will also understand _why_ Dino had to do what he did, desu…"

Her hand softly cupped his jaw, tilting his face to the light. Her words were like a warm, gentle balm soothing the rawness of his soul.

"Dino should not beat himself up so harshly, desu. What is right, what is wrong, what has to be done, we already know in _here_." She reached out with her other hand and gently rested her palm over his chest, directly where his heart was. "Dino is already doing his best, desu. Haru has seen it, day after day after day; Haru knows this much at least."

His hand came up to hers, covering her smaller appendage which still laid over his chest. He appreciated her presence, how she refused to let him be alone especially now.

"Do what we can, and then hope for the best?" he murmured, his tone still quietly rueful. She shrugged subtly at his remark.

"Why not?" she quipped back lightly, without any heat. "Haru thinks; is there any use in brooding over something that's beyond our control, desu?" Her fingers caressed his cheek, her gaze steady as she met his. "Dino is doing his best always anyway, desu," she repeated softly, simply. "It is enough."

His hand tightened slightly over hers, silently touched by her boundless faith in him.

His gaze was still faintly distant, melancholic, when he looked at her. And it made her heart ache for him too, just a little bit. The burdens on his shoulders were always so much, she thought. If only there was a way for her to help lighten the load that which he always silently bore.

"I'll cause you a lot of grief one day, you know," he whispered, almost as if in reply to her unexpressed thought.

But Haru merely shook her head once again, and then she slipped blithely onto his lap, seeking to be held. _Wordlessly calling him back to her_. And if his arms snaked around her a bit too tightly to be entirely comfortable, she made no mention of it. The brunette curled into her husband's taut embrace, sighing even as he pressed his face into her hair, taking in her soft warmth and her welcoming scent, like a drowning man set adrift in the cruel sea, desperately seeking salvation.

This was fine. _He was fine, just the way he was._ She clung to him too, just as fiercely as he did her, if not even more.

"Haru will not mind, desu. Because Dino is definitely worth it."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Poor Dino struggles with his burdens sometimes too. Being a Boss is easy. Being a good Boss is _hard_!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 4103

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 15/07/18

* * *

 _ **At the Beginning**_

* * *

 **i. understand this much: whatever you love and look for, you are.**

Haru was a woman on a mission, and nothing was going to stop her until she had finally gotten her way.

That evening, the young woman trotted upstairs briskly and turned straight to her husband's wing of the villa, eyes gleaming with determination and a fiery energy that had even Romario doing a double take and eyeing his mistress warily as she came striding towards the master bedroom which he had been guarding, filled to the brim with intent. He had never seen the young lady look so sharp-eyed and almost… _angry_ before, but he had a good guess as to the reason for her discontent. The Cavallone retainer bowed slightly towards the Lady of the House.

"Good evening, milady."

His greeting seemed to momentarily throw her off her stride, and Haru, flustered, quickly waved him up.

"Good evening, Romario-san. Hahi, please call Haru by name, desu! Haru has always been Haru, desu!"

Romario shook his head slightly. This was a topic that they frequently disagreed upon, unfortunately.

"I cannot do that, mistress. You're the wife of our Boss, after all. It is only right to treat you as such."

Haru frowned at his comment, muttering under her breath at the same time as her previous irritation welled anew.

"Hahi, everyone here treats Haru like the Boss's wife except the Boss himself, desu." She slipped around Romario before the older man could react to her remark, and pushed open the door that led to her husband's bedroom.

And there was Dino Cavallone, looking up from the armchair by the bed, wearing a sleeping robe and fresh out of the shower. His hair was still wet, blond locks a shade darker than usual sticking up somewhat haphazardly. Normally, Haru would have been at least a bit flustered by the picture of Dino in such a half dressed state, but her eyes also caught sight of the swathe of snowy white bandages just barely hidden beneath his terry cloth robe, obviously dressed after his shower. She sailed in like an unstoppable force of nature, brow knitting.

"Hahi! Haru knew it! Dino-nii really got hurt, desu!"

Her tone of accusation was steeped with worry as she hurried over to his side, already trying to see how bad the injury was this time. She reached over and tugged the collar of the robe down, inspecting the full extent of the damage. The bandaged area was contained to only the top of his shoulder, thankfully. Her gaze flew up to meet his.

"What happened? Are you hurt anywhere else, desu?"

She looked like she was about to start stripping him to check for herself, so concerned was she. Romario coughed and silently excused himself – his presence would not be needed here anymore, it seemed.

Dino was quite bemused by Haru's fussing, as if not too sure how to react to her when she was being like that. At last, he reached out and lightly touched her hand, drawing her fussing attention back to him.

"I'm alright, Haru. It's nothing too serious – just a surface injury, really."

His definition of 'surface injury' was definitely suspicious, especially since Haru knew that he could tank an incredible amount of damage and still keep going. But at least this time he seemed not too bad off, and appeared to be in complete control of his physical and mental faculties. Haru grudgingly relented.

"Did Dino-nii at least dress the injury properly?" she asked. Haru itched to do it herself, but there was no point in exposing an already treated wound unnecessarily. Dino nodded his head in affirmative, flashing her a wry smile.

"Romario wouldn't leave me be until he personally saw to it." He petted her hand, once. "You don't have to worry, Haru."

Instead of being assured, she frowned at him.

"Hahi, is that why Dino-nii had to secretly sneak back into the house today? Because you didn't want Haru to worry, desu?"

He did not answer, but continued to smile at her. His usual effortless charm was not working to get him out of this, unfortunately. She frowned harder in consternation.

"Dino-nii! Haru did not marry into the Cavallone Famiglia just so that she can become a burden here as well, desu!" Haru stared at her husband unwaveringly, attempting to _will_ him into understanding her point of view. "Dino-nii, please depend on Haru more! Haru promises that she won't betray Dino-nii's expectations-"

He cut her off before she could complete the rest of her impassioned spiel.

"Haru." His tone was patient, but firm. "I never once saw you as a burden, and I do know that you always try your best for everyone."

But the brunette looked doubtful.

"Then…does Dino-nii not trust Haru…?" She shook her head, doe eyes turning a bit moist at the thought of that possibility. "Haru does not want to be protected and kept safe like a jewel in a castle, desu. Haru wants to help and to share in Dino-nii's responsibilities. There are things that Haru can do well too, desu!" She looked at him beseechingly. "Dino-nii, please use Haru more! Haru is not unwilling, desu!"

As usual, she was so very earnest that it was hard not to be affected by that sincerity.

"You're my wife, Haru. I do trust and respect you," he murmured. _That she was asking so blatantly to be made useful, though…_

Haru was not very convinced by his assurance. "…If Dino-nii really trusts Haru, then don't hide from Haru anymore!" She reached out and laid her hand on the older man's arm, her expression so very earnest. "Please, Dino-nii?"

When she was looking at him like that, how could he deny her?

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You don't have to involve yourself so heavily in the Famiglia's affairs out of obligation or even a sense of duty. There's no rule stating that the wife of a mafia don has to walk the same path that he does, Haru."

She knew that he was being concerned and considerate for her. This was just so much like Dino-nii, Haru thought. Always sparing a thought for his people and trying to protect all of them…at the expense of himself. But she was not content with just being protected. She, in her own way, was determined to safeguard and defend this man who was quickly becoming an important figure in her life. Theirs might be a marriage of convenience, but Haru cared for Dino like she would a respected and adored surrogate brother and she knew that he had always watched out for her over the years. They were a team now, thrown together by various circumstances, but Haru refused to be coddled and kept safe like some frail, fragile decoration.

She shook her head emphatically, resolving herself.

"Haru is the Boss's wife, desu! Haru said her vows beside Dino-nii on that day when we got married, and Haru will honor them all, desu!" She continued to look at him doggedly. "For better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part, desu. Haru intends to keep her promise! Wherever Dino-nii goes, Haru will always follow!"

He looked at her for the longest time, his expression unreadable. She faced him head on. She did not shy away from his intent stare, did not fluster or look away. Her determination was obvious.

At last, he sighed. Loudly.

Haru let go of his arm and wrung her hands, feeling nervous and anxious. She had nothing to worry about, however. Dino's tone was wry, quiet, when he finally spoke.

"…If you're so sure and indomitable about your decision, do I even have any reason left to deny you?"

Haru perked up immediately. She started to smile, her expression cautiously blooming like an upturned flower.

"Hahi, does Dino-nii really mean it, desu?"

He nodded, his gaze warming unconsciously as he watched the way she started to glow with pleasure. She was so very guileless and fervent, and he did not think that he had quite met anyone like her before.

"Thank you, Dino-nii! Haru will work her hardest, and do her best not to let Dino-nii or the Famiglia down!"

He reached out, fingers encircling her slender wrist, tugging gently, catching her attention. She looked down quizzically at their interconnected hands, and then back up to meet his waiting gaze.

"No, Haru. _Thank you_. _"_

She had been nothing but a boon to him from the very moment she agreed to marry into the Cavallone Famiglia, and time and again, she integrated herself to the Famiglia with her own initiative, offering her assistance, getting to know the men and women who were now the members of her Family as well, so proactive and enthusiastic in embracing her duties and responsibilities that there were times where he stood in awe of her resilience and strength of character. He smiled softly at her; yes, he was _very_ aware of how much she had already selflessly given to him and his own.

Haru's cheeks rouged faintly as she registered the growing fondness that reflected in his gaze, and suddenly, she was bashful. Dino was both bemused and amused by her abrupt change in temperament. One moment, she had been ready to throw herself wholeheartedly into convincing him to change his mind and to give her a chance, and the next, she was all respectful and reserved again.

"…Hahi…Haru is a member of the Cavallone Famiglia too," she demurred shyly, calming. "It is only right that Haru does her part! Haru's home is here now, desu. The people who also live here and call themselves Cavallone…Haru wants to protect them and keep them safe as well, desu…"

She offered him a tiny, hopeful smile, and she gently broke out of his hold only to lightly squeeze his fingers with her own.

"Maybe Haru is being presumptuous, but Haru really wants to stand beside Dino-nii and be a good friend and support, desu. Haru knows that our marriage may only be in-name only, but Haru truly respects and trusts Dino-nii like a kind and good senpai-" She brightened suddenly as an idea occurred to her. "Hahi! Dino-nii is free to treat Haru like one of his subordinates, okay?"

He just continued to stare at her, registering the sentiment behind her offer but not quite able to agree with her, though before he could open his mouth, she blurted out.

"Hahi, Dino-nii hasn't had dinner yet, right?" She let go of him and started to turn towards the door. "Haru will go to the kitchen to ask Cook-san to warm up the meal that has been reserved for Dino-nii! Haru also needs to make sure that the other men who came back with Dino-nii and Romario-san are taken care of and settled, desu!" She bowed out of the room. "Dino-nii, rest for a bit first! Dinner will be served shortly, desu! Please excuse Haru!"

And then she was gone, his bedroom door slipping quietly shut behind her, as she went off to see to her self-appointed tasks.

Dino had not even known that she had already completely taken over the running of the household by this point. Before he could ponder on the conversation that they just had, she suddenly popped back in again, her head hovering over the threshold of the doorframe.

"Oh, and Dino-nii?"

"Yes?"

She smiled luminously at him.

"Welcome home, desu. Haru is really happy and relieved that Dino-nii is back safely."

* * *

 **ii. hold on to this heaven of yours.**

It was one of those long days where everything wasn't going very badly, but they weren't proceeding exceedingly smoothly either. It was just a normal day. A normal, long, tedious day where things got done but yet something still seemed missing from the whole equation. Haru felt dearly like a wrung-out dishrag by the time evening fell and she was trudging back to her room to cleanup and unwind from the day's work. She was walking down the hallway, her head down, so deep in thought that she had completely failed to register the presence before her until she quite literally bounced off of him.

" _Hahi_?!"

Looking up finally and absently rubbing her nose, she finally noticed her husband standing there, looking down at her bemusedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I've been calling you for the last minute or so, but you were so out of it I guess you didn't even hear me."

His gaze ran over her briefly, and started to look faintly concerned.

"Long day?" he offered, his tone filled with such gentle understanding that it made her really want to lean on him more. She paused, hesitating, before she nodded.

"Yes, desu. Nothing was going right today and Haru is a bit frustrated…" She puffed out her cheeks, feeling sulky.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She considered his offer for a while, but then she shook her head in the end.

"Maybe later, desu. Right now, Haru just wants a nice, long bubble bath, yummy cake, and a hug." She was mumbling to herself, and started to shuffle around him when he shifted to the side and stepped right into her path once more. She almost bumped into him again, and looked up instead, visibly confused.

"Dino-nii?"

"Now, how can you expect me to leave you be when you are looking like that?"

He stood there and spread out his arms. He gazed expectantly at her.

She stared back at him, starting to grow even more bewildered.

"Hahi?"

He tipped his head to the side, brow arched.

"Hug? I can draw you that bath, and then get you that cake later." He smiled. "But I can give you a hug now."

Her face immediately grew hot. He had heard her unthinking mumblings!

"Hahi! Haru was only-"

Her hurried reply slowly trailed off when he gave her an injured puppy look. Dang it, how was he so ridiculously effective when it came to doling out guilt trips!

"Am I not good enough?"

Her mouth snapped shut. She stalled, hesitated again, and then she shook her head slowly.

"No, desu…"

 _Then come here._ He wordlessly gestured for her to come closer.

Before she could lose her nerve, Haru slowly drifted towards him. She walked right up to him, then stopped again. _Now what,_ she thought.

Then there was no time to think about anything else as his arms silently closed around her, tugging her against him. She went still for a split second, but he was warm and he smelled really nice, and he made her feel safe and cossetted in his embrace, and eventually, she…responded. Her hands came up, resting unsurely on his back, and she gradually melted against his solid, reassuring frame, content to lean on him and absorb his energy. A soft, kittenish little churr escaped her, and her fingers tightened into his shirt. She clung more then, closing her eyes and simply appreciating the moment. She was a tactile creature who thrived on touch and physical acts of affection, and this was recharging her flagging energy levels faster than anything else.

She nuzzled into his shirt and sighed again, a happy sigh – and slowly, he started to rub her back. She went curiously limp in his grasp, and he huffed softly in her ear, as if amused by her reaction. A tiny shiver travelled up her spine at the ticklish sensation, and then she felt him nose her hair…before it was replaced by the gentle pressure of his lips. She flushed even further and quietly hid her burning face in his chest.

They stayed that way for a while, before Dino murmured over her head.

"Do you feel better?"

She slowly nodded but did not speak. She was also in no hurry to pull away from him. His hand reached up, and he softly stroked her hair.

"Should I stop?"

She paused once more, then shyly shook her head. Another kiss was laid on the crown of her head, flitting but warm. Haru started to hope that this moment would last for as long as it could.

"You push yourself so hard all the time, Jo-chan," he murmured into her hair, before releasing her finally, almost reluctantly. He took a step back and gave her a look.

"Go and take that bath. I'll see what I can do about that cake."

She lifted her head so quickly she almost got whiplash.

"Cake, desu?"

He had to smother a chuckle at the renewed light of interest that sparkled in her hopeful; eyes. Well, she certainly had her most important priorities set straight. He grinned slightly at her.

"Yes, cake. Your wish is my command, my Lady." He even sketched her a faint, playful bow. "Does my Lady have any special instructions with regards to the cake in question?"

"Hahi… Haru wants chocolate molten lava cake! The kind with the melty middle, desu!"

"I'll do my best," he promised, before nudging her down the hallway. "Now, go bathe. I can smell you from here." It wasn't a lie. He could smell her as he always did; there was a faintly sweet scent that she emitted, distinctly her and something that which he _really_ liked.

"Hahi, Haru does not smell, desu! Mou, Dino-nii is being a bully, desu!"

Haru scowled and punched him in the arm. She did not pull her punches too, but Dino was more amused than in pain. He good-humoredly winced away from her halfhearted blows.

"Ow, ow, ow. Spare me, Jo-chan. Truce, truce! Hahahaha." His hands slipped over to her wrists to stop her, his larger appendages easily closing over her smaller ones, once more entrapping her against him.

"E-Ehh! Dino-nii-"

She spluttered and turned pink when he clasped her hands together between his and brought them to his mouth. Their eyes met when as he brushed his lips over the back of her hand. His gaze was quietly gleaming with mischief.

"If you insist on staying put here for any longer, I'm going to assume that you want me to join you for your bath."

She _eeped_ and tugged her hands away, quickly blurting out a flustered reply in her chagrin.

" _Nooo_! Haru does not want that, _hahi_!" And he had to laugh since he had never seen her haul ass that fast before.

"That's too bad."

"Dino-nii! Stop teasing Haru and go get Haru her cake!"

* * *

 **iii. you are so warm next to me.**

Waking up the next morning to a bedroom that did not belong to her and curled up beside another warm body was an experience that Haru had not quite had before.

It was startling and disorienting and the mild shock had been enough to jolt her to complete wakefulness. She had gone stiff then, and it did not take long for the memories from the night before to come flooding through her head.

Being touched, being held, being kissed.

 _Being loved._

Her body still felt utterly branded by strong hands and tender lips that had brushed over her bare skin the previous evening. How thoroughly she had been caressed and kissed, how that exquisite gentleness had slowly, eventually, given way to urgency and frantic heat. How she had greedily basked under all that erotic attention that had been afforded to her for the very first time, how she had demanded for more, until they had both been exhausted, mutual desires sated.

Haru blushed, _violently_ , at the sensual recollection.

The brown haired young woman stirred slightly and tried to slink under the covers in an attempt to hide her burning face. _Good heavens, how was she going to face him later?_ Maybe it would be a good idea for her to make her retreat now, while her partner appeared to be asleep still. It was an admittedly cowardly act and it also did not make a lot of sense, but she was frazzled and not thinking too clearly, though unfortunately for her and her plans, she also quickly realized just how entwined they both were beneath the covers.

That prompted an even deeper blush, and as she carefully attempted to retract her limbs, her husband stirred, turning towards her and throwing one arm over her, drawing her back into his embrace, sheets and all.

"…S'too early to be up," he muttered huskily right in her ear, voice still drowsy from sleep. His hand sleepily stroked the bare skin over her forearm. She shivered.

" _Hahi_! D-Dino...-nii…"

He sighed, then lazily cracked one dark golden eye open, studying her flustered countenance.

"…I thought we finally agreed that you'll be calling me by name? Especially after last night."

She reddened even more and tried to draw back, if only a little bit. He countered her attempt to withdraw by leaning on her just a bit more heavily, dropping his head to rest his chin on her shoulder.

He was still staring at her, and she stared back at him, all stiff like a frightened rabbit.

After a pause, he huffed quietly with amusement.

"Breathe, Jo-chan. You're starting to turn blue."

And indeed, she had held her breath for whatever reason and was now feeling terribly foolish and self-conscious. She took a deep inhale, and then she attempted to speak again.

" _Hahi_ , Haru doesn't know how to act around Dino…-n-" She looked like she was about to say more, but then, one look from his sharpening gaze as well as the slight lift of his brow had her refraining from doing so. His eyes gentled, relenting. She was so skittish and it was quite endearing.

"How are you feeling?"

She took a moment to wonder _why_ he was asking such a random question before it finally occurred to her _what_ he was referring to. Cue more heavy blushing, and she could not quite seem to look him in the eye anymore.

"Haru is alright, desu…"

Dino watched her for a moment, before he rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up with an elbow even as he continued to affix his attention on his adorably embarrassed wife. Fondness welled in him at the sight of her. It had taken a year, but she was finally here beside him on this bed, where she rightfully belonged. Haru snuck a quick glance at him only to flush even harder at that tender expression sitting so unguardedly on his face. _Oh, gods_. His sleepy, disheveled appearance was too much for her to handle at the moment and she hurriedly looked back down at the rumpled sheets between them with great interest. He reached out, strong, lean fingers gently grasping her chin, tilting her head up so that their gazes met again.

"Are you sure?" he asked, callused digits ghosting over the soft skin of her jawline with unhidden affection. "Not sore or in pain anywhere?"

She shook her head slowly, strangely mute. She was weak to his touch, she was beginning to understand, tiny little butterflies fluttering madly inside her stomach. Belatedly, Haru wondered when this phenomenon had first started, and how it had occurred without her immediate knowledge. Her voice was quiet, almost meek even, when she spoke.

"Dino-nii- Dino- was very gentle with Haru, desu. Haru is really fine, desu."

He studied her closely, taking in her fidgety demeanor.

"Are you having doubts over last night?"

Her eyes widened at his assumption and she immediately lifted them to meet his. She shook her head again, this time more hurriedly and emphatically, anxious to clear any misunderstanding before they could arise.

"No, desu! Haru has no doubt whatsoever over last night, desu! Haru truly wants to be with Dino- Haru is very happy right now, just really embarrassed, desu-"

He interrupted her panicked spiel by simply leaning down and pressing a soft, lingering kiss over her bare shoulder. Her words died in her throat. She trembled finely at his act of affection and confirmation. He smiled softly at her.

"This Dino is very happy to hear that. This Dino only wants to be with this Haru as well. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Jo-chan. You belong right here. Always stay beside me from now on."

He was stroking her hair tenderly with one hand, and her face was flushed once more with shyness, even as an indescribable joy filled her, so wondrously warm and heartfelt. She nuzzled into his touch, her previous tension and anxieties magically easing away into contentment and happiness. She turned her head and kissed his palm.

His eyes darkened at her feline like affection.

"Yes, desu. Haru…Haru wants nothing more."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

After all the solemnness from last chapter, here's some fluff to pass around!

Three drabbles (of sorts) depicting the slow progression of Dino and Haru's ever changing/evolving relationship at the beginning~!

Hope you enjoyed! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1360

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** CEDEF!Haru AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 01/08/18

* * *

 _ **Just the way you are**_

* * *

"No greeting kiss for your boyfriend this time, Jo-chan?"

Haru swiveled her head towards the sound of the familiar voice, turning a faint pink at his words. Despite that, her gaze lit up with pleasure as it landed on him.

"S-S-Senpai! Hahi, what is Senpai doing here, desu?!"

It was almost funny how quickly he could make her lose her hard earned composure these days. He also seemed to derive great amusement out of teasing her, much to her consternation and chagrin. A roguish, playful Dino was not something that the CEDEF member was quite equipped to handle.

The golden haired Cavallone Decimo stood before the young woman and smiled at her. She looked mesmerized _then_ horrified and blushed even harder, which in turn caused her even more internal mortification. The CEDEF headquarters was not exactly some casual meeting place and belatedly Haru could feel quite a few pair of eyes watching them curiously.

"I was around this side of the country and so I decided to drop by to surprise you," he replied with an extra charming smile, and in the background, Haru thought that she could hear one of the admin personnel sigh dreamily.

Her eye twitched, and she quickly snagged the much taller male by the arm and rapidly hauled him away to a quieter area for privacy.

"Dino-senpai - I thought we agreed to keep a low profile, desu?"

Arms looped around her shoulders, drawing her close in a loose, affectionate embrace. She flushed furiously but did not push him away, instead tilting her head back so that she could look at him.

"Excuse you. I promised no such thing," he retorted lightly, long, adroit fingers ghosting over her ponytailed hair, playing curiously with the tips before he calmly focused his gaze on hers. "Are you afraid of being associated with me?"

Haru bit her lower lip but shook her head.

"No, desu. But...you are... _you,_ and Haru is just plain, boring Haru..."

She yelped softly when the man suddenly tweaked her nose in punishment.

"Haru is neither plain nor boring," he corrected her with sure firmness. "Haru is brave and loyal. Haru is spontaneous, loving and quirky. Haru is also a little silly right now, and if she keeps at it, Dino is going to want to bully her even more because she is being too adorable."

She was turning red again, and her mouth opened and closed wordlessly. At last, she emitted an unintelligible squeak and hid her burning facade behind her hands. The older blond was unfazed by her reaction - he was more amused than anything, in fact. She _really_ was quite adorable. He huffed softly and nudged her closer. After a moment of hesitation, her hands came up to his shirtfront, and she pressed her hot face into his shoulder.

"So, shall we actually start doing some couple-y stuff and go on a date?" he asked over the crown of her head. "CEDEF activities should be slowing down now that the aftermath from the Milliefiore fiasco has died down."

She lifted her head so fast to look at him that she nearly hit his chin on the way up.

"Date?" She sounded rather bewildered. He looked at her, one brow arching at her surprise.

" _Mm_. Date. That's what two people who like each other do when they go out, no? Why are you looking at me like I just grew two heads?"

"Eh?" _Ehhh?!_ The panicked look on her face must have been pretty obvious, for he eyed her bemusedly before putting two and two together.

"Don't tell me; you have never been on a date before?"

She sputtered.

" _Hahi_! Of course Haru has! Haru has taken escort missions for CEDEF before, desu! Haru knows what to do on a date - Haru hasn't received any complaints before regarding her performance so far!"

Dino was trying not to laugh at her defensive reply.

"Alright. I look forward to experiencing your outstanding performance, then," he drawled innocuously while it was beginning to dawn upon her that she had dropped into a pitfall of her own making.

"Dino-nii-" she started in protest, only to be cut off when the golden haired Cavallone leaned down, closed the distance between them, and brushed a kiss over her lips. She froze like a startled rabbit, eyes huge as she stared at him. Suddenly, he was no longer lighthearted and playful, but more intent. Deliberate. He pulled back slightly, his glowing gaze lingering on her mouth, and her breath momentarily caught in her throat, her heart racing in her chest.

She bit her lip, feeling like she had just been branded by his kiss.

His eyes darkened ever so slightly. His voice was low, sinfully silken, when he spoke.

"Each time you call me Dino-nii, I _will_ kiss you, okay?"

It really did not sound like a question at all, not when it was coming from him. Certainly not when he was looking at her like _that_.

After a brief moment goggling dazedly at him, Haru at last managed to muster her wits around her to complain.

"Hahi? That's not fair, desu-"

Again, she was cut off as he kissed her once more, this time a bit harder, _hungrier_. She whined softly in her throat, her knees going strangely weak as a warm heat coalesced in the pit of her stomach.

She was tottering unsteadily when he gradually pulled away, her gaze wondering. Then her eyes slowly sharpened, and a small furrow creased her brow. Her hand lifted as if wanting to touch her reddened mouth, as if still confused by what was going on.

"Y-You kissed Haru! _Again_! And Haru didn't even say 'Dino-nii-'" She eeked and clapped her hands over her mouth, and his brow silently lifted.

" _S-S-Senpai,_ " she mumbled against her fingers, and this time, his hand lifted to her neck, long fingers gently tilting her head to the side, and he brushed his mouth against the column of her throat in a gossamer's kiss. She shuddered at the ticklish sensation, her pulse picking up. What a strange feeling this was – she was torn between wanting to run away as fast as she possibly could and wanting to be kissed some more.

"You are going to be kissed again if you keep looking at me like that," he warned, and this time, masculine amusement could be heard filtering through his tone. Her eyes widened – _was he a mind reader_?

"You're just going to kiss Haru no matter what Haru says," she blurted out, and he smiled impishly at her, not denying her accusation.

"Perhaps. Do you dislike it?"

He was certainly not beating around the bush whatsoever. She coughed and looked away, opting not to answer.

"Haru is being bullied," she muttered instead, and he chuckled. His hand drifted to the side of her face, fingers running along her rosy cheek and hairline. His affection made her heart flutter, yet at the same time, steadied her nerves all the same. She leaned into his touch momentarily before reluctantly pulling away.

"Haru has to go on a mission for the next few days, but Haru will be free this weekend." There was a pause before she continued, almost casually. "Haru wants to go to Mafia Land."

He groaned at the destination she had in mind.

"You just want to see me suffer, don't you, little lady?"

"Haru has been bullied a lot by _Dino-nii_ today," she commented innocuously, her hands now tucked behind her back and looking like butter would not melt on her tongue.

"…I'm starting to think that perhaps you do enjoy being bullied by me."

"… _Maybe_."

He shook his head and had to restrain a grin at her sass.

"Be safe on your mission, Jo-chan."

"Hahi, I will. Please stay safe too, Senpai. Haru is happy that Senpai came to visit today, desu." She bowed earnestly to him.

"What, no goodbye kiss?"

Her reply was very prim and proper, and it really made him laugh this time.

"No more kisses for Senpai! Haru thinks that Senpai has gotten more than enough kisses today, desu. Senpai will become a kissing monster at this rate!"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Just a quick short one today – will try to update again soon!

I shall be focusing a bit more on the CEDEF!Haru AU in the next few chapters. In this one, as you can see, our lovebirds are just at that stage where they are only starting to date, I guess…?

As always, hope you enjoyed the fluff! :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 2475

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** Marriage of Convenience AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 21/10/18

* * *

 _ **Perfect**_

* * *

Dino felt more than heard when a tiny form clambered and flopped clumsily onto the bed, and then proceeded to determinedly wrestle its way through the bedcovers and duvets to get to him. Seeing as this situation happened more often than not these days, the Cavallone Decimo was hardly alarmed by the intrusion, and was more inclined to catch up on his sleep before he was obliged to get up in a bit, possibly even sooner if the warm little lump wiggling up his side had any say in the matter.

Eyes still shut, the blond wanted to sigh, but knew that it was hopeless to fight the inevitable. Beside him, his wife appeared completely oblivious to the disturbance as she snoozed, huddled beneath the blankets and tucked comfortably into the nook of his shoulder. Apparently, she was already too used to such antics to be too alarmed, and could evidently sleep through this disturbance with ease, having had enough practice over the last few years…

So had he actually, for that matter. But Dino knew that Haru had earned her rest, having stayed at home to man the fort for the last couple of weeks or so while he visited the various allied territories of the Cavallone to check in on a few of their affiliates. Due to how extensive the Cavallone Famiglia was, he travelled often for work. Sometimes, Haru went along with him, but more recently, she had more pressing reasons to stay back at the main holdings of their Family, and the most important one of all was currently slowly but surely inching its way up towards the two inhabitants on the bed.

" _Papa_ , Papa, wake up!"

The little five year old boy with the head of tousled mint gold hair and giraffe-print pajamas did not hesitate to pounce on his male parent, eliciting a muffled grunt of protest from said male. His arm came up to curl around his energetic offspring instinctively, half to make sure that the child would not accidentally slip off and land on his head on the floor (very likely to happen what with the young one's distressingly clumsy nature that was very much like his own), half to make certain that the boisterous and lively little thing would not attempt to use him as a human trampoline once more (also very likely because Dino could swear up, down and sideways that the child was more Haru in spirit than his old man, which really explained why his heir was almost always two steps ahead and a skip to the side from where his Famiglia was always struggling to keep up with him. His mother had no such trouble, however.).

"…Little cub," he groaned groggily, tugging the squirmy bundle to him and hoping that his legacy would take pity on his tired father and stay put for a while so that he could hopefully score another few minutes of shuteye. It wasn't even sun up yet! "Why are you awake so early?"

Unfortunately, he had no such luck. The fruit of his loins squawked in protest at his parent's restrictive act and quickly set to work wriggling free, determined to get his way. Dino responded by tucking his kid under his armpit and planting a placating, sleepy smooch on the youngest Cavallone's forehead, eliciting another indignant squeak from his child. Over on his other side, the love of his life and mother of his son continued to sleep peacefully, blissfully undisturbed by the muffled ruckus that her son was making – she had been thoroughly exhausted by his homecoming the evening before…

"Papa!" the little one complained, loud enough to convey his childish displeasure, and Dino sighed, his grip loosening as he finally gave into the inevitable.

"…Yes, son?"

His boy wasted no time slipping free with a victorious little cackle, clambering on top of his living jungle gym, and even bounced a bit on his perch, little bony knees digging into his dad's sides like he was riding a horsey. His father ' _omphed_.' If the enemies of their Famiglia weren't going to get to him yet, then his own son probably would do him in first, he was starting to think.

"Papa didn't wake Leone up! Papa promised!"

He raised his head from the pillow and squinted at his pouting child. It was hard to take the boy seriously when his bedhead was sticking up every which way, those big brown puppy eyes glimmering with a guileless expressiveness that was just like Haru. Ironically enough, Dino was probably sporting the same hairstyle at the moment, even as he reached up and lazily petted at Leone's hair, futilely hoping to tame the unruly mane that sat on his child's head. Leone quieted a bit in response, leaning into the affectionate touch of his father.

"Well…I got home really late last night. Way past your bedtime. Sorry, cub."

The pint sized child leaned forward, small baby hands reaching up and clapping his father's cheeks petulantly, unintentionally smacking his parent into full consciousness. If Dino was still half asleep earlier, then he was wide awake now. _Ow_.

"B-But Leone wanted to welcome papa home! Papa, Papa was gone for a _looonnng_ time and Leone and Mamma missed Papa lots an' lots an' lots! This many!" The child flung open his arms as wide as they could go just to demonstrate how much he missed his daddy, and he was just so dang adorable and earnest even as he chattered on a mile a minute and kept tripping over his words, and Dino could not help but smile foolishly at his child, his heart heavy and full with love for this most precious thing that his Haru had given him. "An', an' Leone a'so made a card for Papi- Leone worked really, _really_ , super hard to make it nice for Papa! Leone did it _allllll_ on his own-!"

"Is that so? I can't wait to see it. Show me at breakfast later, okay?"

The little tyke paused and actually _pretended_ to consider. Dino was trying not to laugh at the speculative light that entered those bright, inquisitive eyes.

"…Did Papa bring presents for Leone?"

A quiet chuckle escaped him at his boy's not too subtle attempt at scoring a new toy from his sire. Despite the wealth and power of the Cavallone, both his parents did their best not to spoil him with excessive luxury and material goods. In compensation, their boy received an abundance of attention and affection from them…as well as from an endless assortment of uncles and aunties and big brothers and big sisters from his huge Family…and he was thriving really well under all the positive guidance from his elders. Dino ruffled his son's hair once more.

"That depends, cub. Have you been good for your Mamma when I was gone?"

Those big, guileless eyes were glimmering with innocent conviction as the pajama-clad tot nodded vigorously, his expression lighting up even more at the realization that his parent had _not_ denied the possibility of a gift.

"Leone has been a good boy!" he chirped convincingly. "Mamma says a'so! Leone is Mamma's favorite!"

"Really, now?" the older blond murmured, barely keeping a straight face. "You know, before you came along, I was your Mamma's favorite."

The toddler looked scandalized by the revelation, and his comically affronted expression made Dino want to laugh again. His shoulders shook with silent mirth at his son's muffled yowl of disbelief. "Nooo! Leone's Mamma's favorite! Always, _always_!"

As the only issue of the Cavallone Decimo, the concept of sharing the attention of his adored mother with _anyone_ , even his own father, was completely foreign to the much beloved little boy. If there was anything he was being thoroughly spoiled with by his Family, then it was this. Dino was more amused than dismayed by his offspring's possessive demeanor however, and appeared to indulge in Leone's whims for now. This bright, exuberant child of theirs would learn to channel his instincts to a protective one as he grew older – for now, this was a good start.

"What about your Papa, then?" Dino asked, lips twitching.

" _Eh_? Leone, Leone's _not_ Papa's favorite, a'so?" the little blond squeaked, sounding positively betrayed.

The Boss of the Cavallone could not help but snicker at the look on his boy's face. He probably should not bully Leone so much, but having a kid was certainly a lot more entertaining than he had ever expected. He and Haru only had this one; their little cub kept them busy and on their toes from the moment he emerged into this world red-faced and squalling furiously at the top of his little lungs, and that tiny, prematurely born infant had survived the odds stacked against him at birth and had only continued to fight to grow bigger and stronger over time. Dino's gaze was warm in the face of those emotive puppy eyes and trembling baby lips. He pinched the little one's nose. Leone wrinkled it at him in protest.

 _So. Cute._

It almost made Dino wish that their little cub would forever stay at this age, young and trusting and artlessly impressionable. That he would not just meant that all these moments were precious beyond belief. Dino wrapped one arm around his kid and drew the boy into the fold of an affectionate embrace, and this time, Leone curled into his father's side, baby hands clinging to his parent's shirt, visibly calming and turning his face into the elder's chest, inhaling that familiar scent of his father, automatically evoking in him the feeling of safety and affection and shelter.

"Papa…"

"…You're becoming such a big boy," Dino murmured, running a palm soothingly over the child's back. "Why are you growing up so fast? Next I know you'll be too big for me to hold like this."

"No! Leone will never be too big for Papa to hold," the boy mumbled, well on his way out, and his father snorted with amusement.

"Give it another ten years, and I'll believe it if you still feel that way then, Leone." The little blond was docile now, and maybe starting to feel a bit lethargic also with how his father was lazily petting between his shoulders, just like he sometimes did in order to lull him back to sleep. Dino planted a kiss on his son's forehead, and then snuggled the warm little bundle closer, tucking the little minted gold head under his chin. His boy still smelled of baby powder and innocence. Drowsy brown eyes slowly slipped shut, and the rise and fall of the tiny chest grew slower, breathing evening out. Hopefully the little Cavallone would be out for a comfortable nap until a more reasonable hour of the morning dawned upon them.

"I was only teasing, kiddo. Of course you're my favorite."

"Hahi, then what about me, desu?"

The quiet voice of his wife had him turning his head to look in her direction. She was already watching him, turned to her side, her half wakeful gaze soft and tender as she regarded him and their snoozing son. His lips tipped up in an endearing, crooked smile of greeting.

"You're the woman I love more than my own life," he replied simply, and that was the truth. But they both also knew and understood that each would give all that and _more_ for their child if it really came down to it – that was what parents do, and even though they were part of the Italian mafia, they were nothing but exemplary and exacting when it came to safeguarding the wellbeing of their son.

" _Mm_. And you're the love of my life too…" Haru wiggled closer to him and brushed a kiss along his jaw. She wrinkled her nose a bit at the roughness of his morning stubble, and her expression was exactly like their son's earlier. Dino's smile grew, and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"Did we wake you?" he asked softly. By now, Leone was out like a light. Nothing short of dropping him in the middle of a warzone would rouse him at this point. Haru's eyes were gentle with affection as she reached over and smoothed her hand over their son's tousled hair, just before she leaned in and pressed a kiss over the little Cavallone's crown.

"Haru was awake since Leone-chan came in, desu." Her eyes twinkled quietly as she met her husband's. "Haru didn't want to disturb because Leone-chan really missed his Papa and wanted to welcome his Papa home."

"Really? I think our cub's more interested in trying to score a treat from me instead…" He quirked a brow at Haru. "And what about you, _cara_? Are you trying to score a treat from me too?"

The brunette could not help but huff at his teasing, nuzzling him when he leaned in and kissed the exposed line of her clavicle. His whiskers tickled her skin, and she giggled at the sensation, which only encouraged him to kiss her more.

"Dino…" she sighed, her gaze darkening, her fingers tracing over the line of his cheekbone, a quiet _need_ in the way she spoke his name. His eyes watched her intently as well, reflecting the heated ardor and yearning that could be seen shining in hers. His voice was low, baritone like crushed velvet when he softly drawled.

"Or maybe I'm the one who's wanting a treat from you, my lady wife."

She smiled softly at him. "Haru's not unwilling, but Haru thinks Dino has his hands full already…" Her quip was more good-humored than resigned, and her hand cupped his cheek, fingers lingering along his jaw, her touch affectionate.

"Welcome home, desu. Thank you for working so hard for our Family. We missed you."

The older Dino got, the easier it was for him to understand happiness. Or at least, his personal definition of it. Happiness was the little things, the fleeting moments of pleasure and laughter and contentment that he could grasp momentarily, and that which once passed, would never _ever_ happen the same way again. And right now, happiness was just _this_ ; drowsing beneath the soft covers in bed in the early hours of the morning, the two people he loved the most curled up safely in his arms. The warm weight of his snoozing son. The subtle fragrance of Haru's shampoo. All the nuances of home and hearth.

She rested her head on the nook of his shoulder, sharing his pillow and he planted a kiss on her temple. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, lips curled up in a ghost of a smile. Leone snored softly into his neck; it would not be long before he started drooling on his parent too.

It was _perfect_.

"I missed you both too. It's great to be back."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

A reviewer enquired about the D86!baby a while back if I still recall correctly, so here he is!

Leone Cavallone is the heir apparent of the Cavallone Famiglia, the future Undicesimo Cavallone, and very beloved by his parents and Family. He is 'little cub' to all of them, and he is bright and brave and clumsy and he is all heart – the best of both his parents.

Leone translates to 'lion' in Italian, his name a tribute to the Vongola, a nod of recognition towards his mother's previous affiliation and the Cavallone's close ties with the other Famiglia. :)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Serendipity

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Dino

 **Type:** OneShot/Drabble Collection (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 3521

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** CEDEF Agent Miura Haru and Cavallone Boss Dino have known each other for a very long time, haven't they? Loosely interconnected one shot/drabble series. Multi-verse. D86.

 **Verse:** CEDEF!Haru AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 23/11/18

* * *

 _ **uptown funk**_

* * *

The mission briefing this time was swift, concise, and concluded within five minutes.

That was an unusual record even for the CEDEF, but there were a couple of good reasons why this was a special case. The first was because they had very little information pertaining to this particular situation, and the second was due to the urgent nature of this assignment. There were quite a bit at stake, and they did not have much time to wait around for more info to filter in. Whatever new updates that reached the command center were just going to be relayed to her on the way to the mission location.

Haru was already all dressed up and ready to play her newest role, the current head of CEDEF, Basil, easily keeping up with her as he escorted her to the waiting vehicle idling outside the concealed entrance of the headquarters. He was also giving her some last minute instructions on the way, feeding her the relevant details that she should know about the character behind the name she would be temporarily borrowing.

"Have you memorized everything in that folder that I've given you, Haru-san?"

"Hai, desu. Haru has memorized it all from cover to cover before personally seeing it destroyed, desu."

"Good. Tell me about yourself, Hime-dono."

"My name is Kaitenzakura Umeyuki, the heiress of the Kaitenzakura syndicate from Kyoto, Japan. I'm being groomed to be the next successor of the family business and this is my first time in Italy, visiting some of our European allies. I'm twenty one this year, and my father is also looking out to secure a proper marital match for me when I succeed him. I am known to possess a gentle, mellow temperament and I defer to my father for everything that he commands of me. This time, I am accompanied by a prospective fiancé that has been picked out by my parent."

She was dressed in a full length furisode that made movement rather challenging, but Haru had experience putting on the most cumbersome of costumes and this was not even it. The special traditional kimono was honestly a treat to wear, something that she would have actually enjoyed if not for the urgency of the mission. The expensive outfit was breathtakingly beautiful and every exquisite detail painstakingly handstitched upon the rich silk material, denoting her character's prestige as a Yakuza clan princess in a foreign land.

She had never had to play the role of an Ojou-sama before, but then again, she usually did not have to go into such deep and detailed cover like this one, and in such a short time too. Her appearance had also been largely altered. Her hair was now long and sheet-straight, the fine, silken strands reaching down to her hips in an elegant curtain of striking autumn red. Colored contacts adorned her eyes – they were now a striking, brilliant emerald. The rest of her features were accordingly enhanced by expert makeup and skilled cosmetic touchups, until Haru could no longer recognize herself anymore when she looked in the mirror.

"Who exactly is this prospective fiancé of mine?" she pondered aloud. Haru knew that the yet to be identified individual was most definitely an ally, inserted into this operation to assist and increase its chances of success.

Basil shook his head slightly, preferring to keep mum for now. There was no time left anyway.

"Kaitenzakura-hime, your escort is awaiting you in the car."

The back door to the sleek, chrome and white luxury sedan with its blacked out windows was opened for her by a couple of the suited bodyguards standing at attention, and it took some maneuvering to actually duck into the posh carriage of the vehicle due to her elaborate attire. She lifted her head on the way in and immediately laid eyes on the only other passenger who would be sharing her ride. Her eyes widened ever so slightly – it was the only indication of surprise she allowed herself to make.

Dino Cavallone from the great Cavallone Famiglia was already patiently waiting for her inside. He was dressed in a tailored Italian suit that was undoubtedly more expensive than any average Joe could afford in their lifetime, all sharp, precisely tailored lines and elegant, masculine cutting that complimented his long, lean musculature.

He flashed her a smile of greeting.

"Why, hello there, Ojou-chan."

* * *

Beyond the brief surprise of seeing the Cavallone involved in this mission, Haru settled down quickly enough to get right to business.

"Dino-nii, you're joining in on this one too, desu?"

The blond wasted no time getting right to the heart of the matter as well. As always, when it came to work, he was committed and serious. Their vehicle started to move off, conveying them to their destination.

"That's right. I presume that you've already been briefed, Haru-kun?"

"Yes, desu. Haru is to take on the identity of Kaitenzakura-hime to enter the Fierro mansion. Haru is not too clear about the intricate details yet but Haru is supposed to be on a lookout for a woman who is currently in their custody…but without any physical descriptions or other pertaining information, Haru thinks that it is going to quite difficult to find this person, desu."

"That's the reason why I'm here, actually. That lady is question is a close family friend of the Cavallone, and we're really keen on retrieving her as quickly as possible. Her safety is paramount. Her husband is very worried about her."

Upon hearing that the target was someone familiar – even if not to her but to an ally – Haru sobered and nodded her head.

"Understood, desu. Haru will do her best to assist. Please tell Haru more about the target." A small, thoughtful furrow knitted her brow. "What about Kaitenzakura-hime's 'fiancé?' Are we picking him up on the way? Haru would also like to coordinate with him first before the assignment begins, desu."

Dino tilted his head slightly before he simply pointed at himself.

"You haven't been told, huh? I'll be partnering you for this mission, since I'm personally acquainted with our mission objective. My familiar presence should, hopefully, make things easier when we locate her."

Haru was only a bit startled by Dino-nii's active participation in this case. The blond was quite well known for always putting himself right in the thick of things whenever his Famiglia or allies were involved, and evidently, this time was no different. He reminded Haru very much of her own Boss and his Guardians, she mused, always willing to lead by example, and would never make their followers and subordinates do anything they themselves would not be willing to do in the first place.

This would be the first time she was working directly with the Cavallone Decimo on an official capacity, and the thought of it made a thrill of anticipation and pride run through Haru. The her of the past would never have made it to this position, forever relegated to the role of the protected. But now, she had the chance to be useful. Now, she could also be a protector. She could save people with her own strength and ability, and that made her happy.

The (now) redhead nodded to indicate her understanding and agreement.

"Haru will take her cues from Dino-nii. Is Dino-nii familiar with the layout of the Fierro mansion? Haru has only seen the blueprints, and Haru is also unfamiliar with the members of the Fierro Famiglia."

"I am acquainted with the Fierro Famiglia as well as its property. While we're en route, I'll share all of what I know with you."

* * *

It was quite strange working beside Dino-nii.

Or rather, it was quite strange starring opposite Dino-nii, playing the role of his prospective fiancée.

The very moment they stepped out of the vehicle, the golden haired Cavallone slipped effortlessly into the charade of an attentive suitor. Haru did not care about what all the others had said to her before, but working _this_ closely to Dino-nii was rather intimidating and stressful at first. It was very easy to become beguiled and led along by the extremely charming and charismatic Cavallone. It was just as well that her personality for the evening was supposed to be docile and quiet, and perhaps also just a tad enthralled by her dashing escort. She also pretended not to understand Italian, looking politely quizzical every time someone spoke to her until Dino-nii gallantly came to her rescue, 'interpreting' his native language for her.

She had turned modestly red the first time he leaned in right to her ear in the guise of translating, but then she had quickly realized what he already did; this was a very convenient way of relaying information without gaining additional scrutiny. He took the opportunity to point out all the persons of interest within the Fierro Famiglia as they met them one by one, his explanation clear and concise even as he smiled at her and acted out his part as her accommodating partner. Haru still went pink whenever he did it, though, but it wasn't as if she could control her own bodily responses. Besides, her copious blushing only seemed to make her act more credible, and so it was business as usual.

Other than that little speedbump, Haru did not let her training slip, attentively sweeping her gaze to and fro her surroundings, quickly logging the faces as well as the layout of every part of the Fierro mansion which she set eyes on. Dino-nii fulfilled his role as the distraction perfectly, seemingly having their hosts eating out of his hand with impossible ease. It was quite a treat and an extremely valuable learning experience, watching the powerful blond at work.

It was one thing to be touted a battle genius when it came to fighting, but it was another different ballgame altogether when diplomacy was called into the picture, and the Cavallone Boss just happened to be one of those rare few individuals in this world who was equally talented on both fields. He exuded no aura of intimidation or threat whatsoever regardless of who he spoke to, was confident whenever he spoke or did something, yet never flaunted any of his power or prestige from being the Boss of one of the most influential Famiglia in the Mafia world, and he _always_ paid attention to his conversation partners in a way that made it clear that he valued and acknowledged whatever it was that the other was sharing with him.

So this was what a natural leader looked like, right in his element.

Haru was so impressed with how easily Dino-nii could make anyone feel at ease and comfortable around him, how easily it seemed for him to convince others to follow his soothing and charismatic lead that it was _almost_ just as easy for her to forget that he was also still that same occasionally clumsy and awkward individual whom she had known since the age of fourteen.

He had not come by this ostensibly effortless grace and dignified polish simply by chance or even by birthright. He had earned every bit of it, through experience, through empathy, through endless effort.

When Haru sat beside him under the guise of his fiancée and watched him interact with the others at the table during dinnertime, the light of admiration that sparkled in her eyes was not entirely just an act.

* * *

That evening, after most of the festivities had died down, the pair was shown to their quarters where they would stay the night. Since their cover had been that of a courting pair, they had been given a suite with adjoining bedrooms, which made it a lot easier for both of them to plan their next move now that they were right in the middle of the enemy stronghold.

Haru had just emerged from a shower, her wig momentarily removed as she toweled her hair dry, and it was also a relief to be out of that constricting furisode which she had been dressed in all day. Now wearing a comfortable pair of slacks and a blouse, she quickly set up her laptop and proceeded to check in with headquarters, intent to find out if her fellow CEDEF members back at base had any new information for her. After checking that the connection she used was secure, and that no one was attempting to breach the security measures that she had put in place to protect the network, Haru managed to make contact with Tumeric, who promptly linked her up with... _Shoichi-kun...?_

"Yo," the redhead IT Whiz greeted her all too casually through the virtual camera feed. He looked suspiciously like he had just crawled out of bed, dressed in a ratty shirt and with clumps of hair sticking up all over the place. "So I heard that you need some help hacking into the security feed of this property that you are currently transmitting from, Haru-kun?"

Beyond the initial surprise of seeing her fellow Vongola, Haru did not question his participation in this assignment - while not strictly a member of CEDEF, Shoichi was sometimes known to assist in missions if his brand of expertise was needed, such as in this instance. The brunette nodded.

"That's right, Shoichi-kun. Time is of the essence, desu. We're looking for a missing woman hidden away somewhere in this large property, so any clue that we can find regarding her whereabouts will be very helpful, desu."

"Understood. I'll try to crack this firewall as quickly as I can – should not take too long by my estimates. Please standby."

A knock on the adjoining door distracted Haru from her laptop screen, and she stilled.

"Haru-kun, it's me." Her mission partner's voice rang out from the other side of the adjoining bedroom, and so Haru hurried over to the entrance and opened the door for him.

"Dino-nii," Haru welcomed automatically before updating him on their current status. The tall, lean blond entered the room and went over to the laptop with Haru beside him, and he proceeded to greet Shoichi on the other end of the communication channel.

"Irie-san, thank you for pitching in to help. Is it also possible for you to pull up a digitalized blueprint of the Fierro mansion? While I'm reasonably familiar with the property, I also suspect that there are hidden niches and entirely concealed sections in this sprawling house that we may also need to investigate. My sources are absolutely certain that our target is sequestered somewhere here on Fierro land, so we'll need to conduct a thorough search if we're to have any chance of locating her."

"Hi, Dino-san, don't worry about it. And uh, that should not be a problem once I crack the security code. Give me thirty minutes, top," Shoichi responded in affirmative, and then he quickly got right down to work.

"Dino-nii, can Haru ask something?" the rookie CEDEF agent enquired as they were waiting for Shoichi to get back to them. The Cavallone Boss switched his attention to her.

"Yes, Haru-kun?"

"Hahi, how did Dino-nii know that our target is here?" Haru asked. She also followed up her question with the next thing that had been niggling her. "Can Dino-nii also tell Haru more about the lady whom we're trying to rescue? Dino-nii mentioned earlier that she is a close family friend, so Haru is a bit inquisitive, desu. Is Haru allowed to ask…?"

The older male was willing to indulge in her curiosity, and more importantly, he also detected the genuine traces of concern in her voice. Even though she did not personally know her mission target, she was already worried about the latter. Dino inclined his head.

"Of course, Haru-kun. I'll answer any question you have. The lady we're attempting to retrieve is the wife of an independent Cavallone retainer. I say 'retainer,' but in actuality, Terranova and his family are amongst a select group of individuals whom I've personally endorsed to manage the daily operations of various Cavallone owned businesses that we've established within our territories. To further clarify, these local businesses are purely independent of any and all mafia related involvements, with the sole exception that they are financially maintained and funded by the Cavallone Famiglia. Still with me so far, Haru-kun?"

The brunette's eyes lit up with comprehension. So in other words, not only did the Cavallone Famiglia protect and guard the region of Lazio as they traditionally did over generations, they also actively supported and assisted in the local businesses and hence the local economy, albeit privately so. She nodded.

"Yes, Haru understands, desu. Please continue."

"Excellent. Coming back to the main topic, the Terranova family runs and manages the Cavallone vineyards. Marco is the current head of the family, and his wife, Castella, is the lady whom we are trying to find and rescue. Castella is also the youngest sister of the current Don of the Fierro Famiglia. Unfortunately, her relationship with Marco is not regarded favorably by her family, and so when the pair decided to get married recently, they did so in secret. The Fierro Famiglia was infuriated when they found out about the elopement, and a few evenings ago, they stormed the Terranova's home and took Castella back with them by force."

"…So that's it. That's the long and short of why we're having this mission right now."

Haru frowned. "Hahi…what is this situation, desu. Modern day Romeo and Juliet?" she muttered, already feeling indignant on the behalf of the poor newlywed couple. Dino smiled faintly at her disgruntled comment.

"For many Famiglias, it's an unspoken rule that a member's loyalty to the Family must be absolute," he explained. "This takes precedence over all other types of relationship a member may have, _especially_ to those perceived as outsiders to the clan. This tradition is maintained to keep the integrity of the House strong."

The furrow between Haru's brows deepened. The current Vongola generation was quite unique from the other established mafia houses because many of its main members were recruited or had joined on their own volition with no prior experience or direct involvement with triad-related activities before they took up the name (and cause) of their Family, and Haru was no exception. She slowly shook her head.

"Hahi, does Dino-nii thinks the same way also?" the brunette asked. "Haru cannot agree to this type of opinion, desu. Haru thinks that while it is important for a member to be loyal to their Famiglia, it is also equally important for a Famiglia to be loyal to her members. Haru believes that loyalty developed out of love is the strongest kind of loyalty there ever will be, desu." The young woman put a hand over her chest, directly where her heart steadily beat, and she looked at the Cavallone. "Because Haru loves her Famiglia, because Haru also knows that her Famiglia loves her back and cares for her just as much, Haru will happily give her all for her Family, desu!"

His gaze warmed ever so slightly at her passionate and earnest spiel.

"Your idea is not wrong, Haru-kun." His statement was gentle and uttered in a manner that was contemplative, _almost_ wistful. She could not help but wonder at his reply-

!

Haru suddenly remembered just who she was being so assertive with her opinions with. She jerked upright and flushed, abashed.

"Sorry, Dino-nii! Haru did not mean to be rude or thoughtless, desu! Haru was just caught in the moment, desu!"

Of course Dino-nii had a lot of responsibilities and people to watch out for, being the Don of one of the largest Famiglia in the mafia world. Her response was probably all too idealistic and naïve and unrealistic, and the young woman felt her mortification rise even more. Was she being childish?

But still, Haru did not feel that it was a mistake for her to stand by her feelings and her beliefs. That was what her Papa had always taught her and she would keep to it no matter what.

"No matter what, Haru will do her best to help Dino-nii rescue Castella-san!" the CEDEF agent promised fervently. She looked so ready and determined to rescue their mission target it seemed as though she was about to spring right out of their shared quarters and immediately start searching for the missing lady.

It was just as well that Shoichi-kun reestablished communication with them at that very moment, and the IT expert came bearing good news. Haru and Dino both turned their attentions back to the screen, intent to learn the information that their ally had unearthed for them.

"Alright, guys. The firewall came down easily enough, so that's one thing done. I took the liberty of putting up a false wall in replacement so we probably have a bit more time before we're found out. Here's the digital blueprint of the entire property as requested; take a look and let me know if there are any special areas in particular that I should focus on. I'm still tracing the security feed, but this is what I've found so far…"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

This is the first of three chapters…I think.

This mini arc is all about our rookie!CEDEF!Haru going on her exciting first mission with Cavallone Decimo!Dino. In this, obviously they are allies and friends, so no romantic undertone in this one yet!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
